The Princess and The Prospect
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: A secret summer fling turns into a whirlwind of drama for the rebellious young Princess of SAMCRO and the newest prospect.
1. Butterflies

**May 2008 - Teller Morrow Garage**

The soft, early summer breeze made the warm air inside the TM office almost bearable to the tall, slim teenager sitting with her dark, wavy hair forming a curtain around her face as she focused on her paperwork. Her worn, faded black Converse high tops thud softly on the concrete floor as she taps her feet along to the barely audible song playing on the radio on the corner of the desk.

The loud rumble of several motorcycles brought a soft smile to her full, pouty pink lips as she stands to walk over to the doorway, her hand on one slim hip as she watches the familiar black Harleys pull into their designated parking spots. She walks over to her brother as he cuts the engine off, hugging him gently as she murmurs, "Wendy called, the doctor's appointment went well."

Jax nods, kissing her forehead before she steps back to give him room to get off the bike. "Alright, thanks...Aunt Honey." He grins at her as she smacks at his arm playfully.

"Hey, not for 5 more months, dick head." She smiles, shaking her head as she turns to walk back to the office, seeing her mother walking out of the clubhouse with a frown on her face. Honey sits back down at her desk, pretending to be focused on the invoices as Gemma walks in.

"Damn crow eaters are gonna drive me insane." Gemma mutters, walking over to the computer and sitting down. Honey smiles, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"What, they slacking on their blowjob skills or something?"

Gemma let out a breath that was somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. "I wish that was all. No, they were supposed to be setting up for tonight's party but when I went in there, you know what they were doing?"

"Getting high and comparing sordid stories of freaky Tig sex?" Honey murmurs, completely serious as she continues filling out the invoices.

Gemma shakes her head, laughing softly. "You spend too much time with those whores, baby girl. Don't get too friendly-"

"You're the original charte's president's daughter, not a piece of ass." Honey recited in perfect unison with Gemma, rolling her eyes before putting the finished invoices away and standing up. "I know mom, don't worry. Any guy who tries anything with me has to deal with Happy's overprotective ass."

Gemma nods, smiling at her daughter as Honey walks out calling over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go help set up, the paperwork is done."

"Okay baby, make sure the girls are actually working." Gemma turns back to her work, silently dismissing her only daughter. Honey nods, tucking a thick lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear and walking across the lot casually, the familiar reaper logo signs and sounds of her psuedo uncles and brothers bringing her comfort and allowing her to relax as she entered the clubhouse.

 **~ inside the clubhouse ~**

As a few crow eaters worked stocking the bar and preparing food in the kitchen, Half Sack was sweeping the floor, not paying attention as he turned to grab the dust pan from the seat behind him. His thoughts focused on his first Friday night party as a SAMCRO Prospect, he let out a soft grunt as he collides with a smaller body and automatically wraps his arms around the small girl's waist to steady her.

"Shit, I am so sorry!" He blushes softly as he looks down at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "Are you okay?"

Honey nods slowly, blushing as she steps back a bit, smoothing her olive green tshirt to hide her nerves. "Y-yeah, sorry I should've been watching where I was going."

He smiles, shrugging as he steps back a little, his eyes wandering down to her long toned legs exposed by her tight denim shorts. "Nah it was my fault. Are you uh...here for the party?" He knew he should get back to work, having just seen Gemma chewing out the crow eaters for dawdling, but he didn't want to give up the chance to talk to the pretty girl he had never met before.

Honey laughs softly and nods, walking over to the bar and sitting down. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I haven't seen you before...Prospect?" She let her eyes slowly drift down his body to the simple black cut he wore.

A proud grin forms on his lips as he nods, leaning against the bar beside her. "Yeah, two weeks now."

Honey nods, crossing her legs at the knee. "Want some help? I have nothing better to do until the guys come in." Half Sack shakes his head, smiling at her as he thinks, 'She can't be a crow eater...can she?'

"No, it's fine. I'm almost done sweeping up." He finishes sweeping the floor dust into the dustpan, going behind the bar to empty it into the trash can. Honey turns to face him, resting her elbows on the bar.

"You sure? Oh, wait.." She leans over the bar and gently brushes some lint and dust off the back of his cut. "Sorry, it was bugging me."

Half Sack smiles and nods, turning to face her. "Thanks. I'm Half Sack, by the way."

She smiles softly then frowns, raising an eyebrow. "Half Sack, huh? Is that uh...literal?"

He blushes, scratching the scruffy stubble on his jaw. "Uh, yeah...Accident in Iraq, lost my right nut." He figured being blunt was better than beating around the bush.

Honey blushes then looks around before biting her lip softly. "Oh uh lovely...does it still like...work?" Her high cheek bones glow red, even under her light makeup.

He nods, looking down before giving her a playful grin. "Yeah everything still works. Lefty's a fighter." Honey smiles and giggles softly, leaning forward a bit so that the laced up top of her tshirt gives him a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Good to know. Now what's your real name?" She smiles at him, not even realizing she was being flirty as she twirls a lock of hair around her pointer finger.

He laughs softly, cleaning up around the bar as he watches her. "You really don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Honey laughs and shrugs, giving him a soft smirk. "I get it from my mom I guess. I'm Honey."

Half Sack laughed this time, shaking his head. "No way, what's your real name?" Honey smiles and raises her eyebrow.

"I asked first, Half Sack."

"Kip." He found himself drawn to her, her sweet smiles and soft voice, especially her laugh. "I'm Kip. Your turn."

Honey smiled, humming softly. "Nice to meet you, Kip. My name is actually Honey. It's my middle name, but my dad chose it and everyone called me it when I was a baby so I guess it stuck." She shrugged, surprised at how easily she was talking to him.

"Awesome name. So...are you sweet like Honey?" He almost facepalmed, about to apologize before he heard that soft almost melodical laugh that he had begun to enjoy as she covered her mouth to quieten it.

"Oh my god, no one has ever said that before." As her giggles died down she shook her head. "Maybe that's something you'll have to find out for yourself."

The subtle change of her voice from playful to sultry had him fighting himself, reminding himself that he had to keep working. "Maybe I'd like that."

Their flirting was cut short as the crow eaters returned from the back and Honey stretched, arching her back like a cat as she stood up. "Well I'll see you later...Kip." She smiled at him meaningfully as she turned to walk over to where a couple of the crow eaters were sharing a joint on one of the couches.

He watched her go, his eyes on her round ass as her hips moved naturally. He shook his head to focus as he turned away, trying to finish his prospecting duties as Honey sat beside one of the nicer crow eaters, a curvy blonde named Lisa whom Bobby tended to favor.

"I see you met the new kid, huh?" Lisa gave her a knowing smile as she passed the blunt to Honey. Honey smiled and took a puff as she glanced over at Half Sack.

"Just having a little fun. You know how my parents are, flirting around is as close as i can get to having a boyfriend." She shrugs, passing the blunt to the girl on her left, a skinny Asian girl she thought was named Joanna.

Lisa smiles and bumps her shoulder against Honey's gently. "Well he keeps looking over here. I think the Prospect has the hots for you, baby girl."

Honey blushes and looks down, giggling nervously. "Really? He is cute..."

Nadine, one of the most popular crow eaters, scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh please, you're like 15. Do you even know what a dick looks like, kid?"

Honey rolls her eyes, knowing Nadine was just in a bad mood after being rebuffed by Jax earlier. "16, and yeah I do. I even know how babies are made, isn't that amazing? God bless public schools."

The other girls snicker at the sarcasm as Nadine glares at her but passes the joint silently back to Lisa. Honey smiles triumphantly and stands up as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I better go before mom comes in. See y'all later."

She walks back out to the lot, leaving the crow eaters to talk amongst themselves. Half Sack sighs, thinking, 'I guess she is a crow eater...' He frowns as he finishes cleaning up and leans against the bar, thinking about the playful young woman who had captured his interest.

Outside, Honey walks up behind Jax and hops onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Oh, big brother!" She grins as he holds her legs, laughing at her antics.

"Hey, brat. Why're you on my back?" He looks over his shoulder at her and she smiles sweetly.

"You're my pretty pony-man. Giddy up, my handsome steed!" She nudges his sides with her knees and he laughs but indulges her, galloping one lap around the picnic tables. She giggles as she holds onto him, feeling like a child again. Once he stops, she hops down and hugs him, smiling. "Thank you, Jax."

He nods, rubbing her back as he hugs her. "Anytime, sis. You been smoking?" He lifts her chin gently to see her slightly red eyes. She nods, knowing better than to lie and not seeing a reason to.

"Yeah, a little. Lisa and a couple other girls had a joint passing around."

He nods, smoothing her hair. "Alright. Don't let mom see you hanging around the crow eaters, she'll lock you in the office for the rest of the summer."

Homey smiles and nods, knowing he's probably right. "I know. I'm probably gonna go home and change before the party."

"Want a ride?" Jax offers, lighting a cigarette. Honey shakes her head smiling.

"Nah, I can drive. Where are the other guys?" She looks around only seeing a couple bikes parked in the lot.

He blows some smoke in her direction playfully. "Warehouse. Got a big shipment in, I'm about to head back out too."

Honey nods, not really needing any more info than that. Her knowledge of what the club did was limited to the basics by Clay but Jax and Chibs were her trustworthy informants.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go. See you later." She kisses Jax's stubbly cheek softly then walks over to her car, a 2005 Mustang, the all black exterior making her grin as it glints in the afternoon sun. She gets in and tries to start it, frowning as she turns the key and gets no response. "Shit. Come on." She tries a couple times before groaning and getting out, popping the hood open.

Half Sack walks across the lot, seeing her bent over the engine, her shorts riding high on her milky smooth thighs. "Uh need some help?" He stuffs his hands into his pockets, his eyes lingering on her rounded ass as she smiles at him.

"Sure, but I don't know what you could do to help. I think it's the transmission, it's been making a funny sound for awhile." She leans over further and Half Sack has to bite back a groan as he watches.

"Uh well you could leave it here and I can give you a ride..." He blushes as she stands up and almost catches him ogling her.

She smiles and shuts the hood, nodding. "Alright, that sounds good." He grins and walks over to his white Dyna as she locks the car and follows.

He hands her his helmet as he puts his black Ray-Bans on. "You've been on a bike before, right?"

She smirks as she straps the helmet on and nods, wrapping her arms around his midsection as she presses against his back. "Oh, a few times." She lays her head on his back comfortably, closing her eyes as he starts to drive off. Both of them were unaware of Gemma's watchful eyes following them from the TM office.

While stopped at a red light, Half Sack hollers over the roar of the engine, "Where am I headed?"

Honey sighs softly as she raises her head and says, "You know the way to Gemma and Clay's house, right?" He nods, frowning as he wonders why she'd be going there. "That's where I'm going."

He nods and as the light changes to green, he drives off again. All too soon for his liking, he pulls up to the curb in front of the Morrow household and Honey takes the helmet off, getting off the bike carefully.

"Thanks for the ride. You don't have to wait, I can get my brother to stop by and pick me up." She bites her lip softly, playing with her long slim fingers.

Half Sack frowns a little as he nods slowly before the light bulb slowly goes off in his head. "Oh shit...You're Clay's daughter, aren't you?"

She nods slowly, looking down sadly. "Uh yeah...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kip. It was nice having some fun without my dad or one of the guys hovering over me, y'know?"

He nods slowly, looking around nervously. "Uhm yeah, I get it. Look, I gotta go." Before she could respond, he had driven off. She watches him go, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness that she can't explain. Once he can't be seen anymore from her spot, she heads inside and upstairs to her room, turning the radio on and smiling softly as one of her favorite Michael Jackson songs comes on. She sings along as she begins to undress.

" _I just wanna touch and kiss, and I wish that I could be with you tonight. You give me butterflies inside, inside and I..._

She lets out a soft sigh as she walks into the bathroom only wearing her plain nude panties. 'Do I have a crush on the prospect? No, I can't...but he seemed interested until he found out who I was...' Filing it away to revisit later, she finishes undressing and steps into the shower, trying to clear her mind but the feeling of her body against his strong back lingers. 'He felt so strong...I mean, he said he fought in Iraq so it's logical that he's in shape but...' Shivering a bit as the cool water hits her body, she sighs. "He's a man, a SoA prospect. I'm a 16 year old girl." A small voice sounding suspiciously like her mother whispers in the back of her mind, 'You're also the Princess of Charming.'

Honey presses her forehead against the cool tile and counts to 30, then backwards to zero. "This is just a crush, I'll get over it by tomorrow." Reassured by her own inner monologue, she gets out and dries off, grabbing the ripped, black skinny jeans and SAMCRO tshirt that laced up at the cleavage from the hanger in her closet.

As she looks at herself in the mirror, dressed and smudging some black eyeliner around her eyes skillfully, she smiles. "Crush or not...I'm gonna have some fun."


	2. Crush

After texting Jax and asking for a ride to the clubhouse, Honey slipped her feet into her boots, a pair of black suede Timberlands with gold studs, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, letting it flow down her back in its natural waves.

She heads downstairs to wait for Jax, sitting out front on the steps and watching the setting sun cast golden red hues over the quiet neighborhood. After a few minutes, the loud rumble of motorcycles breaks the easygoing silence and she stands, dusting off her black jeans as Jax pulls up to the curb and holds his helmet out to her. She takes it, smiling as she straddles the bike behind him, resting her hands on his sides and not cuddling up to him like she had done with Half Sack.

On the ride to the clubhouse, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the wind whipping around her body as if she were riding on air like a feather, no destination in mind. All too soon, Jax slowed down and pulled into the club parking lot. Honey held in a quiet sigh of disappointment, taking the helmet off and fluffing her hair a little to rid herself of the helmet hair.

Jax laughs as he watches her fix herself, raising one blonde eyebrow. "Who are you trying to impress? No one cares what you look like, sis."

Homey blushes at being caught and stops trying to fix her hair. "Yeah well I care, get off my back." She snaps defensively, walking into the party.

Jax frowns as he follows her, wondering what her problem is. He walks over to meet up with Bobby and Clay to get caught up on the gun business as Honey goes to the bar, sighing softly. She sits on one of the bar stools and rests her head on her hand, feeling a headache forming.

Half Sack hesitates as he hands Chibs his Jameson, wondering if he should approach her or not. Figuring that she could get him in trouble with Clay either way, he walks over to her. "Can I get you something?"

She sighs softly and looks up at him, biting her glossy bottom lip gently. "A shot of rum would be nice."

He frowns, looking her over before shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts away from her curves. "Are you even legal?"

Shaking her head, Honey closes her eyes. "Don't." He frowns, crossing his arms.

"Don't what?"

"Don't treat me like a kid. I'm 16 and I've grown up with SAMCRO; I don't think a drink will kill me."

Without another word, he pours her a glass of rum and turns back to fill other people's drink requests. Sipping her drink slowly and sighing as she looks down, she murmurs, "Look, I'm sorry...I'm in a bad mood, I guess. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

He nods slowly as he looks over at her. "It's fine. You're just...I don't know...shit." He runs his fingers through his hair.

Honey nods and finishes her drink, standing up. "You got a real way with words, Half Sack."

After surveying the room for a moment, she smiles to herself. She walks over to the pool tables, tapping Happy on one muscled shoulder.

"Yo, Hap. Walk with me?" She gives him am angelic smile making him crack a small grin that he had reserved especially for her.

"Sure, baby girl." He hands his pool cue to Tig and wraps his tattooed arm around Honey's slim shoulders, walking out to the lot. "Whatcha need?"

She produces a small scrap of paper from her back pocket. "New ink. I was thinking wrist this time?"

He nods slowly, his dark eyes reading the beautiful script writing. "Tonight?"

She shrugs, leaning her back against the wall of the clubhouse. "Whenever you're free. I don't wanna take time away from the club or your mom. I know she hasn't been doing good."

He nods, putting the paper in his wallet. "Yeah, the chemo hasn't been working. Doc says it might be time."

Honey sighs, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "I'm sorry, Happy."

He nods, hugging her tightly for a moment before letting go. "Been thinking about going nomad. I haven't brought it up to Clay yet."

Honey smiles, kissing his cheek softly. "I'm sure all the guys would love to have you at their table, Hap."

He nods and she looks up at the stars. "It's a pretty night..." He nods again, used to listening to her. Truth be told, he enjoyed listening most of the time. Honey was rarely boring and she knew how to keep a conversation going, unlike the other whores from the clubhouse. She was like his little sister, he'd protect her from anything.

His eyes drift over to the trash bins where the prospect is emptying the garbage bin into the dumpster. A quick glance down at Honey made Happy raise his eyebrow in curiosity. She was staring at the prospect like he was the only man within a 50 mile radius.

And he didn't like it.

"Honey." He said seriously, his gruff, rumbly voice startling her a bit.

"Yeah? What?" She looks up at him, a soft blush illuminating her cheeks, her slightly babyish face looking guilty.

He stares down at her for a moment. "Hm." He hums as if her face confirmed what he already knew. "He try anything with you?"

She looks down for a moment before shaking her head. "No..."

'But I want him to.' She left it unsaid but it was fairly obvious in her voice. He nodded though, not wanting to push too hard and piss her off. "Be careful." He stands up and walks inside, leaving her sitting by the picnic table.

She sighs softly, staying quiet for a moment before calling out to the prospect, startling him. She giggles softly as he drops the bin on his foot and cusses. "Sorry...can I talk to you?"

He looks at her for a moment before nodding, sitting beside her hesitantly and leaving a wide gap between them. "What do you want to say?"

She bites her lip gently as she plays with a piece of frayed string from the rips in her jeans. "I'm sorry for being a brat earlier. It's just that, to me, I don't act or feel 16. Sometimes I have my moments but who doesn't?" She scoots closer to him, her thigh brushing against his slightly, which he ignores.

"You're still 16 though. Clay would chop my remaining nut off if he knew we were even talking, let alone me wanting to-" He cuts himself off a little too late.

"Well who says he's going to find out? We talked for like 10 minutes and you gave me a ride home, that's all..." She frowns a little, looking up at him. "Wanting to...what?"

He blushes, scratching the back of his neck as he looks out at the lot. "Nothing. Maybe we should go back inside."

She nods slowly and sighs softly. "Alright. Uhm in the morning, can I help clean up? The guys are probably going on a run and mom is busy with some sort of charity thing..."

He nods slowly and smiles against his better judgement. "Sure...uhm...have a good night, Honey." He stands up and as he walks away, he hears her call out.

"Elizabeth." She smiles at him, staying seated on the table. "Elizabeth Honey Teller. Y'know, since you told me your name and all."

"That's a beautiful name." He smiles at her, walking backwards towards the door. Honey bursts into a fit of giggles as he backs into a very drunk Tig and a half naked Nadine making out beside the door. He blushes and hurries inside as she shakes her head and hops down, walking inside to find a bottle of rum and a dorm for the evening to relax in.

She snags a bottle from behind the crow eaters back at the bar and wanders down the hallway to the dorm mostly used for storage. She frowns a little in confusion as she sees that it's been cleaned out but chalks it up to Gemma throwing a fit about it being full of junk. She collapses onto her belly on the bed and takes a long swig of rum, sighing softly as her body slowly untenses.

A few hours later, Half Sack stumbles tiredly into his dorm and freezes in his tracks seeing the small, dark haired girl curled up in his bed. 'What the hell...' He scratchesl his head as he thinks about what he should do.

He nudges her gently and she mumbles, "Go 'way." He sighs and shakes her softly.

"Honey, please wake up." She looks up at him sleepily.

"Oh are you here to cuddle?" She opens her arms expectantly, still half asleep. He can't help but laugh softly.

"No, I'm not here to cuddle. You're in my bed."

She looks around, clearly still sleepy. "Oh shit...how'd your bed get into my room?" He laughs again then blushes as she tugs on his hand. "Come on, we can cuddle...the mean old biker men won't find out..." She yawns and tries to snuggle against him. He bites his lip, not wanting to push her away.

"But...what if someone comes looking for you and finds us?" He gently smooths her windblown, sleep tussled hair.

She rubs her face against his chest gently, mumbling, "They won't...now sleep or I'll kill you."

He laughs softly and, too tired to argue, slips his cut off and hangs it on the back of his desk chair, reaching over to lock the door just in case. He kicks his shoes off then gently slides her boots off before laying down beside her, praying that she'll keep her distance.

On the contrary, she immediately curls up beside him and hooks one leg around his waist, her leg warm against his lower stomach. His heart leaps into his chest and he tenses up, feeling the heat shoot straight to his crotch as he tries to pry her off of him.

She mumbles, "Stop it..." She tightens her arms around him, clinging to him so that he can't pull her off him.

He sighs and glances at the door, still afraid someone will find out somehow. She goes back to sleep with her head on his chest. He lies awake, dead tired but unable to sleep, his heart pounding in his chest as he gently rubs his hand over her back, his other arm folded behind his head.

Without even realizing it, he slowly drifts off to sleep, holding her closely against him. After what only feels like minutes, he's awoken by soft whimpers and squirms from the girl in his arms. She mumbles too quietly for him to hear as she squirms as if trying to hide away from whatever is bothering her.

He blinks a couple times to clear his blurry eyes and shakes her gently. "Honey...what's wrong?"

She opens her eyes, blinking back tears as she sits straight up, looking around as she clutches the blanket to her chest. "I-I'm sorry..." She stutters, looking down as she lets her hair cover her face.

Half Sack frowns, raising up and slowly smoothing her hair away from her face. "Talk to me, Honey...Why're you crying?"

She runs her fingers under her eyes, sniffling softly as she shakes her head. "Just a bad dream...I'm sorry, for taking up your bed. I guess I got drunker than I thought." The swift subject change caught him off guard and he sighed, telling himself to talk to her about it some other time. A small voice told him 'You're already planning on spending more time with her?'

Honey starts to get up, smoothing her rumpled clothes before jumping slightly as Half Sack grabs her wrist. "You've already slept here most of the night, just stay." A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was nearly 4am. The music was still thumping from the party but no doubt it was dying down.

Himey bites her lip softly as she looks into Half Sack's eyes before nodding slowly. "Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be back..."

He nods, releasing her wrist and yawning softly. She stands and walks into the bathroom, wetting some toilet paper and trying her best to get her makeup off. After finally getting most of it off so she wouldn't have raccoon eyes when she woke up, she yawns and walks back into the bedroom. Half Sack is sound asleep, still laying in the same position with his arm folded behind his head at an awkward angle and his fluffy reddish blonde hair sticking out in every direction.

Honey smiles as she watches him from the doorway for a moment before slowly and carefully climbing back into bed, pressing her back against his side and wrapping her arms around his arm, using it as a pillow.

Soon, much to her surprise, she was fast asleep. The dream didn't haunt her as it usually did and she was glad for the reprieve.

The next morning, a loud banging on the door of Half Sack's dorm woke them. Clay's voice startled Honey enough to make her hit her head on the bed frame, making her gasp and hold her head cussing under her breath as Half Sack hurriedly grabbed his boots and his cut.

Honey sits up slowly, glaring at the discarded bottle of rum on the floor as her head pounds. "Never let me do that again, please." She rubs her temples slowly trying not to throw up. He raises an eyebrow at her as he stands up.

"Never let you get drunk or never let you sleep in my bed?" He gave her a goofy smile to show he was mostly joking, smiling even more as her body relaxes and she smiles back.

"Well the whole cuddling part was good. I'd like to do it again one day. However the pounding headache and taste of death in my mouth isn't as fun."

He laughs and pats her head gently just to be an ass. She shoves his hand away, smiling as she slowly kneels on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. "Can we be friends? My dad can't kill you for us being friends. I won't try to molest you, scout's honor."

He couldn't help but laugh, raising an eyebrow, "I find it hard to believe you were. Girl Scout."

She giggles and shakes her head, smiling and showing her small dimples off. "You got me. Mom wouldn't let me."

He looks down at her for a moment before sighing. "We can be friends...nothing else though, okay? Dying at age 23 isn't something I wanna accomplish."

She smiles then bites her bottom lip. "You're seven years older than me." He nods, putting his hands in his pockets as he looks down.

"Yeah. So we can't be...flirting and stuff. That can't happen."

She nods, looking down and sighing softly. "I get it. I'm uh gonna get cleaned up a little then I'll help you clean up, okay?"

"You really don't have to, Honey. It's my job."

"I know." She stands up, smiling softly as she kisses his cheek then heads into the bathroom.

He watches her go into the bathroom then heads out to the bar, sighing as he looks over the mess that the crow eaters and Sons had left. Beer and other wetness was in puddles on the floor beside naked bodies and rumpled clothes. Crushed cigarettes and ash littered the bar and tables. He took a step into the bar and felt something stick to the bottom of his boot.

"Shit." He muttered, walking towards the storage closet to grab the cleaning supplies.

Honey walks out of the back, her face scrubbed clean and her hair in a neat ponytail. She had found a pair of simple cutoff jean shorts and a grey tank top and changed into it.

He smiles at her as he comes around the bar. "You look nice. Where'd you get the clothes?"

"I keep a change in Jax's room, just in case." She blushes softly at the compliment and looks around. "I'll start waking the guys up."

He nods and starts emptying out half empty beers sitting on the bar as she walks around waking up the guys and helping the crow eaters find their clothes on the way out. Soon it was just Honey and Half Sack there and she began gathering glasses and bottles.

"So tell me about yourself?" She glances at him as she empties the glasses and washes them out, setting the bottles back into the case to be recycled.

He shrugs as he starts to wipe down the counter. "Not much to tell. I grew up here, joined the army when I graduated. After I got discharged, I wound up as a hangaround."

She nods, emptying ash trays methodocally as though she had done it a million times before. "Who's your sponser?"

"Chibs. How are you so good at this? We just started and we're like halfway done already." He laughs softly as she smiles at him.

"Who do you think had to clean up before there was a Prospect to do it? I knew how to empty beer bottles and wipe tables down by the time I was 6." She shrugs, reaching over to turn the radio on quietly to some random pop station.

"Wow...what's it like being Clay's daughter?" He asks curiously, picking up some wrappers and debris from the floor. She shrugs, sighing softly.

"I mean, it's cool I guess. I'm actually his step daughter though. I was born a year before JT was killed. Clay's a great dad though. Just a little overprotective."

Half Sack nods, his eyes drifting over to the wall of mugshots. Honey smiles, following his gaze. "You know all of them?"

He shakes his head, blushing softly. She walks over and holds her hands out to different pictures as if she were Vanna White. "This is JT, Little Otto, Big Otto, Lenny, Chico..." One by one she introduced him to the mugshots he didn't know. A soft smile plays on his lips as he watches her.

She blushes softly as she finishes and walks back over to him. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes..."

He smiles, shaking his head. "Nah that was nice. Thank you for showing me."

She nods, blushing as she looks down for a moment then grins, leaning over to turn the radio up. "Oh, I love this song! Dance with me?"

He starts to shake his head but can't as he sees the hopeful glimmer in her emerald green eyes. "I can't dance."

"Anyone can dance, Kip. Piney used to dance around like he was James Brown or something." She smiles and takes his hand, pulling him out to the center of the floor.

He raises his eyebrow as he rests his hands on her hips, her hands on his shoulders as he sways with her along to the song playing. The lyrics imprint themselves in his mind as he looks down into her eyes.

" _I hung up the phone tonight, Something happened for the first time deep inside. It was a rush, what a rush..._ "

They slowly swayed together until the chorus when he took her hand, gently spinning her around and he smiled as she pressed against his chest, singing softly along to the chorus.

"Do you ever think when you're all alone, All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?"

Swaying slowly together still, he slowly lowers his head and kisses her soft pink lips, both of their hearts pounding together, pressed against each other in the middle of the empty clubhouse.

After a couple moments, he pulls away slowly and the weight of what he had just done crashes down upon his shoulders. "Shit..."

Honey shakes her head, frowning. "Don't you dare freak out now. It was only a kiss, Kip. No one saw."

He nods slowly, backing away towards the bar. "I uh need to finish..."

Honey sighs and nods, crossing her slim arms. "Yeah...Thanks for the dance..."

He nods turning away from her, not seeing the hurt on her face as she turns to walk outside, grabbing her small bundle of clothes on her way out.


	3. Take Me Away

**It was hard for me to choose a song for this chapter so I chose Take Me Away by Blue Öyster Cult since it seemed to fit to me.**

As Honey walks out to the lot, she smiles as she sees Happy returning and backing into his spot. "Hey killer. You free today?" He nods, ruffling her hair a bit as she playfully smacks his hand away.

"Should be for a few hours. Ink time?"

Honey nods, smiling at the much older, much more menacing man that she loved like a brother. "If you're sure you're free. Clubhouse?"

Happy nods, wrapping his arm around Honey's delicate shoulders as they walk back inside. Half Sack is sitting at the bar, holding his head in his hands as they come in. Honey looks down as Happy barks, "Prospect, get me a beer." Half Sack stares at Honey for a moment before nodding and grabbing a bottle from the new case.

Homey hops up into one of the bar stools, and takes her small charm bracelet off, laying it on the counter as Happy goes to retrieve his tattoo equipment. Half Sack sighs softly as he murmurs, "We need to talk." Honey nods, looking up at him.

"After I get my tattoo, meet in the dorm?"

His eyes widen a little as he appraises her quietly. "You're getting a tattoo? Now? In the clubhouse?"

Honey laughs softly and nods. "I've gotten all three of my tattoos here. All from Happy."

"What are the tattoos of?" He asks curiously, looking down at her.

She stands up and slips the waist band of her shorts down to show the small, simple heart on her left hipbone. "This one was my first one, I got it when I was thirteen." She held her arm out showing him the small lowercase words 'love me i hurt' just above the bend of her elbow. "Fourteenth birthday."

She sits back down and he frowns a little. "What about the third one?"

She gives him a small smirk, raising her eyebrow. "That one is somewhere I can't show you or you'll have a heart attack."

It takes him a moment to understand but when he does, his cheeks glow red. "O-oh...that's nice..." She smiles and kisses him softly, pulling away seconds before Happy returns.

"You gonna stay and watch?" She watches Happy set up the tattoo machine, swinging her legs gently as she rubs her wrist.

Half Sack nods, sitting beside her. "I got a tattoo on my shoulder when I was 18, before I got deployed."

Honey smiles, looking at him as she murmurs. "What is the tattoo of?" He rolls up the sleeve of his tshirt, showing her the star tattoo on his arm.

Her soft, cool fingertips gently trace the outline of the star as she smiles. "That's really cool..." Happy stares stoically at them as he puts on a pair of rubber gloves. Honey rolls her eyes at him and mouths 'behave'.

He glowers at her as he starts to prepare the ink, keeping a close eye on the prospect's hand that is lingering too close to her hip for his liking. Honey murmurs to Half Sack, "He's a bit overprotective, you see. Has been for the past 16 and a half years, I've been trying to train him. These attack dogs are really hard to change though."

Half Sack nods, looking down as he pulls his hand back from her hip. "That's uh nice."

Happy gently takes Honey's hand into his much larger one and begins tattooing. Honey flinches a bit, biting her lip as she lays her head over on Half Sack's chest. "This one hurts..."

Happy nods, explaining, "Skin is thinner so the tendons and veins are more sensitive to the needle." Half Sack watches Happy as he works meticulously, gently running his hand up and down Honey's arm to distract her much to the growing anger of Happy.

Slowly, letter by letter, the ink forms words. Honey watches, her arm buzzing in pain although numb to a degree from the repeated motion of the needle. Happy finishes the tattoo and wipes the excess ink from her pale skin, looking up and frowning when he sees Honey laying against the prospect's chest as if she belonged there. He silently packs his tattoo equipment away and stands up, kissing Honey's forehead and walking back to the dorm he was currently occupying.

Half Sack grasps Honey's thin wrist gently, reading the tattoo. "'What I chase won't set me free.'" He stays quiet for a moment before standing up. "We need to talk, Honey."

Honey nods, tearing her eyes away from the pinkish skin surrounding her newest tattoo. "I know. Go wait in the dorm and I'll meet you there after Happy leaves, he should be going any minute."

He nods and walks into his dorm, sitting down on the edge of the foot of his bed. A few minutes later, Happy walks out in a plain grey hoodie, his cut nowhere in sight. Honey frowns, hugging him softly. "Undercover, huh?"

He nods, kissing her forehead. "We'll be back tonight, baby girl. You staying here?" She nods and he sighs.

She frowns at him, pulling away. "Happy, are we friends?"

He frowns, confused as he steps back. "Yeah...why?"

"Half Sack is my friend too. You can be grumpy and fussy all you want but I'm not going to let you decide who I can and can't be friends with." She crosses her arms, staring up at him. He glowers at her, at which she raises her eyebrow.

He walks out wordlessly and she sighs, hearing his bike roaring away from the clubhouse. Walking towards Half Sack's dorm at the end of the hall, she hums softly as she knocks on the door. Hearing his muffled voice telling her to come in, she walks in and quietly shuts the door behind her.

Half Sack is sitting with his head in his hands, eyes closed. Honey leans her back against the doorway, watching him cautiously. "...Half Sack?" When she gets no response, she slowly kneels in front of him, resting her hand on his knee. "Kip, look at me, please?"

He slowly raises his head, looking at her with conflicted baby blue eyes. She sighs as he mumbles, "This has to end, Honey. No more of this touchy feely crush shit. You saw Happy, he was ready to maul me for just sitting with you."

Honey looks down for a moment before looking up at him seriously. "Do you want me, Kip?"

His cheeks flush to match his red tshirt as he avoids looking at the teen on her knees before him. "I-It doesn't matter, Honey."

"It does." She leans forward, her chest brushing against his legs making him look at her begrudgingly. "I watched my brother and his ex hide their relationship from the entire school and our parents for almost 2 years. That's like legendary in a small town like Charming."

"What are you trying to say?" He almost whispers, gently tucking an unruly curl of hair behind her ear.

She smiles, blushing softly as she murmurs, "Tellers are stubborn." Slowly she climbs up until she's sitting in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "But even if you don't wanna risk being with me, what's the harm in being friends?"

Half Sack bites his lip hard as he feels every inch of her slim, soft curves, fighting the urge to give in. "Your dad..."

"Trust me, I can and have done worse. Be my friend, Kip...I'm sweet." She gently trails her lips down his neck teasingly and he swallows hard, his hands gripping her hips tight enough she'd probably have bruises.

"...Friends. Just friends." He concedes, his voice husky with lust as she smiles against his neck, adjusting herself so that every inch of her body is pressing against his.

"Good. Now, I gotta go home to finish some stuff. Can I get a ride? We can hang out, if you aren't busy."

He nods, taking a deep breath to calm himself as she slowly moves from his lap. "S-sure..."

Honey smiles and kisses his jaw softly, murmuring, "Thank you. For giving me a chance." He nods slowly, hugging her gently as she snuggles into his chest momentarily before pulling away and standing up.

He grabs his keys and they walk out to the parking lot together, him helping her onto his bike and giving her the helmet, then her clinging to his back as he drives leisurely towards her house.

Honey kisses his shoulder lightly as she relaxes, letting the wind blow her hair and clothes as she leans back a little. Half Sack smiles and speeds up a little, making her giggle and squeeze her legs on either side of him.

Within minutes, they're parked in front of the Morrow home and Honey climbs off, taking the helmet off as Half Sack looks up at the house with intimidation clouding his face. Honey grabs his hand, smiling in reassurance as she leads him inside and upstairs to her bedroom on the right side of the hallway.

He lingers in the doorway as she sits down on her blue and red floral bed, taking her boots and socks off. She smiles at him, her dimples making her seem innocent. "You can relax, come sit down." She pats the bed beside her and he slowly walks over as if approaching a trap.

She rolls her eyes and laughs quietly. "Kip, relax! Here, I have an idea." She rolls onto her belly and rifles through her nightstand drawer, bringing out an expertly rolled joint and a lighter. "We can smoke a little, relax a little, and get to know each other. Sound good?" She lit the joint and held it between her pouty lips as she looked at him expectantly.

He nods, smiling goofily as he relaxes a little, her casual demeanor helping him out. "Alright."

After a couple puffs, she passes the joint to him as she exhales the smoke. He takes a drag as he leans back against the wall, watching her lean over and turn the stereo on, the Blue Öyster Cult's greatest hits CD playing quietly in the background. "So...tell me more about your tattoos."

She laughs softly and shrugs, glancing down at her freshly inked wrist. "There really isn't a lot to tell...the one on my hip, the heart, I got it as like my first big act of rebellion. My dad was away in jail for like three consecutive dance recitals and I was pissed. Wanted to do something to piss him off, I don't know. Angsty teen shit."

He nods, passing her the joint. "That's kind of sweet, angsty or not." He watches her take a long drag before biting his lip softly. "The one on your arm?"

She laughs, the weed mellowing her out as she looks down at it, shrugging. "More angst bullshit. I was growing up, I mean I grew a DD sized rack overnight. My mom had no patience to sit and talk me through anything, she was always more about her sons. I felt really alone and wanted attention." She shrugs, blushing softly as the joint burns down slowly as they keep passing it back and forth.

He nods, laying his head back as he closes his eyes. "I understand that. My dad died when I was a kid and my mom couldn't handle it. She dropped me at my grandma's house one day and just didn't come back."

Homey bites her lip gently, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. She was a fool for leaving you, you're a great guy."

"Thanks...my grandma was a good parent though. She died while I was in Iraq." He sighs softly as he opens his eyes and frowns, seeing the poster pinned to ber ceiling. "Uh...Honey, why is there a poster of Johnny Depp on your ceiling?"

She blushes deeply, running her fingers through her hair. "...Sleep therapy?"

He laughs softly and shakes his head. "Uh huh, Doctor Johnny?"

She smirks, nudging his thigh with her foot. "Ooh yes, Doctor Johnny helps me with my...special needs."

There's a moment of silence before they both collapse into a fit of laughter, laying beside each other on the bed, the still burning joint laid forgotten in the ashtray on the nightstand.


	4. Get Stoned

**Song is Get Stoned by Hinder.**

 **Please read, review, and favorite if you enjoy!**

After they had finished laughing and the joint was only a smoldering fragment too small to hold, they iust sat together, their backs against the wall and her leaning against his side.

"When is your birthday?" He asks out of the blue, his hand gently rubbing up and down her back as she looks up at him.

"July 17th. Yours?" She leans over his lap to grab the water bottle from her desk.

"October 9th." His eyes are drawn to the hint of a tattoo peeking out from the edge of her shorts, high on her thigh. Without realizing what he was doing, his fingers traced the ink gently. She jumps slightly and they both blush as he retracts his hand.

"Uh that's the one I can't show you or you'll freak out again." She pulls up the edge of her shorts a bit to show him the rose pattern.

He nods, his eyes glued to her thigh as he murmurs, "How uh...how high does it go?" He follows her hand as she slowly runs her hand up her right thigh to her hipbone then a few inches over to the button of her shorts.

"All of this. It took about 7 hours to do." She stretches as she lays back, then groans hearing her phone go off. "Crap, can you hand me that?"

He hands her her phone and she frowns, answering it, "Wendy? Is something wrong?" Her eyes widen a little as she bites her lip, nodding slightly. "Alright uh give me a few minutes, don't do anything stupid."

She hangs up and stands up, grabbing her boots. Half Sack frowns as he watches her. "Where are you going?"

She sighs as she grabs her tan, fringed crossbody purse. "My brother's pregnant exwife just found him in bed with a croweater and I gotta go calm her down."

He stands up immediately, grabbing his keys. "Need a ride?"

She nods, smiling gratefully. "Yes please...I'll make it up to you, I swear."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Nah it's fine. Let's go, I should go back to the clubhouse soon."

She nods and they head downstairs, going outside and getting on his bike. She wraps her arms comfortably around him and sighs as he drives off. After a few minutes, he stops at a stop sign and hollers, "Where am I going?"

She gives him the directions to Jax's old house and he drives there quickly, parking in the driveway. Honey gets off and rushes to the door, using the key on her keyring to get in. Half Sack follows, looking around as Honey walks into the kitchen to find Wendy sobbing at the kitchen table.

She sighs and kneels beside her, pushing the older woman's unwashed, stringy hair away from her face. "Wendy...I'm sorry Jax is being an asshole to you.."

Wendy sniffles, taking a shuddering breath with her hand over her rounded stomach. "He's still my husband...I'm having our baby..."

Honey nods, gently grabbing Wendy's hand. "I know, Wen. But you know how Jax is, he can never keep it in his pants."

Wendy stays quiet for a moment befote nodding, patting Honey's hand softly. "I know...thank you for coming..." Her eyes dart from Honey to Half Sack. "W-who..."

"Half Sack, the prospect." Honey smiles at him, standing up and helping Wendy stand as she wipes her eyes. "My car is dead right now so he gave me a ride."

Wendy gives her a meaningful glance but smiles softly at Half Sack. He waves awkwardly. "Uh hi, Wendy."

Homey leads Wendy into the bedroom, rubbing her back gently. "Now don't worry about Jax, Wen. As soon as that baby is born, he's gonna want his family close. He's just a little lost right now, y'know?"

She nods as she crawls into bed, burrowing under the comforter. "Thank you, Honey. I know I'm being a pain in the ass..."

Honey shakes her head, sitting beside her. "No you aren't. I know how hard it is to get clean, plus dealing with my brother. I couldn't even fathom being pregnant on top of that. So anytime you need anything, just call okay?"

Wendy nods, curling up with her arms around her stomach. Honey kisses her forehead gently before standing up. "Half Sack and I are gonna go so you can rest." Wendy nods and Honey walks back out to the kitchen, forcing a smile at Half Sack. "Mind if I come back to the clubhouse with you? Need to talk to Jax."

He nods slowly, kind of nervous. "Uh what're you gonna do?"

"Just impart some family values onto my dear big brother. Don't worry." She kisses him gently, smiling softly. "I'll make sure they don't know you brought me, okay? It won't affect you."

He nods, resting his hands on her hips. "Be careful, okay?"

She laughs softly but nods. "I will be, but don't worry. Jax wouldn't hurt me, Clay would kill him."

Half Sack nods, still a little worried but trusting her judgement. "Alright...you ready to go?"

She nods, walking towards the door. "Yup, let's go." They walk outside and get on the bike, Half Sack groaning as a couple of the Sons go by, Tig and Chibs by the look of it. Honey kisses his shoulder as she sits behind him. "It's alright, Kip. They probably didn't even notice."

He nods and starts the engine, pulling out of the driveway and cruising towards the clubhouse, in no hurry to see Jax and Honey arguing. She rests her head against his back, her arms looped tightly around his midsection feeling his abs as she relaxes, thinking 'If I could stay on this bike with him forever, I'd be happy.'

After nearly half an hour of riding around procrastination the confronation, Half Sack gives in and pulls into the lot, parking beside Jax's bike. Honey gets off immediately and walks purposefully towards the garage where Jax was fiddling with some part of a motorcyle.

Half Sack follows behind her just in case, thinking 'I'm following her like a damn lap dog...'

Honey crosses her arms as she stands on the other side of the bike, staring stonily at her older brother. He sighs, shaking his head at her as he doesn't look up from the bike. "Don't start, Honey. This is my problem."

She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah? Wendy and I were friends before you stuck your dick in her, now you're treating her like shit. Sleeping around on your pregnant wife, knowing she's trying to get clean and stay out of trouble for you and her baby's sake." Her nose wrinkles in disgust as she keeps glaring at him.

Half Sack watches discreetly from the bay doorway, fiddling with some wrenches and tools on a chest. Jax glares spitefully at his baby sister. "I didn't ask her to get pregnant, did I?"

Honey slaps him hard across the cheek on impulse, her face glowing red with anger. "You asshole! She didn't ask for this shit either, and she's the one carrying your kid. How would you like it if some guy knocked me up then bailed to screw any skank who happened by? That's exactly what you're doing to Wendy."

He slowly loses the furious glint in his blue eyes running a grease stained hand through his already messy hair. "Drop it, Honey...I don't need a lecture."

Honey walks towards the doorway, still bristling in anger. "Yeah well obviously you do. Get your shit together and be a man."

Half Sack follows her as she storms across the lot to the clubhouse. She grabs a full bottle of rum from the bar and high tails it to his dorm, him on her heels. "Honey, what're you doing?"

She shrugs as she sits on the bed, opening the bottle. "Relaxing. C'mere."

She takes a long gulp from the bottle as he cautiously steps closer, locking the door as a last minute thought. "Honey, should you really be getting drunk at..." He glances at his alarm clock. "6pm? In my dorm?"

Setting the bottle in the floor by her foot, she tugs him by his hand until he's sitting beside her. "It doesn't matter. Do you want me to go?"

He looks into her dark green eyes for a long moment, contemplating the already obvious answer. "No."

She smiles softly and kisses his lips tenderly, whispering, "Neither do I. Maybe we can have some fun if we're too drunk to think."

Slowly, the bottle of rum gets emptier and emptied as they both drink from it wordlessly. As Half Sack takes the last sip, he feels her soft lips sucking gently on his neck just below his jaw.

"H-Honey?" He murmurs, his words slurring a little in surprise and drunkenness. She hums softly but doesn't reply, kissing her way down his chest uninterested in his words. Her hands slowly but deftly undo the buttons of his button up flannel shirt as he grasps the bottle so tight he could swear he heard the glass crack.

"Sh, Kip...just relax." She whispers, his shirt coming undone as she drops to her knees in front of him, her slim fingers easily undoing his belt buckle. He raises up on his elbows to watch her, his cheek flushed in worry and lust.

"Honey, we can't...You're...ohh shit.." His head falls back, eyes clenched shut in pleasure as her small, warm hand dives into his boxers, wrapping around his half hard cock. She smiles innocently as she strokes him slowly, her other hand resting on his thigh.

As he grows rock hard in her hand, she pulls his boxers down with his jeans, leaving them around his mid thigh as she slowly trails her tongue from the base of his cock up to the tip, watching his face to see his reaction.

"Oh, damn Honey..." He murmurs, his hips bucking a bit, eager to feel her hot little mouth on his entire length. She giggles, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Patience, baby." She slowly slides it inch by inch into her mouth, remembering to breath through her nose as she focuses on doing this right. Half Sack jerks slightly in surprise and accidentally thrusts up into her mouth, making her gag and earning a louder moan from him.

He tangles one hand into her unruly dark curls and gently thrusts in and out of her mouth, watching her as she sucks him like a porn star, her hand gently massaging his one remaining ball as she bobs her head matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

Sooner than he would've liked, he thrust his cock deep into her mouth, cumming hard as he groans. "Oh god, Honey."

Honey slowly pulls away, swallowing his cum as she smiles at him. "See? Told you I was sweet." He stares at her in disbelief before shaking his head.

"I must be insane." She frowns, crawling up to lay beside him as he fixes his jeans and belt.

"Why? Was it bad?" She bites her bottom lip, feeling nervous as she smooths her hair.

He shakes his head quickly. "No, no it was amazing but...You're the club president's 16 year old daughter. Only an idiot would actually risk that shit."

She shrugs, laying her head on his chest as she yawns, the rum making her head feel heavy. "Are you an idiot then? Or just a little foolish?"

Before he can answer her riddle-like question, she's asleep. Wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her close, he sighs. His other arm folds behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling, various scenarios playing out in his head about what could happen. None of them boded well for him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to find sleep but it evaded him. Feeling Honey's soft breath against his chest made it impossible to stop thinking.

"Shit." He mumbles, the only sound in the room.


	5. Waiting for Superman

**Song is Waiting for Superman by Daughtry.**

That night, the nightmares that plagued Honey stayed away as she rested in Half Sack's arms. When she woke up around 9 the next morning, she was alone with a note on the nightstand. Laying back and pulling the covers over her more she read the note, squinting to read the messy scrawl.

' _Had to go run some errands for Clay, I hope you slept okay. I'll see you later today._ '

At the bottom of the paper scrap, he had written the number to his prepay. She smiles, blushing softly as she lays back and closes her eyes, relaxing for a little while longer. Her rest is cut short as someone knocks sharply on the door before just barging in.

Honey jumps up, heart racing as Gemma frowns, looking at her with her arms crossed. 'Dear god, I can feel the judgement already.' Honey sighs as she lays back, arms crossed over her eyes as she mumbles, "Mom, before you sprain something jumping to conclusions in those spiky ass heels, can I explain this?"

Gemma purses her lips but nods, leaning against the doorway. "I'm listening."

Honey sits up, grabbing her phone from the nightstand, glad she had kept all her clothes on to sleep. "Yesterday Wendy called, she was upset about Jax. My car needs some work and Half Sack offered to give me a ride so I could calm her down."

"That doesn't explain why he's out there grinning like a retard while you're sleeping in his bed." Gemma arches her eyebrow, her eyes boring into Honey's.

"Jax and I got into a fight, Half Sack told me I could come in here and rest and calm down and shit. I fell asleep waiting for him and I guess he slept somewhere else because I didn't wake up to anyone coming in." The lies rolled easily off her tongue as she stood up and straightened the bed up, discreetly tucking the note into her shorts pocket.

Gemma hums, not fully believing her as Honey brushes past on her way into the bar. Casting a dubious glance around the room, Gemma spies the empty bottle of rum peeking out from under the bed. Picking it up and examining it, she murmurs, "Fell asleep, my ass."

Honey walks out to the bar, smiling brightly at the guys who are sitting around. Bobby passes her a muffin and she smiles in thanks, hugging him. "Thanks, Bobby. Coconut?"

He nods, sitting back as the guys swarm the basket of sweets. "Yeah, shredded garnish and made with fresh coconut milk, made special for the Princess."

Honey blushes and sits beside him. "Thanks." She bites into the muffin, her eyes drawn to the still grinning prospect. Bobby nudges her gently, noticing her acting strangely.

"Honey, you feeling okay?" He watches her nod, distracted.

"Yeah, I'm good Bobby. Thank you." She hugs him, smiling softly as she finishes her muffin. "Just tired."

He nods, patting her back before she pulls away and stands up. Giving Half Sack a bright smile as she approaches the door, she slips a note into the pocket of his jeans as she passes. Waiting until she's gone, he sits down at the bar and unfolds the note, immediately grabbing his phone and entering the neatly written number.

To deflect suspicion if anyone saw the contact name, he entered it under Elizabeth, remembering she had told him that was her first name.

Jax stands and sighs as he walks over to the bar. "Hey prospect?"

Half Sack looks up, cheeks red as he stutters, "Y-yeah?" He slides his phone back into his pocket, standing.

Jax runs a hand through his hair as he sighs. "Thanks...for having Honey's back yesterday. I saw you watching us."

Half Sack nods, looking down. "No problem, she's nice. I didn't want her to get in trouble, she seemed pretty angry."

Jax nods, hands in his pockets. "Well thanks. Are you two friends or something?"

He nods, fidgeting with the scrap of paper with Honey's number. "Uh kinda. We started talking the other day, I gave her a ride when her car wouldn't start."

Jax nods slowly, then shakes his head. "That cage is always tearing up on her, I'll see if I can work on it later."

"Oh I can, if you...you know...don't have time or something..." Half Sack mentally slaps himself hearing how awkward and suspicious that sounded. Jax shrugs, glancing at the security camera screen seeing how crowded the lot is.

"If you want to, it doesn't matter. Probably gonna have other cars to get to first." Half Sack nods and starts to walk back to the dorm to put his TM work shirt on.

"I'll work on it when I have time. She said the transmission was making some funny sounds." Slipping his phone out, he sent her a quick, simple text.

Outside, Honey is rinsing her mouth with a bottle of water, tasting the lingering remnants of rum. Her head aches a bit as she puts on her black Ray Bans, walking with her head tilted down as she heads across the lot to the gate, searching in her pockets for some cash. Finding a wrinkled, crumpled 10 dollar bill in her pocket, she walks into the diner and sits in the corner booth, grabbing the menu from the stand at the edge of the table against the window.

Anna, the waitress, comes over and smiles at Honey, slipping her notepad from her pocket. "Good morning, Honey. The usual?"

Honey nods, smiling as she peruses the menu. "Yes please, Anna. And a glass of orange juice."

The older brunette nods and heads back to the kitchen as Honey feels her phone vibrate against her thigh. Slipping it out and checking the notifications, she can't hold back the grin that spreads over her lips.

 _Kip: Hey, I'm about to check out your car._

She types a reply, thanking Anna as she sets a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her.

 _Elizabeth: thanks :) do you need my keys? I have them in my purse._

 _Kip: yeah do you want me to come get them?_

 _Elizabeth: no, I'll bring them. Give me 15 minutes._

Gulping down her breakfast and leaving the payment and tip beside the plate, she stands and stretches. Grabbing her purse, she smiles at Anna and the cook on her way out. She walks back to TM, humming softly as she looks around at the town, seeing people out working in their yards or just enjoying the pleasant summer afternoon.

Making her way onto the lot and into the bay where she can barely see Half Sack's boots poking out from beneath her car, she smiles and giggles quietly. She crouches down quietly beside him, saying loudly, "How's it looking?"

There's a metallic clang and a muffled curse then he rolls out from under the car, a smudge of grease on his cheek as he pouts at her. "Honey, that wasn't nice. Almost took my eye out."

She giggles, looking around to make sure no one is watching before leaning down and kissing him passionately while murmuring, "I'm very nice, Kip."

He smiles against her lips before pulling away, looking around nervously. "I know...are you nice to everyone or am I just special?"

She shrugs as she climbs up onto the tool chest and sits down, crossing her legs. "Depends on which niceties we're referring to."

He bites his lip softly as he stands up and puts the tool he'd been working with on the chest beside her. "The one from last night that involved you, your mouth, and a bottle of rum."

She gives him a half smile as she gently runs her hand over the front of his cut. "That wasn't my first blowjob, if that's what you're asking. I've never slept with anyone though, I'm not that kind of easy."

He sighs, softly running his hands up over her smooth thighs. "Your parents know?"

She laughs and shakes her head, laying her head on his chest. "No, I don't exactly talk about whose dick I suck while we're having family time. I've only done it a couple times, just one of my friends and this boy who took me to the Homecoming dance last year."

He nods, a little relieved. He runs his fingers gently through her hair. "You know something?" She hums softly, looking up at him curiously. He laughs softly and blushes. "When you came into the clubhouse the first time, I thought you were a crow eater. I still think I'd have a better chance with you if you were."

Honey laughs, pressing her face against his chest to muffle the sound so they don't arouse attention. "Oh my god, really?"

He nods, his cheeks flushed as he gently caresses her hips. "You were talking to the other crow eaters and...being all vague and shit..." She smiles and kisses him gently, twirling a lock of his hair around her pointer finger.

"Well, was I a hot crow eater?" She raises her eyebrow at him. He smiles and nods, kissing her forehead.

"The hottest."

Footsteps approaching the bay make them jump apart, Honey crossing her legs again and Half Sack nearly diving back under the car. Clay approaches, sunglasses on as he flexes his hand discreetly. Honey sighs, knowing her stepfather was getting older and his arthritis was getting worse.

"Hey baby girl, helping the prospect with your car?" He kisses her forehead affectionately and she smiles, nodding.

"Yup. He looked as though he needed some assistance." She smiles at Half Sack as he rolls out from under the car and stands up.

Clay watches him, his arm around Honey's slim shoulders. "We need you to cover the garage for a couple hours. Dog and Lowell are here but we're swamped and the guys and I have some business that needs dealt with."

He nods, wiping his greasy hands with a dirty rag. "Sure thing, Clay."

Honey bites her lip softly, giving her best puppy dog pout face. "Daddy...can I help with the customers?"

Clay nods, looking out at the bustling office. "If you can keep them from getting pissed off and leaving, go right ahead baby girl."

Honey grins and hops off the chest, stretching and arching her back. "Alrighty dad, go handle the booming biker business." Clay nods and walks over to where the rest of the guys were getting on their bikes. In neat formation, they drive off and Honey smiles at Half Sack. "Well Kip, I better go entertain the dirty old men and soccer moms."

She walls away, her hips swaying gently just to tease Half Sack. He leans against the back of the car watching her go before shaking his head and grabbing the wrench again, rolling back under the engine.

A couple hours pass and slowly the rush of customers thins out. Half Sack takes a break, leaving the last few cars to Dog and Lowell as he walks towards the office. He stands in the doorway and observes Honey sitting on the desk, legs crossed and a flirty smile on her lips as she laughs at something the man in front of her had said. He was smiling down at her, his eyes obviously glued to her tits that were practically spilling out of her tank top.

"The Prius is done." Half Sack says coldly, crossing his arms.

The middle aged man laughs and Honey hands him an invoice. "Guess that means our time is up. Hopefully I see you again sometime."

Honey smiles at him, not responding as she moves to sit down in the desk chair. The man walks out and Half Sack shuts the door behind him, staring at Honey. She frowns, taking her hair out of the messy bun she'd put it in. "What's with that face?"

"Why do you do this?" Half Sack asks seriously, looking into her eyes as she leans back in the chair.

"Do what? Work in the office?" She plays dumb, the charms on her bracelet tinkling quietly as she turns the chair in a half circle back and forth.

"Flirt with every guy you meet. Drink more in one night than Piney does in a week. Smoke whatever anybody has to offer." He rattles off, his voice growing louder as his jealousy shows more and more the more he thinks about Honey flirting with the older man.

Honey stays quiet, her head down as she slowly stops rocking the chair. After almost a monute, she sighs softly and murmurs honestly, "I don't expect you to understand but...I have nothing. My parents don't let me do anything, no school activities or friends that they don't approve of. I have to have an escort if I leave city limits." She lets out a breathless, humorless laugh. "I'm biding my time, Kip. I don't intend to do this forever. One day...I'll have my own life and my own freedom. I'm just waiting for my superman to take me away from here."

He crosses his arms, staring at her as he calms down a little. "Well, shit, Honey. You don't have high expectations or anything, do you?"

She cracks a smile and shrugs. "Maybe. All I'm looking for is someone to love me, y'know? I'm simple."

He smiles and walks over to her, leaning down to kiss her tenderly as he whispers, "Good to know."


	6. Wicked Game

**Song is Wicked Game by Stone Sour.**

That evening, Half Sack proudly led Honey to her car which now ran even smoother than before. He smiles as she hugs him tightly, hugging her back as the sweet scent of her vanilla perfume fills his nose. "It was your battery, I replaced it and fixed your transmission while I was at it."

"Thank you so much, Kip! What do I owe you?" She grins as she kisses him boldly in gratitude.

He smiles and holds her hips, his long fingers grazing her ass. "Go out with me."

She smiles, biting her lip softly as she runs her fingers through his hair. "Tonight?" He shakes his head, kissing her forehead.

"No, Clay wants me to stick around for something. I was thinking maybe tomorrow evening?"

Honey smiles and nods, wrapping her arms around his neck as she murmurs, "I'd like that. What should I wear?"

He shrugs, his hands gently caressing her hips as he holds her closely, glancing around to make sure they were hidden behind the garage doors. "I don't know, nothing fancy I guess."

She nods and kisses his cheek before pulling away reluctantly. "I guess I should go, mom wants me home for dinner. I'll text you?"

He nods and kisses her softly once more before letting her go, watching her get into jer car and drive off the lot. Wiping the lip gloss from his lips, he turns and starts putting the tools away, waiting for Clay to call for him.

Honey drives home, a grin permanently on her lips as she pulls into the driveway and parks beside her mother's car. Getting out and stretching, she sighs as she hears Gemma call from the doorway. "Have fun at the clubhouse?"

Honey nods, her good mood slowly evaporating as she walks into the house, brushin past Gemma. "Yeah."

Gemma leans in, murmuring, "Have fun with the prospect?"

Honey looks down, hoping her soft blush doesn't give her away. "He fixed my car, mom. That's all."

Gemma hums then turns on her heel and walks back into the kitchen. "Set the table, a couple of the guys are coming over."

"Yes, ma'am." Honey mumbles, grabbing the plates and silverware from the cupboard and setting five places, ones for her, Clay, and Genma, plus a couple others. Her phone vibrates against her thigh and she smiles as she sees a new text from Half Sack.

 _Kip: Clay is bringing me and Juice to dinner, we gotta do something afterwards._

 _Elizabeth: oh thats cool, im setting the table now._

She puts her phone away as she finishes setting the table and heads for the stairs, hollering, "Mom, I'm going to my room!" Not waiting for a response, she walks upstairs and into her room, shutting the door and falling back onto her bed and sighing quietly as she shuts her eyes. Her brief rest is interrupted by her phone once more.

 _Justin: You coming tonight?_

Honey frowns as she hesitates a moment before calling him. He answers on the first ring, already sounding drunk.

"Heyyyy, babe...you're coming right? We need some entertainment."

Honey rolls her eyes and says clearly, "No, I'm not coming just so you and your friends can get drunk and grab on me. Not anymore."

He laughs, "What, is the biker's daughter actually getting a conscience now? Drop the innocent act, it doesn't suit you."

She glares up at her ceiling, getting angrier as she murmurs harshly, not wanting Gemma to eavesdrop and be able to hear. "Justin, I'm not your whore. You're drunk, just leave me alone until you're sober, please."

He doesn't respond, the sound of the call being ended making her roll her eyes and turn over onto her stomach, pressing her face against the pillow and slowly counting to 50 and then backwards to zero. After that calms her down a little, she stands and grabs a clean tank top, one a little more embellished than the plain grey one she'd put on this morning. She slips the blue guazy material on and checks her reflection in the mirror, putting on a bit of nude-pink lipstick before deciding that was good enough and walking downstairs.

She can hear Juice chattering away as soon as she steps foot off the stairs and she smiles as she walks into the dining room. Half Sack is sitting across from Juice, an empty seat beside him. He smiles at her, obviously not paying attention to Juice as he nods his head a bit, gesturing for her to sit beside him. She walks over, making sure to brush against him as she walks behind him and sits down in the empty seat.

"Hey, Half Sack." She smiles at him, smoothing her wavy har.

He smiles softly back. "Hey, Honey. The car running okay?"

"Oh yeah, I think it runs better now than it did when I bought it from that guy in Oakland." She laughs softly and Juice waves at her.

"I'm here too. Hey Honey."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Hello, Juicy Fruit."

Half Sack can't stop the small laugh that escapes him as Juice glares at her. "I told you to stop calling me that."

She smiles sweetly at him. "I can't help it, you're just so sweet. It suits you."

Gemma and Clay walk in, Gemma setting out the casserole dish and sides, cutting off their banter. Clay sits at the head of the table and Gemma beside him, beside Juice.

Honey glances down and blushes softly as Half Sack discreetly lays his hand on her bare thigh. They start serving themselves, filling their plates with the pasta casserole and bread.

"So, Honey," Juice smiles with fake sweetness. "How is Justin? You still go to his parties, don't you?"

She glares at him, her grip tightening on her fork. "Juice."

He quietens down, knowing he went too far with that remark. Gemma frowns as she looks at her youngest kid. "I thought I told you I don't want you hanging around that asshole."

Homey sighs, poking the small pieces of leftover casserole with her fork. "And I told you that he was my friend and you can't dictate who I'm friends with."

"Like hell I can't, I'm your mother." She glares at Honey. Juice and Half Sack watch the argument with interest as Clay sighs and leans back, clearly used to such arguments.

"And I'm almost 17. You can't keep me in SAMCRO's bubble forever." She takes a deep breath as she looks down. "Especially since I got accepted into a college in San Francisco."

Gemma shakes her head immediately. "No way."

Clay nods, leaning back in his chair. "There's no charter there, baby girl."

"So? I don't need a Son to protect me." She says quietly, already knowing the argument was lost.

Gemma stands up and starts to gather dishes. "You know the rules, Honey." And that was the end of it.

Honey stands up, grabbing her phone from her pocket. "Yeah, I do. I'm going to my room."

Gemma rolls her eyes, carrying the dishes to the kitchen. Clay sits up, shaking his head. "We should go before they start up again."

Half Sack frowns slightly. "Is that um...normal? Like do they always argue like that?"

Juice nods, standing up. "Yeah, it used to be worse. They'd get into screaming matches in the clubhouse."

As they walk out of the house, Half Sack texts Honey.

 _Kip: you okay?_

Almost immediately, she replies.

 _Elizabeth: Not really. Will you be gone long?_

 _Kip: probably not, maybe a few hours. Want me to text you when im back?_

 _Elizabeth: yes please._

 _Kip: i will_

He puts his phone away and follows Juice and Clay, meeting up with the other Sons near the Welcome to Charming sign.

Honey lays in bed, her headphones on and her pillow over her head as she sighs, putting her phone away. As she dozes off, still angry over the fight, she lays her arm over her phone so she won't lose it in the covers.

The near constant vibrations of her phone eventually drag her out of her zone. Pulling her headphones off and yawning softly, she glances out the window at the dark night sky then at her clock, seeing the bright blue letters saying 3:51am. Grabbing her phone without looking at who is calling, she answers and whisper yells, "I told you to leave me alone!"

There's a small pause then Half Sack's tired voice comes through. "Uh...You said you wanted me to text you..."

She blushes and bites her lip softly, sitting up. "Oh shit, Kip I'm sorry...I thought you were someone else.."

"It's fine...can you sneak out? I need some help..."

She frowns as she stands up. "Um, yeah I can...what do you need?"

"Just meet me by down the block, by the stop sign..."

"Alright, give me five minutes." She hangs up and puts on a hoodie, then her black velvet Doc Martens. Checking to make sure she can't hear anyone stirring in the house as she opens her window. She easily slips out of the window and uses the tree limbs by the house to climb down, landing quietly beneath the tree.

Pausing a moment to make sure no one is about to bust her, then walking off towards the stop sign down the black, she puts her hands in her pockets feeling the cool night air. As she approaches the stop sign she sees Half Sack leaning against his bike, his head down.

She walks up beside him and kisses his cheek gently, smiling. "Hey, Kip. What's up?" He looks up and she gasps, seeing his eye swollen and bruised and the split on his lip that is flaked with dried blood. "Oh my god, what happened?"

He sighs, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, hugging her to him. "We went to a Mayan hangout...one of them jumped me." He smiles as well as he can with a busted lip. "Kicked his ass though."

She smiles softly and kisses his cheek softly. "Good...are you okay though?"

He nods, kissing her gently to avoid his lip splitting again. "Yeah, I just wanted to see you...I guess I just got worried."

Honey smiles and lays her head on his chest, snuggling against him. "Aw...do you want to go somewhere then? We can spend some time together. I don't have to be back until 7."

He nods and hands her his helmet. "We can go to my apartment." He blushes softly. "I mean, if that's uhm okay..."

She blushes softly and nods, putting the helmet on. "Sure, let's go." She climbs onto the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly and laying her head on his back. He drives them across town to the small apartment complex on the Lodi border.

As he parks outside the building, she kisses his neck softly and climbs off the bike, setting her helmet on the seat as she shivers a bit. He wraps his arm around her as he leads her to his apartment on the third floor.

Honey steps into the apartment a little nervous as Half Sack shuts the door behind them. She looks around the small, slightly messy apartment and smiles as she unzips her hoodie. "Nice place.."

He smiles, scratching the back of his neck as he comes up behind her. "All I could afford when I got discharged."

She turns and gently wraps her arms around his neck. "I like it." He smiles and leans down, kissing her slightly deeper than the other times now that they're alone. She presses her body up against him, tangling her fingers in his hair as he slips his hands down to her ass.

She pulls away after a few moments for breath, kissing down along his neck as she murmurs, "Let's lay down." He nods, his words caught in his throat as he picks her up, letting her wrap her long legs around his waist as he carries her into his bedroom.

She sucks softly on his neck then bites, leaving a small red mark that would turn into a hickey by morning. He holds her ass, pressing her against the wall as he gets distracted from walking. Pressing his hips against hers, his boner rubbing against her thigh through his jeans, he kisses and sucks along her neck down to her cleavage. She tilts her head back, moaning under her breath as she tugs on his hair gently. He pins her to the wall as her small hands push his cut off his shoulders and he lets it fall to the floor.

His hands slip up her sides, bunching her shirt up to just under her bra, exposing her flat stomach and the ink on her hips. She raises her arms, helping him pull the tank top off and leaving her in her plain white bra. He stares at her for a moment, just taking in the sight of her body. She waits for a moment before getting impatient and tugging him back down to kiss her again, murmuring, "Kip...bed.."

He nods and finishes the short walk to his bedroom as they kiss. She locks her ankles around his hips, clinging to him as she pushes her hips gently into his. He bites his lip softly as he lays her on his bed, hovering above her as he looks down into her eyes, her hands sliding down his chest to grab the bottom of his tshirt, pulling it up. He tosses it somewhere behind him before kissing her neck, his bare chest brushin against hers and making her shiver a bit.

As he fumbles slightly with the button and zipper of her jean shorts, he stops abruptly as the lust clears from his mind a bit. "Honey...what are we doing?"

She looks up at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly swollen from their passionate kisses. "...making out?"

He sighs, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. She sits up, moving to sit beside him not bothering to fix her clothes. "Kip...what's wrong?" She looks down, sighing softly. "Is this about my dad again?"

He holds his head in his hands, willing his boner to go down so he could think clearly. "No. I mean what are we doing flirting and making out? We can't, I could go to jail or your dad would kill me if he found out. Besides, I...I don't want to get too close to you. This can't happen, it should just end now."

She stays quiet as she looks down at the grey carpeted floor. He looks up at her after a moment and is surprised to find her glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"You think I'm doing this because I think it's a game or something?" She starts grabbing for her clothes. "I know it's wrong. So wrong. But you're the first guy I've ever met who makes me feel butterflies. Like I wanna get to know you and spend time with you. No one else has ever had that effect on me. It scares me." She finishes fixing her clothes and stands up, grabbing her hoodie.

Before she can walk out though, he grabs her hand. "Honey...I'm sorry." He sighs as he pulls her to stand in front of him, resting his head against her stomach. She gently runs her fingers through his soft hair. "I just don't know what to do."

"Neither do I...do you really want this to stop?" She holds her breath, somewhat afraid of what his answer will me.

He shakes his head slowly after a lengthy silence. "No...I don't think we can just end this anymore.."

She nods, releasing her nervous breath. "Then we gotta talk about stuff, not freak out." She gently pushes him to lay down, laying beside him and facing him. "Will you hold me?"

He wraps his arms around her, letting her cuddle up to his chest and wrap her leg around his hip as he plays with her silky hair. "I never meant for this to happen. When I talked to you in the clubhouse the first time, I thought you were too pretty to be a crow eater but I didn't think you'd be interested in a one nutted prospect."

Honey laughs softly and blushes. "Well thank you...and why would that matter to me? Having one ball is like...a battle scar. It's part of you, and I really like you."

His heart warms and he can't keep from kissing her again softly in thanks. She smiles as she kisses him back then cuddles back into his chest. "Let's rest, Kip. I like sleeping with you." Quietly, more to herself than him, she nearly whispers, "You keep the bad dreams away."

He glances down at her, wondering if he asked would she tell him. He opens his mouth after a couple minutes of deliberation but to his surprise, she's already asleep.


	7. Burnin' For You

**The song for this chapter is Burnin' For You by Blue Öyster Cult.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

In the morning, Honey wakes up feeling Half Sack's warm, muscled arms around her, holding her against his chest. His face is pressed against her hair, his hand spread over her stomach.

She yawns softly as she raises her head, knowing they'd overslept and her parents probably knew she wasn't home. Letting out a soft, content sigh, she rolls over carefully so she doesn't wake Half Sack up, snuggling up and rubbing her face against his chest feeling the soft blonde curls of his chest hair against her cheek.

He stretches a little, barely awake as he wraps his arms tighter around her and mumbles, "What time is it?"

"Almost 10." She murmurs, leaning up to kiss him gently. "Good morning, Kip." She smiles softly as she stretches, rubbing her body against his feeling how warm he is. He groans softly as he feels her rubbing on him, his morning wood already aching in his stiff jeans. Honey blushes as she feels it and glances down. "Uh...do you...want some help with that?"

He shakes his head, kissing her gently while blushing softly as he runs his hand along her side. "You look beautiful."

She smiles and giggles softly, her dimples showing since she's not trying to cover them, completely relaxed with him. Her messy brown hair frames her face like an imperfectly perfect halo and Half Sack couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her here. "Thank you, Kip." She crawls up into his lap, straddling him as she gets comfortable. "Now, do you wanna shower before we re-enter the world of outlaws?"

"I'd love to, if you'd join me." He smiles cheekily at her, making her giggle as she nods.

"Of course." Slowly, just to tease him, she trails her hands up her stomach pulling her tank top off. He watches with rapt attention as she reaches back, unhooking her bra and letting it slip down her arms.

The first glimpse of her round breasts and hard, pink nipples tears a soft groan of arousal from his throat. Honey smirks as she leans down, her warm breasts brushing against his chest as she kisses him deeply. He tangles one hand into her hair, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his other hand cups one of her breasts, his thumb gently rubbing over her nipple. She gasps softly in surprised pleasure and slips her hands down to undo his jeans easily.

Her phone on the nightstand begins to ring just as her fingers brush his rock hard erection. She pulls away from the kiss reluctantly and leans over checking the caller id, letting out a soft moan as his warm mouth envelops her nipple, sucking gently on it as his other hand cups and massages her other breast. "Mmm...Kip...i-it's my dad..."

He pulls away and sighs as he lays back, looking up at her with a slight frown. She kisses his lips gently in apology before answering the phone, still gently grinding her hips against his. "Hello?" She frowns and Half Sack can hear Clay yelling into the phone from almost a foot away. After a few moments, she cuts him off. "Daddy, I just went for a walk. I'm on my way home right now."

Clay's voice quietens down and she nods along with him, rolling her eyes a bit before saying goodbye and ending the call. She pouts as she leans against Half Sack's chest and kisses him tenderly. "I think play time is up for now. I'm sorry, baby." He sighs but nods, kissing her cheek gently as he shifts his hips a little.

"Okay, Honey...you get ready and I'm gonna go take a very cold shower. I'll drop you off back at the stop sign."

She nods, climbing off of him and laying down, curling up under the covers. "You sure you don't want some help?" He shrugs as he sits up, running his hands through his messy hair. She smiles and kisses his lower stomach gently, rolling closer to him. "Just lay back, I gotta be quick." He obeys, laying back with an eager grin.

About an hour later, he stops at the stop sign and lets her off his bike, a silly grin on his face as he kisses her. "I'll see you later, we still on for our date?"

She nods, smiling as she runs her fingertips gently over his cheekbone. "Yeah, text me when you're ready to meet, okay?"

Half Sack nods and kisses her one last time, his hand resting on her hip. Pulling away a moment later, he starts his bike again. Himey watches him drive off, smiling softly as he walks along the sidewalk, her hoodie draped over her elbow. Her good spirits are dashed when she sees her brother waiting on the front steps, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, Jax...what are you doing here?" Honey murmurs softly, nervously fidgeting with her fingers as Jax looks up at her blankly.

"Mom told me to bring you to TM. She's really pissed at you." He sounds annoyed and Honey feels her own irritation growing.

"Yeah, what else is new?" She rolls her eyes, walking over to the door and attempting to walk inside. Jax grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"Honey, I know mom is a little...overbearing." He stands up to look down into her eyes.

She snorts rudely, rolling her eyes. "Understatement of the year."

Jax sighs and smooths Honey's windblown hair. "She has good intentions. She does think she's protecting you." Honey shrugs and looks down.

"She can't play with my life forever, Jax. I'm almost 17, I'm not gonna base my life around this town." Honey turns to walk inside, sighing to herself. Jax follows, hands in his pockets.

"I know. Just try not to do anything until you have to though, please? Gemma drama is something none of us need." His eyes are drawn to the small red mark on her neck. He lifts her chin gently and examines it. "You seeing Justin again?"

Honey blushes and shrugs, turning to grab a bowl from the cupboard and some cereal. Jax raises an eyebrow as he leans against the counter, watching her. Once she pours the milk into the cereal, Jax stands up and shrugs. "If mom tries to kill you later because you didn't come, that's on you. But hide the hickeys."

Honey watches as he walks out then heads upstairs, her stomach in knots with nerves and apprehension. Sitting on her bed with her cereal balanced on her legs, she texts Half Sack.

 _Elizabeth: Jax tried to get me to come to tm to see my mom...i think she's suspicious._

After a couple minutes, he replies.

 _Kip: i think we just need to lay low for a little while, she'll figure we gave up._

 _Elizabeth: okay...postponing our date i suppose?_

 _Kip: yeah, I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you, i swear_

 _Elizabeth: lol it's fine kip, just call me later?_

 _Kip: i will, i gotta get back to work_

After setting her phone in the docking station speaker system on her desk, she turns her music on shuffle and smiles as she hears the opening music of the first song.

Meanwhile, Half Sack was busy at the garage, barely looking up from an engine for more than five minutes at a time until his lunch break. Sitting at the picnic table, devouring the baloney sandwich he'd made that morning at home, he remembers waking up with Honey wrapped up protectedly in his arms.

'That was really nice...I wish I could do that more often.' He glances up at the sky before tossing his trash away and standing up. 'I better finish up those last few cars, it's getting pretty hot.'

As he walks back to the bays to continue working, his phone vibrates. He checks his messages and frowns seeing one from Honey.

 _Elizabeth: we need to talk later_

 _Kip: alright, do you wanna sneak out again or...?_

 _Elizabeth: idk, just call me later_

 _Kip: okay...are you okay Honey?_

He gets no reply and sighs, his mind preoccupied with worry as he goes through the motions of his work, wondering what she could be so determined to discuss.

Across the lot, Gemma is fuming at her desk, absolutely pissed at her youngest child for not doing what she'd asked. When Jax had told her Honey refused to come, she had been ready to march over there and force her into talking. Some gentle calming down by Jax had soothed her a little but the youngest Teller still had a hell of a lecture coming later.

By the time evening had come and the garage had emptied out, heavy white clouds filled the thick, humid air and forceful gusts of wind knocked against anything or anyone who was still outside.

Half Sack looks up at the sky, frowning as he starts his bike and heads towards his apartment, seeing how hot it was becoming already. When he gets to his apartment, he lays his cut on the couch and grabs a soda from the fridge as he calls Honey.

The sound of her phone ringing wakes Honey up and she answers it groggily. "Hey..."

Half Sack smiles softly at hearing her sleepy voice. "Hey, Honey. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything, I'm sorry."

She yawns as she rolls over and gets comfortable again, laying her phone on her pillow beneath her ear. "It's okay, I needed to wake up anyway. Are you home now?"

"Yeah, just got home. Are you okay? You sounded off earlier..."

She stays quiet for a moment before sighing, "I'm okay, Kip...I just was daydreaming...it made me think...about us."

He bites his lip softly and sits down. "And...?"

"You were right...the legal age of consent in California is 18, besides the fact that the legal age of consent in SAMCRO is about 50 for me." She sighs and sits up, putting the phone on speakerphone as she grabs some paper to doodle on. "This isn't going to work, Kip..."

He sighs, closing his eyes. "Last night you got pissed at me for saying that. What changed?"

"I don't know...I guess I just started imagining worst case scenarios and...as much as I'd love to date you, it isn't worth you losing the club or your life over me."

He bites his lip, rationally knowing she was right anf hating it at the same time. "Then we can be friends. If we still like each other when you turn legal, we can try dating."

She nods slowly, glancing at the neglected calendar on her bedroom door. "My birthday is in about two months...then another year. Think we can make it that long?"

He smiles and laughs softly. "Maybe. Just sneak over every once in a while so I can hold you and I'll be good."

She giggles quietly, making him smile even wider. "I'll see what I can do. What are you up to?"

He glances around then shrugs. "Nothkng yet. I just got home from the garage."

She sighs and he hears the small buzzing sound of an air conditioner being turned on. "It's hotter than satan's balls out there." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah...you okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." She bites her lip softly and glances over at the clock, seeing the red 8:27 pm. "How would you feel about a little swim?"

He raises his eyebrow, glancing out his window at the slowly setting sun. "Uh...sure?"

Honey grins, sitting up and grabbing the blue and white beach tote bag on the floor, halfway under her bed. "Stop sign, 20 minutes?"

He laughs but nods. "Sure, but where are we going?"

"Swimming." She smiles cheekily as she ends the call and stands up, putting her PINK sports water bottle, her lavender and honey body mist, and some a folded throw blanket into the bag. Setting it down on her bed, she stands up and undresses, grabbing her striped pink and black bikini and putting it on.

After slipping a pair of clean jean shorts and a flowy, pink tank top on over the bikini, she grabs her bag and starts to climb out her window, slipping a little in her flip flops. She glances down the street as she dusts herself off after landing in the grass, seeing Half Sack parked at the end of the block. Grinning excitedly, she walks quickly towards him, her bag over her shoulder. Tapping him softly on the shoulder, making him jump a bit.

"Hey, baby." She smiles and kisses him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ready to go?"

He smiles and nods, holding her hips as she presses against him. "Yeah, where are we going though?"

"There's a stream off of county highway 18, it's got nice trees and a pretty pier and it's super nice to swim in." She kisses his neck softly, smiling. He nods and hands her his helmet, kissing her softly on the lips.

They get onto the bike and she wraps her arms around his waist after strapping her bag to the back of the seat. He drives off, smiling as she snuggles up to his back. Having a vague idea of where the stream is, he finds the small dirt road leading to the stream. Honey smiles as she sits up, watching the plush grass and trees go by until he parks in the small clearing that held the stream.

She gets off the bike and lays the helmet on her seat, stretching as she walks over to the water. Half Sack watches her, smiling softly as she crouches down and gently runs her fingertips over the water's surface. He comes up beside her and gently runs his fingers through her hair, crouching beside her.

She smiles up at him, kissing him sweetly as she murmurs, "Let's swim, baby..." She stands up and pulls her top off, letting her tank top fall into the soft grass before shimmying her hips slightly as she slips her shorts down her thighs. His eyes roam her body slowly, sending a silent thank you to whichever company made this bikini for his girl to wear. He stands up and slips his cut off, then his tshirt and jeans, leaving his boxers on in place of swim shorts.

Honey smiles at him sweetly before turning and stepping into the water, diving under to wet her hair, enjoying the cool water on her warm, flushed skin. Half Sack watches for a moment before following her, wrapping his arms around her as she comes back up to the surface. She giggles softly and bites her lip as she treads water, her arms around his neck.

"See? Isn't it nice?" She kisses his chest softly, her fingers running through his wet hair.

He nods, running his fingers through her hair. "Really nice." As her kisses slowly turn to sucking and biting on his neck, he gently pushes her away. She looks up at him, a little hurt. He shakes his head as he grabs her hand. "You've given me two blowjobs already, I think it's my turn."

She blushes and bites her lip softly as she presses back against him. "I uhm haven't ever..." He nods and kisses her gently, playing with her hair.

"It's okay...do you want to?" She hesitates before nodding firmly. He smiles and picks her up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he climbs out. She kisses him deeply then murmurs, "There's a blanket in my bag."

He grab the blanket and spreads it out over the grassy area, her still clinging to him supporting herself. Once the blanket is fixed, he lays her down and kisses her passionately. She gently pushes her hips against his as the summer heat quickly begins to dry their bodies.

Half Sack kisses her neck before he slowly undoes the tie on her bikini top, pushing it off to the side as he kisses his way down to her hardening nipples. She tangles her fingers in his hair, gasping softly as he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth as his hands slip down, hooking his fingers into her bottoms and slowly pulling them down.

She blushes softly as she instinctively closes her legs, feeling the air on her flesh. Half Sack rubs her thighs gently, trying to relax her as he murmurs against her stomach. "Relax baby, it's okay."

Slowly, she relaxes, her legs untensing as she looks down at Half Sack. He kisses her stomach just above her belly button before raising up on his knees and looking down at her as he finished pulling her bikini bottoms off. She looks up at him, blushing as his eyes roam her body from her slender shoulders to her round breasts, down to her curvy hips and the delicate rose bush tattooed on her left thigh, and over to the smooth valley between her milky thighs.

He blushes softly as he leans down and kisses the small heart tattoo on her hip bone, whispering, "You're beautiful, Honey." She blushes harder and runs her fingers gently through his hair as she lays back, slowly relaxing. He spreads her legs slightly and leans in, slowly running his tongue down over her clit. She gasps and bites her lip as she watches him, her cheeks flushed in excitement.

He sucks softly on her clit before slowly sliding his tongue inside her, making her back arch as she moans his name breathily, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his erection. Thrusting his tongue in and out slowly, he moans softly as she tugs on his hair.

His finger slowly rubs circles on her clit as she squirms, pleasure making her stomach tighten as she rocks her hips slowly against his tongue. "Kip...stop.." He pulls away immediately, looking down at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, Honey?" She blushes as she sits up with him and tugs his boxers down, kissing him deeply.

"I wanna touch you while you touch me..." She kisses his neck and he groans softly as her hand brushes over his cock.

"Shit, Honey..." He kisses her deeply, his hand fisted in her hair holding her against him as she slowly strokes his cock. She smiles as she pulls away and looks up at him blushing.

"Lay back baby." He lays back, watching as she straddles him, her pussy pressing against his cock and making him moan.

Slowly, she rocks her hips so that his cock is rubbing against her. She bites her lip before leaning down and kissing Half Sack deeply, his hands gripping her ass tightly.

She gradually rocks her hips faster, meeting his hips as they move in time with her, kissing him as she moans and gasps in pleasure, feeling the knot of pleasure in her stomach tightening.

After only a few more minutes, she was practically melting between the muggy air and the heat from their bodies. "Kip...baby, I'm so close..." She blushes, tucking her head against his neck as she keeps moving her hips, his cock sliding against her but not in her.

"Me too, baby." He groans as he squeezes her ass with one hand, the other tangled in her hair. Within moments, her body tensed up as she felt the knot suddenly tighten and then release as she orgasms, her body trembling slightly in pleasure as she lays limply against Half Sack's chest. He groans as he cums seconds later, kissing her passionately as the sticky substance lands on her thigh and his stomach.

He catches his breath first and smiles as he kisses her gently. "That was amazing..."

She nods, feeling boneless as she smiles tiredly up at him. "Yeah, it was." She leans up and kisses his cheek softly before standing up and walking towards the stream to wash off. He watches her, pulling up his boxers.

"Honey?"

She hums softly as she swims around in the stream before looking up at him. "Mhm?"

He bites his lip softly, crossing his arms behind his head. "I really like you..."

Honey smiles as she finishes cleaning up and comes back to him, laying beside him and putting her head on his chest. "I really like you too...somehow, I don't think we can just be friends."

He laughs softly and nods, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I agree."

She yawns softly as she traces small swirly patterns in his sparse chest hair. "Wanna be my secret lover?" She laughs softly as she looks up at him with bright green eyes.

He smiles and nods, kissing her forehead softly. "I'll be your dirty little secret, as long as you're sure you're okay with this."

"I want to-" She's cut off by headlights shining through the trees, a car heading down the trail towards the clearing.

She and Half Sack exchange a panicked look before hurriedly grabbing their clothes and throwing them on. Honey sprays herself with her perfume to cover up the smell of sex just as the car stops in front of them, the headlights shining on them.


	8. Scar Tissue

**Song is Scar Tissue by RHCP.**

Chief Unser gets out of his car, staring in almost comical shock at the disheveled young couple as Honey finishes buttoning her shorts and Half Sack pulls his cut on.

"You two- what- how-" The old man stutters as he stares at them, Honey blushing and looking down as Half Sack bites his bottom lip hard.

Honey sighs softly as she looks up at Unser after a moment. "What are you doing out here?"

He stares at her for a moment before shaking his head and pointing across the stream where a dimly lit house is situated further into the woods. "Owners heard a bike and thought some sort of MC business was going down."

"Shit...this is my fault..." Honey mumbles, crossing her arms.

Half Sack wraps his arms around Honey's shoulders to comfort her as he looks to Unser. "Please don't tell Clay..."

Unser stares at the prospect, still seemingly shocked. "You mean you two are sneaking around behind the club? Do you know how old she is?"

He nods, looking down at her. "I know."

"We haven't broken any laws, Chief..." Honey murmurs, wringing her hands together nervously.

Chief Unser sighs heavily, glancing towards the night sky as if wondering 'why me?' before looking back to the two young people in front of him. "If I keep this from Clay, he'll kill me for not telling him. That is, if Gemma doesn't beat him to it."

Honey shakes her head. "He won't find out, I swear. Even if he finds out about Kip and I, we'll make sure he doesn't know you knew." Her dark green eyes plead with him, making him sigh again.

"Fine...get out of here, before I arrest you both for trespassing. And Honey, might wanna cover those hickeys." Honey blushes as she nods, automatically holding her hand over the cluster of hickeys on her neck. Unser shakes his head as he gets back into his car mumbling, "Damn kids, gonna get my ass kicked..."

Honey gathers her stuff and puts the bag back onto the bike before turning to Half Sack and kissing him softly. "I'm sorry...I didn't know anyone even lived around here, I didn't mean to get us in trouble. I wasn't thinking."

He shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, baby. We just have to be more careful, next time it may not be Unser who catches us."

Honey nods and kisses his cheek gently, sighing. "This was really fun though."

He nods, kissing her deeply once more, pulling away before it gets too heavy. "We better head back, it's probably pretty late."

She nods and he gets onto the bike, handing her the helmet. She puts it on and gets on behind him, holding him tightly and pressing her face against the warm leather of his cut, smelling the scent of his Axe body wash and cigarette smoke.

The ride back to the stop sign is silent aside from the chirps of tree frogs and the roar of Half Sack's bike. Honey looks around, sighing quietly as she doesn't want to go home. Half Sack pulls up to the stop sign and Honey hesitates a moment before getting off and handing him his helmet back. She grabs her bag and leans down, kissing him sweetly as she murmurs, "I'll see you in the morning?"

He nods and smiles softly at her as he runs his fingers through her silky hair. "Yeah, I'll call you. We still have to go out on our date."

She smiles and steps back, nodding. "Yeah we do. Thank you for tonight...I'm sorry we got caught..."

He shakes his head. "It's fine, Honey. Really, it's okay, Unser won't tell."

She nods, feeling the slight awkwardness that settles over them. "Well I'm gonna go before they realize I'm gone..." Half Sack nods and starts his bike. Honey watches as he drives off and then once he's out of sight, she heads back to her house. Scaling the tree like a ninja, she makes it back into her room and tosses her bag into the closet and collapses tiredly onto her bed.

Half Sack does the same, entering his dorm at the clubhouse and collapsing onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling restlessly.

Neither of them slept that night.

Over the next three weeks, Half Sack doesn't call or respond to Honey's texts. When she drops by the clubhouse to work or visit the guys, he's no where to be found. Finally, she resigns herself to the fact that he dumped her.

Thursday morning, three and a half weeks after the incident at the stream, Honey pulls into the parking lot at TM and feels a jolt of anger and hurt settle in her stomach as she watches Half Sack park beside the other bikes, not noticing her right away. Collecting herself, she gets out of her car and walks towards the office with her dark Ray Bans sunglasses on to hide the dark, puffy circles under her eyes.

Half Sack watches her go, hoping she hadn't seen him and simultaniously wanting to wrap his arms around her hips and kiss her like he had that night at the creek. Sighing softly, telling himself that it has to be this way, he walks into the garage to start working.

A couple hours go by and they do a fine job at ignoring each other's existence until Half Sack starts searching for the paperwork to the Volvo he'd just fixed. Chibs notices him lookin for it and calls, "It's in the office, Honey had to add it to the account charge."

Half Sack stands straight up, nearly whacking his head on one of the loading bay rails. "O-oh, uh...okay..." He slowly takes a few steps at a time towards the office, hearing the radio blaring what he recognized as a Red Hot Chili Peppers song.

He knocks softly on the doorway, biting his lip nervously as he sees her bent over some paperwork. She looks up and he suddenly realizes how badly he had fucked up. Her eyes were dim and surrounded by dark bags, her lips were cracked open, from biting them so much he assumed, and she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized SAMCRO tshirt, despite the sweltering heat.

"Yes, Prospect?" Her voice was blank yet he could detect the slightest bit of hurt.

He sighs and looks down. "I uhm need the papers for the grey Volvo."

Wordlessly, she passes him the bundle of papers and turns back to her work, clearly dismissing him. He starts to walk back out but stops. "Honey, I'm sorry."

She shrugs, not looking up. "Don't be. Obviously you didn't like me as much as I like you. Can't blame you for my stupidity."

He frowns as he shuts the office door to give them privacy. "What? Honey, I do like you...I just.." He sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You're 16, I'm 23."

She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "I thought we had already went over that."

He rolls his eyes and glares at her. "Could you be serious for once?" She shrugs but stays quiet, turning to face him as she leans back in the desk chair. "I knew the age difference was a big thing but after that night...fuck, Honey, I wanted you."

"And that's a bad thing?" She frowns, crossing her arms.

"For me, yeah. There was nothing I wanted to do more than take you back to my apartment and fuck you, Honey. It's illegal, you're still technically a kid. I'd be no different than Tig and his skinny, underaged Thai boys." He looks down, a little angry that she was being so accusatory but then reminding himself that he was the one who had pretty much abandoned her.

Homey sighs softly and pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "It's not the same thing. The age of consent is 16 in other states, if we went to like Kentucky right now we could probably get married if we wanted." She looks up at him with watery green eyes. "You are the first guy I've ever went that far with and you just...left."

He steps closer to her and crouches down so they're level. "I'm sorry, Honey. It was shitty of me to do..." He wraps his arms around her, hugging her gently. She hugs him tightly, pressing her face against his neck.

"I thought you didn't want me." She mumbles, sniffling softly. He shakes his head, his fingers playing with her hair, gently pulling it out of the loose, messy bun.

"Of couse I want you, Honey. I'm just...afraid."

She kisses his neck gently then pulls away to look up at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you..."

He smiles at her, kissing her forehead. "No, Honey, I deserved it. I was a dick for just disappearing on you. Especially after that night."

She smiles and blushes softly as she kisses him gently. "Are you gonna ignore me again?"

He shakes his head, wrapping his arms arounf her and picking her up, setting her on the desk. "Never again, I swear." Honey smiles and wraps her arms around his neck as she lays her head on his chest.

After a moment, she giggles softly. "So you want to fuck me, huh?"

He blushes and bites his lip. "Maybe."

She smiles and looks up at him, her fingers playing with a couple of the curls of hair on the nape of his neck. "Maybe you will one day...if you promise not to vanish afterwards."

He blushes and bites his lip softly as his hands caress her hips gently. "Really?"

She nods, blushing brightly as she looks down. "Yeah...I really like you, I think I'd trust you to take my virginity."

He smiles as he tilts her head up and kisses her gently. "I'd be honored to, Honey."

She kisses him back softly and leans back a bit, wanting to feel him against her. He hilds her against him as he stumbles over to the couch and sits down with her straddling his lap. They keep kissing as his hands run up her back slowly under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin.

"Kip...baby...my mom will be back any minute..." She murmurs breathily as she pulls away letting him pull her shirt up and exposing her plain white bra.

He mumbles as he kisses down her cleavage, "I know...I gotta take those papers out to the guy..."

Despite their protests, neither of them move. He looks up at her as she runs her fingers through his hair. She kisses him softly and lovingly before sighing softly. "Baby, we gotta get up..." She slowly moves out of his lap and fixes her shirt, sighing in disappointment. Half Sack kisses her gently before getting up and grabbing the paperwork. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She smiles teasingly as she walks back over to the desk. "Okay, Kip. And if you don't, I'll kick your bike so hard there will be a permanent size 8 shoe print."

He nods, kissing her forehead softly before walking back out to the garage. She sits back down at the desk and continues her paperwork, waiting for her mother to return.

The frenzied honking out front makes her walk over to the doorway, seeing her mother drive up to the clubhouse honking continually. Honey frowns and walks over to her mom as Clay and Jax come out to meet her.

Gemma glances at her daughter before looking at Jax. "I tried calling, no one picked up. Wendy's at the hospital, stupid junkie whore overdosed."

Honey gasps softly as Jax stares at his mom in disbelief. "The baby?"

"I don't know, they just took her to the hospital."

Honey watches as Jax strolls off in a hurry, Clay going back inside to inform the others. Gemma glances at Honey. "You coming, baby girl?"

Honey nods, grabbing her purse from the office and getting into her mother's car.


	9. Naked

**Naked by Avril Lavigne.**

The ride to the hospital was tense between mother and daughter, Gemma glancing at Honey as Honey stares out the window. They reach the hospital quickly and Gemma rushes inside, leaving Honey to lock the car up and nearly run after her, surprised at how quick the older woman was while wearing heels. Jax, Clay, Bobby, and Chibs entered the room just after Honey and Gemma as Tara walks out of the room where Wendy is laying.

Jax glances in at his exwife before looking down at Tara. "What the hell happened?"

Tara murmurs quietly, "When was the last time you saw her?"

He shrugs, frowning. "Maybe a month. Honey saw her a couple weeks ago."

Tara sighs and smooths a strand of her dark hair away from her face. "Her hands and feet were full of track marks, most likely crank. We had to do an emergency c-section, the baby is...well..."

Honey could see Jax beginning to freak out from where she stood. Stepping forward and resting her hand on his shoulder, she looked at Tara with all the niceness she could muster. "Does he have a chance?"

Tara stares at the young woman for a moment before clearing her throat and nodding. "He uhm...has a congenital heart defect and a tear in his abdomen. Either one would be serious but not deadly, however together..." She looks up at Jax apologetically. "Dr. Namid gives him a 20% chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

As Jax looks around in grief, Honey crosses her arms and murmurs, "He has that much of a chance though. He'll make it."

With a quick, unidentifiable glance at his sister, Jax grabs Tara's wrist as she turns to walk towards the nursury area. Honey watches their brief exchange of words, her eyes following Tara in mistrust. So focused on Tara, her thoughts are disrupted by Jax pushing past her on his way out. Honey frowms and looks over at her mom.

"Where...?" Gemma shakes her head as Chibs and Bobby follow him.

"Hairy Dog. Darby's dealers gave that crank to Wendy." With one last glare of disgust towards the woman laying in the bed, Gemma follows Tara to Abel's room. Honey sighs, thinking 'I could've helped her, I should've been there...'. Quietly, she follows Gemma and Tara in awkward silence.

Hours later, Gemma drops Honey off at the clubhouse to get her car before heading to Jax's house to clean. Honey runs a hand through her messy hair as she walks into the clubhouse while the guys are in church, hoping Half Sack is there.

She smiles as she walks up behind him as he sits at the bar, looking down at his phone. Wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on the back of his shoulder, she relaxes for the first time since that morning.

Half Sack jumps, startled for a moment before smiling as he feels her slim body pressing against his back. "Hey baby." He turns, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. She smiles as she squirms a little to get comfortable then cuddles up to his chest.

"Hey..." Her voice is unusually subdued and he frowns softly.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

She shrugs, sighing softly. "Abel was born almost 3 months early with a 20% or below survival rate." She looks down as she plays with one of the drawstrings on her sweatpants. "I hadn't been checking on Wendy like I should have been. I was supposed to be there for her and I wasn't and now my nephew might die because I was a selfish bitch." Her eyes water as she keeps her head down, not wanting him to see her cry.

Half Sack rubs her back gently as he kisses her forehead. "Honey, you can't blame yourself...Wendy was going to do what she wanted whether you were there or not. She might've been shooting up even when you went to check on her." He hugs her, kissing her gently. "It's not your fault, Honey."

She sniffles as she looks up at him, her fingers clutching the front of his cut. "I know...but I'm still a shitty friend...I still should've went over there or at least called..."

He sighs softly before standing up. "Come on, we're going out."

She frowns, standing up as well. "What? Where?"

"A place." He grabs her hand and leads her outside to his bike, handing her his helmet. Surprised at his secrecy, she puts the helmet on and gets onto the bike without question. He starts driving with her snuggled against his back, her eyes closed, trusting him to take her wherever. After what seems like only a few minutes but was actually almost 45, he parks and she opens her eyes, yawning softly.

As she looks out over the small cliff, seeing the town down below, Half Sack wraps his arms around her waist from behind. "I come up here to relax sometimes." He murmurs against her neck as he kisses just below her jawline. She smiles, seeing the sun beginning to dip low in the sky, turning the sun an orange-red color.

"It's beautiful up here." She murmurs as she leans back against him, just watching the horizon as the sun slowly sinks behind the low clouds.

His hands gently run up and down her hips caressing them lovingly as he just holds her, happy to feel her relaxing. They sit in silence for a few minutes until the sun is completely set, only a few last rays of light peeking out. Honey turns slightly and presses her lips gently against Half Sack's, her hand resting on his cheek. He kisses her back sweetly, holding her hips as he murmurs, "Feel better?"

She smiles, looking up into his blue eyes as she nods, still tracing her soft fingertips over his cheekbone. "Much better...can I stay with you tonight?"

He bites his lip softly, not wanting to turn her down but also unsure. "What about your parents?"

"I can tell them I'm at my friend Devon's house, she covers for me all the time. Please can I stay?" After a short moment of thinking, he nods and she grins, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Half Sack smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her against him as he kisses her temple softly. "We should get going, you still gotta call your friend and your parents."

She nods and gets onto the bike, strapping his helmet on her head as he gets on and starts the bike. On the ride back to the clubhouse, she snuggles up to his back, preoccupied with her thoughts. _'He makes me feel better...when I'm with him, I can breathe.'_ She sighs softly and closes her eyes. _'This can't end well though...Clay will kill him, or at least exile him...'_

So deep in her thoughts was she, she didn't notice when Half Sack parked in front of the empty looking clubhouse. He glances back at her, wondering what's going on in her head. Gently, he slips his hand back to run his fingers along her thigh, murmuring, "Baby?"

She smiles as she feels his gentle caresses through her Aeropostale sweatpants. "Sorry, baby, I was just thinking." She kisses his shoulder softly in apology as she gets off, handing him the helmet.

He smiles as he hangs the helmet on his handlebars and gets up. "What were you thinking about?" He walks along with her to her car only a few feet away.

She shrugs, wrapping her arms around herself. "The usual." Changing the subject as she leans against her car door, she smiles at him. "So do you want me to go grab some clothes and meet you at your place?"

He nods, holding her hips as he leans down to kiss her sweetly. "That'll work. You remember how to get there?" She nods, kissing him back for a moment before pulling away and smiling at him.

"I remember the way. I'll call Devon on the way home and tell her to cover for me, and I'll tell mom I went to Devon's house to study or something."

Half Sack nods, glancing towards the clubhouse before sighing. "I gotta finish cleaning up so if you get there before I do, the spare key is in the potted plant by the door."

She kisses his cheek softly and gets into the car. "Okay, baby." He steps back and watches her drive towards her house, shaking his head as he turns to walk into the clubhouse.

 _'She's going to be in my bed tonight.'_ He tries to contain his excitement but the goofy grin can't be erased from his lips.

Honey wore a similar grin as she parked in the street in front of her house and walked inside, humming happily to herself. She had noticed her mother's car was gone and figured she was still at the hospital, or keeping Jax calm.

In her bedroom, she grabs the Victoria's Secret gym bag she keeps in her closet floor and empties the workout clothes into her hamper, grimacing as she thinks, _'Wow, this is some Jax level nasty here.'_

After cleaning the bag out, she packs an outfit for the morning and some necessities like her perfume, some makeup, her sketchbook, and her face wash. She changes into a pair of dark grey, furry sleeping shorts and a grey tank top, slipping her flip flops on.

She begins to head back downstairs, her bag slung over her shoulder when she remembers to call Devon. Sitting her bag on the kitchen island and leaning against it, she dials the familiar number and smiles when she hears the cheerful greeting. "Hey, Honey! What's up?"

"Nothing much, Dev...can I ask a favor?" She bites her lip softly as she watches for her mother's headlights through the window.

"Sure, Honey, what do you need? A couple shots, a joint, a kiss?" The older girl laughs as if sensing Honey's blush. "I'm just playing, you want me to cover for you?"

Honey nods, still blushing, although Devon obviously can't see. "Yes please. Just for tonight." She could practically sense the shit eating grin on her best friend's face. "And no, you don't get to ask where I'm going."

Devon sighs, "But Honey, you're like my own personal sitcom."

Rolling her eyes and rubbing them, feeling the slightly puffy area underneath her eye, she mumbles, "Well you'll have to wait for season 2, Frazier."

"Whatever, Teller. Let's see...how about you're at my place hanging out because we're going to the beach tomorrow. We could go surfing or something. Or is Princess Biker Bitch too busy with her new boy toy?"

Honey smiles, knowing her best friend is only joking. "Sure, Dev. I'll call you in the morning, we can stay all day." After a few more crack shots at each other, she ends the call and grabs her bag again. After leaving a quick note scrawled on the stainless steel fridge in neon Expo marker, she walks out to her car and gets in, turning the CD up and singing along to the old Avril Lavigne album as she drives towards Half Sack's apartment.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Half Sack murmurs lovingly to the girl straddling his waist, her tussled hair falling over her chest in careless waves, her hard, pink nipples poking between the strands as she smiles softly.

"I'm not." She feels her cheeks warm up as she gently runs her fingers along the toned planes of his chest, her panties and his boxers the only thing between their bodies.

He wraps his long fingers around her wrist, gently pressing his fingers against the inside of her wrist directly against the vein pulsing beneath her skin. "You are." He smiles up at her as his other hand caresses her hip. "Elizabeth Honey Teller, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Her heart beat speeds up as a soft blush spreads across her cheeks and down her neck, her hair covering her face as she looks down shyly. "I'm not though..."

And it was true, she wasn't beautiful. At least in her mind. She had often watched the crow eaters coming and going in the clubhouse, taking note of their styles and appearances. She had always longed for the thick, voluminous hair; the perfect body with curves in all the right places; and the confidence that accompanied them. Instead, she was stuck with muddy brown tangles, a petite but untoned body with awkward curves, and the confidence of a skittish mouse.

Half Sack stands up from the bed where they had fallen after their makeout session had cooled down to the soft, occasional kiss. He pulls Honey to stand in front of him in front of the floor length mirror on the back of the door. "Look at yourself, Honey."

She sighed but let her eyes roam her reflection, from her blue-black toenails, up her slim legs to her round hips, flat stomach, and round, perky breasts. Finally, they settled on her face and she bit her already slightly swollen bottom lip.

"I'm average...there are tons of girls prettier..." She mumbles, feeling incredibly exposed both physically and emotionally as the concrete walls she had erected around the part of her heart that held her insecurities crumbled.

Half Sack watches her face as he kisses her shoulder lightly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Is that what you see? An average girl?"

She nods slowly, her brows furrowing a bit as she scrutinizes her body. "Yeah...I'm disproportional...my legs and arms are skinny but my ass and tits are huge...and my stomach is...kinda jiggly...and my face is generic. My mom's nose, my dad's eyes..." She shrugs, looking away.

He nods before gently trailing his hands down her hips to hold her against him. "Let me tell you what I see." She nods, her eyes drawn back to his face as he rests his chin on her shoulder, having to crouch down a bit to do so.

"I see a beautiful, sexy woman with hips that I love to hold because they fit perfectly in my hands." To demonstrate his point, he rested his hands on her hips. "An ass that is perfectly shaped, one that I love watching as you walk away and especially in shorts, when you can see just the curve of your ass cheeks." He slipped his hands back to cup her ass, squeezing lightly. "And your stomach, it's soft and smooth and I love running my hands over it." He gently runs his fingertips over the blue gemstone in her belly button. "I love it when your shirt rides up and I can see just a hint of your tattoos, or whatever belly button ring you have in." He kisses her neck softly before sucking just below her ear as his warm hands slide up to cup her breasts. "Now these, I love these. They're so fun to play with, especially when you're on top and I can just lay back and watch."

"But-"

He shakes his head, turning her to face him as he murmurs, "and lastly, your face. Your eyes that express everything you feel, even when you try to hide it. Your silky lips that I never want to stop kissing."

He leans in, capturing her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss, cupping her cheek gently as she rests her hands flat on his chest.

"You're beautiful to me, Honey. I don't deserve you." He whispers against her lips as he lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I don't deserve you...thank you." She whispers in reply, a small tear escaping from her closed eyes and trailing down her cheek, followed by more until she's sobbing with her head against his neck.

He sits at the foot of his bed, holding her in his lap and letting her cry, silently comforting her from whatever demons she had playing in her head right now.


	10. Give it to You

**The song for this chapter is Give It To You by Jordan Knight. I just think it's a cute song lol especially for a day at the carnival, considering the music video. Please review and favorite! Thank you for reading!**

Finally her tears slow down and she sniffles a bit as she looks up at him, afraid to see his reaction to her breaking down. To her surprise, he was watching her with his hand on her lower back gently rubbing it to comfort her, his brows furrowed worriedly. "Honey, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

She shakes her head, wiping her eyes as she lets out a breathless, tearful laugh. "Don't be sorry, Kip...that was the sweetest thing you could ever tell me." She kisses him softly and lovingly, running her fingers through his soft hair.

He smiles as he trails his fingertips along her sides. "I meant every word. You are beautiful, and you're all mine for now."

She smiles softly then frowns as she pulls back a bit to look down at him. "For now?"

He nods, a soft crimson blush covering his cheeks beneath the growing stubble. "Until you decide you want more than an old, one nutted man."

Homey shakes her head, leaning in to kiss him and smiling as her nipples gently rub against his chest. "Baby, why would I ever want more? You're mine, I don't plan on letting you go unless my dad threatens you."

"What if he does?" He murmurs, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest, feeling her soft breasts rubbing against his chest.

"Then...I'll leave." She whispers, laying her head on his chest.

He frowns, looking down at her but she avoids his gaze. "Leave Charming?"

She nods, tracing small swirls in his chest hair. "Yeah. If I can't have you, then I can't just sit around here hating my life while I watch you move on. So I'd leave, go to somewhere no one knew me."

"Where would you go?" He asks curiously, gently rubbing small circles across her lower back, making her arch her back to stretch as her tensed muscles relax.

"I dunno. There can't be an SOA charter wherever I go so...maybe Florida? Or like...Virginia...I don't even know." She shrugs then sighs. "Shit, that's a lie." She sits up, grabbing her sketchbook from her bag and flipping through sketch after sketch until she reaches an elaborately drawn up map and bulleted list.

He watches, his eyes widening as he wraps his arms around her and scans through the list quickly. "Wow, you have it all planned out huh?"

She nods, blushing. "Drive to Stockton, leave my car at the bus station and take a greyhound to Seattle. Happy would probably help me from there, if he could ride up from Tacoma."

He bites his lip softly, his fingers brushing against her hip bone. "You would just leave like that?"

She nods without hesitation. "Yeah. I wasn't kidding when I told you I was biding my time, Kip."

He slowly sets the sketchpad aside and rolls on top of her, settling in between her thighs as he holds himself up on his elbows as if doing a plank. She automatically wraps her legs around his slim hips. "Honey, why do you have nightmares?"

She tenses up, her hands freezing midway down his back. "H-how did...I don't. I don't have those." She looks away and he swears he can see her eyes watering again.

Not wanting to push her too far, he nods and gently kisses her neck just below her ear where he knows she loves. "Okay, Honey." To distract her, he trails his kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

She sighs softly and whispers, "I swear...I'll tell you one day. I just can't right now." She closes her eyes to try to stop the new round of tears. "It still hurts."

He nods, wrapping his arms around her and holding her closely. "I'm not going to rush you, baby. I just want to know you."

She kisses his cheek softly and presses closely against his body, feeling safe in his grasp. "And you will, baby. I just need time."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Honey awakes to the sound of the shower turning on. She glances at the clock on the nightstand and stretches, groaning softly when she sees it's barely 6am. Standing and shivering a bit in the air conditioner cooled air, she walks towards the bathroom. "Kip, why are we awake at the crack of dawn?"

He smiles at her from the shower, shaving cream on his cheeks. "Well us adults have these commitments called jobs."

She giggles as she steps into the shower, still naked from the night before. "Well us teenagers sleep til noon, old man."

He smirks as he grabs her hips, pulling her flush against his body. "We still have about an hour before I have to go, baby."

She bites her lip softly as she plays with a lock of his hair. "Actually...I promised Devon we could go surfing..."

He nods and kisses her neck softly. "She texted you about 47 times this morning."

Honey laughs, "Yeah, sounds like her." She kisses his jaw gently. "Do you wanna come?"

He raises his eyebrow as he looks down at her. "Me on a surfboard?"

She smiles and nods, pulling away gently to wash off. "Mhm, it's fun!"

"I'm a biker baby, not a beach bum. Where did you even learn to surf?" He watches her as he finishes shaving and rinses off.

She smiles and blushes softly, washing her face. "Kozik, from the Tacoma charter. When I was 13, I had some issues and he had similar ones so we bonded I guess."

Half Sack smiles as he runs his fingers through her wet hair. "I'd love to go, especially if I get to watch you in a bikini, but I gotta work."

"Then we should make the most of the next hour." She laughs, smacking his chest lightly then squealing as he pulls her to his chest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later, they were on the back of his bike driving towards the edge of town. Passing the sign that said 'Precious Premises Trailer Park', they pull up beside a small but well cared for trailer. The door opens and a tall, skinny girl wearing a blue bikini top and barely-there shorts barrels out, her sandals barely touching the cinder block steps.

"Honey!" She hugs the younger girl tightly and smiles. Honey grins as she hugs her back, kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey, Dev." She glances over at Half Sack, giggling as she notices his confusion. "Kip, this is my best friend Devon."

Devon gives him a small smile. "Hey, I assume you're the prospect."

"And you're the cover-girl." He raises his eyebrow at her. She bursts out laughing and shakes her head.

"Nice." She smiles at them both, for real this time. "Are you ready to go?"

Honey nods, looking at Half Sack. "Yeah, I think so."

He kisses her forehead gently and smiles at his girl. "I'll see you at the clubhouse later, baby. Have fun."

Honey nods and kisses him sweetly. "Okay baby, have fun at work."

She and Devon walk to the beat up green Camry parked on a gravel patch on the side of the trailer. Honey smiles once more at Half Sack as she gets into the car. He smiles back and gets on his bike, following the car to the turn off where they turn right to go south to the beach and he turns left to head back into town.

Honey is watching the sky out the car window until Devon clears her throat. "So, new boyfriend?"

Honey blushes and nods slowly as she turns her head to look at her best friend. "Uh yeah..."

Devon smiles, raising one thin, perfectly arched brow. "Details."

Honey laughs softly before launching into the whole story, including the fact that they had to sneak around behind the club's back. Devon appeared to be deep in thought, her ocean blue eyes fixated on the road ahead of them.

"And Justin is leaving you alone?" Her eyes turn to Honey worriedly, her hand gently resting on Honey's thigh.

Looking out at the soft blue sky, Honey nods slowly. "He called me once, a few weeks ago. I told him off, said I was done playing his whore. He hung up and I haven't heard from him since."

Devon squeezes Honey's hand softly, sighing. "Maybe he'll leave you alone now."

Honey nods and lays her head against the cool window glass, thinking _'I'm not that lucky.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours later, Half Sack finally retreats to his dorm, exhausted from the nonstop garage work he had done today. Collapsing on his back on the bed, his feet hanging over the edge, he grabs his phone to see if Honey had texted him yet.

 _Elizabeth: we're on our way home now, ill call you when i get to my house_

Sent nearly an hour ago, unnoticed by him. He knew she should almost be home by now, smiling as he sets the phone aside and strips his engine oil covered work shirt off, tossing it into the haphazard pile of laundry in the corner of the room beside the bathroom. He kicks his boots off and lays back, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans only to jump up in surprise as his dorm door busts open.

Gemma crosses her arms, her lips pursed into a thin white line as she taps one foot on the hardwood flooring. "Where's Honey?"

He stammers a response, too shocked to be smooth. "I uh fuck- how should I know?!" His cheeks flush red as he struggles to get his pants done up, yelping as he accidentally catches his nut on the zipper.

Gemma rolls her eyes, undeterred by his struggle. "Don't give me that shit, I know you two are _'close'_." She nearly sneered the last word as she peered into the bathroom as if Honey would be crouched behind the door hiding. Half Sack watches, his heart racing and his entire package throbbing in pain as he finally manages to get his pants on.

"We're friends, she's really nice." He clears his throat as his voice cracks a bit. Gemma scoffs and crosses her arms, staring him down.

"Well she was supposed to work today and she never showed up, do you know where she is?"

He hesitates before shaking his head. "I don't know, Gemma, sorry."

She stares at him for a moment as if scrutinizing him before turning to leave. "Alright, Prospect."

After she's gone and he is sure the sound of her boots is long gone down the hallway, he sits on the foot of his bed and texts Honey.

 _Kip: your mom just cornered me asking where you are_

Almost immediately, as if she had been awaiting his message, she replied.

 _Elizabeth: did you tell her anything?_

 _Kip: no but i think shes suspicious_

 _Elizabeth: shit..._

Kip bit his bottom lip, sighing softly. _'Agreed.'_

 _Kip: maybe we should slow down? Just for a little while to cool suspicions_

He sent the message before he could think about the outcome, knowing they had to consider it.

 _Elizabeth: do you think that would work?_

 _Kip: maybe_

 _Elizabeth: promise not to avoid me like last time_

His heart panged as he read and reread that line over and over, regret overshadowing his memory of those three weeks of avoiding her.

 _Kip: I swear Honey, I'll never ignore you again. We just can't meet up unless no one is around. Ill text you everyday_

 _Elizabeth: alright...i love you Kip_

 _Kip: I love you too_

 _Elizabeth: im about to fall asleep...goodnight Kip, I'll text you tomorrow_

 _Kip: goodnight baby_

With that, they both put their phones on charge and went to bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next month was filled with text messages, late night phone calls, and hurried kisses when the club members were away. Both of them were quickly becoming frustrated with the lack of contact.

When May ended and June rolled around, the tension had reached an all time high. Their rushed kisses had turned into desperate touches and lust fueled text conversations, only furthuring the broad distance they had set themselves with.

It was a humid morning just after 9 when Honey forced herself out of bed, dragging her body down to the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. To her surprise, Gemma and Clay were still home, despite the fact that it was TM's busiest day, Saturday.

Gemma gave her only daughter a bright smile as she rises from her seat at the table. "Morning baby."

Honey gave her parents a small smile, tucking an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh...morning. Is everything alright?"

Clay chuckles and nods, folding the morning paper up and laying it beside his empty plate. "Everything's fine, Hon. It's been swamped at the garage for the past month so the guys took a vote. Turns out it's time for a day off." He grins as he watches his stepdaughter's face light up.

"Really, dad?" She clasps her hands together, wringing her slim fingers.

He nods, taking the last sip of his coffee. "Yup. How does a day at the carnival sound?"

She grins, nodding quickly. "Hell yeah, Funtown all day!" Without even awaiting a response, she dashes away to her room to get ready.

Clay laughs and shakes his head fondly as Gemma rolls her eyes but can't keep the smile off her lips. "She'll be back down in 15 minutes so we better get ready."

True to Gemma's prediction, in just under 15 minutes Honey had dressed in a breezy grey tank top, her black floral bra pattern visible through the thin cotton, and a pair of worn cutoff jeans, paired with a pair of black floral velvet Doc Martens. Her hair was pulled into a loose messy bun at the nape of her neck and she had only done a soft taupe/silver eye look with a pink lip butter. As she turned to and fro in front of her mirror, she hoped Half Sack would be at the carnival to sneak away with for a little while.

Smiling as she grabbed her white crochet crossbody bag, she texted her Prospect.

 _Elizabeth: you coming to funtown?_

She slipped her phone into her back pocket as she headed downstairs, already imagining the greasy food, rides, and rude carnies.

She met Jax outside, hopping into his arms just as she used to do as a child, grinning as he spun around a couple times with her clinging to him. "Jax!" She giggles, clutching the sun-warmed leather on his shoulders.

He grins as he sets her down gently, kissing her forehead. "Morning sis. Ready for funnel cakes and roller coasters?" He laughs as she nods without hesitation. "Well let's go. Mom and Clay can catch up."

She smiles as she climbs into the bike behind him, forgoing a helmet today. She wraps her arms loosely around his midsection and relaxes as he drives off towards the edge of town where Funtown was set up. The warm breeze whips around her body and she grins as she tightens her legs around her brother's hips, making sure she was holding on before leaning back, spreading her arms as if they were wings and just letting the air blow past her body. Jax smiles as he revs the bike up and speeds down the highway, his thoughts clear of everything besides the ride.

Soon though, the highway had turned to the gravel parking lot on the edge of the lot where the carnival was set up. Jax parks and shuts the engine off, smoothing back his wind tousled hair and looking back at his sister.

She had a soft, almost demure smile on her face as she ran her fingers through the fluffy, windblown tresses of hair that had come out of her bun. Jax smiles and kisses her forehead gently before loping off towards the ticket booth. Honey stretches, arching her body like a cat to relax her tensed muscles before walking over to the edge of the grass to wait for Jax to return.

When he did return, he had a roll of tickets as big around as a vinyl record, a shit-eating grin on his lips. Honey laughs, covering her mouth as she stares at him. "Holy shit, Jax, how many did you buy?"

He shrugs, twirling the roll around his finger. "Well 20 tickets was five bucks so...200."

She laughs as she shakes her head, grabbing thr roll as a few of the other Sons arrive. Tig, Chibs, and Bobby all arrive and meet up with the two Teller children, Tig throwing an arm over Honey's slim shoulders. "What are we riding first, baby girl?" He smirks down at her, already knowing the answer.

"Scrambler!" They say in unison, grinning as their nearly 12 year tradition continues and they walk towards the spinning ride.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack is just leaving his dorm when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flips it open and smiles as he sees a picture of Honey in the front seat of a roller coaster, Jax, Chibs, and Tig behind her with grins on their faces.

 _Kip: havin fun?_

He waits a few minutes as he walks out to his bike and gets on.

 _Elizabeth: yeah but it'd be more fun if you were here too_

She sends him another picture of her drinking a cherry icee, the camera focused over her shoulder showing a frustrated Tig about to hurl a baseball at a bottle pyramid.

 _Elizabeth: he's tried 6 times already_

Half Sack starts laughing and smiles as he sits astride his bike.

 _Kip: well ill be there in 10 minutes to win you anything you want_

 _Elizabeth; and after you win me a present, we can sneak off to the photo booth ;)_

He smirked and didn't bother replying, sliding his phone into his pocket and starting the bike, driving towards the carnival. When he arrived, parking alongside the row of black Dynas, Honey was sitting at a picnic table eating cotton candy. She smiles at him, offering him a bite of the fluffy blue spun sugar as he walks over to her.

"Hey." She blushes softly as she watches him pinch off a piece of her cotton candy and pop it onto his tongue, somehow managing to turn the innocent movement dirty.

He smiles, genty running his fingertips along her wrist that's laying on the table. "Hey, Honey." He clears his throat after a moment, the tips of his ears turning pink. "So uhm I hear there's a bottle toss that I need to beat?"

Honey grins and nods, finishing her cotton candy and tossing the stick away as she stands up. His eyes roam her slim body as she stretches before he stands up as well, following her to the game booth where Tig was still standing, grumbling as he glared at the stacked pyramid of white bottles.

"Step back, Toggy, I have a new hero." Honey smiles as Half Sack pays the $1 and takes the five balls the man hands him.

Tig scoffs, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms. "Oh please, like One Nut here could hit anything."

Half Sack grinned at Tig, glancing at Honey. "The lady wants a prize, who am I to refuse?"

Homey smiles, biting her bottom lip gently as she watches him toss the balls, hitting only the first and second row of bottles. Tig laughs mockingly as Half Sack forks over another $1, with similar results.

"C'mon Honey, let's go ride that dragon shit Jax won't stop talking about." Honey nods and gives Half Sack a soft smile before mouthing _'photo booth, 10 minutes.'_

He nods almost imperceptibly, focusing on the impenetrable bottles in front of him as Honey and Tig walk off to the children's ride.

10 minutes later, he showed up at the photo booth looking dejected. Honey giggles softly as she crosses her arms. "Aw, Kip," She gently tugs him into the photo booth, kissing him as soon as the curtain is closed. "It was just a little stuffed mermaid."

He nods as he kisses her back deeply, holding her hips tightly as he pulls her into his lap. "I know baby, but," He trails his kisses down her neck, sucking softly but careful not to leave any hickeys. "I'm your boyfriend, I wanna win you something."

She smiles as she tilts her head back for him, slowly grinding against him as she runs her jands down his chest. "I know baby, but you don't have to. This is all I need."

They keep grinding against each other, kissing passionately before they finally break apart and Honey bites her lip softly. "Got any quarters?"

He nods, grabbing the loose change from his pocket. She leans over and puts $.50 in the change slot and smirks at him as she leans down and undos his jeans. "I want a souvenir."

He smirks and nods, leaning back as she pulled his cock out, stroking him slowly. The camera flashes go off one at a time, 5 pictures as they continue kissing deeply and his hand slides into her shorts to touch her heated center.

A few minutes later, they climb out of the photo booth and Honey grabs the pictures, pouting. "Aw, they're blurry." Half Sack laughs and looks over her shoulder at them.

"I want some normal ones too..." He murmurs, blushing softly as he gently rests his hands on her hips. She nods, smiling softly.

"Let's come back in a while and take some more, I'm getting hungry." She tucks the strip of photos into her back pocket, just in time as Jax and Chibs run up beside her grinning like teenage boys.

She laughs as she sees Tig looking ill and sitting on a bench by the corn dog booth. "What did you two do to him?"

Chibs laughs, his eyes twinkling as he smooths Honey's tousled brown hair. "The clown house over there has a doll room."

Her eyes widen before she bursts into laughter, only laughing harder as Tig hears and throws a middle finger in their general direction. "Oh my god, you two are evil!"

Half Sack smiles as he watches Honey laugh, loving the way it made her eyes light up and the cute dimples on her cheeks stand out. Jax looks from Honey, to Half Sack, then back as he raises an eyebrow. "You two having fun?"

Immediately, Honey blushes and nods, fixing her hair back into it's messy bun. "Yeah, but Half Sack and Tig have both tried to win that fucking bottle toss and I think they're now in debt."

Half Sack laughs and looks down at her. "Hey, I got all of them but three at the bottom."

She rolls her eyes playfully and pokes his side. "Yeah but so did the 7 year old in line behind us."

Jax smiles watching them banter, then nodding his head behind them. "Mom and Clay are over there." Honey nods and smiles as she looks over at them.

"Let's go see them." Honey starts walking over, followed by Half Sack immediately then the others.

Gemma smiles at her kids and the guys as they join her and Clay. "Hey. Get kicked off the Scrambler yet?"

Honey laughs, "That was only once!" She links her arms with Tig and Jax, then frowns slightly seeing Elliot Oswald and his stuck up wife approaching. "Oh look, the fair folk are amongst us peasants. How saintly of them."

Gemma nudges her daughter's side but smirks at the sarcasm as Clay greets Elliot. Honey shares a secret glance with Tristan, having ridden the Scrambler with her earlier, then smiles softly as Tristan starts to excuse herself.

Jax stops her, handing her the last four tickets of the roll he had in his pocket. The rest was in Honey's bag. "Here, they kicked us off for screaming too loud." He gives her his charming grin, winking at the young girl. She blushes and smiles, muttering a quick thanks before running off towards the ride.

Honey glances at Half Sack, smiling as she mouths 'popcorn and ferris wheel?' He nods and starts to walk away, just as Honey hears her mother say something about handjobs in the photo booth. She shakes her head, feeling grossed out as she says, "You have fun with that, mom. I'm gonna go get some popcorn."

She walks off before they can reply and minutes later as she orders a small bag of buttery popcorn, she feels Half Sack's lean body pressing against her back. She smiles and leans back against him, paying for her popcorn and popping a few pieces into her mouth. "C'mon baby, the ferris wheel line is almost empty."

She holds his hand as they walk and, as they pass a tent playing music, she starts giggling softly. He looks down at her, a soft smiling playing on his lips. "What's funny?"

"That song...it's a Jordan Knight song." She looks up at him and sighs softly, seeing he doesn't get it. "He was a member of New Kids on the Block. Devon and I used to listen to this all the time during dance class."

He nods, slipping a hand down into her back pocket, cupping her ass. "You should dance for me one day, baby."

She just smiles and keeps eating her popcorn until they get onto the ride, sitting in the blue carriage style seat and pulling the bar up over their legs. Honey lays her head on his shoulder, relaxing as the ride slowly begins spinning, stopping every few moments to let the car at the top have a quick view.

She gently traces her nails along the back of his hand, then laces her fingers with his. "Kip, I love you."

"I love you too, Honey." He murmurs, kissing the top of her head gently as they finally reach the top of the ride. She leans up, kissing him softly but pouring her passion into it as the setting sun casts a golden glow on them.


	11. When You Came into my Life

**Please do review, I don't know if I'm doing this story justice or not. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it means a lot!**

 **This chapter is the beginning of one of many drama arcs, so be warned.**

 **The song for this chapter is When You Came into my Life by Scorpions.**

Honey and Half Sack are still kissing as the ride slowly turns to let people off. When they're almost level with the ground, Honey pulls away, running the tip of her tongue over her slightly swollen bottom lip. "This was the best day ever." She murmurs, running her fingers gently through his hair before pulling away to fix her clothes and lipstick. He nods as he does the same, wiping the pink off his lips.

"Agreed." He helps her climb out of the car, smiling as he gets a nice view of her ass. "What do you wanna do now?"

She grins and starts to say something but is interrupted by Juice running over. "Hey, Clay wants all the guys at the clubhouse." He glances at Honey then at Half Sack, noticing something is going on but not sure what.

Honey sighs softly as Half Sack nods. "I'll be there in a couple minutes." Juice nods and runs off to gather the others, leaving Honey to pout up at Half Sack.

"Aw, we didn't even get to go back to the photo booth..." She giggles as he slips his hands into her back pockets and pulls her against him.

"We'll just have to come back then." He smiles boyishly, kissing her forehead. "I still gotta win that damn ball toss."

She laughs and nods, kissing his cheek softly. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Kip. Now go be a badass biker before Juice comes back."

He smiles and glances around before pulling her behind one of the tents and kissing her deeply, his arms around her waist holding her hips against his as he slips his tongue into her mouth. She gasps softly but quickly melts against him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

After a few heated moments, Half Sack pulls away and lets go of her, catching his breath. "I better go." He turns to walk away but she grabs his hand, smirking.

"Do you have any more quarters?" He nods, laughing softly as he hands her a handful of quarters. She smiles and pecks his cheek softly. "Thank you, baby."

They both walk out from behind the tent, Honey walking towards the photo booth and Half Sack walking towards his bike, noticing the others had already left. As he gets on his bike, he smiles as he notices Honey walking towards the photo booth. Seeing her smile and the evening sun glinting off the hints of red in her dark hair, he came to a startling realization.

 _'I actually love her.'_

It was a shock to him. Sure they had both said it before but now, it felt real. He wanted to run over and grab her in his arms, never letting her go.

It kept repeating in his head as he drove off towards the clubhouse, a silly grin on his lips.

' _I love her. I love her. I love her. I love Honey.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey steps out of the photo both with three strips of photos, all of them of her in stupid poses or making faces at the camera. She smiles as she looks at them before carefully tucking them into her bag with the ones from earlier. She starts to walk towards the candy vendor but a shrill yell distracts her.

"TRISTAN!"

Honey frowns and walks over hesitantly, laying a hand on the woman's arm to get her attention. "Mrs. Oswald? Did something happen?"

A bad feeling forms in her stomach as she sees the woman's eyes filled with worry and unshed tears, her expertly styled hair a tussled mess. "I can't find Tristan! She was supposed to wait here..."

Gemma walks over as Honey rubs Karen's back, looking around. "Well she has to be here somewhere, have you checked the rides?"

Elliot shakes his head as he walks up. "I checked all the rides and games."

Gemma and Honey look at each other and sigh, trying to comfort Karen. Honey glances at Elliot. "I'll go see if she's in the parking lot or something, maybe she got tired of waiting."

He nods and Honey walks off, biting her lip softly as she thinks _'Something bad is going on...'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack could barely control his nerves as he watched the truck carrying the oil drums pull up outside the garage. He knew this was the first big break he had gotten in the club, their way of letting him in deeper, and he couldn't fuck this up. As he helped move the drums into the clubhouse, he couldn't help but feel a tad guilty.

They trusted him enough to let him in on their business dealings, not knowing he was sneaking around with their Princess. And there was no doubt that she was the Princess. Even Happy, the formiddable Tacoma killer, was wrapped around her finger.

But everytime he let the guilt into his thought process, the image of her smiling as the Ferris wheel turned slowly, her wavy har blowing in the gentle breeze as she turned to lay her head on his shoulder, managed to smother the guilt.

"I love her." He whispered as he set the last of the drums down and stood up, looking out of the garage at the starry night sky.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey watches in horror as Tristan is loaded into an ambulence and rushed towards St. Thomas, her parents following close behind in their Mercedes. She leans into her mother's side, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she murmurs, "Mom...who would.."

Gemma shakes her head, looking down at her daughter. "I don't know, baby. But the guys will find out."

Honey nods, still feeling ill as she follows her mom to the Cadillac. She gets in and rests her forehead against the cool window, closing her eyes.

The drive home is silent and as soon as Gemma parks in the driveway, Honey gets out and walks inside. She walks upstairs and drops her bag on the bed then pulls her boots off, tossing them into her closet. Pausing only to turn some music on, she walks into her bathroom and undresses, still trying to sort out her thoughts. As she steps into the hot shower, she starts to clean her makeup off with a makeup wipe, thinking _'Tristan is only 13...and some sick asshole attacked her like that...'_ A small shiver runs down her spine and she sighs, wanting nothing more than to call Half Sack but not knowing if he is busy with the club or not.

She stays in the shower until the water turns cold and she steps out, wrapping a thick, fluffy towel around her body and padding barefoot into her bedroom. She dries off quickly, putting her damp hair up in a ponytail and putting on a pair of flannel boxer pajama shorts and a red cami, sitting on her bed and grabbing her phone.

 _'Fuck it, I need to text him...'_ She sends a quick message, hoping he'll be free.

 _Elizabeth: hey...if you're free, call me_

She lays down and curls up, holding her pillow to her chest as she watches the tree limbs blowing gently outside her window. A few minutes later, her phone dings on the nightstand and she grabs it inmediately.

 _Kip: i heard what happened, are you okay?_

 _Elizabeth: yeah...just need you._

 _Kip: meet me at the stop sign in 5 minutes._

She smiles softly as she sits up and slips her feet into a pair of black flipflops, sliding her phone into the waist of her shorts. She climbs out the window and nearly runs towards the stop sign at the end of the block.

When she gets there, he is just pulling up. She immediately kisses him deeply, before he can even put the stand down on the bike. He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as she kisses him like she'll never see him again.

When she finally pulls away for air, he lays his head against her stomach and murmurs, "Get on, baby. Let's go for a ride."

She nods, climbing on behind him and cuddling up to his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He drives off, doing a u-turn in the middle of the street so he doesn't have to drive past Gemma's house. She lays her head on his shoulder, just wanting to feel him against her.

They ride around Charming for nearly an hour before he pulls into the parking lot of his apartment, parking and turning the bike off. Honey reluctantly unwraps herself from him and stands up as he does the same, setting his helmet on the handlebars. "Honey?"

She looks up at him, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Yeah?"

He bites his lip softly as he tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

She shrugs, looking down before turning to walk up to the apartment. He follows, unlocking the door for her and watching as she walks inside and sits down on the small, broken down green couch. She pulls her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she sighs.

"What sick asshole does that shit to a little girl, Kip?" She whispers as he comes to sit beside her. "She'll never get to choose who gets that part of her..."

He wraps his arms around her as he runs his fingers through her hair. "I know..." He sighs softly as he kisses her forehead gently, unsure of how to comfort her. She lays her head on his chest and bites her bottom lip softly before sitting up.

He watches her in surprise as she climbs into his lap. "What-"

She kisses him softly and murmurs, "When I was 14, I went to a party with my friends. We were having fun, dancing and shit, and someone gave me a xanax." He listens intently, his hands gently rubbing up and down her back. "I blacked out and woke up upstairs with a guy trying to take my pants off."

She closes her eyes, pressing her face against his neck. He feels her tears running down his skin as he holds her tighter. "Honey..."

She shakes her head, pulling away to look up at him. "That's one reason I have nightmares. I dream about what would've happened if I hadn't woken up and fought." She sniffles softly as she looks down before leaning up to kiss him deeply, surprising him.

He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her as she kisses him, slipping her tongue into his mouth to press against his. He pulls away after a moment and frowns as he looks into her eyes. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I love you." She nearly whispers, her fingertips ghosting over the tattoo on his shoulder. "I don't want my choices taken from me like Tristan. I want you to take my virginity. I love you and I trust you and I want you to make love to me." She says quietly but without hesitation. He gently lifts her chin, looking into her eyes seriously.

"Are you sure, Honey?" His eyes search hers for any uncertainty. Finding only love and passion, he stands up with her in his arms bridal style, his arms under her back and knees holding her as he walks to his bedroom.

She watches his face, her fingertips gently touching his cheek as her other hand holds onto the soft leather on his back. "Kip, I love you. So much."

He smiles softly as he looks down at her, laying her gently on his bed. "I love you too, Honey." He kisses her lovingly, his hands gently sliding up her hips to just below the curve of her breasts. She spread her legs so that he could lay between them as he trailed his kisses down her neck, his hands slowly lifting the thin cami up over her flat stomach, pulling away to pull it the rest of the way off. She blushes as her breasts bounce a bit with her movements, having forgone a bra after her shower.

He smiles as he raises up, holding himself up with his hands on either side of her body on the mattress. "You're beautiful, Honey."She blushes harder and smiles as she tilts her head a bit, her fingers running through his hair then down his chest before pushing his cut off his shoulders. He helps her, tossing it to the floor before kissing his way down the center of her chest, stopping briefly to suck on her nipples softly one at a time. She lets out a soft moan as she tangles her fingers in his hair.

"Kip..." She murmurs, her eyes half lidded. He looks up at her, smiling as he unties her shorts, slipping them down her legs and tossing them aside. She blushes, glancing down at her plain fuschia brief panties. "If I had known this was gonna happen, I would've worn something sexier."

He smiles as he kisses the white elastic waistband of her panties before moving up and kissing her deeply. "You're sexy no matter what you wear, Honey." He presses his hips against hers, letting her feel the bulge in his jeans against her heated center.

She smiles, biting her lip gently as she pushes on his shoulders, flipping them over and straddling him. She slowly trails her hands down his chest, then slides his black tshirt off, letting it drop to the floor as she leans in and leaves a trail of warm, open mouthed kisses down his toned chest. He runs his fingers through her silky hair, pulling it out of it's ponytail and gasping as her lips brush against his nipple teasingly.

Her hands move down to his belt, undoing the buckle then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans as she leans up to kiss him deeply. He groans softly as her fingers brush his already throbbing erection.

She smirks and pulls away, standing up to slide her panties off. He watches in rapt attention as she does, his eyes glued to the small, smooth junction between her thighs as he lifts his hips and pulls his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off and grinning as Honey straddles him once more. She kisses and sucks on his neck, leaving a dark hickey as she gently rocks her hips against his. He moans softly and holds her ass, presses his cock against her soft, moist pussy lips.

She bites her lip in nervousness, looking down at him as she sits up. "Do you have a uhm..."

He nods, reaching into his nightstand and retrieving one of the foil packets from the box. She smiles and kisses him deeply as he tears it open, rolling it onto himself as she starts to fidget a bit.

He wraps his arms around her waist and flips them over, kissing her passionately as her legs wrap around his hips instinctively. The position allows his tip to easily prod her entrance and they both gasp at the feeling. She blushes as she looks up at him, feeling vulnerable and slightly scared.

"Kip?" She whispers, her eyes slightly wide as her hands press against his back.

"Yeah?" He whispers, looking down at her lovingly as he holds her hip, his other hand holding himself up.

She hesitates a moment before blushing as she looks down, seeing his thick length pressed against her. "It's gonna hurt, isn't it?"

He nods, kissing her forehead gently. "Yeah...I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise."

She tries to relax as she lays back, closing her eyes before opening them and whispering, "I trust you."

He looks into her eyes as he nods, lifting her legs to wrap tighter around his hips, the tip of his cock prodding her a couple times then pushing into her, making her gasp loudly. He cringes as her blunt nails dig into his back and her face presses against his chest.

"You okay?" He murmurs, glancing down and seeing half of his length inside of her. She takes a deep breath and nods, looking up at him and laughing breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just freaking out a little." She whispers and glances down, blushing as the sight of him entering her sends wetness gushing towards her entrance.

He groans softly as he pushes in deeper, leaning down to kiss her deeply, mumbling against her lips, "This part might hurt a little..." He felt the tip of his cock brush against something.

She nods, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, pressing her face against his chest. "I know. Do it, Kip."

He takes a deep breath before thrusting hard into her, tearing through her hymen and pausing to let her adjust to him as he showered soft kisses all over her face, making her smile softly even through her tears.

He captures her soft lips in a gentle, loving kiss as he rubs one hand up and down along her hip, staying as still as possible. He groans softly in pleasure as she rocks her hips gently in experimentation, her tightness making his cock throb in pleasure.

"God, Kip...you can move now...please." She moans softly as she kisses his neck gently. He slowly thrusts, leaning down and sucking on her neck just above her collar bone, no doubt leaving a hickey.

She lets out small breathy moans, her back arching a little as she rocks her hips to meet his thrusts, tugging on his hair to pull his lips to hers. They kiss passionately as his thrusts grow steadily faster, the bed beginning to creak a bit as she scratches her nails lightly down his back.

He groans as he thrusts harder, wrapping one arm around her waist, elevating her hips slightly and making her gasp loudly as he thrusts against somewhere that sends shivers through her body. "Oh fuck, Kip, I'm gonna-"

"Me too, baby." He kisses her deeply as he slips a hand down to rub slow, deliberate circles on her clit as he feels his cock throbbing and swelling. She arches her back, pushing her breasts against his chest as her head tilts back showing the pale, red splotched skin of her neck as her nails leave long scratches down his back.

She nearly wails in pleasure as she cums, her legs tightening around his waist as she trembles slightly in his arms. He gives a few more thrusts and follows suit, cumming into the condom as he bites her neck gently, groaning in pleasure as he slowly stops moving, his body resting against hers until they've both relaxed and then sliding out of her slowly.

"Are you okay?" He murmurs as he sits up and takes the condom off, tying it off and tossing it into yhe garbage bin by his bed. She nods slowly as she stretches, then sits up.

"I actually don't hurt as bad as I thought I would." She stands up carefully and runs her fingers through her hair, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "Thank you."

He smiles and kisses her as he pulls her gently into his lap. "I love you, baby."

She smiles, running her fingers along his cheekbones lightly. "I love you too. Now I gotta go shower and then I guess head home..."

He nods, sighing softly as he lets her stand up, watching her walk into his bathroom. He lays back, crossing his arms behind his head and smiles as he listens to the shower turn on and Honey hum softly.

 _'Best day ever.'_ He thought to himself as his eyes slip closed, only to open again a few minutes later. Standing up, he walks into the bathroom and smiles seeing Honey grin at him. "I was wondering when you'd notice." She holds the condom out to him as he steps into the shower.

"Just wanted to make sure you were nice and wet before I joined you." He smirks teasingly as he takes the condom, tearing it open. She smiles and kisses a slow deliberate trail down his chest.

"Don't worry baby, I'm plenty wet enough." She brings his hand up to feel her soapy breasts, pressing close against him.

He smiles and kisses her deeply as he rolls the condom onto his cock and picks her up, pressing her back against the cool tile wall as he slowly pushes into her again.

Neither one of them heard their phones ringing in the bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You make my life so much better." She murmurs hours later as she lays on his chest, her body achingly tired but a soft smile adorning her lips as she traces small designs in Half Sack's chest hair.

He smiles as he traces his fingertips along her back, looking down at her. "Good. I'm glad I make you feel better." He leans down to kiss her gently as she blushes softly.

"I mean it though baby, when we met I was a mess. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love, I was stuck here under my mom's thumb and I didn't dare letting myself hope for things I really wanted because I knew I wouldn't get them." She sits up, straddling his slim waist as she looks down at him.

He looks up at her in adoration, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "And now?" He gives her a soft smile as she lays her hands on his chest.

"And now, I love you. You keep my bad dreams away and give me hope. I think I'll be happy as long as I can have you." Her voice stays barely above a whisper as she looks into his eyes honestly.

He looks up into her eyes and smiles as he whispers, "You're the only girl I've ever slept with that meant anything." She frowns in disbelief but he doesn't let her talk. "The others were high school girlfriends and girls I met in bars. I've never had a girl in this bed, never held a girl after sex, and never poured my heart out to anyone."

Her eyes water as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "I love you." She whispers, her voice cracking. "You make me feel things, Kip."

He kisses her gently and wraps his arms around her, holding her to his chest as he pulls the blankets over their bodies. She frowns, looking up at him. "What about my parents? And the garage?"

"They can throw a fit if they want, I want to hold my girl for a few hours before work." He bites his lip, the thought occuring to him then that maybe she didn't want to stay. "I mean...if you wanted to..."

She smiles, cutting off his rambling with a kiss. "I'd love to, I just don't want you to get into trouble."

He shrugs, pulling her against him as he yawns. "I won't, I'll just skip the shower and sleep an hour later."

She nods, curling up against him and closing her eyes, then nearly jumping out of her skin as someone bangs loudly on the door.

"Shit, who the fuck..." He gets up, pulling a pair of boxers on and walking out to the door, pistol in hand. Honey gets up, putting one of his tshirts on and cracking the bedroom door open, peering into the living room.

Half Sack opens the door, yawning and then frowns as he sees his neighbor, a woman with bobbed bleached blonde hair and long red nails, wearing a red nighte and house slippers. "Uhm...good morning, Ms. Sammons."

She frowns, putting one hand on her hip as she cranes her neck trying to see into the apartment. "You have kept me up all night, Kippy. Who on earth do you have in there rocking the bed with?"

"No one, ma'am. I was just moving some furniture around and I guess I was louder than I thought." He gently took the woman's hand, ignoring the track marks on her fingers as he leads her back to her apartment next door.

When he returns, he finds Honey laughing as she looks around the kitchen, fully dressed. He smiles, watching her. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Nothing...Kippy." She grins at him, grabbing some cereal from the cabinet.

He laughs and comes up behind her, tickling her sides. "Hey, leave me alone. That woman is old enough to be my mother and she's tried to get into my pants since I moved in."

"It's just because you're pretty." She smiles at him and takes a bite of her cereal. "Now, I really have to get home. It's almost 5, I gotta help Gemma at the office at 8."

He sighs and nods, kissing the back of her neck. "Alright...let me go get dressed and I'll drop you off."

She nods and finishes her cereal quickly, then waits by the door as Half Sack walks out of his room in jeans and a tshirt, no cut. She smiles at him as she opens the door. "Thank you, for tonight."

He nods, kissing her softly. "Don't thank me baby, I'm glad you gave me that chance." She nods and follows him down to his bike, frowning as she feels her inner thighs burn when she straddles the bike. Ignoring the ache, she wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into his back, closing her eyes as the cool morning air whips around her body.

All too soon, Half Sack had pulled up to the stop sign and Honey sighs as she reluctantly gets up, cringing as her sore legs protest. "I'll see you at the garage, okay?" She leans down and kisses him gently as he nods.

"Yeah, I'll come check on you on my break." He smiles at her as she nods and he watches her walk away, waiting until he can't see her anymore before driving off to the clubhouse, planning on sleeping in his dorm until his shift started.


	12. Someday

**The song for this chapter is Someday by Hinder.**

The next day, Half Sack walks into the office and smiles as he raps his knuckles gently against the door. "Hey."

Honey looks up from the paperwork and smiles softly, a blush immediately coloring her cheeks. "Hey..." She runs her fingers through her hair gently as she puts the paperwork down and turns the chair to face him, her legs crossed and tucked beneath her. He crouches down in front of her, kissing her briefly but softly.

"Did you sleep any?" He murmurs, gently smoothing her hair as he looks into her eyes.

She shakes her head, running her fingers through his hair as she smiles at him. "No, but I'll be fine. Did you sleep any after you took me home?"

"About an hour in the dorm, Chibs woke me up right before I was supposed to clock in." He gently rubs her thighs, noticing she had been walking a little funny when he had dropped her off. "Do you feel okay and everything?"

She nods, letting out a long sigh as he rubs the tensed up muscles and she relaxes. "I feel good...the only thing that's sore is my legs and my uh..." She gestured awkwardly before they both laugh softly and he stands up, kissing her forehead gently.

"Good, I was worried you'd be more sore." He steps back slightly, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

She smiles, leaning up to kiss his stomach teasingly before looking at the desk, grabbing a sheet of paper. "These are for you and Juice; list of new repos."

He laughs and kisses her forehead, taking the paper. "Thank you so much."

"I knew you'd be thrilled." She teases, leaning back in her chair. He kisses her one last time then walks out to grab Juice as she turns back to finish the paperwork.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A couple hours into the repo list, Juice gets a call from Clay. He ends the call, turning to Half Sack. "Hale wants all the guys with records that were at FunTown last night to come to the clubhouse. Jax wants you to follow Hale."

Half Sack frowns, glancing at the tow truck. "What the hell am I supposed to follow him on?"

Juice smirks, glancing pointedly at the motorized scooter parked in the alley. Half Sack groans, sighing as he walks over to it. _'This will totally get me laid, can't wait to show Honey.'_ He snorts at his own sarcastic thoughts as he struggles to fit onto the child sized scooter, hearing Juice laugh as he drives away in the tow truck.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey is startled out of her nap by her father and Tig walking into the office. She yawns so loud her jaw pops as she looks up at them with bleary green eyes.

"We need you to get out of the office for a little while, baby girl." Clay says, leaning against the doorway.

She nods slowly, rubbing her eyes before gathering her stuff, knowing better than to waste time asking questions. Standing up, she stretches then sighs. "I'll stop by the hospital...visit the baby or something."

Clay nods, watching as she brushes past Tig and walks to her car. As soon as she's out of the office, Tig begins doctoring the coffee with the sedatives.

Honey drives to St. Thomas, parking beside her mother's Cadillac and walking in, heading to the elevator. Luck wasn't on her side it seemed; waiting on the elevator also was none other than Tara Knowles.

Exchanging hushed, awkward hellos, they stared straight ahead at the elevator doors until finally Tara broke the silence. "Are you and Wendy close?"

Glancing at the doctor and shrugging, Honey crosses her arms. "We were. Why?"

"She's out of detox and I was hoping that maybe someone could talk to her, make her feel less alone." Tara scoffed, rolling ber dark eyes. "I mentioned it to your mother and she-"

"Yeah, mom never did like Wendy." Honey turns to Tara, frowning. "What are you doing, Tara?"

Tara stiffened and Honey could almost hear the sound of her fight or flight instincts fighting themselves. "I don't know what you mean, I was only-"

"You know what I mean. What are you doing back here after you fought so hard to get away? You broke so many people when you left and now you just come back like everything is peachy?"

Tara cast her eyes downward at her plastic covered sneakers. "I had goals; I couldn't stay here, knowing what Jax was a part of."

"So you throw everything away to do what? Live your little bullshit fantasy life? Do you know what you put Jax through? Or me?" Her eyes started to water involuntarily and she cursed the slow moving elevator.

Tara's eyes soften a bit as she notices the younger girl's eyes shining wetly. "Honey...I know you don't understand it, but as much as I loved Jax and as much as I loved you like my sister, I couldn't stay."

Honey shakes her head, wiping her eyes roughly. "You're right; I don't understand. I have a guy that I love and who makes me happier than anything I've ever done; if he asked me to, I would give up college, the club, anything. Because he makes me happy just being him." She stares at Tara coldly, just as the elevator begins to open. "If you loved him, you wouldn't have fought so hard to change him."

She steps off the elevator, leaving the shocked doctor behind as she searches the hallway for Wendy's room. Finding it at the end of the hall, she walks in with a soft knock.

Wendy raises her head and smiles tiredly as she sees Honey lingering by the doorway. "Hey, Hon."

Honey smiles as she steps closer to the bed, fidgeting with her keys. "Hey, Wen. How do you feel?"

"Dopey." Wendy cracks a humorless grin and pats the chair at her beside. "Come sit."

Honey sits down, setting her purse beside her as she stares at the older woman. "Have you seen Abel yet?"

Wendy shakes her head, looking down. "I just got out of the detox, Tara says she'll take me to see him when I'm stronger."

Honey nods, blushing. "I kinda told her off in the elevator..."

Wendy raises her eyebrow, absentmindedly brushing her fingers over the dark circles beneath her eyes. "Really? Over what?"

"Her leaving." She sighs and glances back at the door. "If I tell you something, you can never tell another soul."

Wendy nods, frowning as she leans in. "What's up, Honey? Is something wrong?"

Honey nods, then shakes her head, then falls back into the chair. "I don't even know anymore, Wen." She smiles as she plays with the metal bangle around her wrist. "I've been seeing the prospect."

Wendy's eyes widen as she wonders if she heard correctly. "What? The prospect?"

Honey nods, blushing deeply. "For almost two months now." Leaning forward conspiratorially, Honey whispers, "I lost my virginity to him last night."

"Oh my god, does the club know?" Wendy's eyes widened further and Honey fleetingly wondered if she should be shocking a recovering overdose victim so much.

She shakes her head, sighing. "No one knows, that's the problem. I'm not legal until I'm 18, and if any of the guys find out his patch and basically his life are gone. Clay will kill him."

Wendy nods, grabbing the younger girls hand and patting it gently. "I'm sorry, Honey. I know it must be tough."

Honey smiles as she laces her fingers with Wendy's. "It is when we're apart but as long as he's with me, all I think about is us, y'know? I don't worry about the club or my parents..."

Wendy smiles, nudging her softly. "You've got it bad."

Honey just grins at her, shrugging. "He's adorable, what can I say? I want to be all his someday." She sighs, looking down at her hands. "That's what pisses me off with Tara. I love Half Sack so much, I would give up college or anything else he wanted for him and I've only known him a couple months but she couldn't make it work with a guy she loved for 5 years?"

Wendy nods, laying back and crossing ber arms behind her head. "Yeah, she's such a phony."

Honey watches her, biting her lip softly. "Wendy?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you...shooting up...while you were pregnant?" Honey nearly mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Wendy glances at her then sighs as she looks up at the ceiling. "Bad judgement, I guess. I barely remember it...I remember going crazy looking for my stash...and looking for a good vein...but I don't..."

"I'm sorry for prying..." Honey murmurs, hugging her friend gently. "I just-"

"I get it. And i wish I had a better answer for you but the truth is, I wanted Jax to lay attention to me and I thought the drugs would make me feel better."

Honey stares at her for a long moment before standing up. "I gotta get back to the office." She hugs Wendy quickly then hurries out, walking down the hall to the NICU ward.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

' _Aw come on, guys.'_ He watches Chibs amd Jax drive off, feeling miserable on the tiny scooter. Attempting to stretch his legs out while he waited for Hale to start moving again, he grabs his phone and sends her a picture of him crouched on the scooter. He didn't have time to wait for a reply as he watches Hale drive off. He fires up the scooter and races after him, cussing at whoever had parked the damn contraption in that alley.

Honey receives the picture as she sits in Abel's room, listening to her mother reading to him. She grins at the picture and texts him back.

 _Elizabeth: sexy, you gonna take me for a ride later?_

She glance up as she sees Jax, giving him a soft smile as she stands up and walks out of the room to hug him softly. "Hey. Any luck finding the rapist?"

Jax shakes his head, about to respond when Elliott walks in. Honey excuses herself to go back into the room so they can have privacy. She watches them talk, listening in, then frowns as Elliot leaves, slamming the door behind them.

With a quick glance at Gemma, she murmurs, "If you think you can talk to Mrs. Oswald, I can talk to Tristan."

Gemma nods, shutting the storybook and tucking into her bag. "Alright, sweetheart. Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey tries not to look as nervous as she feels as she walks into Tristan Oswald's hospital room. Her sneakers made barely any sound on the tile floor so she had to clear her throat softly to get the young girl's attention. "Tristan?"

The girl looks up and Honey gasps softly, seeing the split in her lip and the utter hopelessness in her eyes. She immediately looks back down at the pink phone in her hand, typing quickly. "Mom told me to text her...if anyone..."

Honey shakes her head, stepping closer and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about it, Tristan. I'm only here as a friend, okay? You don't have to tell me anything, I just wanted to check on you."

Tristan stays quiet, looking down at her hands before she murmurs, "you were there that day. With...Gemma?"

Honey nods, smiling softly. "Yeah, I'm her daughter, Honey."

Tristan manages a small smile as she glances towards the door. "So you know what happened to me."

Honey nods again, reaching over to grab the younger girl's hand gently. "I do, and I'm so sorry that happened to you. I can't even imagine what you've been through."

Tristan stays quiet as she looks up at Honey for a moment before looking down at their hands. "I don't know what to think anymore, Honey."

Honey frowns, reaching out to gently run her fingers over the girls soft golden brown hair. "What do you mean?"

"I remember it. Every minute of it." Honey's heart drops and she leans forward, hugging the smaller girl and being careful with the IVs and cords. Tristan sobs as she hugs her back, mumbling, "Mom wants to act like it didn't happen, but I know it did...didn't it?"

Honey nods, stroking her hair gently. "It did. You need to talk about it, Tristan, or you'll bottle it up inside and it will haunt you. Trust me, I know."

Tristan sniffles as she looks up at Honey, tears running down her cheeks. "How do you know?"

Honey sighs, looking into the girl's saddened blue eyes. "When I was about your age, I went to a party with some people I thought were my friends. We were having a great time until someone brought out some drugs. I took a pill, blacked out, and woke up with a guy on top of me trying to get my pants down. I couldn't move, the drugs were still affecting me. He..." Homey sighs, looking up at the ceiling to center herself before looking back at Tristan. "He noticed I was awake and decided my pants were too much trouble so he decided he was going to put it in my mouth first."

Tristan listens raptly, her eyebrows furrowed as her tears slowly stop. "Did he actually...?"

"He made me blow him but the drugs wore off before he could do anything else. I fought him off and ran." Homey sighs as she closes her eyes. "There was a point to me telling you that, okay?"

Tristan nods, wiping her eyes as she whispers, "What was the point?"

"I had nightmares for almost three years about that guy. I told someone about it yesterday, someone I love and trust, and I feel like a weight is gone. I feel like I'm finally getting over it." Honey hands Tristan a couple tissues to wipe her tears. "You need to talk to someone about it, no matter what your mom says."

Tristan nods slowly, wiping her eyes as she murmurs, "It was one of the guys from the fair. The fat guy dressed as a clown. He grabbed me on my way back to the ride, I was gonna meet mom and dad there. He-He dragged me into the woods and punched me. I couldn't fight him off. Honey, he was too big and he-" Honey rubs her back gently as she sobs again, burying her face in her new friends shoulder.

"I know, Tristan. It isn't your fault, he's a sick man and no one should have to go through that." She keeps her arms around Tristan's slim shoulders, letting her cry as much as she needs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gemma and Honey meet back in Abel's room with Jax an hour later, both of them confirming the stories they had gotten.

Jax nods as he starts towards the door, "Fat asshole in the clown suit, got it."

Honey calls out just as he opens the door. "Jax?" At his questioning glance, she stares at him pleadingly. "Make him hurt."

He nods, walking out quickly, Honey looks up at Gemma and sighs. "I'm gonna head home, mom, I'm really tired."

"Okay, baby. I'll be home soon." Gemma kisses her forehead softly and Honey smiles as she walks out, glancing at Tristan's door as she notices the police standing around.

 _'Good, she talked. Maybe she'll heal."_

She walks towards the elevator and gets on, frowning as Hale rushes in with her. "Woah, David, what's the rush?"

He stares at her, his jaw ticking in irritation. "Did Jax find out who the rapist is?"

She shrugs non committedly. "Hard to say really."

"Damn it, Honey, this is not a game! These are people's lives!"

She glares at him as the elevator opens to let them off. "Yeah, and I have done nothing to harm the lives of anyone who doesn't deserve it."

She walks out to the parking lot with Hale hot on her heels, only to laugh at him as he notices his slashed tires. "Too bad, Hale. Could've been a major case." She gets into her car and drives off towards her house, rubbing her tired eyes.

When she parks in the driveway and gets out, she yawns and then frowns seeing someone sitting on the front steps. She steps closer to see who it is and gasps when she sees Half Sack's bloodied mouth and bruised fists. "Oh my god, Kip! What happened?" She sits on the front porch step and gently examines his hands.

"Found the rapist and...shit, Honey, I don't know if I should be telling you this..." He watches her gently run her nail over the cuts on his hands to make sure there wasn't any debris in the wounds.

"I'll find out from Chibs eventually if you don't want to tell me." She shrugs and looks up at his lip, her hands cupping his cheeks so she can examine him. "Damn, must've been a hard right hook."

He nods, gently grabbing her wrists as he looks down at her. "Yeah, but I kicked his ass." He leans in and kisses her softly, stroking his thumb gently over the inner part of her wrist over the veins.

She kisses back gently, blushing softly as she murmurs against his lips, "Mom and Clay..."

"Won't be back for awhile, they're at the clubhouse catching up some of the paperwork from earlier." He pulls away to look into her eyes, biting his lip softly.

She smiles and stands up, dusting the dirt from the back of her jeans. "Well come inside then, let me clean your hands and check your mouth out."

He nods and lets her lead him into the downstairs bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub as he watches her flitter around gathering the first aid supplies as if she's done it a million times before. Noticing his gaze, she smiles and blushes as she sits on the toilet seat, leaning forward to examine his mouth, wiping the cut on his lip with an antiseptic wipe. "I've done this a few times, believe it or not."

He smiles, gently caressing her hip as she focuses on the small scrapes then turns her attention to his busted knuckles. "We found the guy...it was the fat clown at the dunking game." He shakes his head, looking down at his hands. "Jesus, Honey, he had scratches all over his stomach where she'd fought it..."

Honey swallows hard, looking up at him as she finishes cleaning his hands. "What did they do to him?"

Half Sack sighs and flexes his fist as she stands up and puts the supplies away. "Clay...cut his balls off. Let him bleed out."

Much to his surprise, she only nods. "Good, that sick fuck deserves it." He stands up and wraps his arms around her waist as she smiles tiredly up at him. "You forget, baby. I've been a part of this life a lot longer than you."

He nods and picks her up, kissing her neck gently as she wraps her legs around his waist. "You're tired baby. Let me take care of you."

She nods, laying her head on his shoulder without protest as he carries her to the stairs. "First door on the right."

He nods and carefully navigates his way into the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. He stands up and begins with her feet, untying her sneakers and pulling them off, then her black socks, moving up to her jeans and tank top.

Honey lets him undress her, a soft smile on her lips as she watches him. He places a soft kiss on her stomach just above the orange lace waistband of her grey panties before leaning down to kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him against her as she runs her fingers over the smooth leather of his cut.

They stay like this for a few minutes, just kissing and touching gently, until Honey pulls away and smiles softly. "Lay with me baby...I'll lock my door and we can cuddle until my parents get home..."

He nods and smiles as he slips his cut off, laying his cut over the back of her desk chair. "Okay, Honey. But I can't stay all night."

She stands up in her bra and panties, smiling as she reaches over and locks the door. "Just give me a few hours."


	13. Dirty Little Secret

**The song is Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects, for lack of a better song.**

It was nearly 3am when the roar of a motorcycle outside the house woke Half Sack up. He rubs his sleep blurred eyes, glancing down at Honey's sleeping body wrapped around his, then glancing at the clock and cursing quietly.

"Shit, I'm gonna die." He hurriedly disentangles his long legs from Honey's, trying not to wake her as he grabs his cut and leans down to kiss her forehead gently. She squirms a little, her nose twitching as she gets comfortable again using her pillow to cuddle with. He smiles at her adoringly then sighs as he hears the door shut downstairs. Before he slithers out the window, he unlocks the bedroom door to avert their suspicions.

She wakes up as he begins to scale his way down the sturdy oak tree outside her window and she yawns as she walks over to look down at him, smiling as she sees him walking down the sidewalk with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

 _'That's my prospect.'_ She shuts her window, stretching as she walks over to her closet to grab a nightgown, eagerly shedding her uncomfortable bra and lacy panties. She catches a glimpse of her reflection as she passes by the mirror on her way to bed and she can hardly recognize herself.

For the first time in a long time, she looked like a girl who was living. ' _And that's perfectly normal. Why should I punish myself any longer? I'm happy, I'm allowed to be happy.'_

She smiles softly at her reflection and was startled to realize that she actually felt pretty. She didn't hate the baby fat that clung to her cheeks, making her dimples more pronounced. She didn't hate the murky green of her eyes, especially since they were now a crystalline emerald color.

 _'I don't hate myself.'_ She smiles brighter, crossing her arms over her chest as she walks towards her bed, crawling under the covers and flipping her light out. _'I'm growing.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack couldn't stop smiling as he walked back to the clubhouse, having left his bike there so the neighbors wouldn't notice at Honey's. Spending the night with her was like the biggest pick me up he could imagine, even without sex.

He gets back to the clubhouse by 4am and walks in, surprised to see Opie sitting at the bar. The bear-like man nods in greeting to the younger man. Half Sack returns the gesture and clears his throat quietly. "Do you uh want me to get you a drink?"

Wordlessly, Opie holds up a half drank bottle of beer. Half Sack nods and fidgets with his phone before walking to his dorm, texting Honey.

 _Kip: goodnight baby_

 _Elizabeth: goodnight kip, i love you_

 _Kip: love you too_

He lays his phone on the nightstand and strips down to his boxers, laying down and almost immediately falling asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey is woken up early by her phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand. Fumbling around for it, she sighs as she sees a text from Justin.

 _Justin: ey come over, we got some shit to talk about_

She sighs and rolls her eyes as she sets her phone down, sitting up. _'Asshole.'_ She stands up and stretches, sighing as she walks over to the closet and grabs a thin babydoll dress, slipping it on over a plain black bra and maroon lace panties.

She sits on the bed to slip on her black flats, buckling them around her ankles and pausing a moment before standing and doing her usual smokey eye makeup and clear lip gloss. When that's done, she grabs her purse and walks downstairs to grab a strawberry poptart and walk out to her car. Much to her surprise, Jax was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Morning, Jax." She smiles sweetly at him as she opens the cabinet to grab her poptart.

He smiles and puffs on his cigarette as he watches her. "Morning. Can we go for a ride to the streams?"

"Oh, sure." Then she sighs and shakes her head. "Crap, I'm supposed to help Gemma in the office."

Jax takes a deep breath and looks down. "It's important, Honey. I'll cover you with Mom."

Honey sighs and nibbles on her poptart as she nods slowly. "Okay, we can go."

He smiles his best Prince Charming smile at her and stands up straight. "Good. Finish your poptart."

"I will finish my poptart." She smirks teasingly and leans against the counter. "And you don't get any."

He reaches down and breaks the corner off of one, popping it into his mouth and smirking at her. She pouts and finishes the rest, poking his cheek and then wiping the crumbs from his stubbly cheek. "Let's go, before you decide to eat Mom out of house and home."

"Says the 130 pound girl who can eat as much as Opie." Jax ruffles her hair and she giggles as she runs ahead of him to escape it.

"Whatever, Jax. Are we going or not?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The early morning sun left a cool chill in the air as Jax parked his bike by the stream. Honey rubs her bare arms to bring some warmth back into them. As she looks out at the crystal blue water of the stream, Jax grabs a manila folder from his bike and nudges her gently. Sharing a small smile, they walk quietly over to the grassy spot beneath the redwood tree on the edge of the stream.

She sits down in the grass, smoothing her dress and tucking it around her legs as she watches him open the folder. "What is that?" She murmurs, watching him as she lays her head on his shoulder.

He hands her a stack of photos then wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I found some of dad's things in storage."

She slowly flips through the pictures, smiling fondly as she sees the members of the club, her parents as young people, and even some of Jax and Tommy. She had only ever seen a couple pictures of Thomas; he had died a couple years before she was born and Gemma didn't keep many photographs of him out.

She smiles as she holds one of the photos up to the light to see it better. "Wow, is that Clay holding me?" She checks the date scrawled on the back. "11-26-92, I wasn't a year old yet."

He nods, smiling as he looks at the photos over her shoulders although he had seen them all before. "Yeah, you were tiny. Here," He hands her another couple ones from the bottom of the folder and she gasps softly. "These are from a barbecue when you had just turned one."

Honey's eyes water as she looks down at the man she could barely remember, yet it was he who she considered her father and not Clay. He had a bright grin on his face as he holds her in his lap, her toothy smile lighting up her entire face as she reaches for something off camera.

"I wish I could've known him." She murmurs, looking up at Jax. He nods, kissing her forehead.

"He would be proud of you, Honey. You're a lot like him, quiet and thoughtful." He gives her a soft smile, ruffling her hair gently. She giggles softly and runs her fingers over the glossy photo.

"Can I...Can I keep this one?" She murmurs hopefully, looking up at her brother. He nods, putting the others back safely into the folder.

"Of course, Honey. Just be careful with it, I don't think these have any copies."

She nods and kisses his cheek softly, tucking the picture into her small floral and black crossbody bag. "I will, Jax. Thank you." She wraps her arms around his bround shoulders, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back for a moment then pulls away and smiles at her.

"We better get to the garage, mom is probably ready to kill us both." He glances at the other folder he had brought out as Honey stands up, brushing the grass from her dress. _'I'll keep that to myself for a little while longer...'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack is walking into the garage to retrieve the invoice of repairs for the Toyota Camry in the bay when he sees Jax pull into the lot with Honey clinging to him, a carefree grin on her lips.

Not even noticing Tig standing behind him with a wrench in his hand, he mutters, "Fuck, she's hot..." As he watches her stretch, his eyes are drawn to the smooth skin off her thighs as her dress rides up and gives him just enough of a glimpse at her panties to make his cock stir in his jeans.

He's shocked out of his lustful reverie by a solid steel wrench thwacking against his arm and Tig glaring at him. "What was that, Prospect? Got a problem with wandering eyes?"

His eyes go wide and he tries to stutter out any excuse to get out of this. "I-I mean like a hot...teenager. Not a hot...woman?" He gulps as he fidgets with the paper in his hand. "Not a 'I wanna fuck you' hot, not at all, just a 'hey she's pretty' hot..."

Tig rolls his eyes, glancing pointedly at the front of Half Sack's jeans. "Yeah, I could hear your boner popping up from ten miles away."

Clay clears his throat and Half Sack's heart goes into overdrive, his eyes widening as he watches the older man walk over. He completely ignores Half Sack's presence, approaching Tig instead.

"Hey, I need you to drive the truck with Juice to Indian Hills in a few days as soon as our shit is straight with the gun shipment."

Tig frowns, putting his wrench down. "What? Missing a patchover party? C'mon, Clay! Get the prospect to do it!"

Clay raises his eyebrow, not even acknowledging Half Sack's existence. "What prospect?" He turns, walking off as Half Sack runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, wanting to disappear. Tig glares at him, shoving him back before shaking his head and turning back to the tool chest.

"Dumbass." He mutters, practically throwing the invoices at the prospect.

Half Sack quickly takes the papers and walks over to the office, his heart still racing as he lingers in the doorway, seeing Honey sitting on the edge of the desk, lighting a joint. She smiles softly at him, then frowns slightly as he stays in the doorway.

"Baby, shut the door and come here.." She murmurs quietly. He does so slowly, approaching her like a wild animal, cautiously. She gently grabs his wrist, laying the invoices to the side and spreading her legs so he can stand between them. He sighs as he rests his hands on her hips out of habit. "Now tell me what's wrong, you look like Tig just tried to rape you." She frowns, looking up at him as she offers him her joint. "He didn't, did he?"

He shakes his head as he takes a small puff from the joint. "No, I just pissed Clay off bad."

Honey kisses his jaw softly as her hands slowly run across his chest. "He'll get over it, baby."

He hands her the joint back and kisses her softly as he sighs. "I hope so." He smirks softly as he feels her press her hips against his, feeling the warmth of her center against his crotch. "Baby, we can't do this. Especially since Clay is already pissed at me for looking at you."

She pouts and lays back on the desk, the joint dangling between her candy-pink lips and her dress ridden up to show her lacy panties. "We can be quick..."

He tries to maintain his resolve but one glimpse of her smooth thighs and the hint of skin showing through the burgundy lace weakens him. "5 minutes." He mumbles as he starts to slide her panties down her thighs.

She grins as she sits up, snuffing out the joint and laying it on the desk before undoing his belt and jeans. "Whatever you say, baby."

o-o-o-o-o-o

15 minutes later, he left the office with a grin on his lips, leaving Honey to fix her clothes and lip gloss, then straighten up the papers they had scattered from the desk. She sits back down in the chair and crosses her legs, still feeling the sensitivity between her thighs from her orgasm.

 _'Damn, I think that was even better than the first couple times.'_ She returns her attention to filling out the invoices, humming happily as she taps her foot against the edge of the desk. Gemma walks in, a bag of food from the diner in hand. She smiles at her daughter and gestures with her head towards the picnic tables outside the clubhouse.

"Have lunch with me." It was neither an invitation nor a request. Honey nods and obediently stands up, blushing as she smoothes her hair self consciously. _'Can she tell that Kip and I...?'_

Gemma walks out towards the tables and Honey follows, sitting on the side across from her mother. Gemma opens the food bag and produces one of Honey's favorite foods- a double bacon cheeseburger with onions and lettuce, french fries on the side. Honey smiles as she starts to squirt some ketchup packets onto a napkin to dip. "Thanks, mom. What's the occasion?"

Gemma shrugs, sipping her soda as she watches Honey. "Nothing special, just wanted to spend some time with you. You haven't been home much lately."

Honey nods, the slight ache between her thighs reminding her of why she hadn't been home. "Yeah, I guess I haven't. Devon and I have been trying to hang out more since we'll have totally different schedules this year. Y'know, since I'm a junior and she's a senior."

Gemma nods as she begins to eat, keeping a watchful eye on Honey's reactions. "Did you get into that art class you signed up for?"

"I won't find out until August when I pay my class fees, but I hope so." Honey smiles, the sudden attention surprising her. She had long ago accepted the fact that Gemma had always had her focus on her Sons. Having a daughter was a mere afterthought in Gemma's grand scheme for life.

Gemma gently brushes a long of Honey's hair from her neck, seeing a small hickey just below her ear that she had missed with her concealer. "When are you gonna bring your new boyfriend around the club?"

Hiney blushes, her eyes wide as she immediately brings her hand up to cover the faint marks. Not missing a beat, she looks down at her half eaten burger as she says, "Devon did it."

Gemma frowns, a bit pissed that her information gathering trick was being thrown off. "What?"

Honey nods emphatically, quickly improvising a story. "Yeah, we were hanging out a few weeks ago and just decided to try it out." She shrugs nonchalantly, biting into her burger as she ignores Gemma's soul penetrating stare.

"Mhm. So my teenage daughter is a lesbian now?" Gemma asks, not believing her for a second.

"For now." Honey smiles innocently as she finishes her food and throws her trash away. "Thanks for the lunch, this was nice." She walks back into the office, fighting the urge to turn around and see if Gemma was following her. She grabs her phone from the desk and sits on the couch, texting Half Sack.

 _Elizabeth: my mom saw the hickeys on my neck so i told her devon and i are having a lesbian affair_

Immediately she gets a response and smiles as she lays down on the couch, stretching lithely.

 _Kip: really? Is devon gonna like that?_

 _Elizabeth: oh yeah she won't care, we've done way worse together_

She stands up and walks over into the clubhouse, smiling as she sees him walking out of the dorms. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiles and leans against the bar. She leans up and kisses him gently.

"I can't stay long, I just wanted a drink and figured I'd let you in on my newfound sexuality." She smiles as she hears him laugh, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Thanks for telling me. Rum?" He reaches behind the bar for her usual drink of choice then raises an eyebrow when she shakes her head.

"Just a soda." She smiles at his confusion as he hands her a cold sprite from the fridge. "I haven't been drinking, I want to be sober with you."

He smiles and gently caresses her hips as he kisses her cheek, feeling the soft warmth of her blush. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too, Kip." She kisses him lovingly then pulls away, stepping back and taking a drink of her soda. "I better get back to the office."

He nods, watching her walk out and sighing as he sits on one of the bar stools with his head in his hands. _'Shit, Clay is already pissed at me, and that was just for looking...'_ Wondering when he had let his life get so complicated, he stands and stretches before walking out to the garage to end his break.


	14. Wicked Garden

**The song for today is Wicked Garden by Stone Temple Pilots. Also, does anyone else have issues with typing on the app? Certain paragraphs change for no reason to center align and won't stay left aligned no matter how many times I change it or how I go about changing it.**

A few days later, Honey arrives at the lot late one afternoon just in time to see Jax getting on his bike. She parks and walks over, frowning as she notices the small bag on the back of the bike. "Where are you going, Jax?"

He looks up and smiles, squinting in the sunlight. "Heading to Nevada for a few days, visiting uncle Jury."

Honey smiles, crossing her arms as she stands beside him. "Be careful, okay? Tell him I said hey." She hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek softly.

He nods, hugging her back and tugging at her ponytail playfully. "Promise I will."

She smiles, pulling away then frowning as she sees the dusty black Cutlass pulling up. "Dear old Tara is here."

Jax frowns as he stands up and Honey steps back so he can deal with her. "Be nice, Honey."

She shrugs, turning to walk towards the garage to see Half Sack. "I'm always nice. I gotta talk to one of the guys about my tires."

He nods, already focusing on Tara. Honey rolls her eyes, walking into the garage and sneaking up behind Half Sack, kissing his neck. He jumps, nearly hitting his head on the car loaded in the bay above them.

Honey giggles and wraps her arms around him. "It's just me, baby. Relax."

He turns and smiles, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her behind the door so that no one can see. "Hey baby." He kisses her softly then sighs, resting his forehead against hers.

She runs her fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek softly. "You okay? You look a thousand miles away."

He nods, closing his eyes and relaxing. "I'm good. Clay's still pissed, he won't even acknowledge me."

Honey frowns, gently twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. "I'm sorry...he will get over it though. Just give him a few more days."

He opens his eyes, biting his lip softly as he looks down at her, unsure of how she's going to react to his next news. "Actually...we're all going to Nevada for a couple days."

She frowns, pulling away a bit to look up into his eyes. "I thought Jax was just going to visit Jury?"

He shakes his head, his fingers rubbing circles on her hips to keep her calm. "Patching over the Devils Tribe. Mandatory run."

She sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We need to talk then."

"I can take a break now if you want." She starts to nod but Jax calls her name and they break apart quickly. "Call me later and we can go to your place, okay?" She kisses his cheek softly before running over to Jax and Tara.

"Honey, do you mind giving Tara a lift?" Honey and Tara gaze at each other with similar looks of displeasure. _'Sure, a lift over the edge of a black hole? Eye of a tornado? Edge of a cliff?'_

"Oh, no really, I can-" Tara tries to wriggle out of it, looking flustered already.

 _'This might be fun, though.'_ Honey smiles brightly, looking up at Jax. "Sure, I'd be happy to give darling Tara a ride!"

Jax frowns, whispering to his sister, "Be good, or I'm telling mom where you keep your weed."

Honey pouts and crosses her arms but nods, walking over to her car. "Fine. Tara, get your ass-" At Jax's warning look, she rolls her eyes and rephrases. "Tara, would you please come along?"

Tara reluctantly walks over, her purse on her shoulder. She starts to get into the car with Honey when Half Sack calls out. As Tara walks back over to him, Honey immediately starts to search her purse. _'Let's see...keys, wallet, tampon...shit, loaded beretta?'_

She takes note of the gun and hurriedly fixes the purse back as Tara comes back. Giving her a fake smile as she gets in, Honey starts the car and drives off, her tires squealing as she drifts around the corner. Tara clutches the door and the seat, looking paler than usual as Honey races through town.

Glancing at the pale woman beside her, Honey laughs and speeds up, the speedometer needle reaching nearly 90 on the winding road. Tara shrieks, her nails digging into the leather seat. "Shit, Honey, stop!"

Immediately, she stomps on the breaks and the car skids to a stop in the middle of the road leading to Tara's neighborhood. Smirking as she leans back in the seat, raising an eyebrow, she says, "Sorry, I forgot you don't like risks."

Tara glares at her as she lays one hand over her heart, the other clutching her bag. "That was not funny, Honey. You could've killed us."

Honey shrugs, driving normally now towards Tara's house. "My friends street race and my family are bikers. I think I know how to drive."

"That isn't the point." Tara exhales loudly, glaring out the window as her jaw clenches in anger.

Honey raises her eyebrow. "You had a point? Sorry, I didn't notice."

Tara rolls her eyes, glancing at the younger girl before sighing. "Just take me home."

Honey shrugs, reaching into her bag for a joint. "I'm driving, aren't I? You would've already been home if you hadn't freaked."

"I wouldn't have freaked if you hadn't tried to kill us." Tara crosses her arms, staring out the window.

Honey rolls her eyes, lighting the joint as she steers with her knee, then taking a hit. "I didn't try to kill you. Believe me, I would but my brother would then kill me and then Happy would kill Jax, and then Gemma would kill him, and so on. Charming doesn't have that many grave plots."

Tara is quiet for a moment then sighs as she looks down in defeat. "Honey, can we just have one pleasant conversation? We've both changed a lot, obviously."

Honey shrugs, pulling up in the driveway. "I can try being nice if you can try not to be a condescending twit."

"Thank you." Tara lets out a soft sigh of relief as she gets out, ignoring the insult. Peering into the car at Honey, she murmurs hesitantly. "Do you want to come in?"

Honey thinks for a moment before sighing and grabbing her purse. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do." _'Until Kip gets off work.'_

She follows Tara into the house and frowns, seeing all the clutter. "Holy shit, did a time capsule explode?" She shoves an old stack of magazines aside, perching on the edge of the couch in the small spot she had cleared.

Tara laughs in spite of herself as she looks around. "Dad was a bit of a pack rat, I've been trying to get it all cleared out."

"You mean it was worse before?" Honey raises an eyebrow, puffing on her joint as she looks around. Tara nods, laying her purse on the armchair atop some old yearbooks.

"Afraid so." She sits down across from Honey on the loveseat and sighs. "Honey, I know it hurt both of you when I left but it had nothing to do-"

Honey shakes her head, laughing softly. "Trust me, Tara. Nothing you say is going to convince me that what you did was okay so just drop it or I'll get Half Sack to drag out the repairs on the Cutlass just so I get to drive you around."

Tara immediately nods, raising her hands in surrender, even cracking a small smile. "Alright, sorry."

Honey nods and finishes the joint, then looks around at the clutter. "Want some help cleaning?"

Tara frowns, her brows furrowing in confusion although she nods. "Uhm...sure?"

"Don't worry, I'm still pissed at you but it's either hang out here or go back to the office until my third option becomes available." She shrugs, gathering up some loose old papers and standing up to grab the trash bin.

Tara stands up to help and together, they slowly work through the cluttered living room.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was nearly 8pm when Half Sack finally texts Honey, sitting on his couch tiredly.

 _Kip: hey you can come over when you want, im free for the rest of the night_

He waits a few minutes then gets the reply, standing up to walk into his bedroom as he reads it.

 _Elizabeth: okay ill be over in a few minutes_

He tosses his phone onto the nightstand and lays on his bed, yawning as he stretches. _'Maybe I have time for a nap?'_

He slowly dozes off, fully dressed in his bed as he waits. Nearly a half hour later, Honey finally arrives and walks in, running her fingers through her hair to make it look a little more presentable. She frowns as she looks around, wondering where he could be. _'I know his bike was downstairs...'_

Slowly, she walks towards the bedroom and can't help but smile as she sees him sprawled out on the bed snoring softly. _'Aw that's adorable...I really need to talk to him but I don't wanna wake him...'_

She slowly walks over, kicking her shoes off and crawling into bed beside him, smiling as he wraps his arms around her waist automatically. "Hey baby." He murmurs, his voice raspy from sleep. She smiles as she kisses his jaw softly.

"Hey." She squirms to get comfortable then relaxes in his arms. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, you said you needed to talk anyway." He rubs his eyes and looks down at her, clearing his throat slightly.

She nods, gently running her hand over his chest and sighing. "I wanna talk about the run..."

He frowns, his fingertips caressing her hip gently. "I have to go, Honey."

She shakes her head, looking up at him. "I know, but the club has...run rules." She sighs as she looks over his shoulder, focusing her attention on a small faded spot in the paint. "Guys are allowed to sleep with crow eaters as long as they're on a run away from their old lady."

He smiles softly as he realizes where she's going. "Honey..."

"I know I'm not your old lady but I wanna know how you feel about it..." She bites her lip nervously, still not looking at him.

He gently lifts her chin with his finger and kisses her lovingly. "Honey, I don't plan on sleeping with anyone else. I couldn't do that to you." She smiles softly, blushing as she kisses him back gently.

"I just...I want to know if you do...is that weird?" She blushes harder as she looks up into his soft blue eyes.

He shakes his head, kissing her forehead. "It isn't weird to want to know where your boyfriend is sticking his dick. Just know that I'm not going to do that."

She nods slowly and hooks her leg over his hip, pressing closer against him as she smirks and kisses his neck softly, just below his eat where she knows drives him crazy. "Then how about I give you something to remember while you're away?"

He smirks and rolls so that she's on top, her ass resting comfortably against his cock. "I'd like that." She smiles and, teasingly slow, slides her tshirt up her stomach and pulls it off. He bites his lips as he looks up at her, loving the view he has of her bra-covered breasts.

As she reaches back to unhook her bra, he sits up slightly to pull his cut and tshirt off, balling the material up and tossing it carelessly behind her as his eyes are glued to her breasts. He leans up, sucking one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth as he cups the other breast in his warm hand.

She gasps quietly in pleasure as she runs her fingers through his hair, grinding and rocking her hips slowly against his, his cock quickly growing rock hard in his jeans. He switches to the other nipple, flicking his tongue against it before sucking it into his mouth, looking up at her. She reaches down, undoing his jeans as she whimpers softly in need, "Please baby, I need-"

He cuts her off, kissing her deeply as he smacks her ass just hard enough to make it sting a little. She jumps in surprise then blushes as the sting sends a surge of wetness straight to her center. She watches as he reaches into the drawer for a condom and as be rolls it onto his stiff length, she stands up to take her shorts and panties off. She walks over to the stereo on his dresser and turns on some music, smirking at him as a Stone Temple Pilots song comes on.

"In case your lovely neighbor hears." She laughs, walking back over to the bed.

He smiles at her as he pulls her back into his lap helping her balance as she slowly lines his cock up with her entrance and slides down, taking it in achingly slow. She tilts her head back, moaning quietly as the new position lets her feel even the slightest movement as she rocks her hips gently.

He rests his hands on her hips to guide her as he lowers his head back to her tits, sucking on her nipples and alternating every so often as they bounce with her. "Fuck, Honey." He groans as he squeezes her hips, thrusting up into her and making them both moan as she bounces more confidently.

Her slim arms wrap around his neck as she kisses him deeply, her breasts rubbing against his chest as they bounce with each hard thrust. Honey blushes, mumbling against his lips, "Baby, I'm close.."

He smiles and squeezes her ass as he thrusts into her harder, not responding otherwise. She gasps then lets out a loud moan as her walls clench on his length and she buries her face against his neck as she tries to stay quiet. He waits until she's calmed down, thrusting leisurely inside her until he feels the last of her trembles subside.

"I love you, Honey." He whispers as he rolls over so that he's on top, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusts hard and deep but slowly, wanting to drag it out as much as possible.

She blushes, running her nails lightly down his back as she murmurs, "Love you too..." Her stomach clenches as the knot of pleasure grows and she leans up to kiss him. He speeds up a bit and groans in pleasure as he feels himself getting close.

Slipping a hand down to rub her clit as he fucks her, he kisses her passionately. Soon, Honey is a trembling, breathless mess as her body tenses with her second orgasm and he follows soon after, groaning as he cums into the condom.

Panting and exhausted, they collapse together side by side on the bed and she closes her eyes, almost immediately dozing off as he pulls the condom off and ties it before tossing it in the general direction of his trash bin.

 _'Fuck, if that was my going away present for a two day trip, I wonder what it'll be like when I get patched in?'_ He smiles as he rubs her back gently, feeling her breath even out as she falls deep asleep. _'I hope she'll put up with me that long.'_

Closing his eyes, he falls asleep easily, not even glancing at the clock for once.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey is the first one to wake up, stretching and yawning as she rubs her eyes. Half Sack's arms tighten around her waist, holding her against him as he rubs his stubbly cheek against her neck. She giggles softly and smiles as she looks over her shoulder at him, his sleepy blue eyes staring back at her.

"We gotta get up, you have to get ready for the run." She murmurs, turning over to face him and press against him. He nods, kissing her softly as he holds her close.

"I know...I wish we could stay this way forever. I love holding you." He murmurs, his raspy voice slowly turning normal as he wakes up more.

She nods, laying her head against his chest and sighing as she enjoys his warmth for a moment. "Me too, baby." She glances at the clock reluctantly and sighs, nudging his stomach gently. "C'mon baby, it's almost 9."

He groans but sits up slowly, running his fingers through his hair as he stretches. Honey wraps the sheet around her body, blushing softly as she watches him stand up completely naked and stumble towards the bathroom.

She laughs softly as she hears a thud then a curse before the shower turns on. Shaking her head, she stands up holding the sheet around her as she walks over to the mirror and checks the hickeys on her neck. Most of them are faded, save for a few nearer to her collar bone, so she doesn't bother grabbing the concealer from her bag.

Glancing at the floor to find her clothes, she blushes deeply as she sees the condom from last night in the floor inches away from the trash bin. She gingerly grabs it with her nails and tosses it into the trash, then walks into the bathroom after leaving the sheet on the bed.

"Hey, Kip?" She murmurs as she walks into the bathroom to wash her hands.

He pokes his head out of the shower and smiles at her, soap bubbles on his face. "Yeah, baby?"

"I was thinking," She dries her hands and hops up onto the counter, swinging her legs as she relaxes. "When you get back from Nevada, I wanna go on our date. We still haven't gone anywhere, besides the carnival."

He nods, ducking his head under the water to rinse off. "I agree, I have a plan actually."

She smiles and glances at his shadow through the shower curtain. "Do I get to know what it is?"

"Nope." He smirks playfully at her as he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.

She pouts as she leans up to kiss him softly. "Aw but I'm sweet."

"Yes, you are." He laughs as he picks her up and carries her back into the bedroom. "Remember when I asked if you were sweet like honey?"

She giggles softly and nods, laying her head on his shoulder as she lets him carry her. "Yeah, and you looked like you wanted to die after you realized what you had said."

He bods, blushing almost imperceptibly. "Well you are. Sweet like honey, I mean."

She smiles, leaning up to kiss him sweetly before he sets her down on the bed. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

"It's my favorite taste." He grins at her and she blushes as she gathers her clothes. He throws on some jeans and a grey thermal shirt then his cut, sitting on the bed to lace his boots up.

She kneels behind him, still naked, and kisses the back of his neck softly. "Well you can taste me again when you get home."

He bites his lip as he feels the warmth of her breasts against his back, her nipples poking against his shirt. "Can I call in sick?" He asks jokingly, looking back at her as he feels her laugh softly.

"Sorry babe, patches don't come with sick days." She presses her lips softly against his then pulls away and starts to get dressed as he grabs his keys and small bag.

They walk out together, hand in hand until they reach her car and his bike. She sighs as she leans up, kissing him deeply. He mumbles against her lips, "We really gotta go, baby."

"I know." She sighs as she pulls away after a long few seconds, grabbing her keys from her purse. "I'll see you in a couple days, okay?"

He nods and runs his fingers through her tangled hair, kissing her forehead. "Okay. I'll text you."

She nods and gets into her car reluctantly, watching him get on his bike and drive towards the clubhouse. She waits a few moments before driving the long way through town to the clubhouse.

She beats him to the lot by a few minutes and smiles as she walks over to Gemma and Clay. "Hey, are all the guys here?"

Clay shakes his head, glancing out at the bikes waiting. "Waiting for the prospect and some of the Washington guys."

"The Washington guys are here?" Honey grins, looking around for Happy. Clay smiles at her excitement and turns her towards the garage where Happy is leaning against the wall, cigarette dangling between his lips.

She grins as she walks over. "Hey, Hap." She frowns as he just stares at her. "Are you pissed?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "No." He wraps his muscular, tattooed arms around her shoulders and hugs her tightly. "I'm gonna transfer when we get back."

Honey smiles softly as she hugs him, rubbing her cheek gently against his chest. "Good, you'll be stuck with me then."

He cracks a grin and kisses her forehead. "Yeah. Come on." He throws his arm over her shoulders and walks with her to his bike just as Half Sack pulls into the lot and parks with the Washington prospect. He smiles at Honey and she blushes, discreetly blowing him a kiss before turning to Happy.

"Stay safe, Happy." She murmurs, kissing his cheek.

He nods, patting her back gently. "I will, Honey."

She nods and steps back as the guys start their bikes and she walks over to Gemma, sighing sadly as she watches the procession of bikes leave, her prospect in the back of the formation.


	15. Summer's Song

**The song for this chapter is Summer's Song by Dear Juliet. It's the song Honey plays for Half Sack.**

 **Be warned that the next few chapters are going to be very drama-filled.**

It was nearly sundown when Half Sack and the Sons reached Indian Hills, parking in a long line down the parking lot of the clubhouse. He glances out at the desert-like, dry environment and sighs softly, checking his phone before he had even gotten off the bike. No new messages, meaning Honey was either in her own little zone or she had gotten busy.

 _Kip: hey, we made it to indian hills. I'll call you later_

He slips his phone into his jeans pocket and follows the guys inside, looking around and smiling a bit as he watches the men greet each other with hugs and beers. Finding a spot to sit at at a small side table, he watches as Clay and the other members walk into the Devil's Tribe chapel to vote on the patch-over.

Half Sack checks his phone, sighing when he sees Honey hasn't responded yet, and looks up. His eyes are drawn to a slim, dark headed girl leaning against the bar with a flirty smile on her lips. Slowly he runs his eyes up her scantily clothed body, from her slim legs up to her petite shoulders and noting the subtle curves.

She must have been waiting for his attention because as soon as his eyes meet hers she begins to walk over, a confident sway to her hips. He swallows hard, thinking of Honey and his promise. _'I'm getting ahead of myself here, maybe all she wants is to talk.'_

He gives the short girl a small smile as he fidgets with his phone and she returns the smile as she sits at the table across from him.

"Hey, I'm Cherry."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, back in Charming Honey was sitting at the table with Gemma and Luann, listening to Luann talk about the porn studio. She's focused on the sketchpad in front of her, biting her lip out of habit as she shades the edges ever so slightly then blends the pencil with her fingertip.

Gemma watches her daughter then purses her lips saying, "Honey," As Honey looks up at her, clearly wondering what she had missed, Gemma sighs softly. "What are you drawing?"

Immediately, Honey blushes and clutches the sketchpad to her chest. "No one. I mean nothing!" She immediately corrected herself, hoping the women hadn't noticed. Gemma raises an eyebrow but doesn't push it for once, standing to get herself another drink.

Honey closes the sketchpad and checks her phone, eager for a new distraction. She smiles seeing a new message from Half Sack, replying quickly.

 _Elizabeth: hey baby, i miss you. Call me soon._

Gemma clears her throat as she sits back down at the table and Honey looks up at her, remembering what she had found in Tara's purse.

"Hey mom?" When both Gemma and Luann look at her, she bites her lip softly and wonders if she should rat Tara out. ' _If she's in danger or something though, it could affect the club.'_ "Tara is carrying a loaded gun in her purse."

Gemma frowns as she sets her glass down and sits up straighter. "What?"

Honey nods, looking down as she plays with the clasp of her bracelet. "I gave her a ride home yesterday and I looked through her bag a little."

Gemma exchanges a glance with Luann, frowning before standing up and grabbing one of the decorative boxes from atop the cabinet. "She say if it was legal or not?"

"I didn't ask but knowing Tara she has all the permits and shit." Honey shrugs, smiling as Luann hands her the joint she had lit behind Gemma's back. She takes a long drag from it and hands it back to Luann just as Gemma turns around. She glances between the two but just rolls her eyes, used to her best friend and daughter's antics.

"Do me a favor?" Gemma glances at Luann. "Guy distributes your stuff, he still have access to that federal marshal?"

Luann nods, setting the joint on the ashtray and sitting up. "I think so. I've been feeding his Pilsbury Dough girl fetish for years."

"I need you to run Tara's name, see if anything pops up."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack can't help smiling as he talks with Cherry, having long ago abandoned playing with his phone in favor of drinking a glass of cold beer.

"You know I've got a cousin in Iraq. He still has both his nuts, but he's lost a couple friends." Cherry murmurs, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He nods, running his hand along the outside of his glass through the condensation on the cool glass. "Yeah, you know, sometimes I feel guilty for leaving after just one T.O.D. I feel like I should have given more." In the back of his head, he could hear himself. _'You never told that to Honey.'_

Cherry smiles, leaning forward with her arms crossed on the table. "You shouldn't. I mean, you're a hero." He smiles, looking down as he takes another sip of beer. She grins, "Can you still have kids, or-"

He grins, despite the feeling of deja vu in the back of his mind. "Yeah, Lefty's real potent."

She smiles, laughing softly as they look into each other's eyes. "Come dance with me?"

He nods and stands up, putting his phone back into his pocket and taking her hand, walking into the dance floor. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing against him as he rests his hands on her lower back, their faces close to touching as they sway slowly together.

After a few minutes, Clay walks over and Half Sack looks up in confusion. Clay gestures towards Cherry. "Can I cut in?"

"Yeah, sure." Half Sack steps back, not wanting to piss Clay off any more than he already had. He watches, slightly hurt as Cherry leads Clay away, looking back at him.

He looks down then sighs as he walks back over to the table and checks his messages. He smiles softly as he glances around then walks out front to his bike, sitting on the seat as he calls Honey.

"Hey baby." Honey's quiet voice answers on the second ring and he feels a weight he hadn't noticed lift from his shoulders.

"Hey, Honey. Are you busy?" He frowns slightly as he hears some scuffles in the background.

She laughs softly. "No, I was just practicing my guitar. Bobby told me he'd show me a few new tricks when he got back and I'm a little rusty."

"I didn't know you played." He murmurs, stretching his legs out as he relaxes on the bike.

"Yeah, a little. I uhm...I actually wanted to show you a song I'm learning." She sounds shy suddenly and he smiles, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'd love to hear." His eyes are drawn towards the clubhouse, remembering how close he had been to actually trying something with Cherry. "Hey, Honey?"

"Yeah?" He sighs almost inaudibly, looking down at the pavement.

"I love you. A lot." He smiles as he hears her giggle softly, her soft voice almost a complete opposite from Cherry's lower one.

"I love you too baby. Can you video chat on the burner?"

"I think so, hold on." He fiddles around with it for a minute before figuring it out, sending a video chat request.

She accepts it almost as soon as she receives it and he smiles as he sees her sitting in her bed, only wearing a white tank top and some tie dye lounge shorts, her damp hair almost black looking and thrown up in a messy bun.

"Do you wanna hear the song?" She bites her lip nervously as she runs her fingers over the glossy stained wood of her guitar.

He nods, smiling. "Of course, baby."

She smiles, a soft blush on her cheeks as she slowly starts to strum the guitar, her eyes on her fingers to make sure she doesn't mess up. Soon, her soft voice joins the sound of her playing.

"This summer is coming to a close,

and I'm starting to figure out

That I cannot live without you.

I hope you're thinking of me

Cause all the stars above me sing your name.

I'll never be the same again.

So please don't forget to call me,

just to let me know you're doing okay

Miles away from me..."

He feels his heart swell with love for the young girl as he listens to her play, his eyes on her face as she focuses so intently on her fingers. When she finishes, the last chord fading out, she looks up at the phone propped up on some books on her nightstand.

"I know I'm not that great, but..." She blushes as he shakes his head, grinning at her.

"That was amazing, babe." He stand up from his bike and sighs as he walks over to a bench by the door, watching Honey put her guitar away. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess. I miss you a lot." She lays back, holding her phone above her as she shrugs. "Gemma and Luann got me high."

He can't help but laugh at her casual tone, imagining the older women forcing her to smoke. "Oh really?"

She nods, giggling as she closes her eyes. "Mhm." She opens her eyes then and grins. "Guess what?"

"What?" He smiles as he finds himself lost in her mesmerizing green eyes.

"I have a surprise for you when you come back." She smiles innocently and he raises his eyebrow.

"You're gonna make me wait?"

"If I didn't, it wouldn't be a surprise." She smirks at him, stretching as she glances over at the clock. "How did the patch-over go?"

"It went alright. Some of Jury's guys left but I don't think there are any hard feelings considering the guys are knee deep in pussy and beer." He laughs as he remembers Bobby practically pouring an entire bottle of tequila into Daytona's belly button in his drunken excitement.

Honey laughs, shaking her head. "That's good...and kinda gross. What are you doing?" She bites her lip nervously, wondering if he had seen any sweetbutts he liked.

"Sitting outside talking to my beautiful girlfriend." He smiles as he murmurs softly, "Honey, I don't want any of the sweetbutts."

"Are you sure?" The sound of uncertainty in her voice makes her sound younger and for a moment, he contemplates telling her about Cherry, just to be honest.

"I'm sure, baby. You're the only one I want." He smiles reassuringly at her and is happy to see her relax a little.

"Good...I love you." She smiles as she looks up at the screen, her eyes committing every line of his face to memory as if she hadn't already learned it by heart.

"I love you too, baby. Get some sleep, we'll be home late tomorrow I think." She nods and yawns softly although she tries to hide it with her hand.

"Okay, baby. Be careful." She hovers her finger over the end call button as he nods.

"I will baby. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She ends the call and sighs as she looks up at the ceiling. _'Why do I feel like he was hiding something?'_ His eyes had never once met hers when he was talking about the sweetbutts. _'I'm just being paranoid, Kip would never cheat on me...'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, she nearly ran from the humid office when she heard the sound of bikes pulling into the lot. She frowns, slightly disappointed as she sees only Jax among the Washington guys.

"Hey." She smiles as she walks over to Jax after he's parked.

He smiles at her, tugging playfully on her belt loop of her shorts, pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey, Hon. Mom at the hospital?"

She nods as she hugs him back, inhaling the sun warmed scent of his cut as she murmurs, "She's kinda pissed at you for not calling." She glances around, seeing Happy waiting by his bike. "Where's the rest of the guys?"

"They stayed behind to make sure the guns were good. I just wanted to see the kid." He pulls back and looks down into his sister's eyes.

She nods, smiling up at him as she runs her fingers over his stubbly cheek. "He's doing good, you know? I went to see him earlier."

He nods and kisses her forehead gently. "Good. Looks like you were right." She frowns in confusion and he laughs. "You said as long as he had a chance, no matter how low it was, he would make it."

She smiles and nudges his shoulder, stepping back. "I'm always right, if you haven't already noticed. Now go see your kid, I have office shit to do."

He nods and gets onto his bike again as she walks over to Happy. "Hey, Hap. You staying behind to transfer?" He nods and looks down at her, an unidentifiable look in his eyes. She squirms a little under his heavy gaze and blushes softly. "Well...I'm gonna go back to the office."

He grabs her wrist as she starts to walk away and when she looks back at him, his eyes are back to normal. "The guys will be home later. Probably sometime tonight."

She nods, smiling softly. "Thanks, Happy. Do you wanna come sit with me?"

He doesn't respond but follows her as she walks back into the office.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was nearly 10pm when she gets the text from Half Sack telling her to meet him at the stop sign. She immediately stands up and locks her door then climbs out of her window with the ease that comes with doing it over and over again over the past few months.

As she lands in the grass, her converse making small thuds as she stumbles a bit, she zips her thin hoodie up over her tank top, feeling the slight chill in the air.

She keeps her head down as she walks towards the stop sign, humming quietly to herself as she tries not to act nervous. _'What if he found another girl and is here to dump me?'_

She speeds up, hurrying to the stop sign and throwing herself at Half Sack, hugging him tightly. He grins and wraps his arms around her, tilting her head back and kissing her deeply. He's surprised as she wraps her legs around his waist, her tongue slipping into his mouth to brush against his, making him pull away and frown as his hands cup her ass.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He murmurs, caressing her hips and ass gently as he leans against his bike.

She looks down, sighing softly as she twirls a lock of his hair around her finger. "Was I that obvious?" At his nod, she shrugs and mumbles, "I thought that if I kissed you til you couldn't breathe, you wouldn't leave me."

He frowns and tilts her head up to look into her eyes. "What? Why would I leave you?"

"I dunno..." She mumbles, feeling foolish as she tries to squirm away from him but he holds tight.

"All I wanna do is spend some time with my girl. I was hoping we could maybe get some food and hang out at my apartment." He smiles at her boyishly and she smiles softly, his soft touches along her hips and his reassuring smile relaxing her.

"Sure...I'm sorry." She blushes as she kisses him gently before laying her head on his chest. "I just...I felt like you were hiding something on the phone...and I thought..."

She's cut off by his hand smacking her ass. As she gapes at him in shock, he smirks at her. "Good, I got your attention. Elizabeth Honey Teller, I love you and only want you, and that is not going to change anytime soon."

She smiles softly as she leans up to kiss him softly. "I love you so much." She grabs the helmet and climbs onto the bike behind him. "Food and cuddling?"

"Sure thing." He drives off towards his apartment, enjoying the feeling of her slim legs wrapped around his waist and her warm body pressed against his back. _'What was I thinking? Cherry is nothing compared to her.'_ Still though, a voice in the back of his head whispered, ' _Then why were you so ready to throw Honey away for her?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

As Half Sack parks in his parking spot, Honey climbs off and rubs her bare thighs to warm them up. He grins at her devilishly and picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder caveman style and walking upstairs. She giggles and holds onto his shirt, shrieking as she squirms in his grip, knowing he wouldn't drop her. He walks into his apartment and straight into the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed and sliding his cut off his shoulders.

She smirks as she raises up on her elbows, watching him undress before sitting up to pull her hoodie and tank top off, then blushing as he leans down and kisses her belly button softly, his hands sliding her shorts down her hips leaving her only in a pair of black lace panties.

He kneels between her legs just looking down at her, his hands gently running from her knees up to her panties and back, his eyes slowly admiring every inch of her body. She blushes and fights the urge to cover herself, her hands resting across her stomach.

"I missed you so much." He murmurs as he leans down to kiss her passionately, hooking his fingers in her panties and sliding them slowly down her legs.

She smiles against his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, murmuring, "I missed you too, baby." Rolling onto her stomach to grab a condom from the nightstand drawer, she shrieks then giggles as he smacks her ass. She looks over her shoulder and teasingly raises up on all fours, shaking her ass as she hands him the condom. "Wanna try this?"

He shakes his head as he lulls his boxers off and slides the condom onto his rock hard cock. "I wanna see your face."

She nods, smiling softly, and she lays back, blushing as she watches him slide the latex onto himself. "Hey, Kip?" He hums softly in response as he kneels, spreading ber legs slightly and letting the tip of his cock brush against her clit. She gasps softly in pleasure then bites her lip as she looks up into his deep blue eyes. "I love you..."

He smiles and kisses her neck gently as he pushes his length inside of her inch by inch. "I love you too."

o-o-o-o-o-o

A couple hours later they're laying on the bed, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest, her leg hooked around his hip and laying across his thighs.

She sighs softly in contentment as the air conditioner cools her heated, sweat dampened skin. "Let's order a pizza or something baby."

He grabs his burner and hands it to her, yawning quietly as he gently removes himself from her and sits up. "You can order babe. I'm gonna go get a drink." He walks into the kitchen naked and shameless as she smiles, dialing the pizza place.

"What do you want?" She calls out to him as the line rings.

"Just cheese." He leans against the doorway with a soda in his hand, smiling as he watches her order, her hair a halo of messy, dark curls and a thin white sheet covering her lower body.

She nods, ordering a half cheese, half pepperoni pizza and some cheesesticks. As she ends the call and lays back, he walks in and hands her the soda. She takes a small sip as she watches him gather up their clothes and set them on the dresser. "You don't like pepperoni?"

He shakes his head, smiling at her softly as he continues gathering other clothes and tossing them into the corner he reserved for laundry. "Nope, I don't eat meat."

Her eyes go wide and she frowns slightly. "Really?" He nods, feeling a little nervous at her reaction. Before he can say anything though, she covers her mouth. "Can you like taste it when I eat meat? Shit, I'm sorry..."

He laughs softly, incredibly touched by her concern, and sits beside her, wrapping his arms around her in a loving hug. "Baby, don't worry. You don't taste like meat, first of all, and second of all, it's okay. I can't stand eating it but I don't want you to think you can't."

She nods slowly as she loops her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. "Okay...what made you decide to be a vegetarian?"

"My senior year in high school we had to do a project on the meat packing industry and shit. My group decided to watch a video on slaughterhouses and then compare the industry now using the video to the early 1900s with that book...what's it called..." He frowns, trying to remember.

She runs her fingers over his forehead, smoothing the frown lines gently. "Are you talking about The Jungle?"

He nods, smiling as he holds her hips, pulling her into his lap carefully. "Yeah, that. Anyway, I couldn't stand the thought of putting meat into my mouth after that."

She smiles as she sits up, resting her hands on his toned chest. "I went vegetarian for a few weeks my freshman year. For Honors English, we had to read The Jungle and write a report on it. I read the first chapter and I was just, no." A soft laugh escapes her as she shakes her head. "My mom told me no daughter of hers was gonna be a little vegan pussy; every dish she cooked had meat in it for the next month."

He laughs as he imagines Gemma in a slaughterhouse, picking out meat to torment her daughter with. "That's such a Gemma move."

Honey nods, twirling a curl of his growing hair around her fingertip. "Yeah, and I hated it. So I lived on strawberry poptarts and cheese ravioli from a can for the next few weeks."

He laughs even harder and shakes his head, leaning up to kiss her gently. "You just described my daily meals basically."

"That's all you eat?" She frowns, leaning back to look at him. His eyes are drawn momentarily down to her breasts before he nods.

"Pretty much. Canned mac and cheese, cheese ravioli, poptarts, cereal...I can't cook and I can't eat meat, my options are pretty limited." He shrugs, leaning up to tender butterfly kisses against her jawline, smirking as her eyes flutter shut.

"Hm...what...what do you miss eating the most?" She trails her nails lightly down his shoulders, feeling his soft lips moving down her neck achingly slow.

He hums slightly against her neck, making her bite her lip as she subconsciously rocks her hips against his. "Probably tacos. My grandma used to make them when I was a kid, it was my favorite food. Why?"

Honey smiles, beginning to get an idea as she leans down to kiss him deeply, hoping to distract him. It seems to work as his hands slip down to cup her ass, his half hard length pressing against her thigh. Just as he starts to lean his head down towards her breasts, there's a knock on the door.

She laughs softly as she climbs off of him, grabbing one of his tshirts and slipping it on then tossing his jeans to him. "Go get the food baby, I'll get us some drinks and we can watch tv or something."

He pouts but nods, pulling his jeans on and walking out to the front door. She walks into the kitchen, quickly snooping in his cabinets to see what he has in the way of food. Making a mental list of things she'd need, she grabs a couple sodas and the half-crushed bag of Lay's chips on her way back into the bedroom.

He walks into the room holding the pizza boxes just as she turns the tv on. He smiles at her as he sets them on the bed then crawls into bed beside her, slinging his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I Love Lucy is on...and so is Creature from the Black Lagoon..." She murmurs as she flicks through the channels, the muted glow from the tv screen reflecting in her eyes.

He smiles as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear then sits up to get a piece of pizza. "Whatever you wanna watch."

"Let's watch Lucy, it's the grape episode." Honey smiles and sets the remote aside, grabbing a slice of pizza from the pepperoni side and laying chips on top of it. He nods mindlessly as he watches her, frowning a little.

"Honey?" She looks over at him and notices his eyes on the chip covered pizza. She blushes as she laughs softly.

"I'm weird, leave me alone." She takes a bite and he smiles, kissing her head gently before laying back as he eats.

"Nope, you're mine. Be as weird as you want, you're stuck with me." He smiles charmingly at her and she smiles back.

 _'Somehow I think his smile is nicer than even Jax's.'_ She turns her attention reluctantly back towards the tv where a colorized Lucy is stomping in a vat of grapes.

They continue eating in silence, just enjoying each other's company after being apart.


	16. Sweet Jane

**The song for this chapter is Sweet Jane by Cowboy Junkies. It's a really nice song. In fact, if you listen to no other song from these chapters, you should listen to this one.**

 **Last calm, undramatic chapter for awhile, I swear! I had honestly forgotten this episode when I promised the drama was starting so I apologize.**

A few days later, Honey is sitting on the edge of the bed in Half Sack's dorm, pulling her baby pink, lace ruffled sundress on as Half Sack watches her.

"I'll see you later? The fundraiser thing?" He mumbles, his voice still hoarse from sleep. She nods and leans down to kiss him once she's dressed, her long, dark chocolate colored hair brushing against his chest and making him smile.

"Yup, mom is making me work in the chili booth for a couple hours and then I'm free." She slides her feet into her light peach colored Keds and stands up, smoothing her dress as she turns to look at her boyfriend, a sheet haphazardly strewn across his thighs, his reddish-blonde hair a sleepy mess, and a goofy grin on his lips. "Do I look okay?"

He nods, yawning as he sits up and runs his hands through his hair, checking his phone for the time. "Yeah, baby. You look like one of those innocent girls that like wore the sweaters around their arms in the 50s."

She laughs softly as she shakes her head, putting one hand on her hip. "Are you saying I'm not innocent now?"

"Not after that wakeup call." He smirks at her as he stands up, pulling his boxers on.

She smiles demurely and flutters her eyelashes softly. "I just wanted to spend some time with my baby this morning."

He smiles as he rests his hands on her hips and kisses her lips sweetly, almost chastely. "If you say so, Honey." Suddenly he starts tickling her sides and she shrieks, squirming away from him as she laughs.

"S-stop! Kip, oh my god!" She squirms, her cheeks flushed as she laughs, covering her mouth to hide her giggles as he stops and kisses her forehead.

"Now, go be a good biker princess and maybe you and I can sneak off into the school when you finish at the booth." He smirks at her, his eyes roaming her body as if he had x-ray vision and could see her nude colored panties beneath the ruffled skirt of her sundress.

She blushes as she nods and lays her hand on the doorknob reluctantly, kissing him softly and smiling as she murmurs, "I'll see you later, baby."

Quietly and stealthily, she slips out of his dorm as he walks into the bathroom to wash off.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey drives to the school, checking her pink lipgloss to make sure it wasn't smudged before she gets out and walks slowly over to the chili booth where she could see Gemma and Luann already setting up. Gemma crosses her arms as she takes notice of her youngest walking up, a forced look of apology on her baby face.

"Don't even give me that shit, you're late." Gemma crosses her arms, glaring down at her as she has the grace to look a bit regretful.

"I know, mom, I'm sorry. I swear, I'll do anything to make it up to you. I just couldn't find my phone and keys this morning." She glances at Luann, trying to hide a laugh as she imitates Gemma's angry stance behind her back.

Gemma frowns and turns to her best friend, catching her in the midst of shaking her finger threateningly and making an exaggerated angry face. "Hey, Porn Queen, get your ass to work." Luann smirks and returns to setting out bowls as Gemma turns back to Honey and sighs.

"Just get to work." She returns to setting up and Honey smiles as she slips behind the booth and over to Luann, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hey, sweetie." Luann smiles and nudges Honey jokingly. "If you ever get tired of working for your mom, I always have a spot at the studio for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure the guys would love seeing me in the, what's it called, Saffron Sorority?" She smirks and bumps her hip lightly against Luann's.

The older woman laughs and shakes her head. "No, baby, I mean doing the costumes and makeup and shit, you're good at that stuff."

Honey smiles, biting her lip softly as she looks at her aunt. "Good to know, Aunt Luann." The two women work in a companionable silence as people slowly start to filter in. In a few hours, Honey swipes a hand over her forehead brushing the stray locks of hair away and calling out to Gemma as she starts to walk out. "Alright mom, my debt to society is up! I'll be back in a few hours."

Gemma nods and Honey laughs as she sees Bobby sneaking around the back towards the Elvis booth, knowing he was about to get a new ass torn for being late.

She gets into her car and drives to the clubhouse, humming along to the pop song playing on the radio as she smiles softly to herself, nearly giddy as she finally lets herself bathe in the afterglow from this morning. She had snuck into the dorm not long after 6, knowing he'd just be about to wake up and his voice would have that gravelly undertone that made her tingly in all the best ways.

Pulling into the lot, she notices a few bikes parked and smiles seeing his white Dyna among them. _'We're off to see the boyfriend, the wonderful boyfriend of mine.'_ She hums the tune in her head as she nearly skips into the clubhouse, smiling as she sees Clay, Piney, and another man sitting at the bar with Half Sack serving beers.

"Hey, daddy." She kisses his cheek then hugs Piney. "Hey, you grumpy old man."

"Moody young girl." Piney retorts, patting her back gently as he smiles, secretly enjoying their little banter. Honey smiles as she sits on the barstool beside him, glancing at the new man then at Half Sack.

"Can I have a soda please?" He nods and hands her an ice cold sprite, smiling at her as he sets a glass of beer in front of the man.

Clay glances at his stepdaughter then at Chucky. "Honey, this is one of Otto's friends from prison. He's got us a little project with the Chinese."

Honey smiles sweetly at the harmless looking man, sipping her soda. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Clay's stepdaughter."

He smiles at her politely, taking a drink of his beer. "It's nice to meet you, as well." His hand slides into his pants and Honey's eyes widen as he starts to jerk off.

She glances at Piney as he mutters, "Jesus..." Clearing her throat softly, she glances at Half Sack as he pulls a chair up beside them, his face clearly showing he was freaked out.

"Uhm...Chucky?" She murmurs softly, avoiding looking at his lower half, instead choosing to focus on a spot on the wall behind his head.

He looks at her, smiling softly. "Yes, Honey?"

Piney gestures at the man's crotch, shaking his head. "The uh...the hand on the dick, what's the deal?"

Chucky glances down and blushes as he slowly pulls his hand out of his pants. "I am so sorry." He sighs, fixing his shirt over his crotch. "I have this condition, I'm not even aware that I'm doing it."

"CMD?" Honey murmurs, crossing her legs as she looks interested suddenly.

Clay frowns at his stepdaughter then raises an eyebrow as Chucky nods, grinning. "Yes! Exactly!"

Honey glances at the men around her who are all staring at her in confusion and she sighs. "CMD stands for Compulsive Masturbation Disorder. It usually stems from some sort of childhood trauma- sexual abuse, severe loss, stuff like that."

Chucky nods as he drinks his beer, his eyes nearly sparkling as he looks at the young girl. "Yes, I was sexually abused as a child." He clears his throat, folding his hands in his lap. "I couldn't get the right meds in prison so it's a bit uncontrollable right now, I apologize."

Piney chuckles and shakes his head. "I used to have that. Then, well hell, I turned 13." Half Sack laughs, shaking his head as he looks over at Honey.

She rolls her eyes, patting Chucky's shoulder softly. "Ignore them, they're just insensitive old men." She shoots Half Sack a pointed look and he looks down.

Chucky nods and smiles softly at her, clearly enjoying her presence. "I accept that."

Clay rolls his eyes and sets the AK he had been working on on the counter down. "I don't give a damn about his childhood trauma. If I see his hand dance in his pants one more time I'm gonna tie him up and throw him in the goddamn closet."

Chucky swallows hard, nodding as he looks down with a nervous sweat breaking out on his bruised forehead. "I accept that. Can I uhm go to the bathroom?"

Clay nods as Piney stands up. "First door on the right." The skittish man nods and hurries towards the bathroom. As soon as he is out of sight Honey frowns in disapproval at the men.

"You all are so mean." She crosses her arms, glowering at each of them. Piney and Clay shrug at her, making her sigh. "Are you two heading out?"

Clay nods, replacing the AK beneath the bar. "Yeah. When are you going back to the fundraiser?"

"Probably in an hour or two, it's hotter than Satan's left ball out there." She stretches, her thin dress riding up on her thighs.

Piney chuckles and kisses her forehead before walking towards the door, lugging his oxygen tank behind him. Clay grins and kisses her temple, following Piney out. She and Half Sack stare at each other until they hear the sound of the bikes leaving the lot and then he stands up, kissing her passionately.

She smiles as she grips the edges of his cut, murmuring against his lips as she tugs him closer, "You coming to the fundraiser?"

He nods, his hands running slowly along her thighs and under her dress to feel the lace trim of her cotton panties. "Yeah, later. I'm supposed to babysit the Jerk Off."

She pulls away and frowns up at him, for once not amused. "Don't call him that. He can't help it, and he seems like a nice guy."

He sighs and nods slowly, gently caressing her hips to calm her. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He kisses her jaw softly just below her ear. "How did you know that shit anyway?"

"Oh, about the CMD?" She runs her fingers gently along the collar of his cut, her eyes flutterig closed as he trails tender kisses all over her neck. "I took a psychology class my freshman year, we went over it a little."

He hums softly in acknowledgement and picks her up, setting her on the bar easily and smiling as she spreads her legs so he can stand between them. "You're kind of amazing, you know that?"

She giggles softly and shakes her head, wrapping her legs loosely around his slim hips. "Because I know what makes some guys jerk off obsessively?"

"No, because you're you." He grins as he slides his hands up to just under her breasts, knowing she wore no bra. "But not all guys jerk off because they're traumatized. Sometimes it's because they have smoking hot girlfriends who can't always sneak away to spend the night with them."

"Sounds like you know from experience." She smirks as she leans up to kiss him only to be interrupted by Chucky gasping from the hallway doorway. Immediately, they jump apart and Honey runs her tongue along her bottom lip, glancing at the man who once again had his hand in his pants.

"You cannot tell anyone what you just saw." She says seriously, fixing her clothes as Half Sack steps back and lets her handle it. "Please..."

Chucky nods, looking back and forth between the young couple. "You two love each other." He murmurs, slowly removing his hand from his pants as the shock wears off a little.

Honey nods and smiles weakly, looking down. "Yeah...but if the guys find out..."

"I get it. I won't breathe a word, Honey." He smiles at her and she relaxes slowly, returning his sweet smile.

"Thank you so much, Chucky." She hops off of the bar and gives them both a dazzling smile. "Anyone want another beer?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a couple hours later when Honey left the clubhouse, humming happily. They had sat at the bar talking, her seated comfortably in Half Sack's lap, for the entire time. It was nice to be able to hug and kiss her boyfriend whenever she felt the need without sneaking off.

Her face was still glowing with a bright grin when she bumped into Jax leaving the chili booth. "Hey, Jaxy." She smiles at him, laughing softly as he ruffles her hair.

"Don't call me that." He nods his head towards where Opie was standing by the fireworks. "Gonna go talk to Ope, he's having a tough time with Kyle being here. You coming?"

Honey nods immediately, walking beside Jax as they approach Opie. She taps him on the shoulder to get his attention then grins as he turns around. "I thought you might need another pyromaniac to oversee your fireworks." He grins, the first one to truly reach his eyes in a long time as he wraps his arms around the younger girl, enveloping her in a bear hug and lifting her off the ground. She giggles and holds onto him, rubbing her face against his beard just as she did when she was a kid.

"You grew up, Hon." He smiles as he sets her down gently after a couple minutes. Jax watches from the sidelines as they reconnect.

"Just a little. Look, you don't have to bend as far to reach me now." She smiles, blushing softly as he runs his fingers through her hair.

He chuckles and nods, kissing her forehead. "You're still tiny." He gestures to the steps in between the boxes of fireworks. She sits on the step, smoothing her dress beneath her to prevent her from showing her ass.

"We all can't be 6'0" and built like a WWE bear." She shrugs and smiles as Jax sits on Opie's other side, lighting a cigarette. "How are you Ope?"

He shrugs, sighing as he looks like the weight of the world comes crashing back onto his shoulders. "I don't know. Everything's so ass backwards now." He looks out to where Honey can see Kyle playing the egg toss with his daughter. "The club...Donna, the kids...I can't get it all to hook up anymore."

Honey rests her head on his shoulder and sighs softly, laying her hand on his denim covered thigh. "Maybe it just needs time. Your kids missed you, Ope. I babysat a couple times and I tried my best to tell them all about you. So you wouldn't be a stranger when you came back."

"Thank you." He murmurs, kissing her forehead as he rubs his large, warm hand over her back.

All three of them watch in nearly stunned silence as Kyle's shirt rides up, showing the very bottom of the reaper tattoo that all club members got upon membership. Jax starts to stand up but Opie beats him to it, handing Honey his barely burnt cigarette. "This is me, Jax."

They watch as he follows Kyle and his son into the school, both of them worried at what the outcome will be. Honey sighs as she takes a drag from the cigarette and coughs. "Ugh, shit. Menthol?"

Jax shakes his head and laughs softly, looking down at his baby sister. "You can smoke more weed than any stoner I know but you choke from one puff of a cigarette."

"That's me, I'm special." She shrugs and snuffs the cigarette out on the step, handing it to Jax in case Opie wanted it back. "I'm gonna go find Donna."

"Honey..." Jax mutters in warning but she shakes her head, standing up and dusting her dress off.

"No, Jax. She needs to see that not all of SAMCRO is out to hurt her family." She walks away, her eyes scanning the sea of kids playing, looking for the woman.

Finding her by the egg toss, she walks over and smiles as she sees Ellie sitting with her on the bench. "Hey, ladies. Mind if I join?"

Donna's smile loses some of it's brightness, her face becoming a little more guarded as Ellie scoots over to make room beside her. "Sure, Honey."

Honey sits beside the young girl and smiles as she notices the intricate braid in her hair. "Your hair is really pretty, Ell."

She blushes and twirls the end of the braid around her fingertip. "Thanks, mommy did it."

Honey smiles and laughs softly, touching the girl's golden brown hair gently. "You know something? Your dad used to braid my hair when I was your age."

Ellie's blue eyes widen and she tilts her head a little curiously. "Really? He can braid?"

Honey nods, smiling secretively as she mock-whispers, "He also knows how to paint nails."

"But he's a boy, where'd he learn to do it?" She frowns, crossing her arms in disbelief. Donna can't help but laugh as she watches Honey raise her eyebrow.

"When I was 5, your dad was 19. You weren't born yet." She sighs, smiling as she reminisces. "Anyway, he thought it would be the funnest thing ever if we climbed onto the roof of the garage to hide away from my mom and your mom."

Donna laughs softly as she remembers it all vividly. "You slid off the ladder and fell, didn't you?"

Honey nods, showing the scar on her elbow. "Broke my arm, had to get pins in it. Which meant that my arm was out of commission for awhile and since he felt guilty for it, he learned how to braid and paint nails and he read to me and stuff. He was my pet bear slave for almost a year."

Ellie giggles as she looks up at her mother and she nods in confirmation. "Dad really did that?" Honey nods and nudges the young girl gently. "I bet he'd be happy to braid your hair too, if you ask him."

Ellie nods slowly and looks down, fidgeting a little. "He won't get mad?"

"Of course not, Ell. When you get home tonight, ask him." She kisses the young girl's forehead softly then smiles at her. "Now go play with your friends so your mom and I can be boring adults together."

She watches as Ellie runs away and then she turns to Donna, happy to see a small smile on her face. "Thanks, Honey. She's been...shy around Ope."

"I know, I figured she could use some encouragement." She crosses her legs as she stretches, accidentally showing the small hickeys on her thighs and making Donna gasp softly.

"Honey, who-" Immediately, Honey covers the marks up and blushes.

"Nothing!" She replies a little too quickly, making Donna give her the 'I know you're lying' look that only mothers can pull off. Honey sighs and looks down, biting her lip gently. "You cannot tell anyone if I tell you. I don't care what beef you have with the club or what problems you and Opie have, this is between us in confidence."

Donna nods, frowning as she leans forward to hear the girl's hushed voice. "I swear, Honey. You know I've always kept your secrets."

Honey nods and looks around, sighing quietly before whispering, "The prospect and I are kinda..."

"Oh my god!" Donna gasps and covers her mouth, her eyes as wide as humanly possible.

Honey shushes her, frowning as she looks around to make sure no one had noticed. "Shh, it's got to be a secret. Do you know what would happen if Clay found out? Or any of the guys for that matter?"

Donna nods, trying to compose herself quickly. "Wow...the...the prospect huh? What's that like?"

"Amazing." She grins as she leans back, her hands resting over her stomach as she looks up at the summer sky. "Every time he kisses me, I get fluttery and warm and I never want him to stop."

Donna smiles as she watches the teenaged girl. "Sounds major, Honey."

"I think it is." She leans forward blushing and whispering, "He was my first."

Donna grins, suddenly feeling like a teenager gossiping again as she props her head on her hand. "Really? That's so sweet!"

She nods, smiling nervously as she looks down at her lap. "I never thought a guy could make me feel like this..."

Donna smiles and wraps her arms around the girl, hugging her gently. "You've got it bad, Honey. Don't worry, none of this will ever get back to anyone. And anytime you need to talk, just come over."

Honey nods and smiles as she hugs the girl she had once considered closer to her than Tara was. "Thank you."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well I better get back to the fireworks." Opie mutters and walks towards the door. Half Sack rubs his hands over his jeans and clears his throat as he looks over at Clay.

"Clay?" As the older man looks at him, beer in hand, he swallows hard. "I was actually wondering if I could go to the fundraiser for maybe an hour? I swear I'll be back in time to clean up."

Clay nods, glancing at Kyle. "Yeah, just be back in an hour to clean up. You did good today."

He grins, unable to hide his happiness at the praise as he stands up. "Thanks, Clay. I'll be back later."

He starts to walks out, getting onto his bike and texting Honey.

 _Kip: coming to the fundraiser but i only have an hour_

He smirks as he gets a reply almost immediately.

 _Elizabeth: that's enough time to watch the fireworks and have a quicky in the school locker room_

Smirking to himself, he drives towards the school as the sun starts to set.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey is waiting by the school gate for Half Sack when Gemma hurries over, her boot heels thudding on the pavement. "Honey, come on. You're singing."

"What?" She frowns, looking at her mother in confusion. "Singing what?"

"An act cancelled last minute, I need you to sing. Just one song." Gemma grabs her wrist and tugs her in the direction of the stage.

Honey shakes her head, her heartbeat speeding up. "N-no, mom, I can't-"

"You can and you will. Give the band the music you need and you'll be fine, baby girl." Gemma kisses her forehead gently before pushing her towards the stage.

Honey sighs and texts Half Sack in a hurry as she explains what music she wants to the band.

 _Elizabeth: my mom is forcing me to sing so ill be on the stage i guess?_

She slips her phone back into her white, crochet cross-body bag and takes a deep breath as she steps out onto the stage, a soft blush on her cheeks as she walks up to the microphone.

"Uhm...hi." She clears her throat softly as the crowd falls nearly silent at the sight of the shy, slim girl almost trembling on stage. "I didn't really know I was going to be singing but...I'm going to be singing a song called Sweet Jane. Hope I don't hurt your ears too much."

A couple murmured chuckles ripple through the assembled crowd as the band starts playing and Honey looks down for a moment before looking out at the crowd, trying not to feel nervous. She can't hold back a smile as she sees Half Sack working his way through the crowd, eyes on her.

As she starts to sing, she sways along to the music slowly. Half Sack finally makes it to the fromt of the crowd and his eyes widen as he listens to the soft, sultry sound of her voice.

"Anyone who's ever had a heart,

Wouldn't turn around and break it...

And anyone who's ever played a part,

Wouldn't turn around and hate it.

Sweet Jane

Sweet Jane

Oh, sweet , sweet Jane..."

She slowly gets more comfortable singing and relaxes, smiling as she looks out at the crowd, managing to make it through the entire song without messing up.

After the song finishes and the music fades out, she smiles and blushes vividly at the loud applause the crowd bestows upon her. "Thank you." She grins and runs her fingers through her hair out of pure habit. "Now it's time for a little break then there'll be more music after the raffle numbers are called."

She steps off stage and gestures with her head towards the gym. Half Sack nods and follows her discreetly as she practically floats ahead of him. When they're in the gym, she turns and grins as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh my god, Kip, did you see?"

"I saw, baby, you were fantastic." He smiles and kisses her passionately, holding her against him closely. "I can't stay long though baby, the guys have some shit they want me there for."

"You're really stepping up, huh?" She smiles as she runs her fingertips along his cheekbone and down his jawline.

He nods, kissing her temple gently. "I'm trying. The sooner I'm patched in, the sooner we can stop sneaking around."

She nods then sighs as she looks down at his grey Captain America tshirt. "We still gotta wait 'til I'm 18."

He nods and kisses her neck softly, his hands cupping her round ass. "I know, but if I'm patched in, it'll take a unanimous vote to exile me which means we can start to flirt or something, be subtle."

"Lay the groundwork for us to get together?" She smiles, tilting her head back to look up at him as he nods. "I like it."

She's about to pull him towards the locker room with the promise of shower sex when his prepay rings. "Shit." He sighs and answers it. "Hello? Yeah. I know, Clay, I'm really sorry. Honey was singing on stage and it was really good and I guess I lost track of the time. I'll be right there."

He flips the phone closed and glances at Honey regretfully. "I gotta go, I was supposed to be back 10 minutes ago. I guess the drive took longer than I thought."

She nods and kisses him softly. "Okay, baby. Be careful, please? Text me later too."

He nods and pecks her lips gently then walks out, a soft smile on his lips as he hurries over to his bike.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack watches from the background as Kyle takes a huge gulp from the whiskey bottle and Tig all too eagerly grabs the blowtorch.

 _'Is this what happens when you get kicked out?'_ His mind whispers as he bites his bottom lip, watching as they chain the panting man up, arms spread wide. Logically, he knew that it was more than that, but in his mind he could practically feel the heat searing his own skin. _'What's the punishment for fucking your club president's daughter? Maybe a blowtorch to your entire body?'_

He watches Jax douse Kyle's back with the remainder of the whiskey and Tig begin to sear the inked flesh, starting with the S of Sons. The flesh began to blacken and bubble as he screams, thrashing against the chains that bind him.

When he finally passes out from the pain, he watches as Tig methodically burns out the rest of the tattoo before they unchain him, letting him fall to the ground in an unconscious heap. RBobby and Tig wrap him in a blanket and bundle him into the back of the van as Clay stands up, pointing to the mess of seared skin bits, blood, and whiskey on the garage floor. "Prospect, clean this up."

Half Sack nods, trying not to breath the sickening smell of burnt flesh as he grabs a mop and broom. "Alright, Clay."

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was after 2am when he texted her, sitting on one of the work benches in the garage. The concrete floor still held traces of blood but he didn't think his stomach could handle looking at the mess for another moment without a break.

 _Kip: hey baby, you still awake?_

 _Elizabeth: Aren't I always? Mom and I just got home_

 _Kip: you should get some sleep baby_

 _Elizabeth: i know but youll be busy soon, Juice is supposed to be back from Indian Hills tomorrow._

 _Kip: yeah but that just means he's an extra hand so I'll have less work_

 _Elizabeth: true...i guess ill try to get some sleep._

 _Kip: good...goodnight Honey. I love you._

 _Elizabeth: i love you too, baby_

He tucks his phone back into his pocket and sighs as he grabs his broom to finish cleaning up, running a hand through his messy hair before getting back to work, the sound of the radio playing classic rock the only sound in the lonesome garage as he sweeps the liquid towards the drain.


	17. Found Out About You

**The song for this chapter is Found Out About You by Gin Blossoms. The first verse really stood out to me when I was writing this chapter. I'm not really very proud of this chapter because it was really bard to write, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I may go back and fix it if I decide it's not good enough.**

The next morning, Honey woke up feeling lighter than air. _'Things are going great. Kip is getting closer to getting patched in, we're getting closer, everything is going so well.'_ Even the muffled moans of her parents having sex downstairs in their room couldn't put a damper on her happiness today.

She gets out of bed, humming happily as she puts on a white bra and a cropped white tshirt over it, then a knee length, flowing, white skirt with a rosy pink floral pattern. She examines her outfit in the mirror, deciding that since she's already dressed up more than usual she may as well go all the way. She sits on the foot of her bed to tie the tie of her grey espadrille wedges around her ankles.

Heaing a door slam downstairs, she frowns and grabs her makeup bag, tossing it into her burgundy velvet shoulder bag on her way downstairs. As she grabs herself a poptart, she notices Clay sitting at the dining table. "Is mom okay? I heard a door slam."

"She's not feeling too hot today. Might be late into the office." He grumbles, not looking up from his morning paper.

She nods slowly, nibbling on her poptart as she murmurs softly. "Alright...I'll handle the office 'til she feels better."

"Thanks, baby girl." He finally looks up at her and smiles softly. "You look nice today."

"Thanks." She smiles and smooths her skirt, blushing softly as she finishes her poptart. "Well I better go..."

He nods and folds his paper up, taking a sip of his coffee. "Alright."

She walks out of the house, sighing softly as she gets into her car and drives to the clubhouse. _'Something's going on with those two.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

At the clubhouse, Half Sack was just cleaning out his dorm and gathering his laundry, to please Honey mostly, when he hears Bobby call out. He walks to the bathroom, covering his nose as the pungent smell of hot shit assaults his nostrils.

He watches as Bobby uses his knife to pull a red lace thong out of the toilet. "Now who in the hell would be flushing lace panties down the shitter?"

"That's weird." Half Sack agrees, chuckling softly as Bobby looks at him, laughing.

"Yeah, you think? Go find the number for the septic guy, tell him the tank is full again." He nods and turns to walk out, remembering that Gemma kept the number in her desk since it was used so frequently.

He steps outside, noticing Honey's car as he walks across the lot to the office in the heat, smiling as he hopes it's her working today instead of Gemma.

Luck is on his side today, it seems. He steps into the office and smiles as he sees Honey curled up on the couch with a tattered copy of _The Great Gatsby_. Rapping his knuckles gently against the door, he grins at her when she looks up. "Hey, baby. Do you know where Gemm keeps the number for the septic guy?"

Honey nods, smiling as she sets her book aside and gets up, walking over to the desk and leaning over to grab the scrap of paper with the number scrawled on it. He bites his lip softly as he admires her ass before she stands back up amd hands him the number.

"Did Piney fill the tank again?" She leans against the doorway with him, smiling as he laughs softly.

"I don't know if it's that or the lacy panties someone's been flushing down the toilet."

Honey laughs, raising an eyebrow as she glances out at the lot to see Juice pulling into the lot with a girl in the cab of the truck. "I don't even...wow." She notices his eyes widen as he watches the tiny brunette wearing blue shorts, black tank top, and black boots climbing out of the cargo truck. "Kip?"

He doesn't seem to notice as he watches Clay exchanging harsh, hushed whispers with both Juice and Cherry. Honey frowns, nudging him gently to get his attention. He swallows hard as he tears his eyes away from the scene unfolding outside and looks down at her before hurrying over to the phone to call the septic company.

Honey follows him, laying her hand over the phone to prevent him from picking it up. "Kip, who is that girl?"

He looks into her trusting blue eyes and murmurs, "She's a uhm...a Tribe hangaround from Nevada."

Honey frowns as she glances out the window, noticing the girl staring longingly at the office. "Why did you look like you were about to have a heart attack when you saw her?"

"Just...Gemma's going to be pissed." He fidgets with the paper in his hand as he feels a nervous sweat dampening his hairline. "Y'know, 'cause Clay slept with Cherry so it's like a...an issue."

Honey frowns, ignoring his stammering for a moment as she realizes what this is going to do to her parents. "Oh my god...what happens on a run stays on a run...unless it doesn't. Shit." She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs loudly. "They're already having some kinda fight..."

Gemma walks in, surprising both of them. She glances at Half Sack and mutters, "Both of you, get out."

"Mom-" Gemma turns her eyes to Honey and she gasps as she realizes they're brimming with tears.

She gathers her stuff quickly and hugs Gemma softly before leaving, Half Sack close on her heels. The office door slams behind them and Honey jumps a little. "I guess I'll go see Abel or something..."

He nods, running his fingers through his hair. "Sure, yeah. I'll call you later."

She nods and looks down, feeling as though he's trying to push her away as she walks to her car and gets in, driving towards St. Thomas.

 _'I'm being stupid, he isn't hiding anything...he promised he'd tell me if anything happened...'_ She sighs as she parks in the parking lot and walks into the hospital, getting onto the elevator just as she sees the scrawny girl from earlier being wheeled in, holding her bloody nose. _'Huh. Oh, wait...shit.'_

Hoping it wasn't her mother's handiwork that brought the girl to the hospital, she walks to Abel's room in the NICU ward, smiling when she sees Tara there checking his vitals. "Hey, Tara. How's baby boo?"

"Baby boo?" Tara chuckles and shakes her head as she looks down at the tiny baby in the incubation chamber. "He's doing well. Should be out of the chamber soon."

"That's good." Honey smiles and runs her fingertips gently over the cover of the baby's toaster. "I was gonna spend some time with him. Gemma is having a bad day, kicked Kip and I out of the office."

"I bet. I remember those moods very well." Tara looks over at Honey curiously. "Who is Kip?"

"The...the prospect." Honey corrects herself, trying to hide her blush by turning to look out the glass divider. "He's a friend."

Tara hums, finding her reaction unusual but somehow sensing not to ask about it right now. "Well I'll leave you alone then." She excuses herself and ducks out, leaving Honey to sit in the chair and open one of the many storybooks that had been accumulating in the bundle kept under the seat.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ever since she had shown up he couldn't stop thinking about how she compared to Honey. As he laid facedown on the pavement during the ATF raid, he couldn't help but think about how Cherry would be with him at the clubhouse rather than at the hospital visiting a baby that wasn't even hers. He tried to shut those thoughts down, knowing he didn't care that she wasn't here and that he loved knowing she was able to spend time with her baby nephew.

He just couldn't shake the idea the Honey was a child and Cherry was a woman. Cherry had seen things, experienced things that Honey had been sheltered from.

' _Cherry will be gone soon, hopefully, and Honey and I can go back to normal.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost 10pm when she left the baby's room and as she rounded the corner to head to the elevator, she was surprised to see Half Sack at the nurse's station talking to Tara. She smiles softly as she walks over to him as he starts to walk away. "Hey, Kip. Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, uhm, club stuff." He blushes and avoids looking into her eyes as he glances down the hallway. She nods, chalking his nervousness up to whatever he was doing for the club.

"Okay, cool." She leans up and kisses his cheek, whispering, "Can I come over later?"

He nods, his hands automatically going to her hips as he smiles at her, a hint of her prospect shining through his cold exterior. "Yeah, I'll text you when I get home."

She nods and starts to walk away, then ducks behind a corner and peeks around at him. He glances around then walks into the room they had been outside of. She stealthily walks back down the hall and her heart throbs in pain as she sees the name on the outside of the door. _'Cherry. Why would he be visiting Cherry?'_

Slowly, she sinks to the ground with her back against the wall, her hand pushing the door open a fraction of an inch to hear the conversation inside.

"I'm really sorry, Kip." Her quiet, drowsy voice makes Honey want to punch her already. "I'm really sorry if I got people in trouble."

 _'She called him Kip.'_ The thought echoed in her mind like a shout in a long, empty corrider as she rested her head back against the wall, staring into the space in front of her. ' _No one calls him Kip.'_

"You can't let a club president...have a time with you and then you show up a week later. You know?" Honey peered inside and almost scoffed seeing him playing with the ties on his cut. "Especially with his old lady on the lot."

"I know." She mumbles, almost too low for Honey to hear. "But I'm not here for Clay."

Half Sack looks around, his hands on his hips then he sighs and shakes his head. "Do you have any thoughts about pressing charges against Gemma?"

"Never. I'm not going to." She shrugs and Honey's eyes widen as he leans down close to her.

"Anybody asks, you know nothing about what went down in Indian Hills."

 _'Go ahead, tell her to stay away from you.'_ She practically begged in her mind as she pulls her legs up to her chest, tears on the verge of coming out. _'Say it.'_

Cherry nods, looking up at him. "I know the way it works."

"Good." He nods and stands there for a moment before sighing. "Why the hell did you get into that cargo truck?"

"You know why."

Honey presses her hand against her mouth, a solitary tear making its slow descent down her cheek as she hears his response.

"No. No. Jesus, that- that can't work. You understand?" Honey peers in again in time to see Cherry grabbing his arm, the arm that he always wrapped around her to keep her close to him. "No, look-"

 _'You have a girlfriend. Four fucking words, say them. Please, Kip.'_ She watches as he sits on the edge of her bed, touching her as she leans in so that their faces are only inches apart. "This can't happen, not after what went down." He says to her, not even trying to move away from her as she leans up until her lips are grazing his.

"Just give me one more dance. We can take it from there." She looks up into his eyes as he stares into her brown eyes, so different from Honey's.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He mumbles, already his resolve weakening. _'Honey is...my girl...'_ The ever present voice in the back of his head whispers, ' _But she's young. Cherry is experienced...she knows about the club...and there's no drama about being with her.'_

"No?" It was barely a whisper on her lips as she slowly tangles her fingers in his hair.

"No, because- you know-" She cuts him off with a deep, passionate kiss.

Honey watches them through a crack in the door, her heart slowly speeding up until she's sure it's about to explode in her chest. _'He's going to push her away...'_ Even as she said it in her head, she knew it was a lie.

She watches as Cherry lays back, letting him hover above her as they kissed, no sign of stopping. Her tears cascade down her cheeks like a waterfall, leaving silver and grey streaks from her eyeliner as she realizes that her worst dreams had been realized.

In one afternoon, she had lost the last ray of hope she had found in her life. The love he had shown her the past few months, the tenderness he showed her when he made love to her, the promises he made when they were laying in his apartment, sweaty and exhausted but cuddled close and talking so that they could spend just that little bit of extra time together. All of it seemed false now as she watched him show that same tenderness to the woman beneath him.

Unable to take listening to the sounds of them making out anymore, she lets the door fall shut slowly and quietly before laying her head down on her arms and sobbing quietly to herself, rocking herself subconsciously.

A few minutes later, Half Sack steps out of the room and nearly trips over Honey's leg. "Honey?" His heart beat doubles and he glances behind him to see Cherry relaxing in her bed, her thin lips swollen from his kisses.

"Yes, Half Sack?" She murmurs, looking up at him with makeup smeared eyes.

"You saw." It wasn't a question, nor an apology. His face was shameful but still held the glow of a man who had thoroughly enjoyed a sweetbutt's company.

She nods, looking down at her lap as she mumbles, "We need to talk."

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was just after midnight when they pull into the parking lot and park in their usual spots. Silently they walk upstairs to his apartment, both lost in their thoughts.

He had known that Cherry was the easy way out. No lives threatened for dating her, no sneaking around, just a hot girl to spend time with. Honey was something special to him; unlike Cherry, she had never made a lofe for herself somewhere or had to take care of herself. But she was kind and caring. Beautiful and tragic in a way. She could see beauty and hope in everything, a trait she had demonstrated many times to him, yet she couldn't see it in herself. It was a choice between something average and easy or beautiful but difficult. He had chosen wrong this time and he hated himself for it.

Her mind was awhirl with the memory of him holding Cherry's body against his, the sound of her quiet murmurs against his lips as he hovered above her. She had been a fool to believe all his sweet words. It had all been lies. She had been a fun distraction for awhile then he found himself a new toy.

They sit on opposite ends of the broken down, green couch. Both of them keep their heads down, Honey picking at her nails as a nervous tick and Half Sack pulling at a loose thread on his tshirt.

Finally, when it seemed that neither of them were willing to speak first, he murmurs, "I'm sorry."

She stays quiet for what seems like forever before whispering, "What are you sorry for? Kissing another girl? Lying to me these past three months? Fucking me, leading me on?" Traitorous tears fall from her thick eyelashes and she wipes them away in a hurry.

He frowns, looking over at her in shock. "You think I lead you on?" He grabs her hand gently and sighs when she pulls it away as if he had burned her. "I didn't lie to you, Honey. I love you, I mean every word that I've said to you."

"And Cherry? Did you say those same words to her?" Honey murmurs, her voice scratchy from her sobbing at the hospital.

"Of course not. I only kissed her once, I swear. We talked in Nevada. We danced, then Clay took her away." He chews on his bottom lip, desperately racking his brain for something, anything to make this better.

"Let me ask you something honestly." She looks up at him and for the first time he realizes her eyes. They're a murky greenish-brown. Nowhere close to the brilliant emerald color they had become with him. "What would have happened if Clay hadn't cut in?"

He freezes. He knew exactly what would have happened, he had been ready to make a move when Clay had moved in. Bowing his head in shame, he closes his eyes and doesn't reply. She nods as if a point had been proven. "I told you you could do anything you wanted, just tell me if you did anything. Did almost screwing a sweetbutt not count?"

"It was a tiny mistake, I didn't want to mess things up..." He runs his fingers through his messy hair, groaning. "Shit, Honey, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

She cracks a humorless grin and looks down at her nails. "Why do...what makes her so muh better than me? Are we really that different?"

"She's older." He couldn't stop the words from spilling over. "We connect more...she's seen a lot of shit and we can talk about more than just the club and sex."

"Wow, I guess that was a pretty intense dance you two had if you're so close already." The sarcasm made his defenses rise and he frowns at her.

"All we do is fuck each other, Honey. What do we know about each other?" He raises his voice a little without meaning to and she stands up, crossing her arms as she walks over to the wall that he had a calendar hanging on, dated two years ago.

"You're 23, your full name is Kip Epps, no middle name because you were named after your dad and your mom didn't want you to be called Junior. You like rock music but hate hair bands, your favorite song is Kashmir by Led Zeppelin, you served in Iraq for one TOD then got honorably discharged after a grenade blew your right nut off. You love cheesy comedy movies, hate anything with Cameron Diaz in it. Your favorite color is red. You always sleep on your right side, facing the doorway." She pauses, letting him absorb all of it. "What can you tell me about me besides the fact that I'm 16 and my name is Elizabeth?"

He opens his mouth but his mind is a blank. He hadn't made nearly as much of an effort to get to know her as he should have, he was too busy trying to make it in the club and whenever he was with her, the easiest way to connect with her was sex. He did know things about her but he couldn't just rattle them off on the spot.

"I...Honey..." He was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could say to fix this. _'Sorry about the skank, wanna go spread your legs and let me smash? Just pull your panties to the side, I'll be quick.'_ Yeah, that would get him killed.

"You think I'm a child. You're 7 years older than me and you think that makes you so much smarter, but does it really?" She shakes her head and wipes her eyes roughly, walking towards the door. "You had no problems fucking the child every chance you got, what does that make you?"

She opens the door and glances back at him with those murky, unreadable eyes that made him want to flinch. "I don't believe we have anything more to say to each other, Half Sack."

That hurt. She had only ever called him Half Sack around the others. He flinches as his door shuts quietly and moments later he hears the sound of an engine roaring to life followed by the sound of tires squealing as she races out of the parking lot.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey parks haphazardly in the driveway, nearly hitting the neighbors trash cans, and runs inside, the tears flowing freely from ber eyes now that the full reality of the situation hits her.

"I broke up with the only man I've ever loved. He didn't love me." She murmurs to berself through quiet sobs as she walks upstairs as though in a daze. As if on auto pilot, she undresses and steps into the shower, paying no mind as the water nearly scalds her skin, turning her body a bright pink as she slowly slides down to sit beneath the spray. She stays there, her mind racing so fast her thoughts barely reister, until the water turns cool, then icy. She shivers slightly as she scrubs her body as if she could scrub any trace of Half Sack or what had happened from her body.

Still in a daze, she puts on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top then curls up under her blankets despite the sweltering summer humidity. Her dull eyes stare at a small chip in the blue paint on her wall as she slowly drifts off into sleep, her body completel exhausted.


	18. Far Behind

**The song for this chapter is Far Behind by Candlebox.**

The next morning was hard. She drug herself out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, avoiding the mirrors at all costs. Her head pounds from crying and lack of sleep and as she pats some cool water on her heated cheeks, she closes her eyes and lays her forehead against the mirror above the sink.

After taking a long pause to collect herself as much as possible, she walks back into her bedroom and grabs her phone from the nightstand.

No unanswered calls and no new messages.

With a long sigh, she falls back onto her bed and covers her head with a pillow to block out the early afternoon sun from her window. _'It's a miracle mom hasn't torn me a new asshole for not being at work yet.'_

The ding of a text from her phone makes her heart leap with hope then the sadness sets back in as she sees it's only Devon. _'Stop playing the fool. He won't text, it's over with him.'_

 _Devon: hey lets hang out, unless you're busy with the prospect_

 _Honey: just come over_

She drops her phone beside her and rolls onto her stomach, pressing her face against the cool spot on her pillow and just laying there alone with her thoughts.

 _'He told me I was a child.'_ She tries to hold back the tears as her mind plays last night's events on repeat like a bad home movie. _'I'm going to prove him wrong and he's going to want me back.'_

Devon walks in smiling then immediately gasps as she sees her best friend's condition. "Oh my god, Honey. What happened?"

Honey slowly sits up, shrugging as she looks down at her legs. "I'm a child."

"What?" Devon carefully sits on the edge of the bed beside her, brushing Honey's thick, tangled hair out of her face.

"Kip. Half Sack." She swallows hard as she looks away towards the window. "He told me that I was a child, I couldn't connect with him the way he wanted. The way _Cherry_ can."

Devon is at a loss for words, the only thing she can think to do is wrap her arms around Honey. "I'm sorry. He cheated?"

She nods, laying her head on Devon's shoulder smelling the musky perfume she had on. "With a club whore from out of town." Devon rubs ber back gently and stays quiet, knowing talking about it would make Honey feel even worse.

Finally Honey raises her head, sniffling quietly and looking up at Devon with pink rimmed eyes. "I want to stop feeling, Dev. It hurts so much."

Devon nods, sighing sadly as she sees the defeat in her friend's eyes. "I know, Hon. I'm sorry this happened, I really am."

Honey shrugs and looks down at her legs, not wanting Devon to see the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I'll get over it."

"Honey-" The venomous stare Honey directs at her is enough to make her mouth snap shut in shock.

"I will get over it." Honey mutters, getting up and walking over to her closet to search the shelf for the shoebox she kept hidden behind some old boots.

Devon nods, not wanting to make her angry on top of being hurt. "Alright." She sighs softly as she watches Honey grab the worn Converse box and walk back to the bed. "I thought you were trying to quit."

Honey shrugs as she uncaps the half-full bottle of coconut flavored rum from the box, taking a huge gulp and barely reacting as it burns all the way down. "I have no one to be sober for anymore." Devon sighs but only watches as Honey continues drinking, both of them sitting in silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack sits at the bar, spinning an empty bottle of beer slowly as he sighs to himself. _'I really fucked up...She doesn't want me anymore. I'm stuck with Cherry.'_

Opie walks in behind him, glancing towards the chapel then at the forlorn man sitting at the bar. "Where are the guys?"

Half Sack shrugs mumbling, "Out, I guess."

Opie frowns, walking over to him and noticing his red eyes and the bags beneath his eyes. "You okay?"

Again, he shrugs non commitedly and takes another drink of beer. "Sure." _'I only broke your sister's heart being a dick and regret it now.'_

Opie watches him for a moment then sighs as he grabs himself a beer and sits beside the younger man. "Girl problems?"

"How'd you know?" He mumbles as he peels the label on his beer halfway off.

Opie pops his beer open and takes a long drink, sighing heavily. "I know the feeling."

"Have you ever..." He sighs, not knowing how to phrase it and not wanting the burly man to think of him as a wimp.

Opie raises his eyebrow, looking at Half Sack as he nods for him to continue. "We're just men getting drunk, go ahead."

"It's hard to explain...I did something that I thought was right...and I hurt someone I care about. I'm sorry I hurt her, I really am, but I needed to try something new." He runs his fingers through his hair in aggravation, groaning softly. "This is coming out all wrong."

"I think I get it. I'm guessing you had a girl and you and the sweetbutt had a thing?" Opie watches him nod. "And now you regret it because you hurt the girl."

"I could see her falling apart. She saw me kiss Cherry." He swallows hard as he remembers the dull, pained look in her eyes. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's nice to everyone who doesn't give her a reason not to be...but that's the problem."

"She's too nice?" Opie chuckles softly as he gets up to replenish their beers.

"Too innocent." Half Sack sighs as he looks down at the wooden grain of the bar. "I took her virginity. She's never been on her own, had to fend for herself. I feel like I can't connect to her with real shit, so I would fuck her whenever we were together instead of talking. But Cherry and I could talk, we could bond and understand each other."

Opie frowns as he watches Half Sack staring down at his phone. "If you felt that way, why did you keep seeing her?"

"I love her. Or I think I do. Shit, I don't even know anymore." He sighs and closes his eyes, whispering softly, "It all moved so fast...we met, then a couple weeks later we had sex. We haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Whose fault is that though?" Opie asks honestly, feeling kind of bad for the obviously distressed man.

"What?" Half Sack frowns as he looks up at the bearded man.

"You said yourself that you just fucked around with her. What made you never take her out, her or you?" Opie finishes his second beer as Half Sack stares at him.

"Shit." He mumbles, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm such an asshole."

"Do you want her back or do you want Cherry?" Opie sighs as he leans against the bar, grabbing his cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one.

Half Sack stays quiet, deep in thought as Opie pats his shoulder and walks back towards the dorms.

o-o-o-o-o-o

She stayed away for the rest of the week, trying to heal enough to show up and fight for her prospect. She hadn't gotten there yet; the thought of seeing him happy without her was enough to make her cry again. So she stayed in her bedroom, avoiding her parents under the guise of period cramps and head colds. They were busy with club business so they didn't push it much.

Every day, Devon had come by to check up on Honey, her worried eyes taking note of the tired eye bags and the weight she had lost from living off of rum, weed, and poptarts for a week. She knew Honey was close to self destructing and she also knew the only one who might have a chance at fixing it was also the one who caused it.

After making sure Honey was as okay as yesterday, still bundled beneath her blanket despite the humid summer air, Devon drives towards the garage hoping to find the prospect she had only met once. She parks beside the row of bikes and gets out, giving Tig a soft smirk as he winks at her. 'Later.' She mouths to him as she walks towards the bay where she can see red-blonde hair sticking out from under the hood of a white car.

She walks over, her sandals barely making any sound on the hot pavement as she sneaks up behind him and crosses her arms, watching him work for a moment then calling out, "Prospect."

He turns around and Devon frowns as she sees the almost sad look on his face. "Yeah?" He mumbles as he sets his wrench down and leans back against the grill of the car.

"I...you need to talk to Honey." She says quietly, coming to stand beside him. He shakes his head immediately, looking away.

"No. That's over." He says clearly as he turns back to his tools, dismissing her. She rolls her eyes and grabs his work shirt, glaring at him.

"Well she hasn't left her bed in four days and all she asks about is you so clearly it isn't over for her." Devon watches as he slowly turns back to face her frowning.

"Is she okay?" He murmurs, his heart throbbing in pain as he imagines the girl he loved hurting over him.

Devon scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Is she okay? You used her, fucked her over, and broke her. She lives on rum and weed, I try to get her to at least eat a poptart everyday but she's still losing weight. She's hidden all the mirrors in her room so she doesn't have to look at herself."

"Shit..." He mumbles as he runs an oil-covered hand through his hair, leaving black streaks.

"You know where she lives. Talk to her." Devon turns and walks into the clubhouse, walking straight to the first dorm she comes too. She grins as she sees Tig sitting on his bed waiting for her. _'Maybe he'll be up to letting me get my frustrations out.'_

Half Sack watches her walk away and sighs as he turns back to the car. _'If I go talk to her, I know I'll end up doing something I shouldn't. I can't, I have Cherry and Honey needs to move on.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey sighs to herself as she hears the door downstairs shut and then quiet footsteps on the stairs. She pulls her comforter over her head, pretending to be asleep. _'It's probably Devon.'_

To her surprise, there is a knock on her door. _'Devon never knocks.'_ She frowns as she slowly peeks out from under her blanket, calling out quietly and hoarsely, "Who is it?"

"It's Half Sack..." Hearing his quiet voice sends a jolt of hope straight to her heart and she sits up immediately, trying to hide the empty bottles of rum in the floor and the burnt up remains of the joints on her nightstand.

"Shit, uhm, come in!" She smooths her hair back as much as she can, trying to pretend he hadn't broken her. He steps into her room shutting the door behind him and she can't help but smile softly as she sees him. "Hey..."

"Hey, Honey..." He pulls her desk chair over to the side of her bed and sits down, playing with his fingers. _'How do I do this?'_ He can smell the heavy scent of weed and alcohol permeating the room and it nearly makes his stomach turn knowing it was because of him.

"What're you doing here?" She bites her lip softly as she reaches out and gently runs her fingers along the black oil marks in his hair.

He gently grabs her wrist before she can touch his hair, holding her hand in his as he sighs softly. "We need to talk."

She frowns then shivers slightly at his touch as he runs his fingertips gently over her inner wrist, over the ink and the veins that were there. "About what?"

"You have to live." He traces the words on her wrist, remembering the day she had gotten the tattoo at the clubhouse. "You can't just lay here and slowly kill yourself because of me."

"I-I'm not..." She mumbles, pulling her arm away and turning to look out the window as her shoulders slump dejectedly.

He glances pointedly at the collection of bottles half hidden under her bed. "Honey, please. Just try."

Slowly, she nods. Her eyes slowly move down to rest on her thighs as she whispers, "You're with her now, aren't you?"

He frowns as he looks down in guilt. "...yeah. How did you know?"

Leaning forward, she gently runs her fingertips along his neck where a trail of soft hickeys were. "The sweetbutt marked her territory." His hand moves to cover them but she shakes her head. "No, don't. If fucking her makes you happy, do it. I can't control you anymore than you can control me now."

As if to illustrate her point, she grabs the rum bottle from under her pillow and drinks the last gulp, her eyes never leaving his. He swallows hard as he looks down guiltily, knowing he had fucked up more than he had even realized. "Honey..."

"I was waiting for you. To try to win you back." She mumbles, tossing the empty bottle into the floor. "What a joke."

He sighs and closes his eyes, whispering, "We don't belong together, Honey. You know that."

"Actually, I don't. You can't sit there and tell me what is right and what is wrong like you're god." Honey crosses her arms, staring at him with an intensity that surprised him. "What did I do to make you not like me anymore?"

"You didn't do anything-" She cuts him off quickly.

"Then you never liked me. If you can get tired of me that easily then all those times you told me you loved me and that you were gonna make me your old lady one day, it was all lies." She stands up and walks into her bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

He sighs and stands up slowly, casting a regretful, sad look towards the shut door before walking back downstairs and heading back to TM.

Meanwhile Honey slides down with her back against the door until she's sitting on the floor, listening to his bike driving away. Tears slowly slide down her cheeks as she closes her eyes, rocking herself slowly.

It takes almost an hour for her tears to finally run out. She slowly stands up, tired of crying but not ready to try to heal yet, and walks back into her room grabbing her phone shakily.

 _'Do I really want to do this?'_ She stares down at the contact name, biting her lip as she hovers her thumb over the text button. ' _Fuck it, I need something simple. I just need to know something is real.'_

With trembling fingers she types out a text she never thought she would send again.

 _Honey: I'm coming tonight, pick me up_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey rolls her eyes as she sees the all black 2008 Dodge Charger creeping around the corner and slowly coming to a stop in front of her. ' _He thinks he's such a badass.'_

She gets into the passenger side, crossing her legs and smoothing her black skater skirt over her knees as she glances at Justin. He flashes her a charming grin as his eyes take in the tight, nearly see through white, cropped tank top she wore.

"I see you dressed up, baby girl." His hand slowly runs from her knee up her thigh as he drives, gradually moving higher as she sits back and stares out the windshield. "We've missed seeing you around the parties. Frank didn't think you'd be back but I knew you couldn't stay away for long."

She rolls her eyes, hiding it behind her hair before turning to him with a serious look, her pouty nude lips capturing his attention more than anything else. "Justin, I'm only coming to get drunk and forget my life for a while. I'm not here to play the dick sucking whore anymore, or let your friends try and grab me when you have me dancing on the table, and I'm sure as hell not becoming a regular again."

He nods slowly, eyes still flickering between the road and her lips as he slowly pulls her hand over to his. "Whatever you say, babe."

 _'Somehow, I'm beginning to regret this.'_ She doesn't bother pulling her hand away, turning to stare out the window until they get to the big two story, pale blue house built on one of Charming's back roads. Cars were parked haphazardly around the house blocking each other in and the bass from the music reverberates clearly outside as Honey gets out of Justin's car.

Before she can walk up the short path to the front door, Justin grabs her wrist and she turns to look into his warm brown eyes. "Honey..."

"Just get me drunk, Justin." She murmurs, looking down at her black wedge heels. "Please, no questions."

He nods, his dirty blonde hair falling into his face a little as he leads her inside, through the crowd of people grinding and dancing in the living room, and into the kitchen. "You still drink rum?"

She thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head as she sits on the counter, swinging her legs slowly. "Surprise me with something."

He raises an eyebrow at her but shrugs and grabs a bottle of vodka from the shelf above her head. She wraps her legs around him and he smirks slightly as he looks down at her, taking a sip of the vodka and grimacing at the burn.

Giggling quietly, she takes the bottle and looks into his eyes as she takes one big swallow of the bitter, burning liquid, her face barely showing any change.

"Damn, you're actually serious." He mumbles, his hands coming to rest on her smooth thighs.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She whispers as she sets the bottle aside and slips her arms around his neck, her fingers slowly running through his greasy blonde hair.

He nods slowly and smirks at her as he glances at the bottle then at her. "Wanna go upstairs?"

She shakes her head and pushes him away slightly. "Not yet." She hops off the counter and grabs the bottle, her hips swaying seductively as she walks off towards the living room. She flinches slightly as the voice that lived in the back of her head comes out. _'What would Kip think if he saw you right now?'_

 _'He isn't mine anymore. He has Cherry, so I'm gonna have my own fun.'_ She takes another drink of the vodka and ignores the burn that ignites her chest and throat. She smiles flirtatiously as she sees a dark headed guy staring her way from across the room. _'Like him...he looks fun.'_

She stays by the stairs, getting drunker and drunker off the vodka until Justin comes up behind her, whispering against her neck. "Honey, let's go upstairs."

She nods slowly, letting him lead her into the bedroom she remembered as being his parents. "Justin, what're we doing?"

"Nothing you haven't done before."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Half Sack is startled out of his sleep by his phone dinging on the nightstand. Cherry tightens her arms around his midsection and rubs her face against his chest as he reaches over carefully to grab it, not wanting to wake her up. He frowns as he sees the messages, some of them sent almost an hour ago.

 _Elizabeth: I'm gonna forget you_

 _Elizabeth: you're probably fucking Cherry right now anyway_

 _Elizabeth: new picture message._

He frowns as he sees the blurry image of Honey on her knees, her hands out of frame and her tank top pulled down to let her breasts spill out of the neckline. _'Shit, she can't actually...'_ The voice he had come to despise spoke up from his kind. _'What's stopping her? You dropped her, she's young and hot.'_

He continues reading the messages, slowly sitting up and disentangling himself from Cherry.

 _Elizabeth: i need you kip...i miss you..._

As he starts to type a reply, he receives another text.

 _Elizabeth: i loved you so much...why wasn't it enough?_

 _Kip: it was enough Honey...it just couldn't work out_

 _Elizabeth: it could have if you wanted it to_

Sighing as he walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him for privacy, he dials her number from memory.

Her drunken, slurred voice answers after only a couple rings. "What do you want?"

"Honey, you're drunk." He whispers, the guilt in his heart growing more.

"Yeah, no shit." She hiccups and he can hear the sound of a car going by. "I wanted to forget. I guess God hates me cuz all it did was make me feel even more worthless."

"Where are you?" He asks as he leans against the counter.

"At a party." Her vague answer makes him frown even more as he glances at the time.

"Honey, what are you doing out getting drunk at 4am?" He raises his voice a little as he starts to imagine all the worst case scenarios.

She yells into the phone, "Leave me alone! Like you care anyway..." Suddenly she laughs. "You want to know what I'm doing? What did we used to do when I snuck out at 4am to see you?"

Before he could respond, she hangs up. Tucking her phone back into her shirt she continues walking along the side of the road on the shoulder, her heels in her hand and her bare feet aching as she sees the mile marker sign telling her town was 5 miles away.

 _'This was a dumb idea.'_ She sighs as she glances down the road both ways, seeing no cars in sight. _'You could've gotten a ride from somebody else even if Justin refused.'_

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, then immediately regretting it as she turns and vomits, falling to her knees as she empties the contents of her stomach into a bush. Once she's done, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and struggles to stand up again, then groans as she hears a car stopping behind her. _'Great, now I'm going to get kidnapped.'_

A hand on her shoulder startles her and she shrieks as she jumps back, her head responding with a pounding headache as she squints up at the man.

"Hale?" She mumbles as she steps towards him then collapses against him. "Hi..."

"Honey," He sighs as he looks down at her then picks her up bridal style easily. She giggles, holding onto his neck as she squirms in his arms.

"Captain America! Where's your costume? Ooh, can I be Thor? Then I could beat people with my hammer..." Her head drops to rest on his shoulder as he carries her to his Jeep and sets her down in the passenger seat.

"No, Honey. You aren't Thor, and you're lucky I'm not arresting you for underage drinking and public intoxication." He shuts the passenger door and walks around to the drivers side as she curls up in the seat.

"Might as well charge me, Mr. America. Everything else has fucked me over this week, you might as well get your turn." She mumbles, stretching her legs out to lay in his lap.

He sighs as he looks over at her, driving towards town. "Not everything is against you, Honey."

"It feels like it is." She laughs softly and humorlessly. "Don't try to understand me, David. You could never relate."

He stays quiet but she can see the muscle in his jaw jumping as if he were angry. She turns to look out the window as he drives her home, her throbbing forehead pressed against the cool window.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning she woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling of someone watching her. Peeking out from under her pillow, she sighs as she sees Devon staring at her in disappointment. _'Maybe if I pretend to be asleep...'_

"Honey, I know you're awake." Her unamused voice makes Honey flinch slightly and she slowly sits up, closing her eyes as her stomach does somersaults. "What were you thinking going to Justin's?"

"I know what he wants. There's no having to figure him out or wonder if he's about to break my heart." Honey mumbles, tilting her head down as she feels the pounding in her temples intensify.

Devon scoffs, shaking her head. "Yeah, all he wants is his dick sucked and a hot girl to han on him so people think he's a badass player."

"And I can do that." Honey says quietly, slowly getting up to walk into the bathroom.

"Have you forgotten everything you used to be?" Devon stares at her best friend in disbelief. "You used to have enough dignity to not be his toy. You hated the thought of him using you."

"I don't care." Honey walks into the bathroom and groans as Devon follows her. "You don't get it. You've never had someone you love throw you away."

"You're right, I don't get it. You know why? Because if someone did hurt me like that, I wouldn't give up on myself like you're doing." Honey rolls her eyes then clutches her forehead as the motion brings a new wave of pain.

"I'm not giving up." She holds her stomach as she slowly kneels to sit on the side of the bathtub. "Please leave me alone..."

Devon stares at her for a moment before shaking her head and turning to leave, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

 _'You're supposed to be there for me...'_ Honey thinks bitterly, looking at the door as a tear runs down her cheek. ' _I know I fucked up but why does everybody have to gang up on me?'_

Carefully, she undresses and gets into the shower as she dreads going downstairs to face her parents.


	19. Lips of an Angel

**This chapter's song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder.**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I'm trying to catch up on all my stories I have going on now.**

It took nearly an hour for her to sober up enough to get dressed and head downstairs, throwing on a pair of lounge shorts and a baggy tshirt she had stolen from Jax long ago. She crept down the stairs and let out a small sigh of defeat when she sees her mother seated at the dining room table, coffee mug in hand and her lips pursed as she watches her only daughter struggle to keep her head up.

"Guess you had a rough night." The cold, accusatory tone made Honey flinch before looking down at the chipped red nail polish on her toenails.

"I just went to a party, mom." Even Honey cringed at the sound of her voice, hoarse and cracking like a prepubescent boy. In an effort to look normal, she turns away from Gemma to peer into the cabinets searching for something she thought she could eat and not regret. Her eyes stumble upon the box of poptarts and she reaches for it only to be pushed aside as Gemma shuts the cabinet.

She crosses her arms, staring down at her daughter with something akin to disappointment before scoffing. "Get dressed and get your ass to work."

Honey looks down at her bruised thighs, vaguely remembering someone's sweaty hands gripping them while she grinded to the beat of whatever song was pounding in her head. "Actually, I was going to take the day off..."

"Like hell you are, the garage is swamped." Gemma glares at her youngest child, crossing her arms. "If you aren't at work in 20 minutes, I'm taking your car keys and your phone away until you start acting like you give a damn about this club."

"The club." Honey mutters, too hungover and fed up to hold back her emotions this morning. She glares up at her mother, her hands clenched in tight fists at her sides. "It's always about the club, when are you gonna act like you give a damn about me?"

"This club is the only family we have." Gemma leans in until their noses are almost touching, murmuring, "The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be on all of us."

Honey shakes her head, laughing humorlessly. "I didn't realize I was such an inconvenience to you." She shoves past Gemma, walking towards the stairs as she tries to stop the tears trying to escape her eyes. _'He was the only one I could escape with and now he's gone.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

After throwing on a blue tshirt and some denim cutoffs, she trudges downstairs and out to her car with her head down and her black Ray Bans on to block out the hot summer sunlight. Her car was still haphazardly parked in the driveway where she had left it after that night. It was a wonder that the neighbors hadn't complained considering one of the back wheels was firmly planted in their flower bed.

On the drive to the clubhouse, she tries to close her mind off, already feeling the panic and anxiety tightening her chest. _'Juice probably has something, Xanax or maybe just some weed...I can't take this feeling anymore, not this time...'_

All too soon for her liking, she arrives at the clubhouse and parks in her usual spot, ignoring the white Dyna parked down the line of bikes as she gets out and walks towards the office. She managed to make it to the office before collapsing into the desk chair, swiping her fingers along her undereyes to gently wipe the stray tears away. _'He's everywhere. Everywhere I look there's a memory.'_

The knot in her chest grows tighter and she gasps, struggling to breath normally as she slowly starts gathering the paperwork Gemma had piled up for her. Her hands tremble slightly as she hears a knock on the door and she looks up, thankful her sunglasses hid her red tinged, watery eyes. _'Please, let it be anyone but him...'_

Thankfully, Happy steps inside and frowns immediately, crouching beside Honey's chair and, with uncharacteristic gentleness, removes her sunglasses and lays them on the desk. As soon as the weight lifts from her face, she closes her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to hold the tears back now.

"Honey." His low gravelly voice was softened in concern and she lost it.

Her head drops down and she covers her face with her hands, sobs wracking her body as she feels the knot in her chest tightening up even more and her thoughts race so quickly she can't focus on anything. His warm, calloused hands wrap around her waist where her shirt had ridden up and he picks her up, sitting on the couch with her in his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her against his chest as she sobs.

She wasn't sure how long he held her there, letting her sob as he rubbed his large hands up and down her back, massaging the knotted muscles beneath her skin, but she was thankful. The knot in her chest was slowly loosening, leaving the familiar feeling of holllow sadness behind. _'Just like freshman year all over again.'_

As her sobs quieten to soft sniffles and the occasional hiccup, he gently lifts her chin up to look into her shining green eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She hesitates a moment before shaking her head, wiping her eyes as she looks away. "Nothing, Hap. Just a bad week I guess." She felt guilty lying to him, especially after he had just held her through a breakdown, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

He stares up at her, his dark eyes unreadable as his hand keeps rubbing her back gently as if he had forgotten he was doing it. Finally he hums under his breath and sits up, kissing her forehead softly. "You on anything?"

She shakes her head, whispering truthfully, "I thought about it."

He runs his fingers through her hair as gently as possible, smoothing out the tangles as he lets out a quiet sigh. "You said you quit the pills."

"I did," Honey sniffles softly as she sits up, straddling his lap as she looks down at him with her hands pressed against his chest. "But it hurts, Happy. I can feel my chest tightening up and I can't breathe and I can't think-"

He cuts her off, "Did this help?"

She frowns, tilting her head in confusion slightly. "Did...what...did you help me?" He nods and she bites her already cracked bottom lip before nodding hesitantly. "You did. A lot, actually."

He nods as if he's made himself a resolution and says, "Find me whenever you need it. I don't care what time it is or what I'm doing."

Honey shakes her head, her fingers gently playing with the edge of his cut out of habit. "No, Hap, you don't need a basket case on your hands. You have enough to do already."

"Honey, shut up." She frowns, making him crack a tiny smile. "I'd rather have a basket case than a broken junkie."

She slowly nods, her eyes cast downwards as she whispers, "Thank you, Happy." She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she murmurs in his ear, "I love you."

He nods, patting her hip softly before guiding her off his lap. "You okay now?"

She nods, smoothing her hair before reaching for a tissue from the desk. "I think so..."

He nods and presses his lips against her forehead, making her smile softly as she watches him walk out. _'I guess I can do this. I just need to stay in the office and avoid_ them _as much as possible.'_

She tried to do just that, stay in the office and keep her mind on the paperwork. It worked until the end of the day and as she gathered her stuff, she felt proud of herself. _'I only cried once, maybe I'm going to be okay...'_

That hope was dashed as she walked out of the office and saw the couple wrapped around each other by his bike. His hands were cupping her nonexistent ass and her fingers were fisted in his shaggy hair, just like she had done just a couple weeks ago. It was like she had tunnel vision, even though she could feel her feet moving towards her car, all she could stare at was the scene in front of her that broke the fragile facade of hope she had begun to build.

Her mind worked on autopilot. She got into the car and started it, driving off of the lot and towards her house, her mind forcing her to remember everytime he had held her like that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Half Sack broke away from Cherry as he heard the slam of a car door and an engine starting. He could feel his heart leap into overdrive as he saw Honey's face, tears pouring down her cheeks as she drove away from him. _'I did this to us.'_ He swallows hard before glancing down at Cherry as she kisses along his neck, her fingers running down the front of his cut along the zipper. _'This should be her.'_

His mind seemed to shout it at him as he climbed onto his bike wordlessly and let Cherry climb on behind him, her skinny legs wrapping around his waist and crossing in front of him. The only thing he could do was pretend it was Honey instead.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Honey knew there was no party tonight. Justin had told her last night that his parents would be home today, so she wouldn't be able to go to his house until he texted her again. Still, she stripped naked in her bedroom and glanced at the bruises on her thighs from the overzealous men grabbing at her while she was dancing. _'They wanted me.'_ She could feel a sad smile forming on her lips as she slips into a pair of cotton panties then crawls into her bed, letting the air conditioning chill her as she stares up at the poster of Johnny Depp she had pinned to her ceiling when she was 13. _'They wanted me like he used to.'_

Flashes of memories tore through her mind like tiny daggers. The way he smelled, an addicting mixture of Axe body wash and cigarette smoke. His eyes that always lit up when he smiled or laughed. The way his hands held her hips perfectly, holding her against him as they kissed or whispered amongst themselves. The feeling of him inside of her, his warm body on top of hers, the weight making her feel safe.

She rolls over onto her stomach, pulling her pillow over her head and pushing her face against the mattress trying to stop the movie playing in her mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As he watched Cherry walking naked into his bathroom, he felt no urge to follow her for another round. He waits until he hears the shower turn on before sitting up and pulling his jeans on, not bothering with boxers as he hears his phone ring.

Grabbing his phone from the pocket of his cut, he steps out the front door and looks out at the road, leaning against the balcony as he sighs heavily at his thoughts and checks the caller ID. He frowns, his thumb hovering over the answer button as his thoughts go in a whirlwind. ' _I should ignore it. We can't keep this going on.'_

Still, he hits the little green button and murmurs, "Hello?" A moment of silence and then, "Are you alright?" She could hear faint sounds of traffic and figured he was outside. ' _Meaning Cherry is probably on the inside.'_

Shaking her head, she feels her eyes starting to water for what seemed like the hundredth time today as she finally answers truthfully. "No." He stays quiet for a long while and she checks the call, wondering if he had hung up on her.

Finally he murmurs, "I miss you." It's so quiet she could barely hear it but her heart still flutters.

"Does Cherry know you're talking to me?" She whispers, afraid if she talks any louder her voice will crack.

"No...She's in the shower..." He admits and she can imagine him clearly running his fingers through his hair just like he always does when he's awkward.

"Oh..." She bites her bottom lip gently and sits up, pulling the blanket up to cover herself as though he could see her through the phone. "Shouldn't you be in there with her?"

"Probably, but I don't want to be." He sighs and mumbles quietly, "Honey, I'm so sorry I messed it all up."

"Don't...don't do this." Honey swallows hard, a lump forming in her throat as her heart races, her mind struggling to contain the sadness and hope that were fighting in her mind.

"I mean it though." His voice held no trace of dishonesty but she knew better. She had trusted his honesty before and it had only gotten her hurt.

"You told me I was a child, Kip." She blinks away a few tears and turns to stare at her bedside lamp, not wanting to start crying again while on the phone with him.

"I didn't mean it..." They both knew that was a lie as soon as he said it. "I mean...I did mean it, but that's my problem. I shouldn't have blamed you."

"Tell me why." She takes a deep, faltering breath and closes her eyes. "Why am I a child?"

He stays quiet for a moment before murmuring, "I don't mean that you're a child...you just don't have a lot of life experience. Have you ever had a job that wasn't at TM? Have you ever gone anywhere that wasn't Lodi or Stockton?"

"What does any of that have to do with us? You knew I was sheltered when you met me and now you're punishing me for it." She frowns, hurt that he was holding something she couldn't control against her.

"I'm not..." He sighs softly and she hears a woman calling out in the background. "I gotta go."

"Wait." She stares up at the ceiling and murmurs decisively, "You want me to have life experience, fine. But when I find a guy who loves me and wants me as I am and you're stuck with your sweetbutt, I hope you remember it's all your fault."

She ends the call and curls up in the middle of her bed, her eyes darting back and forth between the two contact numbers. She knew Happy would most likely still be awake but she didn't know if it would be what she needed. On the other hand, she knew that Justin could sneak out and they could go to his dad's lake house or something.

 _Honey: bring a bottle of something and pick me up_

It was only a few minutes later when she got the reply.

 _Justin: what'll you give me in return?_

Honey rolls her eyes and sighs, hesitating just a moment before typing and sending her reply.

 _Honey: I'll do whatever you want, just get me drunk please_

 _'He's such a dick...do I really wanna do this?'_ She sighs as she stands up and slowly walks over to her closet, fidgeting with her phone. _'He's also my only escape at the moment though...'_

Sighing, she puts on a clean pair of tiny, denim cutoff shorts and a flowy black tank top. She grabs her black velvet Doc Martens and slips her feet into them, not bothering to tie the laces as she grabs her phone and starts her descent out the window.


	20. Fuck Away The Pain

**Hello! I just wanted to reply to a guest who reviewed. Honey is still kind of in shock over the whole Cherry debacle and she's acting on her feelings right now, plus I imagine that as Gemma's daughter she'd be used to relying on Sons to take care of her. She'll come back to her senses soon but the next couple chapters are going to be rough. Thank you for reviewing and I hope no one's too upset with me for the way things are happening.**

 **The song for this chapter is Fuck Away The Pain by Divide the Day.**

She only had to wait out front for a few minutes before his car creeped around the corner, rolling to a stop in front of her. She gets in and immediately rolls her eyes as his hand comes over to her thigh automatically. "Hey. Thanks."

"No problem, baby. Lake house or you got somewhere else in mind?" His fingers run slowly under the frayed edge of her shorts and for once, she didn't care. She didn't necessarily want it, but she wasn't repulsed.

"Lake house, I guess. You got the drinks?" She slowly lays her hand over his and spreads her legs just a bit, the edge of her tattoo peeking out from under the denim.

"Yup, in the back." He glances at her as he drives off, his tires squealing as he drifts around the corner and veers into the other lane as he smirks. "You look hot."

She shrugs and raises an eyebrow at him as her eyes inspect his face. "You look high." Shoving his hand away from her leg, she kneels in the seat and bends over to grab the bottles out from behind the seat. She yelps softly as she feels his hand smacking her ass cheek and smirks at him as she sits back down holding the bottle of vodka in her lap to open it. "Thought you didn't like getting your car dirty?"

He smirks, his eyes glued to her tits as her shirt slips halfway off one shoulder and the neckline dips down to show a hint of nipple. "You'd be worth it."

She shrugs and tosses her hair back over her shoulder away from her neck as she takes a long drink from the bottle, her eyes never leaving his even as he drifts back into his own lane. "If you say so."

They stay quiet for the rest of the ride, his hand rubbing and caressing her thighs and her sipping the vodka like it was water. Honey was ashamed to admit that between his touch and the alcohol, she was getting turned on. _'This isn't supposed to happen...I'm supposed to get drunk and get away from home for awhile, not act like a hoe...'_

Then that voice in her head spoke up. _'He doesn't care. Have some fun, have a few_ life experiences _. No one's here to stop you.'_ She glances over at Justin, biting her lip softly as he parks in the driveway leading to the house.

"Hey Justin?" Her decision was made as soon as she said it. As he turns to look at her in question, she crawls across the seat and into his lap.

"Honey?" He asks, his voice huskier than usual as his hands cup her ass, his glazed over eyes staring into her own.

She smirks as she slowly rolls her hips against his, leaning down to suck sensually on his jawline just below his ear. "Mhm?"

"Oh, shit, uhm..." His eyes slip closed as he holds her against him, pushing his half hard erection against her bare thigh. "Fuck, Honey, you really want this?"

Honey nods and licks her lips softly as she raises her head, then leans in to kiss him deeply. Immediately she tastes the mint gum he had been chewing the entire drive and smirks against his lips, running her fingers through his thick, greasy blonde hair. When she pulls away, she holds the gum between her teeth and smiles, opening the drivers side door and climbing out of the car. "If you want it back you gotta come get it."

Swaying her hips as she walks up the small, stone pathway towards the french doors that led into the lake house, she smirks to herself as she hears Justin stumbling to get out of the car and follow her. _'This is kinda fun.'_

Stepping into the house and flipping the living room lights on, she kicks her boots off and smiles at the feeling of the soft, luxurious fur rug tickling her toes. Sipping the bottle that hadn't left her grasp yet, she heads up the spiral staircase to where she knew the master bedroom was. Justin was close on her heels, she could hear his heavy footsteps behind her.

She pushed open the heavy oak door and smiles as she feels his warm hands on her hips, tugging her shirt up her waist as his lips trail down her neck. "Justin..."

"You want this, right?" He mumbles against her neck, his hands undoing her shorts and tugging them down her legs in a hurry.

She nods and is surprised when he shoves her onto the bed, her shorts and panties still around her thighs. Before she can protest, she hears the sound of a condom being torn open and he settles on top of her, his arms on either side of her body holding his weight up and his hips pushing against hers, pushing his length into her with a grunt of pleasure.

She gasps at the sudden intrusion then moans as his hips pound into hers, not giving her any time to adjust. Her back arches in pleasure as she lets out muffled moans against the mattress, her hands clutching the bed sheets as he pants and groans, his breath hot against the back of her neck.

She didn't know if it was the position, his urgency, or the fact that the half a bottle of vodka she had downed in the car was catching up to her but she found herself on the brink of an orgasm within minutes. Her breath came in short pants between sharp, high pitched moans of pleasure as her body tenses.

His blunt nails dig into her hips, hard enough to leave small crescent shaped wounds as she feels his body tensing up. "Fuck, Honey, I gotta-"

With one last powerful thrust into her, he came with a slew of grumbled curses and grunts. The throbbing of his length inside of her made Honey fall over the edge, her head tilted back as she moans breathlessly and lets her body relax after her orgasm.

Justin pulls out of her and collapses beside her, panting and staring up at the ceiling in bliss before grabbing a joint and a lighter from the jeans he had let hang around his hips. Honey slowly raises up on her knees, feeling the soreness and the shame starting to settle in as she feels the wetness on her thighs.

She manages to fix her clothes and sits down with her back against the headboard, her knees pulled against her chest as she watches Justin puff on the joint. "You gonna share?"

"You gonna give me my gum back?" He raises an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes, leaning over and holding the gum between her teeth for him to take. He puts his hand on the back of her head, holding her still as he kisses her deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth uninvitedly. She frowns but doesn't push him away, letting him violate her mouth for a moment before pulling away and standing up.

"I need more vodka." She mumbles, heading downstairs to retrieve the other bottle from the car.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After a couple more vodka-fueled fucks and a joint, Justin drove Honey home. Her neck was covered in splotchy red hickeys and her hips ached where he had held them too tightly. She knew tomorrow she'd probably be more sore, Justin had been rougher than Half Sack had ever been with her.

When he pulled up in front of her house, she looks down at her thighs for a moment before grabbing her shoes and getting out, mumbling, "Thanks."

He grins as he watches her walk away, calling out to her. "Hey, we need to do that again sometime."

"Maybe." She tosses over her shoulder as she slips beside the house and starts to climb up the tree to her window, cussing quietly as her sore legs ache and protest. _'Fuck, he was rougher than I expected.'_ She finally reaches the windowsill and hops in, tossing her boots into her closet and collapsing onto her bed. _'That was kinda fun though...maybe that's what I need to forget Kip...'_

Exhausted and knowing her alarm would go off in about two hours, she doesn't bother undressing and just snuggles down into her blankets to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Half Sack was shocked when he saw her the next morning. She was walking stiffly towards the office, her hair in a messy bun and a pair of oversized black sunglasses on. She wore a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top, out of character for her. He knew she only wore sweatpants when she was either really upset or didn't feel like getting dressed.

He had only just started working on the car in the bay when he heard her soft voice. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees her perched on Happy's tool bench, a tired look on her face as the tattooed man works around her. He doubted they had noticed him since he was mostly hidden behind the car.

"Hap, I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She murmurs, sounding like a lost child as she looks up at Happy's face. He steps in front of her and gently lays his hands on her thighs, confirming they hadn't noticed him. Happy would never get touchy feely with her if he knew people could see.

"I know." He traces his fingers along the faint hand print shaped bruises on her biceps. "He force you?"

She shakes her head, casting her eyes down to avoid the disappointment she imagined in his dark eyes. "I wanted a distraction so we got drunk. It was over before I really thought it through."

He hums softly under his breath and lifts her chin gently. "Just be careful, Honey."

She nods, her eyes watering as she sees nothing but concern in his eyes. She wraps her arms around his broad shoulders and tucks her face against his neck, mumbling, "I love you, Happy."

Half Sack swallows hard, stepping back and accidentally bumping into his tool chest, knocking a wrench off into the floor with a loud crash. Happy moves away from Honey, glowering at the younger man as Honey looks down, wrapping her arms around her midsection as if she wanted to disappear.

"I uh...better get back to the office..." She mumbles, hopping off of the tool chest and nearly running towards the door. Happy and Half Sack both watch her go, then Happy turns to him and his eyes turn murderous.

"If I find out you did anything to her, there will be no vote. You'll be dead and no one will ever find you." The cold, chilling threat had Half Sack nodding and backing away slowly.

"I swear I didn't- we were-" Happy steps towards him and he gulps, his eyes searching for a way out.

Thankfully, Jax was walking into the garage to start his shift. He frowns in confusion as he looks between the two men, tossing his cigarette aside. "What's going on?"

Happy shrugs and returns to his car, letting Half Sack relax a little. Seeing he was going to get no answers from Happy, Jax looks over at Half Sack. "Prospect?"

"Nothing." He hurries over to his own bay and forces himself to start working, avoiding Jax and Happy.

Jax raises an eyebrow before shaking his head and walking over to the motorcycle he and Clay had been working on. _'I need to talk to Honey...but what would it do besides create a rift?'_ He sighs as he pushes thoughts of the manila folder and its contents out of his mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Honey grabs her purse and sunglasses, glancing at her mother. "Mom, I'm going to go home..."

Gemma looks up and purses her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your shift doesn't end until 3."

"I'll make it up tomorrow, I just need to go. Please, mom." She pleads with her, feeling as though her aching legs were about to give out and her stomach churned with all the stress and emotions she was forced to hold in.

Gemma sighs, seeing the tiny droplets of sweat beading on her forehead and knowing it would be more of a hindrance than a help to keep her here. "Alright, baby. You need anything?"

"I don't know, I feel like if I move too much I'm gonna puke." Honey mumbles honestly, leaning her hip against the desk to support herself.

"Go home and rest, call me if you need anything." Gemma sighs softly as Honey walks out. _'Guess whoever she was fucking last night didn't sit too well with her.'_ She had seen the bruises and known immediately that Honey had been out. A thought suddenly come to her and she frowns, getting up and staring intensely out the blinds to watch Honey get into her car.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Instead of driving straight home, she drives towards the hospital. _'Maybe Tara can give me something...'_ She parks in the parking lot and slowly makes her way into the building and to the elevator. Luckily when she stepped out on the second floor, Tara was standing at the nurse's station.

Honey slowly approaches her, tapping on Tara's shoulder gently. "Tara?"

Tara turns, a smile on her face, only to gasp when she sees Honey. "What's wrong, Honey?"

Honey manages a small smile and mumbles, "I uh...I don't know exactly..." Tara sighs and finishes filling out the forms on the stand that she had been working on then grabs Honey's forearm to lead her to an observation room.

"You look terrible." Tara remarks, shutting the door behind them and letting Honey sit on the exam bed.

Honey snorts softly before brushing a couple loose tendrils of hair away from her face. "Gee, thanks. I didn't come here for a cure for ugly."

Tara sighs as she begins taking Honey's vitals. "I didn't mean it like that. You've lost weight, you look like the ghost of Honey Teller."

 _'Maybe I am.'_ Honey shrugs, her eyes focused on one of the body diagram posters hanging on the wall. "I needed to lose a little anyway."

Tara stares at her a moment before lifting Honey's arm. "And the handprints?"

"From a friend." Honey automatically pulls her arm away and wraps them around her waist, looking up at Tara tiredly. "Can you just tell me what's wrong with me?"

"What are your symptoms?" Tara fills out the page of Honey's vitals, leaning against the counter as Honey sighs softly.

"I feel kinda dizzy...like if I move too much I'm gonna puke...and I'm hot and cold at the same time." She sighs, looking down at her fingers as she picks at a loose thread on her sweatpants. "My legs feel like jelly too."

"I'm guessing your legs match your arms?" Tara raises an eyebrow as she stares sternly at Honey.

Honey nods, raising her head to look up at Tara. "Yeah. It wasn't exactly a romantic moment."

"He use protection?" Tara crosses her arms and Honey nods once more.

"Yeah, condoms. Let it go, Tara." Honey mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

Tara stays quiet for a moment before turning to another chart on her clipboard. "When was your last period?"

That one stumped Honey. "Uhm..." She frowns and tries to think back; she knew she had had one while Kip was ignoring her. But she couldn't remember any after that. "Middle of May? Maybe?"

Tara frowns but continues, "Last full meal?"

At that, Honey floundered. She racked her brain trying to remember the last thing she had eaten besides poptarts and random snacks she had scoured from Gemma's pantry. "I think...maybe...the last time I came to see Abel."

Tara sets her clipboard down and crosses her arms, glaring at the young girl. "Honey, why are you starving yourself? That's almost two weeks, have you eaten anything?"

"I ate some poptarts..." Honey mumbles, hating being scolded and hating that Tara was probably going to lecture her.

"Elizabeth Honey Teller!" Tara shakes her head and writes a note on the page before tearing it out. "You're most likely malnourished and dehydrated, you'll need an IV and probably to stay here overnight."

Finishing her notes, Tara stares at Honey until Honey sighs and snaps, "What are you looking at?"

"A young girl who's doing stupid shit to herself for no reason." Tara replies immediately, her eyes stuck on the faint hand shaped bruises on Honey's pale biceps.

Honey stays quiet for a long while, her head down as she tries to ignore the knot threatening to tighten in her chest. "You know something? All anyone ever does is tell me how I make so many mistakes or all my decisions are stupid, they never try to understand what's going on with me. Yes, Tara, I messed up. I fucked a guy who couldn't give less of a shit about me because I hurt, I hurt so much I have fucking panic attacks at work but mom still makes me go because no one cares to ask if I'm okay." She cuts herself off and wraps her arms tighter around her waist, rocking herself slightly. Tara frowns and slowly comes over to sit beside of her, wrapping her arms around Honey's slim shoulders.

"Honey, how long have you been having panic attacks?" She murmurs, gently rubbing Honey's back as she watches her reaction.

Honey takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries to relax. "I used to have them when I was younger but I hadn't had one in a while."

"Do you know what's causing them now? Have you ever taken any medicine for it?" Tara keeping rubbing Honey's back, trying to take her mind off of the anxiety building.

"I used to take Xanax but I let my prescription run out, I...I've had a couple bad experiences while taking it." She takes a deep breath before looking up at Tara and giving her a half hearted smile. "I kind of understand, y'know. The grudge you have against the club."

"I thought you hated me for leaving." Tara frowns in confusion, looking down at the young girl as she seems to calm down a bit.

"I don't hate you. I was angry at you for a long time but I never hated you really." Honey sighs and looks down at the ink on her wrist. "We're two very different people who handle things differently. I don't understand what you did any more than you understand what I'm doing now."

"Help me understand then, Honey. You can't keep this up." Tara slowly and cautiously grabs Honey's hand and laces their fingers together in comfort.

Honey laughs softly and humorlessly, wiping tears away with her free hand as she looks up at Tara. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well we have all night, so wherever you're comfortable is a good start." Tara squeezes her hand gently as Honey lays her head on Tara's shoulder.

"Can I rest awhile first?" Honey mumbles and closes her eyes, feeling her stomach churning and the dizzyness returns.

Tara nods and gently smooths Honey's dark hair away from her clammy face. "Of course, I'll take you to your room then I'm going to go get someone to set an IV up for you and call your mom, okay?" Honey nods and stands up carefully, wincing as her legs protest and Tara frowns. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore, sorry." Honey walks towards the door, Tara leading her out to the nurses station to sign her in.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"In the hospital for what?" Gemma frowns as she turns away from the computer to focus on the phone call.

Tara's voice is cool as she replies, "She needs fluids and protein, she's severely dehydrated and malnourished as well. Did you know she's barely eaten in two weeks?"

"What do you mean? You trying to say I can't take care of my own daughter?" Gemma frowns, already grabbing her keys and her purse to drive over to St. Thomas.

Tara sighs audibly and only adds to Gemma's irritation. "All I'm saying is she's clearly hurting over something and she hasn't been taking care of herself, which you either haven't noticed or have ignored."

"She's never home and never tries to talk, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Gemma gets into the car, putting the phone on speaker so she can drive while talking.

"Maybe spend some time with her instead of forcing her into the club when she clearly would rather be somewhere else."

Gemma rolls her eyes and mutters, "Whatever, I'm coming to see her."

"Room 246 and if you cause a disturbance for her I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Tara replies in an almost smug tone.

Gemma scoffs and ends the call, tossing her phone into her purse and driving to St. Thomas, ready to give the self righteous doctor a piece of her mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Honey gets settled into the hospital bed, sighing as she stares forlornly at the IV line protruding from the vein leading from her elbow. "Tara, couldn't I just promise to eat more and stuff?" She couldn't help the slight whine in her voice; she still had tears in her eyes from where they had poked the needle into her.

"Honey, you need rest and this is the fastest way to get you well again." Tara helps her get the blanket up over her legs and Honey sighs.

"I guess...thank you for helping me. I know I've been a brat to you." She looks down at her fingers, tired but still wanting to talk to Tara.

Tara sighs and slips her hands into the pockets of her shirt. "I knew you'd be upset, you had a right to be. I just wish we could go back to the way we were before."

"I can try." Honey murmurs, looking up at her hopefully then grinning tiredly. "I halfway understand it now, why you left."

Tara smiles slightly before sitting down at her bedside. "You still have to explain what happened."

Honey sighs softly and bites her lip. "I can't tell you exactly who but...I was dating one of the guys."

"One of the...one of the club members?" Tara's eyes widen slightly though to her credit that was the only sign she was shocked.

Honey nods and sighs softly, playing with the blanket. "He was older...and I thought he was worth giving up on school and shit. I was willing to stay here under the club's rule as long as I had him."

Tara frowns in sympathy, having flashbacks to when she had felt that way about Jax. "Honey..."

Honey continues, "I thought I loved him. He said he loved me." She laughs humorlessly and feels a few traitorous tears building in her eyes. "I let him take my virginity like a fool, after dating for like a month."

Tara frowns and grabs Honey's hand as she sees a single tear run down the girl's pale cheek. "Honey, you don't have to say anymore."

To her surprise, Honey shakes her head. "I do." She wipes her tear away and sits up a little straighter. "I quit taking the Xanax because I was taking it when I was bored or at parties. Twice during freshman year I blacked out and woke up with guys trying to get my clothes off. I quit after that."

Tara sighs softly and stays quiet for a moment before speaking quietly. "Honey, you need some sort of medication. Do you think if I prescribed you the Xanax again you could handle it?"

Honey hesitates before shrugging as she looks up at Tara with pink tinged, watery eyes. "I guess I could try it. Would you...would you check up on me with it? Just in case?"

Tara nods and wraps her arms around Honey, hugging her gently. "Of course, Honey Bee."

Honey smiles, this one reaching her eyes as she hugs the older woman back shyly. "No one's called me that since I was like 5..."

"Would you rather I didn't?" Tara pulls away slightly to look down at her and she smiles when Honey shakes her head.

"Nope. Just surprised me a little." They pull away from each other as Gemma walks in with no warning.

"Hey, baby." Gemma shuts the door behind herself and walks over to the foot of the bed, crossing her arms.

"Hey, mom." Honey mumbles, laying back against her pillow. Tara stands up and looks at Gemma, then Honey as if debating whether to leave or not. Honey smiles reassuringly at her. "You can go, Tara. I know you have other patients."

"You sure, Honey?" Tara glances Gemma, making the older woman scoff.

"What, I'm not allowed around my own kid?" She glares at the doctor and Tara raises her hands to placate her.

"She's in a very fragile state and I just wanted to be sure she's alright." Tara murmurs and Honey smiles, touched that she cared that much for her.

Gemma rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her hips, glancing at her daughter. "All she needs is some family time and she'll be fine."

"Mom, family isn't gonna fix me..." Honey mumbles, looking down at the plain cotton blanket covering her legs.

"Well fucking around and acting like a whore won't fix anything either." Gemma shoots back, making Honey's shoulders slump in defeat.

"I want Happy." She murmurs, grabbing her phone from her purse sitting on the beside table while Gemma and Tara stare daggers at one another.

Finally Tara breaks the staring contest and turns towards the door. "Visiting hours end in 15 minutes, Gemma."

"Fine." Gemma sits down beside Honey's bed in the chair Tara had just vacated. She waits until Tara is gone before turning to her daughter. "So, this have anything to do with those bruises?"

"A little." Honey replies tersely, staring down at her phone as she texts Happy.

 _Honey: Are you busy?_

"You gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" Gemma raises her eyebrows and leans back in the chair.

"You didn't care to find out before so I think I'll let you guess." Honey mumbles, waiting for a reply from Happy.

"Honey, I don't know why you act like the club is the enemy and I have no clue why you're putting on this little rebel without a cause act but if it doesn't change-" Honey interrupts her, laughing.

"Mom, are you seriously gonna threaten me right now?" She shakes her head, sighing as she lays her phone aside. "All you've ever done is keep me from having a life and tell me I'm not good enough, but now you're surprised at how I turned out?"

Gemma stays quiet for a moment, her lips pursed and her boot tapping on the tile floor quietly. "I never kept you from anything-"

Honey snorts and shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a Son, I can't date, I can't choose my own college or my own job."

"It's for your own good! You're the President's daughter-" Gemma is shocked when Honey interrupts.

"Step daughter, actually." Her voice is cold and Gemma gapes at her for a moment before composing herself and standing up.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this shit. When you come home, we're having a long talk." Gemma walks out, slamming the door behind her and making Honey cringe at the sound.

 _'I can't believe I actually did that.'_ She glances at her phone, seeing no messages, and sighs as she curls up in the bed. _'I mean...I wanted to stand up for myself for a long time but...'_

Lost in her thoughts, she closes her eyes and slowly drifts off, the drama draining her of any energy she may have had left.


	21. Angie

**The song for this chapter is Angie by The Rolling Stones.**

The next morning when Honey woke up, Happy was sitting by her bed. His dark eyes followed her movements as she stretched then sat up carefully, not wanting to damage the IV in her arm.

"Morning..." She mumbles as she lays back and looks over at him, smiling softly at the simple fact that he had come. He hated hospitals, she had learned it one night after a party when he had sat on the roof with her at TM and they had talked for what seemed like hours.

Happy softly grabs her hand, avoiding the IV wires as he leans forward. "Morning. The doc said she'll be in to unhook you in a few minutes."

Honey nods and sighs softly as she looks into his dark eyes. "I'm sorry." He doesn't respond as he looks down at the tattoo on her wrist. She bites her lip softly and murmurs, "Please don't hate me..."

He frowns, looking up at her as he brushes his fingertips over the pulse point on her wrist. "I don't hate you."

She relaxes a little then reaches over, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't think about eating, I didn't even get hungry."

"You can't do this to yourself." He says quietly, his deep, raspy voice emotionless. A pang of guilt shot through her heart like an icy dagger.

"I know." She swallows hard, trying to sit up a little and sighing as Happy helps her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her up easily. "I promise, I'm going to try from now on."

"No more guys either?" He glances at the nearly faded bruises and she blushes softly, looking down. She cringes, the dagger twisting deeper as she realizes how her actions must have looked to everyone else.

"I can't promise that, but I will be more careful from now on." He nods slowly and they sit in familiar silence, his long, calloused fingers stroking her wrist as her own slimmer, softer fingers run across the back of his hand. "Hey, Happy?" She murmurs softly after a long moment of comfortable silence.

He glances up at her, humming softly. "Mhm?" She watches his tanned fingers move up her arm slowly, caressing her pale skin in an effort to comfort her; he knew she hated being in the hospital, especially if she had to get prodded with any needles.

"Thank you." It was simple but she knew he didn't need a long, drawn out speech. He wasn't that kind of man.

He stares into her eyes for a moment before nodding and leaning in, kissing her forehead gently just as Tara steps into the room. Honey smiles up at her, yawning quietly and running her fingers through her sleep tousled hair. "Morning, Tara. Are you here to set me free?"

Tara smiles and nods, casting a curious glance at the silent, tattooed man who had just stood up. "I sure am. Are you feeling better?"

Honey nods, poking the IV line with her nail and wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Much better. Unhook me?"

Tara shakes her head good naturedly as she steps over to remove the needle from Honey's arm. "For someone who is always talking about getting tattoos, you certainly hate needles."

"That's different though, tattoos are art. This," Honey gestures towards the needle as it comes out of her arm. "is modern medical technology and while I'm glad it helps so many people, I don't want to be one of them any longer than I have to."

Tara rolls her eyes as she tosses the needle into the disposal bin and tapes a cotton bandage over the spot where the IV had entered the young girl's vein. "You won't have to be one of them as long as you take care of yourself."

"I will." Honey murmurs, bending her arm experimentally and sighing in relief that she could move freely now.

Happy helps her stand up and hands her a stack of her folded clothes, making her glance at him in question. He shrugs, grumbling under his breath, "Thought you'd want clean clothes."

Honey smiles and kisses his stubbly cheek gently before walking slowly into the bathroom to change into the loose, faded jeans and her favorite Nirvana tshirt that had acrylic paint stains from art class.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Whose are these?" Cherry lifts her hand up from the pile of laundry he had done the night before. Half Sack glances up from his phone, in the middle of texting Juice about Jax's instructions for this weekend, and his heart immediately begins to pound.

Dangling from Cherry's fingertips was a pair of Honey's lavender panties she had left behind after a quicky one night. _'I thought I gave those back to her...'_ Seeing the anger behind Cherry's hazel eyes, he clears his throat trying to decide the best course of action. "Uhm...an exgirlfriend's." He figured the truth was best since hiding shit had already cost him one girl. He and Cherry had done nothing but argue the past week, mostly over his cool attitude towards her and the fact that even though he was moving deeper into the club, he was a long way from being patched in.

"Why is it still in your laundry?" Her voice wasn't as angry this time so he took that as a good sign and reached out to grab the lacy material he had once admired on the very couch Cherry was sitting on now.

"I just hadn't gotten around to getting rid of them, I guess." He tucks the lacy panties into his pocket and sighs as he stands up, stretching tiredly. "I'm gonna go, some guys from other charters are riding in for the 4th of July and I gotta get some of the empty dorms ready and shit."

Cherry gazes up at him, her thin lips almost in a grimace as she murmurs, "Kip, we need to talk."

"I gotta get to work." He says, not letting her respond as he grabs his keys and walks out of his apartment, hoping she wouldn't follow.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After she had gotten dressed and signed her discharge papers, Honey and Happy rode to the clubhouse where most of the Sons were helping Gemma get ready for the barbecue she had planned for Friday. As Happy pulled into his parking space, Honey happened to glance up and see Half Sack walking into the clubhouse with his head down looking forlorn.

To her surprise, her chest didn't threaten to seize up when she saw him. She could still feel the pain lingering beneath the surface but she had come to some harsh realizations last night when she had woken up and laid awake for a few hours.

As she climbed off the back of Happy's bike, she gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "Go talk to the guys, Hap. Mom wants me to fix up some of the dorms."

"You sure you'll be okay?" His nearly black eyes search hers as he smoothes a few wavy locks of her hair away from her face, his brows furrowed in concern.

She nods, looking down as she takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "I have to stop hiding because of my mistakes. I'll be fine."

He hesitates a moment but kisses her forehead gently before slinking off towards the garage where the guys were gathered. She bites her bottom lip, wringing her hands together slightly as she walks slowly towards the clubhouse knowing she was going to run into him.

When she stepped into the cool air of the clubhouse, she heard things being moved about and the soft scratching sound of the broom on the hardwood flooring. Peering around the doorway, she watches as he sweeps the floor slowly and listlessly, his reddish blonde hair a mess and his cheeks unshaven. _'He looks almost as bad as I do..._

She accidentally lets out a soft gasp as he turns around and she sees the dark, puffy bags beneath his eyes. He swallows hard when he sees her, looking down at his boots as he clutches the broom in front of himself. "Sorry, Gemma told me to clean up..."

Honey nods, crossing her arms over her chest as she steps over to the bar to search through the cabinet of cleaning supplies. "I know...She told me to help since I left early yesterday."

He can't help but watch her as she crouches down and rummages through the bottles of cleaning solutions. Even through her baggy tshirt and loose fitting jeans, he could tell she had lost weight. He had noticed yesterday but the realization was only now sinking in. _'The bruises, the weight loss, the crying...all my fault. And for what? Cherry?'_ He held back his sigh, afraid Honey would hear and misinterpret it. Instead, he refocused his mind on sweeping up the dirt and dust that had accumulated on the floor as Honey began wiping down tables and the bar, humming quietly under her breath to keep herself company.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence pass then Honey sighs softly and looks up at him, blowing a stray strand of hair away from her lips. "I'm gonna go start in the dorms..."

He bites his lip softly as he avoids looking at her, knowing any resolve he had made to stay away from her would break as soon as he saw the ghost of her sweet smile or sparkling emerald eyes. "Okay, you need any help?"

She shrugs, abandoning her cleaning sponge as she steps around the bar and smoothes the cotton shirt over her stomach where it had ridden up. "I don't know, but if I do I'll come get you."

He nods and she heads to the back, her heart pounding and her hands trembling slightly as she lets herself relax a bit. She was proud of herself for not doubling over and sobbing like she desperately wanted to. The black hole of pain was growing in her chest but she forced it down. _'If I want to show him I'm growing up a little, I can't be breaking down. Not to mention I promised Happy and Tara that I would try...'_

Slowly she steps into the first dorm, seeing the dust and dirt that had gathered since its last cleaning and groaning softly, leaving the door open to air the room out a little as she began lifting boxes to sort through, perching on the edge of the bare mattress. She wasn't paying attention when she leaned over to grab one of the boxes and her foot accidentally knocked a stack of old car manuals over, sounding more like a herd of cattle than a stack of books falling.

Staring at the mess for a moment before sighing, she leaned down to pick them up just as Half Sack appeared in the doorway, face flushed and his eyes darting about wildly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah?" A soft blush colored her cheeks as she stood with some of the manuals gathered in her arms. "I was just being clumsy...are you okay?" She couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks as he avoided looked directly at her.

"I...uh...yeah. I just thought something had happened..." He crouched down and helped her restack the manuals, his cheeks still glowing red as she smiles slightly. _He was worried about me..._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She replies softly before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

He nods, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at the walls instead of her. "I uhm...are you..." There were so many things he wanted to say, wanted to do. He wanted to scream apologies until his voice was hoarse, tell her how kind and beautiful she is, how blind he was to not appreciate it. His arms itched to wrap around her and hold her close, listening to her heart beat and feeling her hair tickling his chest as they rested. "Are you hungry?"

Neither of them expected him to say that. Honey glances up at him for a moment, raising one eyebrow before shrugging slightly and mumbling, "I could eat..."

"I can make us some sandwiches if you wanted..." He's shocked when her head nods slowly and she stands up, gently brushing past him and giving him a slight whiff of vanilla.

"Alright. I'll finish sweeping while you do." His eyes follow her as she walks back out to the bar. When she disappears around the corner, he shakes himself out of the trance he had gotten lost in and heads to the kitchen to make a few sandwiches.

He returned minutes later to find Honey sitting on the couch, gazing blankly at the wall of mugshots with her legs tucked beneath her. "Honey?" He murmurs as he approaches her, a plate in each hand. She turns her eyes to him momentarily then blushes as she realizes she'd zoned out.

"Sorry..." She takes the plate he offers her and sets it in her lap, absentmindedly taking a bite of the sandwich. Almost immediately she frowns and he clears his throat nervously, his cheeks flushed.

"Chipotle chicken and lettuce...I remember you making them for your lunch, but if you want something different I can..." He trails off as her eyes begin to water as she looks up at him.

"You paid that much attention to me?" Her voice was small, as if she was afraid he was going to rebuff her. He frowns slightly as he nods, slowly and cautiously sitting beside her.

"I know I was a bad boyfriend and I have no excuses for it, but I loved spending time with you and watching you. You're different." He glances down at his own sandwich before daring a look up at Honey's face.

She was staring down at the sandwich in her hand with a soft, sad smile on her lips. "Kip?"

"Yeah?" He felt his heart flutter hearing her say his name.

"If Cherry hadn't come here...would you have actually made me your old lady?" Her voice had gone tiny again as she nibbled around the edges of her sandwich, keeping her eyes on her feet.

He sat up straight as he scratched his cheek, balancing his plate on his knee. "Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me." The sarcasm was clear in her voice and he couldn't help but grin a little. _'Well, she's still spunky.'_

"Honestly, I wanted nothing more than for you to be my old lady but I don't think you could handle it." She looked up into his eyes for the first time since they had sat down and he could tell she was offended. "Wait, wait, let me explain before you go off, please?"

Her cloudy green eyes closed slowly before she nodded, turning her head as she takes another bite of her sandwich. "Fine."

"You wanted out of SAMCRO before you met me. Could you honestly say that you'd be happy being an old lady? You're 16, and I knew that when we started this, but if I'm being honest," He sighs before looking away shamefully. "I was stupid. I didn't think about the consequences of what we were doing."

"What consequences?" Her voice was soft, almost comforting as he gazed out at the wall of mugshots.

"What if your dad had me exiled anyway when he found out? Full patch or not, all it takes is a unanimous vote and my ass is gone. We were riding on this fairytale that he was just gonna be fine with the idea that a grown man was fucking his only daughter behind his back as long as I was patched in." Half Sack sighs as he looks over at Honey only to find her staring at him with troubled eyes.

"You're right...I couldn't sleep a lot of nights withou you because I would have nightmares of you dying or them keeping you away from me." She sighs as she sets her empty plate aside and leans back, her shoulders slumping tiredly.

"You never mentioned that..." He mumbles, frowning as he brushes his fingertips against hers out of habit. She hesitates a moment before pulling away and shaking her head.

"Doesn't matter. It was only a few times." She mumbles and he sighs softly, looking down at his lap.

"Do you regret us?" He asked, afraid of what her answer might be. He kept his eyes on the faded denim of his jeans, his fingertips fiddling with the edge of his cut.

"That's a loaded question." She chuckles softly, discreetly brushing a few tears away from her eyelashes. "I don't regret us, but I regret how we went about it. It was my own fault though."

"How was it your fault?" He frowns, his interest piqued as he tries to understand more about her feelings.

"I confused sex with love." She shrugs simply, looking up at him with sad eyes that tugged at his heart. "I guess it's only natural considering I grew up around the club and the croweaters but I thought that if I fucked you, everything would be better. I was scared that night, Kip, and I let it control me."

"But that wasn't your fault, Honey. I should've said no, I knew you weren't completely ready." He sighs, feeling like more of an asshole than ever.

"You're 23 and you had a girl grinding and kissing on you, plus we were both stressed and tired. I don't blame you, Kip. I just think if I hadn't rushed into it then we would've lasted longer." She ran her fingers through her hair, her sleeves riding up to show the barely there bruises on her arms.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks softly, his eyes stuck on the finger shaped yellow bruises.

"Yes, but I reserve the right to refuse an answer." She murmurs, smoothing her hair back away from her face before looking up at him.

He bites his lip softly before running a finger over the bruises. "How did you get these?"

She tenses up immediately before forcing herself to relax. "A guy I hooked up with. He was rougher than I expected."

"You...hooked up with someone?" He tried to swallow past the icy blockage in his throat but found it difficult. _'I must be the biggest hypocrite in the world.'_

"Yeah." For a second, her eyes turn nearly black as she looks up at him. "Almost like you hooked up with Cherry. Only difference is I only fucked him for one night, you still have your whore."

 _'I deserve that.'_ He sighs as he looks down and nods. "You're right, I don't get to be angry."

It was her turn to be surprised now. "Yeah...yeah, you don't." She frowns softly as she looks up at him.

"I was always afraid of hurting you or scaring you away." He revealed, his fingers still touching her bruises gently. "I didn't want you to think I was fucking you like I thought you were a whore or something."

Honey bites her lip softly as she watches him for a moment before speaking. "Kip, why couldn't you talk about all this when we were together?" She frowns at him as she props her head up on her hand.

"I don't know...I didn't want to...I thought that if I talked about it, it would break the fantasy." He admitted guiltily. "I just wanted to be with you for awhile before something ruined it. Should've known it would be me who ruined it." He laughed bitterly and humorlessly, standing up to toss their foam plates in the trash bag behind the bar.

She stayed silent for awhile before standing up and walking towards the bar, her face a carefully constructed mask. "Let's finish cleaning. I still have to clean around the bar."

He nods, grabbing the broom and heading over to the pile of dirt he had swept up before and not thrown away yet. Neither of them spoke for awhile, lost in their own thoughts about the revelations they had both shared.

The only sound in the room was the radio playing classic rock on the end of the bar. When they heard the announcement that the next two songs would be by The Rolling Stones, she reached to change the station at the same time he reached to turn it louder. They stared at each other with their hands outstretched, nearly touching, as the opening of Beast of Burden played.

"You don't like the Rolling Stones?" He asks, raising one eyebrow in curiosity and frowning when she shakes her head.

"Nope, I don't." She shrugs as she returns to organizing the bar shelves, leaving him to lean on his broom and watch her, the music playing softly in the background. "Rolling Stones and AC/DC, never could stand either of them."

"You don't like AC/DC?" His frown deepens as he sees the small teasing smile on her lips.

"Nope, I think Brian Johnsons' voice sounds like a cat getting raped." She shrugs, glancing at him innocently as she turns back to the bar.

"Blasphemy." He jokes, glad to see her smiling after their talk. "C'mon, there has to be a Stones song you like."

She shrugs, resting her elbows on the bar as she rests for a moment. "This one is alright, but a lot of them I don't like the sound."

As Beast of Burden comes to an end, another begins and he stands up, propping the broom up against the table. "Dance with me, Honey."

"Why?" She frowns slightly but stands up, watching him turn the volume up a little.

"Just trust me?" He pleads with his eyes, holding his hand out to her and nearly cheering when she slips her hand into his.

They sway together softly, his hands on her hips and hers clasped behind his neck as he softly sings along.

 _"Angie, you're beautiful_

 _But ain't it time we say goodbye_

 _Angie, I still love you_

 _Remember all those nights we cried_

 _All the dreams were held so close_

 _Seemed to all go up in smoke..."_

She didn't notice her eyes were watering until the first tear splashed down her cheek. Half Sack gently wiped the tear away before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers tenderly. She immediately pressed against him, the prospect that she was actually losing him seeming all too real in that moment. They kissed until the song ended, tears pouring from her eyes as they swayed softly together, holding each other closely.

Finally, when she pulled away for breath, she immediately stepped back. "I uh...I need to go." Before he could respond, she was gone and he was alone again in the clubhouse, surrounded by her soft vanilla scent.

As he turned to sit at the bar, more conflicted than ever, he heard a voice call out from the doorway. "Fucking teenagers now?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey walked herself home, cursing herself for not getting the Xanax prescription filled earlier. It was pushing 7pm now and she knew the pharmacy would be closed by the time she got there. _'I need to calm down before I have another episode...'_ Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could still feel the warmth of his body against hers, the soft mintyness of his lips moving against hers.

Acting on autopilot, she climbed into her car when she got home and began driving without a clear destination in mind. What felt like hours went by before she found herself parked in front of a familiar blue, two story house. _'I promised Happy that I would try, but I never said I was going celibate.'_

She could see the red Jeep that belonged to his parents parked in the driveway and she let put a soft sigh as she walked up to the door. _'His parents like me, it'll be fine.'_

She knocks twice then blushes when the door opens to reveal his mother, a tall, curvy blonde woman with a caring, albeit slightly dopy smile. "Oh, Honey! It's been so long!" She wraps her arms around Honey, hugging her tightly and sloshing her glass of whiskey slightly, splashing it onto the porch step.

"Hi, Mrs. Lovely." Honey smiles, the womans' friendliness relaxing her a little as she glances into the house before pulling away from the embrace. "Is Justin around?"

"Mhm," The older woman takes a sip of the amber colored liquid in her glasses before pointing to the makeshift garage shed a few feet away from the house. "He's been in there all day,"

"Thanks." She smiles at the woman before hurrying toward the building. When she gets there, she steps inside quietly and sees Justin wiping his tools down and whistling softly to himself. "Hey."

He glances up and smirks slightly. "Hey. Back for more?" He turns, shutting the tool chest as he leans against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe." She smirks at him, slowly walking towards him until she's rubbing against him, her tongue darting out to moisten her dry lips.

His smirk deepens as his hands slowly run down her back, over the swell of her ass, and then tighten around the back of her thighs and pull her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness growing against her stomach, trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck as her fingers deftly unbutton his shirt, her hips rocking against him with a need she hadn't known she possessed.

"Damn, Honey..." He grunts softly as he turns, plopping her onto the workbench and undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. "You sober?"

She nods wordlessly, lifting her hips so he can pull her pants and panties off. His shirt soon joins them on the floor and as he reaches into the tool chest to grab a condom, she slips her hand between her thighs to toy with her moist clit. "Make sure the door is locked, your mom knows I'm out here."

He nods, his eyes never leaving her hand as he hurries over to the door and locks it, then turns the stereo on, rap music blaring on high volume as he returns to her, licking his lips as he watches her slim fingers move in and out of herself. "Fuck, Honey..."

"You gonna fuck me or are you just going to watch?" She murmurs breathily, her eyes half lidded with lust as she watches him rip the condom open with his teeth and roll it on.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you scream, Honey." He smirks as she pulls her hand away, spreading her legs wider for him as he presses the tip of his cock against her forcefully.

"Please do." She moans softly as he grinds against her, then shrieks quietly as he thrusts into her in one hard move. "Fuck, Justin!"

He smirks as his hand tangles in her hair, yanking her head back before his lips attach to her neck, leaving a huge red hickey as his hips pound against hers. She gasps and moans loudly, letting herself get lost in the pleasure as her nails leave scratches down his back and biceps. In her mind, he was no longer a blonde haired stoner, he was her reddish blonde, blue eyed prospect.

She's forced back into reality as he pulls out abruptly. "Dude, what the fuck?" She pants as she sits up, glaring at him as he steps back, a frown marring his sweat glistening face.

"Who the fuck is Kip?"

 ** _Sorry about the delay in the update, my dad has been in the hospital and I haven't had the time nor the motivation to write really, but I hope to update more frequently now. Thank you everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed and I hope you comtinue reading!_**


	22. She Will Be Loved

**The song this time is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.**

When Honey finally makes it home, it's after midnight and she knows that even as tired as she is, sleep won't be easy. Instead of parking in the driveway beside her moms' Cadillac and her dads' motorcycle, she reaches for her phone and searches her contacts for anyone she could talk to.

 _Happy._ She couldn't talk to him without the guilt coming back full force, the thought of disappointing him hurting more than being alone.

 _Devon._ She hadn't even seen Devon since the morning after Justins' party when she had told her off. No doubt she was still upset.

The only other numbers in her contacts were the guys and Tara. Her finger hovered over Tara's name for a moment before she thought better of it, locking her phone and slumping down in her seat exhaustedly. _'I don't have anyone who would understand...'_

And then, as if on cue, her phone rang. Happy's name lit up on the screen and she frowns, wondering if she should answer it or just let it ring. Before she could make the decision, her finger moved on its' own and hit the green answer button.

"Hey..." She mumbles, her voice hoarse from the hours spent in Justins' garage. After she had accidentally called out Kips' name, Justin had been rougher than ever, shoving her into things and twisting her into positions she would've thought were impossible for anyone to accomplish. The few beers they had shared once they finished had only gotten her tipsy enough to lose her fragile hold on her emotions and she had fled before she did anything else regrettable.

There's a moment of silence before his gruff voice comes over the line. "You did it again, didn't you?"

A sob builds up in her throat as she lays her forehead against the steering wheel, feeling like the lowest scum on the earth. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She repeated in like a mantra until she breaks down in a crying mess, unable to catch her breath through her sobs and hiccups.

Happy sighs and says softly, then raises his voice a bit to be heard over the crying. "Honey...Honey! Come to the house, are you okay to drive?"

"Y-yeah..." She chokes out, raising her head and catching a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror. Her cheeks were red and puffy, wet with tears, and her hair was stuck to the wetness, the long locks slightly greasy and tangled around her head. "I can drive..."

"Come over." The call disconnected and Honey tossed her phone into the passenger seat, her hands trembling as she reaches to turn the key in the ignition.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Happy opened the door as soon as she reached the door, her arms wrapped around herself as if holding herself together and her head down to hide her eyes. After opening the door, he grabs her hand and pulls her inside, shutting the door with a quiet click.

They stand in an awkward silence for a moment before he brushes the hair away from her forehead. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..." She bites her lip softly then looks up at him, frowning when she sees the bruises and cuts on his knuckles. "What happened?"

"Just a little boxing." She couldn't tell if he was lying or not, he turned away and walked towards the couch before she could decipher his look. "C'mon, I know you're tired."

She follows him, perching beside him and cringing as she realizes how sore she is. "Fuck..." She hisses under her breath as she feels the bruises on her hips throb against the rough denim of her jeans.

Happy watches her with dark, knowing eyes as she tries to position herself better. Finally, he reaches out and grabs her waist gently, popping the button open on her jeans and pulling them down. Honey shrieks and tries to hold onto them, blushing as she's left to try to cover the angry purple bruises on her thighs and hips.

"Who did this?" His voice is eerily calm as he stares at the hickeys and hand shaped bruises on her pale skin. His fingertips gently and tenderly touch one of the bruises and Honey flinches, making his frown deepen.

"I asked for it." She mumbles, pushing his hand away and moving to stand. He loops one muscular arm around her waist and holds her down, shaking his head.

"You didn't ask for this." He declares, making Honey tense up in his arms.

"Yes, I did. I'm tired of people acting like I'm a child who can't handle heavy shit." She glares up at him, her eyes red and swollen from crying so much already. "I wanted him to fuck me like he meant it, and he did."

"There's a difference between wanting it rough and wanting someone to hurt you, Honey." He looks down at her sternly, his free hand smoothing her hair back away from her face as she stays quiet, her eyes falling to the tattoos on his bare chest. "Why do you want to be hurt?"

"I don't..." Her voice is softer, less confident now. "I don't want hurt...I want to forget."

"You want to forget what it feels like to be in love. To be loved." He murmurs, his arms loosening around her waist as he realizes she isn't going to run.

Reluctantly, Honey nods, her shoulders slumping as she whispers, "It was so amazing, Hap. I wish I could forget it."

"Honey, fucking around isn't going to make you forget being happy. If anything, it'll only make you want it more because after you get fucked, there is no cuddling or 'I love you's, you're alone and miserable again." His jaw remains clenched as he looks at her, his hands curled into fists on his thighs.

"So I'm just supposed to let him go? Be content with the fact that I wasn't good enough?" She mumbles nearly too quiet for him to hear, rubbing her eyes to relieve the burning.

He shakes his head, laying back and gently tugging her to lay between his legs. "No, but you can't let him destroy you. I know it hurts but you can get past it. I'm here whenever you need me, all you have to do is call."

She curls up on his chest, pressing her face against his neck and nodding slowly as she whispers, "I love you, Happy."

He grunts quietly and looks over at the tv, reaching for the remote as Honey burrows against his chest, letting his strong heartbeat lull her to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Honey woke up to a strong hand holding her thighs, her body pressed against Happy's tattooed, muscular chest. Slowly, she stretches and lets out a soft yawn before opening her eyes and smiling when she sees Happy's dark, sleep clouded eyes staring back at her.

"Morning...want some food?" She sits up, careful not to knee him as she climbs off and smooths her tshirt over her stomach, forgetting momentarily about the bruises on her legs.

He nods, sitting up and cracking his neck as he reaches for his rumpled black tshirt thrown over the back of the couch. She smiles and walks into the small, tidy kitchen, glancing into the cabinets and grabbing the bread to pop into the toaster. Happy watches from the doorway, arms crossed as he grumbles, "How's the wrist ink holding up?"

She glances over at him and smiles, cracking a couple eggs into the pan warming on the stove. "It's pretty good." Making sure the eggs are frying alright first, she walks over and lets him examine the still vibrant black letters on her wrist. "Think I can get another soon?"

That made him grin as he reached into the fridge for the bottle of orange juice. "Depends."

"On?" She turns back to the eggs, flipping them with a spatula.

"Whenever you can stop doing this to yourself, I'll give you any ink you want." His dark eyes bore into hers as she looks back at him, biting her bottom lip softly before nodding.

"Okay..." She murmurs as she stares down at the eggs sizzling in the pan, poking at them with the spatula. "I'm going to be better, Happy. I swear."

"Okay." He steps up behind her, his hands gently resting on her hips as he murmurs near her ear. "And if he tries anything with you, all you have to do is say the word and he's done." He didn't clarify which _he_ he was talking about, but something told her it wasn't Justin.

Honey nods slowly, then frowns as she cranes her neck as far as possible to look behind herself at the tattooed man pressed against her back. "You have to work today, don't you?"

"I can call Clay." He leans down and presses his lips against her forehead, making her relax and lean back against his body. "Garage shouldn't be busy today, the prospect can cover my hours."

She missed the way he sneered _the prospect_ as she turned to face him, his muscular arms resting on the counter on each side of her and caging her in. It didn't bother her though, she nibbled on a piece of toast and gazed up at him, feeling incredibly small compared to him yet safe all the same.

"Happy?" She murmurs softly, her head tilting slightly as she dusts the crumbs off her fingers and throws her arms around his neck. He raises an eyebrow, stepping closer and letting her lean against him as she grins. "Let's go for a ride."

She took his noncommittal grunt as an agreement and hurried into the living room to get dressed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you mean Hollywood?" Gemma sat up in the desk chair, one hand resting absentmindedly on the scar between her breasts.

Her daughter's voice carried over the line through the sound of wind and the people around her. "Happy and I are in Hollywood! Y'know, the stars on the sidewalks are a lot dirtier than I thought they'd be..."

"Hold up, why are you and Happy in Hollywood?" Gemma frowns, glancing out the window and rolling her eyes seeing the only bike in the parking lot was the prospect's. _'Guess I have no help today too.'_

"We were going for a ride and we were going to go to Disneyland then remembered we're broke and Happy scares small children so we took a little detour and boom, Hollywood." Honey giggles softly then shrieks in excitement, sending a sharp pain straight to Gemma's head. "Oh my god, we're standing on the Backstreet Boys!"

"Elizabeth Honey Teller, I swear to god if you don't get your skinny ass home-"

There was a scuffle and the sound of the phone being passed off before Happy's voice rumbled, "She's okay, mom. We'll be home early tomorrow to help finish getting everything ready."

Gemma lets out a heavy sigh before pursing her lips and nodding slowly. "Alright...keep her in line, okay?" ' _Because god knows I'm an inch from wringing her scrawny neck right now.'_

"Okay." The call disconnected and she scoffs, rolling her eyes before leaning back in the chair and rubbing her forehead in exasperation. _'They both have shit to do and they're off prancing in Hollywood like kids...'_

It was already Wednesday and if everything was going to be ready for the fourth of July barbecue and party on Friday, she needed all her Sons and her daughter's full cooperation. As usual, Honey hadn't thought about her responsibilities and Gemma was already planning the lecture in her mind. _'She can kiss the rest of her summer goodbye as far as I'm concerned.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Honey grinned as she crouched beside the star emblazened with John Lennon's name, her fingers in a peace sign in front of her as she gazed at Happy through her Ray Bans. _'Today was the best day ever.'_ Once Happy had taken the photo, she stood and walked over to him, taking her phone back and slipping it into her back pocket. "Wanna eat now?"

"We can. There's a sports bar a few blocks over, we could get a burger." He brushes his fingers over the soft skin between her black crop top and her high waisted shorts, making her smile as she nods.

"Okay." Her smaller hand slips down and wraps around his much larger one, lacing their fingers together as they walk along the star studded sidewalk leisurely. "Hey, Happy?"

He glances down at her and is surprised to find her staring up at him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Leaning up, she presses her lips against his cheek, her lips brushing the corner of his as she leans into his side comfortably. "I know I've been a brat lately."

"Yeah, but you're my brat." He shrugs then grins when her elbow digs into his side just below his rib cage. She smirks and shakes her head slightly, her wavy hair falling over her face slightly as she looks down at the names on the stars beneath their feet.

A few blocks later, Happy led her into the small bar situated on the corner of the street, his arm wrapped protectively around her slim, bare shoulders as the small group of men inside stared at them. The three at the bar quickly returned to nursing their beers, realizing the biker at her side would have no qualms about a bar fight over her. The two younger men, no older than 25, who had been playing a friendly game of pool off to the side of the tables were not quite as wise and one of them began to approach the booth Honey had chosen.

"Hey, I'm Daniel, that is my cousin Lance. I was just wondering if you'd like to join us for a quick game of pool?" The tall, charismatic brunette gave the young girl a bright grin, making her smile and giggle softly as Happy glowers at the men from her side. _'Wow, they have balls coming over when Happy is in protect mode...'_

"Actually," the tight, possessive hand on her hip made her smirk as she nods at the men. "I'd love to. You might have to teach me though, I've never played." She could practically feel the annoyance in his eyes as Happy stared down at her, warning her silently.

"I'd love to teach you a few things." Daniel's eyes slipped down to her cleavage and she smirked, giving Happy's thigh a soft squeeze under the table before standing up. Happy rolls his eyes and heads to the bar to order a drink, keeping a watchful eye on Honey as the two boys crowd around her, showing her how to play.

Honey catches his gaze and winks before bending down, lining the pool cue up and missing horribly then frowning at Daniel. "Wait, aren't we supposed to bet?"

Daniel stares at her for a moment before nodding slowly, a grin on his thin lips. "We can. How about this: $100 per ball and if I win, I get to take you home tonight?"

Homey smiles coyly, pretending to consider the offer as she steps close enough for her stomach to brush against his. "Sounds good. You wanna start?"

He nods again, his hand coming up to brush against her hip before she pulls away and leans against the wall to watch him. Lance sits down at the closest table, sipping a glass of beer as Daniel takes his shot.

After almost sinking his ball into the corner pocket, he turns to Honey with a bright grin. "Your turn, babe."

"Thanks." Honey smiles and bends over the edge of the table, arching her back so that her ass is in the air. Happy snorts softly as he shakes his head, knowing she was only riling them up as she takes her shot and sinks one of the striped balls easily.

Within 15 minutes, she had won the game easily and was waiting for Daniel to fork over his money. He runs a hand through his dark hair, cussing under his breath as he grabs Lance's arm and walks towards the door, clearly not intending to pay up. Happy intercepts them, crossing his arms as he stares the angry young man down, rumbling, "I believe you owe her some money."

"The bitch hustled us!" Daniel spat, attempting to shove past the larger man, only to be knocked to the floor.

Happy glares down at him, fist clenched as he repeats, "Give her the money."

"Fuck no!" Daniel clambers to his feet and swings his arm out in a wide arc, giving Happy enough room to grab his wrist and twist, earning a sickening crunch. "Shit, you broke my wrist!" He clutched his arm, kneeling in the floor with Happy staring down at him.

"Unless you want more broken, give the girl what you owe her." Daniel scowled and forced himself into a standing position, holding his arm to his chest.

"She fucking cheated, I'm not paying her a dime!" Happy swung this time, landing a solid right hook to the man's jaw. Honey watches the fight, leaning casually against the wall out of the way until she sees Lance come over to defend his cousin.

"Nope, two against one just ain't fair." She smirks before kicking him, laughing softly as he crumples to the ground holding his crotch. Quickly, she kneels and searches through his pockets while he's incapacitated, just as the bartender rushes over to Happy.

"Hey, cut it out!" Happy steps away, his fists smeared with blood as Daniel stays down, clutching his stomach with his uninjured arm. "All of you, get out! The boss doesn't like fighting, this is a clean establishment."

Honey sidles up to Happy, crocodile tears in her eyes. "We're sorry, sir, my boyfriend here was only defending me."

"Well he can defend you all he wants outside of my bar. Go on, get out. You're lucky I'm not calling the cops." The elderly man cast a suspicious glance at Happy, making sure not to get too close.

Honey nods, tugging gently on Happy's arm as she gives the man a grateful grin. "Thank you so mych, sir. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience."

He grumbles at them until the door swings shut behind them and Happy shakes his head. "Ass kisser."

She giggles softly and nods, kissing his cheek softly before holding a wallet up between her pointer and middle fingers. "Let's go find a hotel room, compliments of Lance Gleason."

"Oh, you're a pickpocket _and_ a pool hustler now?" He raises an eyebrow at her, smiling when she shrugs and walks ahead, swaying her hips with exaggerated confidence.

"What can I say? You're a bad influence."

-o-o-o-o-

"C'mon, dance with me?" Honey stood in the middle of their hotel room, wearing Happy's black tshirt and holding her phone as she let her Youtube playlist play.

Happy laid on the bed watching her, a cigarette dangling from his lips and his arms crossed behind his head. "I don't dance, little girl."

"Well I do, so come on. It won't kill you." She crawled up the foot of the bed until she was sitting by his side, her legs tucked beneath her. "Please? Just one song?"

He stares at her a moment before sighing out a cloud of smoke and leaning over to snuff the cigarette out on the phone book laying on the nightstand. "One song only." He grumbles as he stands up,

Honey grins and sets her phone down on the bed, letting the song play at the highest volume as she gently steps onto Happy's feet, letting him sway her as she lays her head on his shoulder. "Happy, today was the best day ever."

He chuckled, his hands resting on her lower back. "This song is stupid." He grumbled, not wanting to reply to her.

"It is not! You're just not listening to it right." She leaned over and restarted the song, this time singing along softly as she and Happy swayed. _"Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself...he was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else..."_

Happy watched the way her eyes sparkled and brightened as she sang. His hands slipped down to rest on her hips as he allows his lips to turn up in a soft smile, one he only let her see.As the music kept playing, he gently pressed his lips against her forehead, silently trying to convey his feelings. She always understood.

When he pulled away after a moment, she surprised him by laying her head on his chest, kissing the ink on his chest softly. "Happy, how come you don't have an old lady?"

"Had one once, in high school." He shrugs, gently pushing her away as he walks towards the bottle of wine they had ordered. He pops the cork out and takes a drink straight from the bottle, leaning against the table as Honey follows him.

"What happened to her?" She perches on the edge of the table beside him, his tshirt riding higher on her thighs as she swings her feet slowly.

He glances down at the bottle in his hand, mumbling, "She got tired of the club. Took off with our daughter."

"Shit...I'm sorry, Happy. I shouldn't have been nosy..." She reaches for his free hand, lacing her slim fingers with his thicker, darker ones. "Do you miss her?"

"No." He sets the wine bottle down amd smoothes Honey's dark hair away from her face before lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "She was never meant to be an old lady, she was a preacher's daughter for fuck's sake. And if her taking Callie away keeps her safe, then I'm glad."

"Do you miss your daughter?" Honey asks as Happy steps between her legs, letting her press against his warm body.

"Sometimes."

Wordlessly, Honey leans over to grab the phone. As Happy raises an eyebrow at her, she smiles softly. "Think room service has beer?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're 34?" Honey asks, staring up at the ceiling with a bottle of Corona in hand. She was far past drunk and Happy was only a few beers in, one hand holding Honey's thigh and the other hanging off the edge of the bed twirling an empty bottle between his fingertips.

"Mhm." He grumbles, then opens his eyes when he feels Honey's weight hovering above him. "What?"

"I wish it was you." She announced, her eyes dropping down to the tattoos that adorned his chest. "I wish you took my virginity instead of Kip. You'd take care of me and treat me nice and you wouldn't bring skanks from Nevada home with you."

Happy frowns, his hands resting on her hips as she straddles him. _'I don't think she realizes what she just said. She'd never admit to fucking the prospect when she's in her right mind.'_ "Honey-"

She cuts him off, laying her head on his chest and sniffling. "I know, I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid." He sighs softly, gently rubbing her hips, from midthigh to her hip bones to comfort her. She doesn't relax and, to his surprise, he feels the warmth of tears soaking his chest. "Honey, look at me."

She raises her watery eyes, sniffling as she wipes her cheeks. He watches her for a moment before leaning up and pressing his lips gently against hers. She stiffens momentarily in surprise before melting against him, sliding her arms around his neck. He slips his hands down to hold her thighs, his fingertips slowly slipping beneath the long tshirt she wore to dance along the lacy edge of her panties.

"Happy..." She whispers as she pulls away, her cheeks flushed as she bites her bottom lip gently. "What're we doing?"

"What do you want to do?" He holds her hips down on his, his fingers softly rubbing the back of her thighs just below the swell of her ass.

"Dance with me again?" Her eyes pleaded with him, her fingers gently tracing patterns on his chest as she raises up ever so slightly. He nods slowly, standing up with her and walking around the bed to the middle of the room where he let her drop to her feet.

"Put on that song from earlier." He requested, begrudgingly admitting that it wasn't as terrible as some of her other favorite songs. She obeyed with a smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands coming to rest on her hips as they swayed slowly.

" _Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile..."_ Honey sang along quietly, neither of them noticing they were inching closer together until her stomach brushed against the buckle of his belt. She stretches up on her tip toes and gently brushes her lips against his again, liking the way he was gentle with her, letting her explore at her own pace.

His hands stayed at her ass, gently kneading and massaging her as she brushed her tongue over his soft lips, her cheeks glowing red as her blush deepens and she pulls away suddenly. "You're not going to ignore me in the morning because of this, are you?"

"No." He leaned down and gently kissed her collarbone, feeling her pulse fluttering beneath his touch as his hands slid slowly under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her hips. "You're not going to make this out to be more, are you?"

She shook her head, her fingers slipping down to brush along his abs curiously, her nails grazing the smiley faces that disappeared into the low waist of his jeans. "You're still gonna be my best friend."

He nods and picks her up bridal style, gently lying her on the fluffy white bedding and hovering above her, his lips trailing down her neck as her eyes flutter shut.

 **Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I had some family issues and even when I tried to write, it felt forced. I hope this chapter is good, though! Please review, and thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed!**


	23. Hey Jealousy

**The song for this chapter is Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited and I hope you continue to do so.**

The next day, Half Sack woke up early and laid in bed for a few minutes, counting the various aches and pains in his battered body.

Black eye? _Check._ Busted lip? _Check._ Bruised ribs? _Check._ Pounding headache, guilt, and fear? _Check, check, and check._

Heaving a heavy sigh, he forces himself out of bed and into the shower, glad that Cherry hadn't came to the dorm looking for him. She would have brought up questions he couldn't answer, first and foremost being _why did Happy beat the shit out of you?_

 _Because I fucked up._

He lays his head against the cool tile, letting the hot water spray onto his back as he tries to piece together his thoughts. When the water turned lukewarm, he stood back and washed off then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, tying the ends in a knot at his hip.

He threw on an old pair of jeans and a thin grey tshirt, carrying his cut out towards the bar as he prays Happy had relaxed yesterday. Everyone on the lot had heard Gemma ranting to Clay about their daughter dragging Happy to Hollywood to see the stars on the walk of fame, so perhaps he'd be in a better mood today.

He was unprepared to see Honey leaning over the bar in a pair of sinfully short denim cutoffs. As he stood frozen in the doorway, his cut halfway on, he could see the fading bruises on her long legs, disappearing beneath the faded denim of her shorts. That sent another resounding jolt of guilt straight to his stomach.

She was humming quietly as she stood up, turning around with a sheet of paper and a gel pen in her hand. Her eyes land on him and she offers a soft smile, as if she didn't know what reaction she was going to get from him. He manages to smile back as he slips his cut all the way on. "Good morning, Honey."

"Morning." She holds the sheet of paper close, a soft blush on her cheeks as she curses herself for wearing the tiny black bralette top and shorts. _'Fuck the heat, I should've worn sweatpants and a hoodie.'_ "Mom gave me a list of things to do, you're supposed to help me."

"Alright." He tried to relax as he sat down at the bar, wincing slightly as the pain from his ribs takes his breath away.

She was quiet momentarily then he felt her heat beside of him at his elbow. "What happened to you?" Her voice had gone soft and he let his eyes move to rest on hers as her fingertips gently brushed over his cheekbones.

"Just a little boxing." Her eyes darken for a moment before she turns away, nodding slowly.

"If you say so. Uhm, I'm supposed to go grocery shopping for the barbeque. Do you want to come?" Again, she leaned over the bar to grab her keys and inadvertently gave him a peek of the soft, round bottoms of her ass cheeks.

"Uh...sure. Are you driving?" He had heard the other guys talk about Honey's driving and he wasn't sure he was ready to experience it himself, especially with a couple cracked ribs.

She nods and smiles at him as she smoothes her dark hair away from her neck. "Trust me, I'm not as bad as the guys think. I just like getting a reaction."

 _'You're getting one right now.'_ He shakes his head slightly and blushes as he stands up. "Alright, let's go."

They walk out to her car, her twirling her keys around her middle finger and him trying not to watch her hips swaying. He trained his eyes on the back of her knee where he saw a miniscule dot of blue, barely visible unless you were staring.

"What's that?" He asks before he realizes he's spoken. She glances over her shoulder at him and raises an eyebrow, opening her car door.

"What's what?" She jumps slightly as his hand trails down her leg, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin behind her knee. With a soft blush, she turns to face him and cages herself in between him and the car. "I uhm...blue. Blue tattoo ink."

He chuckles softly and lets himself enjoy being close to her for a moment, his chest nearly touching hers as he watches her chest rise and fall with her soft breaths. "You have a random dot of blue tattoo ink behind your knee?"

"Yeah, Devon has a matching one." She shrugs, unconsciously leaning into him and sniffing quietly, smiling when she smells the familiar mixture of Axe and motor oil. "I forget about it, to be honest, but we did them ourselves during spring break last year."

"That's cool." He runs his fingers through the silky strands of her hair before slowly and reluctantly pulling away and walking around to get in the passenger side. After a moment to recollect herself, Honey gets in and slowly pulls off of the lot, all too aware of the man sitting beside of her.

"So...how's life?" She murmurs, tapping her fingers in a soft rhythm on the steering wheel as she drives to the grocery store.

He shrugs, glancing out the window then over at her. "Good, I guess. How was Hollywood?"

"It was really fun. I took pictures with a lot of the stars, see?" She handed him her phone and he smiles seeing the lock screen photo was still of his hand intertwined with hers. He types in her passcode and scrolls through the album of pictures marked Hollywood.

"Wow, did you look at all the stars?" His eyes roam the pictures of Honey, enjoying her carefree smile. It amazed him how alive she looked when she wasn't stressed; he had nearly forgotten how sweet her smile was.

"A lot of them, mostly the musicians though." Honey turns into the parking lot of the grocery store and parks, letting out a breath that sounds more like a sigh. "Alright, let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, come on, how have you never seen Dirty Dancing?" Honey glances back at Half Sack as she pushes their overflowing cart of groceries through the aisle, turning and leaning her back against the cart as she pauses in front of the shelf of barbeque sauces.

"I dunno, I just never had the urge to watch it." He shrugs, his hands moving to rest on her hips before he stops himself and rests one against the shelf.

She scoffs and starts grabbing bottles of the sauce her mother had on the list. "It's the best movie ever."

"Isn't it just a dance teacher screwing his students?" He frowns, then moves back as she lobs a bottle of sauce at his chest. Rolling his eyes, he tosses it into the cart and crosses his arms.

"No! It's about love, and growing up." She smiles softly as she turns back to him, gently resting her hands on his arms and leaning into him slightly. "Y'know, I think I'd consider you my Johnny."

He didn't know what to say, so he just looks down at her. She blinks once, then twice as if to clear her mind before turning back to the cart and clearing her throat quietly, hoping to hide the blush on her cheeks.

They both pretended not to notice him slipping a DVD of Dirty Dancing into the cart as they neared the checkout line.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As Honey pulled into her usual parking spot, she felt her good mood deflate. Cherry was waiting by the picnic tables, her arms crossed and a frown on her thin lips.

She had had a fun time with Half Sack and for a moment, things felt normal. It was easy to ignore the problem when it wasn't glaring at them from 6 feet away. Then the problem came back full force, tiny shorts and all, as soon as the car stopped.

"Kip, we need to talk." Even her voice grated on Honey's nerves, the strange, high pitched yet drowsy tone only irritating her further as she gets out of the car and leaves the two to their lovers' spat.

"I'm working, Cherry." Half Sack cast a worried glance at Honey but she was hidden behind the trunk, gathering bags of groceries to carry inside.

Cherry scoffs, rolling her dark eyes and looking up at him, nearly having to crane her neck whereas Honey was nearly 5'10" and could look him straight in the eye. "You're working, huh? You've been 'working' all week, we need to talk and you're avoiding me!"

"I'm busy, what do you want me to do?" He asks, running a hand through his messy hair in frustration. "You complain about me not getting patched in yet, but when I try to do shit with the club you won't get off my back!"

Honey peered around the edge of the trunk, wondering if they even remembered she was there. _'Wow, I didn't know they fought like this...'_ The ache in her chest was dull but the sight of Cherry so close to her, so close to her Prospect, was making Honey queasy. _'He isn't mine, and I'm not his. Cherry is his. He's hers.'_ She takes a deep breath as if to trap the thought in her mind before jumping slightly as Cherry storms past her, her boots thudding on the hot pavement and making Honey glad that she had worn her white Chucks rather than her own boots.

Half Sack was leaning against the drivers door, his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He didn't look up as she walked over, resting her hand gently on his shoulder and saying sarcastically, "She seemed nice."

"Oh yeah. A joy." He mutters, sighing as he looks over at Honey tiredly. "C'mon, lets get the stuff inside."

She nods, then without thinking it through, she wraps her arms around his shoulders an hugs him. "I'm sorry."

He hugs her back, his hands pressing against her lower back and holding her against him as he tucks his face against her neck. "Why are you sorry?"

"For a lot of things." She looks up at him, her shoulders slumped and her lower lip quivering as much as she tried to stay calm. "Are you really happy with her?"

 _'Am I happy with Cherry?'_ He thinks for a moment before sighing softly and brushing his fingertips along Honey's exposed, tan belly. "It's not worth the drama she would cause if I told her to leave." He answers truthfully, his finger running along the silky skin just above her waistband.

She shivers slightly then blushes, biting her bottom lip gently. "Then maybe you could make her want to leave."

Before he could ask what she meant, she had grabbed a handful of bags and hurried into the clubhouse. He follows a moment later with an armload of alcohol to stock the bar.

They work in relative silence, the radio playing softly on the bar as Honey puts everything away in the kitchen and Half Sack stocks the bar, pausing to peer in at Honey after a moment. "Hey, Honey?"

"Mhm?" She looks over her shoulder at him, eyebrow raised curiously.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks out of the blue, hands full of beer bottles. She chuckles softly and bites her lip as she walks over to help him put the beer in the fridge.

"Random. I don't know, probably lavender. Or olive green." As soon as the word lavender left her lips, he was reminded of the panties Cherry had found in the laundry. He had them hidden in his dorm beneath a pile of his own dirty clothes, wondering if he should return them or not.

"You look pretty in olive green." He remembered the day they met she wore a green tshirt. She blushes and smiles as she shuts the fridge and stands by the bar.

"Thanks." They stand there a moment before she sighs. "We should finish cleaning up and stuff."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That night as Honey drove home, she reached between the seats to find the prescription bottle of Xanax she had gotten a few days ago. She had managed to make it all day near Half Sack without wanting to curl up and cry, but now it was dark and she was alone and the pain was creeping up slowly. She swallowed one of the pills dry, sitting in the driveway and watching the shadows in the window of her house. Gemma was probably waiting to lecture her; this morning Honey had only come home long enough to shower and get the list of errands before escaping to the clubhouse, so no doubt Gemma had a few choice words for her.

Finally, when the CD playing ended and restarted at the first track, she got out of the car and trudged towards the house, trying to walk in as quietly as possible, hoping to sneak up to her room before her mother noticed her.

Gemma caught her at the base of the stairs, calling her into the dining room with a stern glare. Honey loped after her, her hands stuffed into the pockets on the hips of her shorts and her head down to let her hair cover her face. They sat at the dining room table, her mother at the head of the table and Honey by her side slumped into the seat like a worn out rag doll.

 _My hair needs to be cut soon._ She thought, paying little attention to her mother as she began talking about responsibility. _Maybe I'll get it cut shorter, like in a bob or something..._

"Did you at least finish the list of errands?" Gemma snapped irritably as she watched Honey gently pawing at a strand of hair as if she were a kitten with a strand of yarn. Honey made a soft humming sound that resembled an 'mhm' while still playing with the strand of hair dangling in front of her eyes. Gemma sighs and rests her elbows on the table, leaning forward with her hands clasped. "You're on something again." It wasn't a question. Gemma recognized the glazed over look in her daughter's cloudy green eyes.

Honey nods, abandoning the hair in favor of running her nails along her wrist, a nervous habit that sent small pinpricks of discomfort through her as small red marks appeared. "Yup."

"Don't kill yourself." Gemma shakes her head, disgusted that her daughter had fallen back into her old ways, especially now of all times. She didn't have the time nor the energy to try and keep both her kids close.

"No promises." Honey shoots back, standing and walking up to her bedroom as she thinks, _she couldn't care less about me._

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning Honey woke up at 6 sharp, feeling something akin to excitement in her stomach. The fourth of July had been one of her favorite holidays since she was a child and it was always fun to see all of her family together. She could act normal for one day. Her life could continue on it's path to complete ruin tomorrow but today, she was determined to enjoy herself.

She could hear Gemma downstairs already, so she knew she had better get ready quickly unless she wanted to get in more trouble. After a quick shower, she gets dressed in a white cropped tank top and a pair of light wash, high waisted denim shorts, already knowing it would be just as hot outside as it was yesterday.

After getting ready, she nearly skips into the kitchen with her keys twirling around her pointer finger. "Morning!"

Gemma looks up from her morning cup of coffee to stare at her daughter, confused about her sudden cheerfulness. "Morning. Where are you going?" Her eyes drift down to the silver key ring spinning around Honey's slim finger.

"Opie's house to see if Donna will bring the kids to the barbeque." Honey smiles as she grabs a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and leans against the counter drinking it. "I think it'd be nice for them to come, if they want."

Gemma nods approvingly, pursing her lips as she murmurs, "Good luck. Donna's having a real hard time letting the club in."

"I know. I don't blame her though. Opie never told her exactly what happened that night, all she knows is some club shit went wrong and her man took the fall for it." Honey shrugs and steps towards the door, running her fingers through her hair. "I'll be back in maybe an hour."

Gemma nods, pursing her lips as she mulls over what Honey said about Donna. _Donna needs to accept the club, Honey. The club didn't cause Opie to get locked up. The club didn't cause you to be in whatever funk you stay in._

She didn't say any of it though. She only watched Honey walk out and listened for the sound of her car pulling out of the driveway.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Honey pulled up in front of Opie's house, seeing both of their cars home and figuring that was a good sign. She heard no fighting as she walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door, only waiting a second before Ellie opened the door with a grin. "Honey!"

"Ellie!" Honey giggles and hugs the younger girl, running her fingers through her golden brown hair. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Kenny ate the last popsicle." She adds petulently, making Honey smile.

"We'll have to get him back later at the barbeque." Honey steps inside and glances around, seeing no sign of the two adults. "Where's your parents?"

"They're outside talking. Mom says we can't go to the barbeque." Ellie's eyes shift down to her bare feet and Honey sighs quietly before crouching beside her and smiling.

"Well that's why I'm here. I'll get them to let you guys come, I promise. Now go annoy your brother for me, I haven't seen him lately to do it myself." Honey grins as the girl runs off down the hallway looking much happier than she had before.

She walks towards the back door, humming quietly as she steps outside and crosses her arms, calling out, "Can the bearded giant and his mate please step forward?"

Opie shakes his head, his lips quirking in amusement as he walks over to the patio, wrapping his hands around Honey's waist and swinging her around, making her giggle before he sets her down in the yard. Donna smiles softly, arms crossed defensively over her chest as she watches them. "Hey, Honey,"

"Hey, Donna." Honey smiles at the older woman before looking up at Opie. "Your kids are probably fighting right now but it's okay, I told Ellie to annoy Kenny since I've been slacking."

Opie rolls his eyes but chuckles and steps back. "Okay. Did you just come by to start world war three between my kids or did you have a purprose?"

"Oh, you know you love it when I spread my sunshine." Honey looks up at him impishly before turning to Donna. "I would very much like you two to come to the barbeque with the kids."

Donna shakes her head immediately, "No, we're not going to-"

"Hear me out, please?" Honey pleads, wringing her hands together slightly. Donna sighs but nods reluctantly. "You blame the club for what happened to Opie, I understand that. However, this barbeque is not technically club affiliated. It's a family barbeque and even if you don't agree, Jax will always be a part of Opie's family. You know that as well as I do, when I was growing up I thought I had two brothers."

Donna looks down at the grass in front of her, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "We don't need any of Gemma's handouts."

"It isn't a handout. Again, it's the guys, me and Gemma," She takes a deep breath and looks down. "And the prospect's old lady."

Donna frowns immediately, remembering the day at the festival when Honey had been so in love with the Prospect. "He has an old lady?"

"Yup, a sweetbutt from Nevada." Honey scoffs, shaking her head. "I heard them arguing the other day, she seems like a bitch honestly."

"You're really selling her on the idea of bringing our kids to the barbeque, Honey." Opie teases, ruffling Honey's hair and laughing when she ducks out of reach.

"Well if I lie and shit goes down, she'll blame me. This way she knows what she's walking into." Honey shrugs and turns back to Donna. "Please consider it? Ellie seemed like she really wanted to go and I swear I won't leave her side if you want." Staring into Donna's eyes, she pleads silently. _Please don't leave me alone to watch the Cherry tart make friends with my family._

Donna sighs softly and murmurs, "I'll think about it. It starts at noon, right?"

Honey nods, grinning as she throws her arms around Donna and hugs her tight. "Whenever you want to show up, I'll be there." She whispers quietly, "Thank you."

Donna nods, whispering, "I'm sorry about...you know."

"Me too." Honey shrugs as she pulls away, smiling sadly. "I'll see you two later, I gotta get home before mom loses her mind."

Opie hugs her once more, whispering a thank you into her hair and making her smile as she walks back through the house, stopping by the kids room where she could hear them wrestling and arguing. She slips inside and laughs seeing Ellie pulling Kenny's hair. "Good job, El. Guess what?"

"We get to go?" Kenny asks, his voice muffled by Ellie's arms.

"I think so." Honey smiles as she gently pushes Ellie away from Kenny and sits down between them. "Don't mention anything to her though."

Ellie nods and hugs her while Kenny grins and lays his head on her shoulder. "Thanks, Aunt Honey." He mumbles, yawning softly then reaching over to poke his sisters arm.

"You're welcome. Now I have to go help my mom cook, but I'll see you two later, okay?" She waits for them both to nod then hugs them both, smiling when they hug her back.

When they finally let go, she stands up and walks towards the front door, hearing the kids already talking happily.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Stop it." Half Sack groans as he pushes Cherry away as gently as he could manage. She scoffs and climbs off of him, the sheet falling away from her naked body as she kneels beside him.

"What is your problem?" She demands, watching as he sits up wordlessly and reaches for his jeans.

"I don't have a problem." He shrugs as he pulls his jeans up, standing up and grabbing a shirt from the pile of laundry that Cherry had made no effort at all to put away.

She rolls her eyes, reaching into the floor to grab her shorts and tank top she had shed before bed. "Whatever. You've been pissy with me since yesterday, for no reason."

"You get mad no matter what I do, don't you?" He laughs humorlessly, shaking his head. "I'm a prospect, that isn't good enough but you get pissed when I have to work. You say the apartment is shitty but you don't work to get anything better, you don't clean your own shit. You get pissed and cause a scene, _in front of the club members_ , and then get mad at me when I don't want to fuck you before a family party?"

They both looked shocked when he stopped his rant. He swallows hard before turning to walk into the living room, not wanting to stay in that room any longer than he needed to. Cherry's soft footsteps followed him but he didn't look back as he stepped outside. "Kip, wait."

"Get ready for the barbeque. I'll be downstairs." He mutters, his back tensed as he walks down to his bike and grabs his phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Honey was helping her mother and Luann season steaks when she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. She checked the screen and frowned seeing the unread text.

 _Kip: hey_

She replied before she even thought about it, her fingers flying over the buttons on her phone.

 _Elizabeth: hey...you okay?_

She stepped into the living room away from her mom's prying eyes.

 _Kip: i guess. Fight this morning._

She ignored the little voice telling her he deserved for Cherry to be a bitch to him.

 _Elizabeth: sorry...I could poison her if you want_

She couldn't hold back her laughter at his reply.

 _Kip: nah, you're too pretty to go to jail. Plus i think she's venomous enough she's probably immune to poison._

 _Honey: good point...ill see you today?_

 _Kip: yeah_

Honey grins as she walks back into the kitchen and continues helping the women cook. Not too long after, people began showing up beginning with Jax and Tara.

Tara stood awkwardly in the doorway as Jax greets his mom and sister, then steals a couple grapes from Honey's snack bowl. "Hey, asshole. My grapes." Honey pouts before smiling over at Tara. "Hey Tara. Want to help me with the coolers?"

Tara nods eagerly, giving her a grateful smile as they walk out to the spacious back yard. "Thanks. Your mom was giving me glares that could kill a priest."

"I know the feeling, she's given me that look since I was born." Honey laughs and sits down in one of the patio chairs, relaxing. "So, how are you and Jax?"

Tara looks away, frowning as she plays with a loose thread on her jeans. "We're only friends, Honey."

"I didn't say you weren't, I just wanted to know if you two were being friendly with each other or you just came to see me and my stunning personality." Honey shrugs, then smiles when Tara laughs.

"Maybe I just came for the food." Tara offers jokingly, leaning back in her chair.

Honey laughs and shakes her head, looking over at the older woman seriously. "Nah, that's Jax's job."

They burst into giggles, even though it wasn't anything hilarious. It felt good for both of them to just relax for a moment and forget the stresses that came with the club life.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Half Sack and Cherry were one of the last to show and he knew he looked agitated when they walked out to the backyard where everyone had already gathered. Most of the guys were crowded at the long table, except Happy, Jax, and Opie who had started a casual game of football with Honey. She was sprinting across the yard with the ball clutched to her chest, using her size to her advantage to outrun the guys.

"Who is she?" Cherry asks from his side, her hand clutching his.

"Honey. Clay's stepdaughter." He steps away from her and gestures to the table. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Okay." She watches him go then sighs as she walks over to an empty seat at the end of the table.

Half Sack grabs a coke from the cooler at the same time a smaller, red nailed hand reaches for a Sprite. He looks up and smiles seeing Honey's face nearly glowing in front of him. "Having fun?"

"Hell yeah. I just won at football." She looks over at Happy as she sips her Sprite, leaning against the table set up to hold the food. "Are you okay with that?" She nods towards Cherry, looking up at him in concern.

He nods, running a hand through his hair as he looks down into Honey's eyes. "I think so. At least for today, she'll be good."

Honey nods and pats his hand gently before returning to her seat between Happy and Opie as he returns to his beside Cherry.


	24. It's Not Over

**The song for this chapter is It's Not Over by Chris Daughtry.**

Honey gripped Happy's hand tightly beneath the table, infinitely grateful that despite what had went on in the Hollywood hotel room, he was still her best friend. Her eyes were burning holes straight into the side of Cherry's head, her lips twisted in a grimace as she watches the older girl practically making out with Half Sack at the end of the table. He didn't push her away, which hurt somewhere deep in her heart where she still had some hope, yet he didn't seem as enthused by her advances as he should be.

On her other side, Ellie was chattering about starting sixth grade next month. Honey listened to her, smiling as she notices Opie and Donna sitting with their heads close together, looking happier than they had in awhile. _Maybe everyone is healing._

"So, you're Clay's daughter?" The voice came across the table like a knife, popping Honey's hopeful bubble that she had tried to hang onto all day.

"Stepdaughter, actually." She forces a smile, turning to face Cherry as she grips Happy's hand tightly. "But yeah."

"That must be so cool, being the president's stepdaughter." Cherry props her head up on her hand, staring at Honey with interest in her dark eyes.

Honey shrugs uncomfortably, poking at the condensation beading on the outside of her Sprite can. "I guess. I try not to get into the club too much." _Please let it go._

"Oh, why? You don't want to be an old lady?" Cherry presses forward, her thin brows furrowed as if she couldn't fathom the princess of SAMCRO not wanting the life.

"If I ever met a Son who I loved and who was honest with me, then sure. But I don't want to date a member of the club just for the sake of becoming an old lady." _Like you._ She left the last bit unsaid, trying to be nice even though every instinct was screaming at her to reach across the table and rip the girl's hair out. _Maybe she's a nice girl. After all, she didn't know you were with him._

Cherry hums softly then smiles, leaning into Half Sack's side. "Well, as soon as Kip gets patched in, I'll be his old lady."

"Good for you." Honey's smile became even more forced and she stood up quickly, bumping her leg on the table and getting everyone's attention. Her cheeks flush and she looks down at Donna pleadingly, feeling like she was drowning all of a sudden.

Donna stands and puts a hand to her forehead, her face scrunched in pain. "Oh, I think I feel a migraine. Honey?"

"Come inside, I'll find the tylenol!" Honey offers enthusiastically, locking her arm with Donna's as they hurry inside leaving the others to stare after them in confusion.

Inside, Donna immediately wraps her arms around Honey and holds her closely as Honey takes a shuddering breath, her face tucked against Donna's soft grey tshirt. "Have you ever just wanted to start over?" She mumbles, looking up at the older woman with tears in her eyes, though she had been successful in not letting any fall onto her cheeks.

"All the time." Donna smiles sadly before looking out the window above the sink, seeing Opie and the kids sitting together closely for the first time in ages. "But then I remember that things aren't all bad."

"I don't want to be around them." Honey swallows hard and tries to wipe her eyes gently so as not to smudge her makeup. "He makes me crazy, and I used to think it was a good thing but now...I used to have dignity. I wouldn't sleep around, I wouldn't sit around waiting for a guy to approve of my existence. I don't know how to get that back."

Donna sighs and runs her fingers through Honey's hair, her other hand rubbing Honey's back below her shirt. "I don't know what to tell you, Honey. You have to figure it out for yourself. I know it hurts, but you're stronger than you think you are."

Honey shakes her head, looking down as she pulls away and wipes the tears from her cheeks just as the back door opens. Tara steps in worriedly, frowning as she sees Honey in Donna's arms. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." She says hesitantly, glancing at Donna, then at Honey curiously.

"Thanks." Donna offers a small smile at the woman before patting Honey's back gently. "C'mon, fix your makeup and we'll sit in here if you want. The guys'll be going to the club soon anyway."

Honey nods and hurries upstairs to her bathroom to fix her smudged eyeliner and, after a moment of deliberation, switches her nude lipstick for a matte red. _'Be a badass, Honey._ ' She tried to pep talk herself as she made her way downstairs. To her surprise, instead of Tara and Donna in the kitchen she found Happy.

"You good?" He asks, though she's pretty positive he's talking about more than her freak out.

Her cheeks flush as she nods, leaning against the doorway as she has a brief flash of a memory of his warm, muscular body settling over her. "...yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Are you?" She couldn't remember the particulars but she knew she had passed out on him after a bit of touching.

He nods, standing up from the table and coming over to her. "I'm fine. Ride?" He offers, gently brushing a stray tendril of hair away from her face.

"Sure." She smiles as she slips her hand down to his, lacing their fingers together as they leave the house and walk out to the line of bikes outside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The clubhouse was wild already. The sun was just beginning to set but croweaters were out and about already, along with the Sons and some of their family members as well. The real party would start after the fireworks, after the families had gone home and left the Sons to their bottles and whores.

Honey had sought out Lisa and Joanna, grabbing herself a beer as she passed through the clubhouse on the way out back to the barbecue area. Lisa gave her a bright smile from her perch on the table, Joanna beside her on the bench seat reapplying her pink lipstick. "Hey." Honey plopped down beside Joanna, sighing as she takes a gulp of her beer.

"Oh, look. The princess remembers our names." Joanna teases with a playful nudge to Honey's shoulder. Honey laughs softly and shakes her head, looking out at the red and orange hued sunset.

"Yup, and I've come to annoy you both all night so deal with it." Honey grins, then smiles as Lisa pats her leg gently.

"Nah, you're gonna be one of us tonight." Lisa declares with a haughty glance at Gemma. "You're gonna be one of the girls, and Gemma can just deal with it."

"Gemma Morrow has never _just dealt_ with anything." Honey laughs but gives the older woman a quick hug to show she appreciated the effort. "But thanks. Show me the ways of croweatering, please."

Lisa smiles and leans forward, her eyes roaming the party before rolling as she mouths, "Nevada."

Honey frowns in confusion before grimacing as Cherry plops down beside her. "Hey, guys!"

A chorus of less than enthusiastic greetings rang out from the group before Honey downs her beer in one long gulp. "Hey, Joanna?"

Joanna looks up with a smile and Honey grins, her eyes lingering on the young girl for a moment. She couldn't be any more than 19 and she had told Honey one morning that she was taking astronomy classes at UCLA. Honey supposed that meant once fall came she'd be gone.

"How do you organize a space party?" Honey says, leaning back against the table as she gazes back up at the sky, watching the reds and oranges fade to purples and pinks.

Joanna's brows furrow as she thinks it over for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno. How?"

Honey glances at Lisa and Cherry who both shrug. She smiles cheekily at them then says, "You plan-et." Joanna chuckles and shakes her head as Lisa rolls her eyes goodnaturedly. Cherry even cracks a smile as she lights a cigarette, the smoke drifting over to Honey's face immediately. "Hey, croweatering. Teach me how." Honey claps her hands, glancing at the women by her side.

"Thought you didn't wanna be an old lady." Cherry retorts, blowing smoke rings directly into the younger girl's face and making her cough slightly.

"I don't. But croweaters rarely end up as old ladies." Honey shrugs with an apologetic glance at Lisa and Joanna. They shrug it off nonchalantly. Neither of them were looking for a crow, just a good time.

"I did." Cherry raises an eyebrow challengingly, tapping her cigarette to knock the ash off.

"You got a prospect from an out of state charter. He doesn't have to sit around knowing you've fucked all his brothers. Just my dad." Honey added the last bit out of spite, remembering the shock of seeing her mother crying in the office that day.

"Hey, I'm not into that anymore." Cherry frowns as her tone grows defensive, her lips drawing into a thin line.

"But you were. How many years were you a sweetbutt? 5, 10?" Honey raises an eyebrow at Cherry. "A member doesn't want a woman who's fucked every guy they know. They see you as a piece of ass, maybe a helpful piece of ass if you're there when they need an alibi or something, but not old lady material."

Cherry bristles in anger before standing up and stomping away, tossing her cigarette to the side. Lisa chuckles as she pats Honey on the shoulder. "Nicely said, Hon."

"Sorry, guys. She just- ugh!" She groans as she lays back against the table top, looking up at the sky. "She thinks she's special because she was _such a good little sweetbutt_ in Nevada."

"It's okay. She needed to learn anyway, she thinks just because she's with the prospect she's somehow above everyone else." Joanna shrugs as she pats Honey's thigh gently in reassurance. Honey manages a small smile and sits up slowly.

"I guess so..." She mumbles, glancing at Lisa.

Lisa grins as she hands Honey a newly lit joint. "Alright, lesson number one."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Half Sack maneuvered his way through the crowd of bodies outside the clubhouse, searching for Cherry. She had come to him complaining about something Honey said and he had told her to tell him later after he finished stocking the bar. She stormed off and he had no clue where she was now.

As he rounded the corner of the clubhouse, he caught sight of Honey's long pale legs stretched out from the building where she was leaned. She was holding a joint in one hand, her other hand clasped around her wrist as she looks up at the sky with a soft smile. Her dark hair was in loose curls and her makeup reminded him of the old pinup poster hanging in the office above the desk.

He lingers by the corner, not sure whether or not to approach her. After all, they were working on things weren't they? But at the same time, she had just told his girlfriend off.

He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the loud snaps of fireworks. He watches the smile deepen on Honey's ruby red lips, smiling himself as he realizes he's seeing something not everyone gets to see about her. She takes a drag from the joint before grinning as a pop of blue showers across the sky. She waits for a moment then giggles as a crackling sound fills the sky and he looks up just in time to see a shower of gold sparkles raining down.

He smiles softly and turns to go only to trip over the trash can set up behind him. Honey stands straight up, her eyes darting over to him and she sighs softly, looking down at her boots. "What're you doing?"

"I was uh...just...walking around." He shrugs and carefully avoids the trash can as he leans against the wall beside her, his shoulder brushing against his. "What're you doing back here?"

"Watching the fireworks. You can see them the best back here..." She trails off then smiles as she nudges him playfully. "C'mon, I'll show you something."

"Where are we going?" He follows her as she hurries across the lot to the ladder leading up to the roof of the office.

She pauses with one foot on the bottom rung, the other on the pavement as she looks back at him. "If I fall, will you catch me?" She frowns, her eyes staring into his imploringly as her teeth make small indents in her bottom lip.

"Of course." He murmurs, completely truthful as he stands behind her, ready to clamber up behind or catch her if she were to lose her footing on the old ladder.

She nods slowly, giving him a soft smile as she resumes her climb, lifting herself up onto the concrete roof and waving down at him. "C'mon, hurry!"

He chuckles as he follows her, plopping down beside her on the cool concrete. "What are we doing?"

She doesn't respond, she simply points up at the sky. He watches, his brows furrowing as nothing happens for a moment. As he opens his mouth to repeat himself, there is a loud boom and suddenly the sky is lit up woth a rainbow of fireworks. He smiles as he hears Honey giggle, her smaller hand finding his and lacing their fingers together between their bodies as the firework show fills the night sky.

He watches her out of the corner of his eye, loving the way her eyes lit up each time the fireworks crackled, the colorful reflection turning her eyes into small orbs of shifting color. "Honey," He says softly before he even thought it through. As her eyes turn to his, still glowing with happiness, he leans down and captures her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

She stays unresponsive for a moment and he wonders if she'll punch him after he pulls away, then slowly her lips part against his and she returns the kiss, her other hand coming up to rest on his cheek, her fingertips brushing over the stubble on his jaw. He slips one arm around her waist, holding her close as their tongues brush against each other, rediscovering the familiar feeling. Her lips felt like velvet beneath his, warm and soft just as they always were. When he felt his lhngs beginning to ache with lack of air, he pulls away reluctantly and presses his lips gently against her forehead, whispering, "I missed that."

There's a moment of silence before she replies. "Me too." She murmurs, laying her head on his chest gently and closing her eyes as she listens to her heart thumping in her ears like a drum.

The fireworks show reached it's crescendo above their heads, filling the sky with vibrant colors as he held the girl he'd stupidly let go, letting himself believe that everything would be fine because, in that moment, it felt like he had never lost her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Honey woke up with her face pressed against a pillow that smelled of Axe and cigarette smoke, wearing her panties and one of Half Sack's tshirts. She lays there a moment, letting a small smile bloom on her face as she savors the moment before slowly getting up and noticing the folded pile of clothes on the nightstand. Gently grabbing the note laid on top, she reads it as she walks to the bathroom.

 _Hope these are okay, it's all I could find in my laundry. See you later :)_

Honey smiles softly, tucking the note under the pile of clothes on the counter to save before undressing and climbing into the shower. The warm shower soothed some of her sore muscles and she let the steam fill the small shower as she cleared her thoughts, a soft, content smile on her lips.

Last night, she and Kip had talked for hours on top of the office, long after the fireworks ended and the sounds of the raucous party below began. She wasn't sure when she had started to doze off, but he had carefully guided her down the ladder and into his dorm for the night. She had pulled him down beside her and wrapped herself around him just as she always did, before he could protest.

She reaches down and turns the water off before stepping out and drying off, grabbing the thin, black cami dress that she had left in his dorm one of the last evenings she had stayed here. Her fingers button it up surely as she looks into the mirror above the bathroom sink, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips as she lets herself enjoy the moment, the soft, lingering smell of Kip's cologne on the cotton of her dress. She slips on the panties he had found her, a soft lavender pair that hugged her ass. One of his old favorites.

As she turns to walk out, she slips her feet into her shoes and grabs her phone, humming happily as she opens the dorm door only to be met by Cherry, her hand outstretched to grasp the doorknob.

"What are you doing in here?" Cherry asks, her eyebrows furrowing as she throws the younger girl a suspicious glare.

"I was using Half Sack's shower." Honey brushes past Cherry and walks into the bar, sighing softly as she begins to gather up some of the bottles littering the bar. Cherry trails behind her, crossing her arms over her chest as she watches Honey move, clearly dismissing her.

"Why would he let you use his shower?" She presses on, her scowl deepening as Honey shrugs nonchalantly.

"Because I asked nicely like a good girl?" Honey rolls her eyes as she turns to the sink to empty the bottles, lining them up on the counter.

Cherry scoffs, grabbing Honey's arm and turning her to face her, shocking Honey with the sudden show of strength. "Look, you little bitch, he's mine. I don't know what game you're playing, but he is mine and I won't let you take him from me. Besides, he wouldn't go for a fat, ugly, kid like you anyway."

Honey could feel her control slipping. The dull discomfort of Cherry's nails digging into her forearm drew her attention down to the woman's arm and she mindlessly murmurs, "That's not what he said when he was on top of me last night."

"What?" Cherry's eyes widen before narrowing in disbelief. "You're lying. You're such a manipulative bitch, you think just because your daddy is president that you can just do whatever the fuck you want. Guess what, Princess? The world don't work like that."

Honey jerks her arm away from Cherry's grasp, leaving small scratches from her nails. "Leave me alone, Cherry. You don't want to start this."

Cherry grabs a fistful of Honey's dark, wavy hair as she turns back to the sink. Honey lets out a startled grunt then shoves her elbow back into Cherry's stomach, knocking her against the bar and winding her long enough to land a solid uppercut to her cheek. There's a moment of silence, both girls evaluating the other before they collapse to the floor in a flurry of well aimed kicks and punches. Both girls knew their fair share of street fighting and it was clear they were evenly matched. Honey was feeling her control slipping further as she gained the upper hand, straddling Cherry as she punches her repeatedly, alternating hands until she felt the sharp sting of her knuckles splitting and she could feel the slippery warmth of her blood running down her hands. Cherry was trying to cover her face with her arms, shrieking and chanting something that Honey could barely make out. "He was mine. He was mine. He was mine..."

When warm, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her away from the bloody mess of Cherry's face, Honey realizes it was her who was chanting in between sobs. "He was mine." She whispers once more, brokenly as she slumps in the person's arms, watching a bedraggled Chibs crouch by Cherry and inspect her face.

"Go calm her down, prospect." He says softly, looking up at Honey with a questioning glance as Half Sack pulls her back into his dorm, holding her arms tightly.

Once they're in the dorm, he runs his fingers through his hair in aggravation. "Why the hell- how did- what happened- why would you-" He cuts himself off as he realizes he's backed her up against the door, his chest heaving against hers.

Honey leans up, pressing her lips against his as she murmurs, "Don't worry about it." He sighs but his hands trail down her rounded hips to cup her ass, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his hips. Her dress rides up on her thighs as she rests her hands on his cheeks, grinding her hips against his teasingly as they kiss.

His fingers slip between her thighs to pull the thin material of her panties aside, his fingertips touching her center, surprised to find her already moist. "Fuck, Honey..." He groans softly as he feels her small hands undoing his belt and jeans easily, his cock straining against the denim.

She lets out a quiet, seductive giggle as she pulls away from the kiss, pressing her lips against the pounding vein in his neck as she murmurs, "C'mon...fuck me, Kip."

He bites his lip and guides himself into her, groaning in pleasure as he sinks into her wet heat easily, his fingers pressing into the soft, fleshy cheeks of her ass as her hips raise to meet his, her soft moan matching his.

Without giving her any time to adjust, he thrusts into her hard, the old oak door creaking behind her back from the force of him pounding into her, her nails raking across his back stinging even through his work shirt as she pants and moans against his neck.

As they rock into each other harder, losing their rhythm as breathless moans and sounds of flesh slapping together fill the room, Honey lifts her head to look into his eyes and freezes. On Kip's cheeks were small, finger shaped traces of blood. From her hands, a mixture of Cherry's blood and her own.

Cherry, the woman who had no idea about any of their history or the pain she had caused by coming here. The woman who only knew that a younger girl was sneaking out of her boyfriend's room early in the morning with damp hair and a silly grin on her swollen lips. The woman who was getting her face doctored a few rooms over while her boyfriend was balls deep in another girl.

The guilt and shame hits her full force as she shudders through her orgasm, falling back against the door and swallowing hard past the lump in her throat as Kip groans and cums inside of her for the first time. He slowly pulls out, smiling as he runs his fingers through her sweat-dampened hair and kisses her forehead gently.

"Please let us start over...I love you, Honey." He whispers hoarsely, gently setting her down, only to frown as she sways on her feet. "Are you okay?"

Honey dodges his hand as he reaches out to touch her arm, her voice coming out in a strangled sob. "I need to go."

She hurriedly fixes her clothes, ignoring the wetness soaking her panties as she flees the room, leaving Half Sack standing frozen with his pants hanging around his knees.

 **So...that happened. Don't worry, there's a big character change coming for Honey soon, as well as some revelations. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to do so. I'm going to try to update more often once my college application craze is over.**


	25. Not an Addict

**Not an Addict by K's Choice.**

Honey found herself on the stone steps in front of her house, holding her head as she held a joint to her lips with trembling fingers. She still had traces of blood caked onto her split knuckles and it made her stomach roll with revulsion, but she couldn't scrub hard enough to get it all off.

The look of confused hurt on Kip's face when she had fled was flashing through her head like a neon sign. She wished she could redo everything she had done since she woke up. Skip the shower and sneak out of the dorms undetected, screw Gemma's cleanup orders. Cherry would never have suspected anything and she never would have fought her.

The disappointment in Chibs' eyes made it's way to the forefront of her mind. Him crouching over Cherry's bloody, broken nose as Half Sack hauled her away like a criminal. She hated herself in that moment.

A long exhale dragged itself from her still body, sending a small puff of smoke out and blowing her hair slightly. "I'm a fuck up." She mutters miserably, clasping her hands behind her neck and bowing her head, rocking slightly on the edge of the step.

"No more than any of the rest of us." Jax's voice calls out from the sidewalk, making her head raise just enough to see him through the thick, brown curtain of her hair.

"I disagree." _You don't know every mistake I've made._ Her head drops back down only to be lifted a moment later by a finger beneath her chin.

"You need help, Honey." His voice was uncharacteristically soft and it brought unwilling tears to her eyes.

As she blinks away the offending droplets, she whispers, "I know. But I don't know if I can do it."

"You hold so much inside, I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded yet. Secrets aren't good, Honey. They always come out and make things worse." His arm wraps around her like a warm blanket and she leans into him instinctively.

"No one would gain anything by knowing my secrets, Jax." She swallows hard, forcing herself to take a deep breath despite the tightened, aching force on her chest.

"It isn't about gaining or losing anything. You have to deal with your shit, Honey. You can't just push everything aside and forget it until it has you tossing and turning, crying yourself to sleep." His blue eyes bore into his sister's, his fingers gently rubbing her bicep. "I know you have way more shit on your shoulders than any of us could even imagine. You need to talk to someone."

His fingertips gently move her arm away from where it was clutching her stomach, the material of her dress wrinkled and bunched up from her fist. "There's nothing to talk about. Shit happened, it's over."

"Honey, listen to me." He waited for her eyes to meet his before continuing. "You're my baby sister, I don't want to lose you. The longer you keep this on your mind, the more I feel like you're slipping away."

"I'm sorry." She whispers the words, her head drooping as her hand drops to the step to snuff out her joint.

"Talk to me, sis." He watches her, smoothing her tussled hair away from her face.

"Tara put me on Xanax again." She says after a moment, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

Jax nods slowly, lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke out towards the warm sun. "Is it helping?"

"I try not to take it unless I get really bad." She mumbles, then sighs. "It helps though. I just don't want to depend on it to make me okay."

"Good..." He kisses Honey's forehead gently, making her smile softly as his stubbly cheek tickles her. "Come on, we'll go for a ride."

He helps her up off the step and she trails along behind him down the sidewalk, back to his house where he had left his bike.

o-o-o-o-o

"Is what she said true?" Cherry asks quietly from the edge of the bed, her head down as she plays with the dog collar tag on her bracelet. "Were you with her?"

"Cherry...it's a long story." He looks down at his scuffed boots, his fingers hooked into his belt loops.

"Tell me, then." Cherry's eyes meet his as he lifts his head and sighs. _I owe her an explanation..._

"As soon as she turned 18 and I got patched in, I was going to make her my old lady." He forced himself to swallow as he pushed back the memories of her when she was still happy. "She begged me before we went to Nevada, you know? She told me she didn't care if I slept with anyone else as long as I told her."

"But you didn't sleep with anyone..." Cherry frowns, looking up at the man in front of her in a new light. "Did you?"

"No. But that night in the hospital, she saw us kissing. That was proof enough I guess because she was crying outside the door when I left. I was angry with myself for doing it and I took it out on her, told her she was a child and could never connect to me the way I want. That I fucked her constantly to maintain some semblance of a relationship since I felt like I couldn't talk to her."

Cherry's mouth drops open wider as she shakes her head slowly. "All this time, I thought she was trying to steal you from me...I had it backwards." Her shoulders slump slightly as she sighs. "That poor kid..."

Half Sack stays quiet, his head down as he realizes how much of this situation is his fault. If he had just kept it in his pants earlier, or even left Honey alone last night, maybe she wouldn't have run off to do God knows what. The memory of the vivid blue, fingerprint-shaped bruises on her pale thighs flashed through his mind.

Cherry watches him a moment then murmurs, "Do you still want her?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, I can't have her." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

Cherry looks down at her hands, twiddling her fingers together as she makes up her mind to do what she should've done from the beginning.

o-o-o-o-o

Jax wound up dropping Honey off at the home of one of her acquaintances, a friend of Justin's. He seemed a little skeptical, but she gave him a soft smile and kissed his cheek, reassuring him that she'd be back before midnight.

The lie rolled so easily off her tongue she nearly believed it herself until she turned and saw the skinny blonde waiting for her on the porch. Leah Matthews was the one who had introduced her to Justin and she knew she could depend on her for a party.

"Hey, Lee. You have some clothes for me?" Honey raises one eyebrow at the older girl and Leah smiles, blowing a small bubble with her gum.

"Of course, c'mon in, Honey Bee." Honey follows Leah into the small, white house as Jax's bike fades off into the distance. "When are you going to hook me up with your brother?"

"As soon as you hook me up with Kurt Cobain." Honey responds sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she belly flops onto Leah's water bed and lets the waves rock her gently.

"Well someone had their bitch-mix for breakfast today." Leah smirks as she combs through her closet and tosses a dress at Honey's still body. "Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain skinny whore, would it?"

"Maybe. How do you know the skinny whore?" Honey asks, then sighs. Cherry had gotten a job at the salon in town where Leah did nails. "Oh. Right. You work at Joy's with her."

"Mmhm." Leah hums in confirmation as she watches Honey strip. "Rumor has it you were fucking her man and she got pissed."

"Where's this rumor from?" Honey rolls her eyes, pulling the black minidress on and turning so Leah can zip it up her back.

"Straight from the whore's mouth." Leah pats Honey's ass teasingly. "I never would've guessed our little Honey Bee liked older men."

"How many people know?" Honey frowns, turning to face her as she fumbles in her bag for the bottle of Xanax. She had a feeling she'd need it before this conversation was over.

"As far as I know, just me. But she was real pissed off last time I saw her." Leah shrugs, then smiles as she sees Honey pop one of the little pills. "Ooh, let me have one of those!"

Before she can protest, the pills are out of Honey's hand and Leah is swallowing two dry. "Those are prescription..."

"I'll give 'em back, J always has some extra." Leah shrugs nonchalantly and grabs the overstuffed makeup bag from her dresser top. "Now let me make you pretty."

o-o-o-o-o

An hour later, Leah pulled up outside of Justin's house and smiled at Honey. "Ready to have some fun tonight?"

"Hell yes." Honey grins as she checks her reflection in the rearview mirror, fluffing her curly hair before getting out and walking up the steps to the door. Leah is close behind her, scoping the party out already.

Honey could see Justin on the makeshift dancefloor, a skinny, dark haired girl grinding her ass against him while he chugged whatever was in his cup. She couldn't stop the eye roll as she walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of vodka from the stash under the cabinet. _Typical, I don't show up for a few nights and I'm out._

It probably would have hurt if she cared just a little more about the blonde boy, but he had only been an escape. Now she needed a new escape, especially if what Leah said about Cherry was true and she did spill the beans about the Princess and the Prospect. One last night before it all went to shit.

She spent the first few hours dancing, drinking, and having fun before she retured to the kitchen for a break. Most of the party goers had moved outside by this point so the kitchen was mostly empty.

As she pressed her glossy, candy pink lips to the rim of the bottle, she heard a voice to her left. "Elizabeth Teller. Long time no see."

The cocky, ridiculously silky voice sent shivers of terror down her spine as she turned to face the stocky man. Her nightmares flashed through her mind quickly, each one making her cringe as she sees the carefree smirk on his lips. He hadn't changed much, his dark hair was buzzed short now instead of the wild curls he used to have and he had a few days worth of stubble on his jawline.

She swallowed hard, waiting for the panic to set in. It never did. She felt like she was floating, but she didn't know if it was the pills or the alcohol doing it. "You know that isn't my name." Her voice sounded far away, like it came from someone else entirely. It wasn't what she had planned on saying either.

He laughed at her. A deep laugh from his belly that told her just how insignificant he thought she was. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, the biker princess doesn't like her first name, does she?"

Her legs felt sluggish as she tried to turn and walk away only to be pulled against his chest. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he pulls her away from the kitchen, into one of the guest rooms just down the hallway. She tries to push him away, her arms feeling more like spaghetti than flesh and bone, but she's powerless as he shuts and locks the door behind them. She stares at him, her vision feeling slightly blurry as she thinks to herself, ' _this is it. every nightmare I've had since that night, it's going to come true.'_

He chuckled once more as he shakes his head at her. "I've waited 4 long years for this, slut." His rough hands shoved her back onto the mattress, making her gasp softly as she tries to sit up only to be shoved back again. The second time, she can't muster the energy to get up again.

His hand traveled up her inner thigh until it brushed the lace of her thong and he smirked, kneeling on the bed between her askew legs. "What's wrong, did the little princess lose her fight?" His hands tugged roughly on her dress, tearing the lace covered polyester easily and tossing it to the floor. Honey lay before him in only her thong, her arms crossed over her stomach as if she were a corpse in a coffin, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as if she were lost in an entirely different universe even as tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving grey smudges as her eyeliner ran.

She could feel him against her. The sound of a zipper being pulled open reached her ears and she sluggishly tried to kick him away, realizing that somewhere along the way she had lost her heels. He grabbed her legs, pinning them beneath his much larger body and muttering something that sounded like, "Not this time, bitch."

He trailed sloppy, wet kisses down the column of her neck, biting down on the soft flesh of her breast before pulling away. With an appraising sneer on his face, he rakes his eyes over her body. "You've really let yourself go."

Honey bit back a small sob, trying once more to move her limbs and failing. She could feel his fingers between her legs, pulling the lace string of her thong aside, then the blunt head of his cock probing her sensitive entrance. She was nowhere near aroused but that didn't stop him from pushing into her in one thrust, eliciting a hoarse cry from her throat as he groans, wrapping his hand around her throat just tight enough to be a threat.

Her vision was growing dark around the edges and if he noticed her breathing becoming shallow, he didn't care enough to stop taking what he had been denied at that party all those years ago. He thrust into her roughly, his hand squeezing her throat as her heart beat thudded in her ears, sounding slow even to her. _'I'm going to die.'_ The thought was surprisingly clear amongst the swampy mess of emotions and drugs clouding ner senses. _'I am going to die in this bed, with this pervert on top of me, and no one is going to find me until morning.'_

Her eyes slipped closed as she felt him finally finish inside her and pull out with one last squeeze to her throat.

"I would've thought you'd be a screamer." He laughed, then she felt his hand lifting her chin. Despite her best attempt to hold her head up, her head lolls to the side and she can hear him mutter, "Oh shit..." She could barely hear him as he fixed his clothes and left quickly, the door slamming shut with a surprisingly loud bang. She blinks once, then twice, surprised at how dark her vision is getting before she glances over at the mattress beside her, her phone lying just out of reach lf her fingertips. It had fallen out of the dress when he had ripped it from her.

 _'If I could just reach it...I could call someone and get help...'_ Even as she thought it, she knew there was no way she'd go through with it. Even if someone made it to the bedroom in time to help her, she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself after tonight. Not after the monster that had haunted her since she was 13 had finally taken what he wanted.

Her eyelids felt heavy, so she let them slide closed. ' _Maybe people are right, dying is like falling asleep.'_

That was the last thought in her mind before it all went black.

 **Now before people get even more pissed at me than they already are with this story, this is something I've had planned since the beginning. Speaking from personal experience, I wanted to have Honey hit rock bottom before she truly began to progress. It's something I've experienced in a different situation and that's all I can draw on as basis. I also wanted her to have a back story that actually explained her anxiety and dislike of the club life. This will be explained more in the next chapter, so I hope you'll all continue to read.**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following, plus remember that reviews are my favorite thing ever so feel free to tell me what you think.**


	26. Drive

**I apologize for my AN in the last chapter. I phrased my thoughts all wrong and I didn't mean to sound as though I thought Honey being raped was rock bottom for her. I'm aware sexual assault is serious and it's never a choice, which is why I almost changed the story around to not include it because I didn't know if I could pull it off in the correct way. However, I had had this part planned out since chapter one and I didn't want to back off of it because I knew I'd regret it later. I meant that for Honey, she needed something to make her talk to her family and realize what happened and what more could've happened as a result of her letting her issues get the best of her. I'm not trying to make it seem like her fault or make it seem like she chose this, but I think it would make her realize the partying is wrong and she should get the help she needs. I'm sorry I was kind of an asshole about it in the last chapter, I wrote it and posted it after I finished studying that night and I didn't read it through well enough.**

 **I also wrote half this chapter the day after I posted Chapter 25, and I only finished it today. My grandmother, my only living grandparent who practically raised me when I was little, died a couple weeks ago and I haven't been in the mood to write. I'm sorry about the delay, but I truly couldn't bring myself to finish any of the chapters I had started.**

 **The song for this chapter is Drive by Incubus.**

She couldn't feel anything besides a dull ache in her lower body and a pounding in her head. There was a soft beep every few moments from her side and she could hear scuffling sounds as someone moved around across the room. _Am I not dead?_ She tried to open her eyes, only to shut them back immediately as a harsh white light assaults her sensitive retinas.

"Oh, you're awake." The nurse leaning over the IV bag above the bed said, giving her a soft smile. "I'll go tell Dr. Knowles."

Before Honey could protest or even ask what had happened, the woman was gone.

She sighs softly and raises her head, craning her neck to peer around the room. She had two IVs in her left arm, right in the bend of her elbow, and there was an oxygen tube hooked over her ears and into her nose. Clumsily, she pulls the oxygen tube off and looks down at it as if it were a foreign concept as she tries to remember what happened.

She could remember dancing and drinking, then she had started feeling woozy. Then _he_ showed up and dragged her into that room...Honey's eyes widened as she raises the neckline of her hospital gown up in order to prove herself wrong. To her horror, she finds a bite mark just above her nipple, the soft, pale flesh turned a sickly blue-green as the bruising started to heal.

 _It wasn't another nightmare, he actually got me this time._ She felt sick to her stomach as she remembered barely being able to fight him off. The door to her right opened and Tara approached the bed holding a clipboard to her chest. "Honey? How are you feeling?" Her voice was surprisingly soft and it threw Honey for a loop for a moment.

"I-I'm...okay..." Her throat was dry and her mouth felt as though she had been drinking sawdust. "Can I h-have some water?"

Tara nods and walks over to the sink on the far side of the room, bringing Honey a glass of cold tap water. Honey sips it carefully, one hand clutching the oxygen tubes. "Honey, I need to talk about what happened."

"What is there to talk about?" She mutters, immediately tensing up as she looks down into the empty glass, her eyes following the tiny droplets on the edge of the cup.

"Well, what do you remember?" Tara gently takes the tubing from her hands and sets it aside.

"I went to a party. I got drunk." She recalled robotically, her fingers moving to hold onto the top of the thin blanket covering her legs.

Tara sighs softly as she lays her hand over Honeys, making Honey look up at her. "Honey, maybe I should start by telling you what you've missed. You've been out of it for almost three days."

"Three days?! What the fuck did he do to me?" She yells in alarm, her eyes wide as she looks down at her body, searching it for any injuries or wounds.

"It wasn't what _he_ did, Honey. Did you take any of your Xanax before you went to the party?" Tara grabs Honeys hands, stopping their searches as she looks at her seriously.

Honey's brows furrow as she nods slowly. "I took a couple...before Leah and I left to go to the party."

Tara nods, sighing softly as she opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by the door opening. Gemma steps in, her face in a worried scowl as Jax and Clay fill the doorway and look in like spying children. "Honey, you're awake!"

"Yeah." Honey nods as she frowns, looking at all of them and feeling even guiltier for worrying them. She could see the bags under her mother's eyes from across the room.

Tara gives them a soft smile, murmuring, "I was just telling her what we know of what happened."

"How did you find me?" Honey looks down at the thin, waffle-knit blanket thrown over her legs and pooling in her lap. Her hands were in her lap, the thin veins crisscrossing on the back of them standing out against her pale skin.

"Justin called the garage, said he thought something was up with you. He couldn't find you, and a couple people said some guy had been talking about-" Gemma explains, only to be interrupted by Honey shaking her head rapidly and bowing her head, covering her face with her hands.

Tara gently rubs Honey's shoulders, feeling the bump of her shoulder blade beneath the paper thin hospital gown. "Honey, we need to know what happened. We've been treating your injuries but we can only do so much without knowing the full extent of them."

"I don't want to talk about it." It was muffled behind her hands, but everyone heard it. Jax squeezes past Clay in the doorway and takes Tara's place sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Honey, you promised me you'd try." He kept his voice soft, gently prying her hands away from her face and smoothing her tousled, slightly greasy hair away from her tear streaked face. "If you don't want to tell us about what happened, you don't have to. Just tell Tara so she can treat you."

Clay stepped forward to protest, his fingers hooked in the pockets of his cut. "Now, wait a minute-"

"Just Tara." Honey murmurs, looking up into Jax's baby blue eyes. It broke his heart to see the worn down, broken look in her eyes. She looked more like a jaded, 40-year-old woman than a 16-year-old girl. "No one else, only Tara." Her eyes move over Jax's shoulder to their mother as she stepped forward to protest.

"Honey, the club needs-" Gemma's eyes widen as both of her children turn to glare at her, one in anger and one in warning.

"Mom, back off. She wants to tell Tara, she doesn't have to tell anyone else anything more." Jax says seriously, kissing his sister's forehead gently in encouragement.

Honey tucks her face against his neck, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne as she whispers, "Thank you, Jaxy."

"Anytime, Hon." He whispers, gently smoothing the matted mess of her hair as much as he could before pulling away and kissing her forehead softly. "Talk to Tara while we go get the other guys, okay?"

Honey nods, letting her head fall forward and her hair create a curtain around her face as she waits for Jax to leave, then Clay and Gemma. A few moments pass before Tara's weight makes the bed dip slightly and her cool hand makes contact with Honey's cheek, lifting her face gently. "Let's talk, Honey."

oooooooooo

Ten minutes later, Tara exits the room and looks grimly at the crowd of men gathered around the corridor. "She needs a break. Whatever she has going on, it's going to eat at her and she's going to keep crumbling."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Clay asks, standing up from where he was leaned against the wall beside Tig.

Tara nods, holding the clipboard of Honey's report to her chest. "She told me what happened. I need to go talk to the doctor about it."

Gemma grabs Tara's elbow as she turns to leave. "That's it? You aren't going to tell us?"

"Patient confidentiality, Gemma," Tara says simply before walking down the hallway away from the group of bikers.

Gemma stands there a moment, watching her go before she turns to look at the one she knew could get Honey to talk. "Happy?"

"I'll talk to her." He grumbles, immediately heading into the room. From his spot on the edge of the crowd, leaned against the wall, Half Sack caught a glimpse of Honey curled up in the bed, her face red and puffy from crying.

oooooooooo

They sit in silence for a moment, looking into each other's eyes as the heart monitor beats steadily in the background. Happy drags his eyes down her slim body as if looking for any injuries and she lets her head fall back against the pillow.

"Tara says I could've died." Honey murmurs, her eyes flitting along the small, swirling designs on the ceiling. "The Xanax mixed with the alcohol and dropped my heart rate or something."

Happy nods slowly, taking a couple steps closer to her bedside. "You shouldn't have gone." The room fills with an uncomfortable silence before he nearly growls, "You need to start handling your shit."

Her eyebrows furrow as she looks up at him in shock. Happy had never sounded so angry with her before. "H-Happy?" She whispers, shrinking back against the pillow as she pulls the covers up over herself higher.

"No, this time you pushed too far. You knew doing that shit was nothing but trouble, but you did it anyway. Why? Because a guy didn't love you back? Welcome to life, Honey. Shit happens, and you can't run off and get high to fuck away your problems." He shakes his head, the muscle in his jaw ticking as he turns to the door. "I'm done, Honey."

"Pl-Please, Happy...I didn't mean to..." Her head was spinning and making it hard to focus as she watched him walk out, her vision blurred from the hot tears crowding her eyes as she listens to the loud thud of the door swinging shut behind him.

She curled up in a tight ball, the IVs in her arm tugging slightly as she presses her face into the pillow to muffle the sobs racking her body. When the door to her room opened again hours later, she raised her head and gazed at the bedraggled, frowning man in her doorway, disoriented and feeling a throbbing pain behind her eyes from crying for so long.

Cool, muscular arms wrap around her body, hugging her tightly as she raises up slowly in the bed. "Jax called me, Honey, I came as soon as I heard."

She sniffles softly as she looks up into Kozik's warm, blue eyes. "Happy hates me."

Kozik shakes his head, his hand smoothing her tangled hair. "He doesn't, he's just upset and took it out on you like an asshole."

"I deserved it." She lays back against the pillows, pushing the button on the side of the bed to raise the upper part of the bed into a sitting position as Kozik settles into the chair at her bedside.

"Honey, listen to me." He laces his fingers between her smaller ones and gently traces the tattoo on her wrist with his other hand. "I think you need to take charge in your life."

"How?" She mumbles, laying her other hand on her stomach and sighing softly.

"Just do it. Find something you really want and do it, don't let them decide it for you. Start dancing again, save the whales, write a novel. Just learn how to be yourself without them around." He says softly, his eyebrows furrowed into a thick line across his forehead as he watches her.

"They wouldn't like me if I was myself." She murmurs, looking down at her hands as she picks at a loose thread on the blanket. He scoffs softly, gently moving a lock of her hair out of her face as he shakes his head.

"I know the real you and I think you're pretty amazing." Kozik smiles softly at her as she lets a tiny smile form on her chapped lips.

A soft sigh escapes her as she nods gently. "I want to try." Her eyes raise to meet his and she takes a deep breath. "Can you go get my parents?"

He nods and stands up, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before walking out and flipping his phone open to call Clay.

oooooooooo

Clay and Gemma stepped into their daughter's room together, Kozik trailing behind them with his hands in his pockets. Honey was sitting up with her hands folded in her lap, her head bowed as if she were praying.

"Honey?" Gemma says softly, setting her purse down in one of the chairs lining the wall across from the bed. Honey lifts her head and takes a deep breath, glancing at her stepfather, then returning her eyes to her mother.

"I want out," Honey says simply, her face eerily clear of any emotion. Gemma frowns, her lips pursed into a thin, puckered line.

"Out of what?" Gemma crosses her arms over her chest, tapping one heeled boot on the pristine, white tiled floor as she pops one hip out to the side. Honey swallows hard, spitting it out before she loses her courage.

"I want out of SAMCRO's bubble." She reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing the piece of paper and pen Tara had brought her at her request.

Gemma lets out a heavy sigh, shaking her head. "Honey now is not the time-"

"Actually, it's a perfect time." Honey gazes down at the neatly bulleted list, suddenly feeling angry. Every offense she had ever suffered because of the club was written on the dull sheet of copy paper, the scratchy blue ink seeming to taunt her as she skimmed over the words. "You have always told me that the club would keep me safe, and that's why I had to stop doing dance when the studio moved to Oakland. That's why I couldn't go on school trips out of town, or consider any colleges where there isn't a charter, or work anywhere but the garage. I'm the fragile, little princess, God forbid I be allowed to be a normal teenager."

"Do you have any idea what could've happened to you if it weren't for the club?" Gemma says angrily, stepping closer to the foot of the bed.

"If it weren't for the club, there wouldn't be anyone who wanted to hurt me." Honey replies immediately, holding the paper out to Kozik. He takes it, frowning in confusion.

"What is this?" He skims over the paper and shakes his head, glancing at the girl he considered his little sister. "Honey, no."

"Please, Koz. They need to know why I am the way I am, and if I try to say it all I'll leave something out. Take it to church and read it, then take a vote for me. Majority rules, not unanimity." Honey pleads with him, her eyes practically begging him to listen to her.

He hesitates a moment before nodding, folding the paper carefully into fourths and tucking it into the inner pocket of his cut. "I'll do it tonight."

"Thank you. Mom, you might want to be there too." Honey adds, not looking at Gemma as she scoots back down in the bed to rest.

Gemma scoffs, grabbing her purse and storming out of the room, leaving Honey behind to contemplate her decision.


	27. Let Her Cry

**The song for this chapter is one of my favorites, Let Her Cry by Hootie and the Blowfish.**

That evening, the Sons gathered around the table in the chapel. Half Sack lingered by the doors while Gemma stood at Clay's side with her hands resting on his shoulder as Kozik stood at the edge of the table, Honey's folded paper in his hands. He let out a soft sigh before beginning to read it aloud." _When I was in elementary school no one would play with me. Boys would pull my hair and push me into the mud at recess just because they knew the teachers wouldn't do anything. I got counted off on assignments that I knew were done correctly because I had Tara and Donna check them. I kept it to myself though. After all, I had obviously done something wrong to make those kids be so mean to me. There must've been a reason. In middle school, Carly Hall and her bleached blonde bimbo club spread rumors about me. By the time I left eighth grade, I had supposedly fucked over half of the school and been pregnant at least twice. That's why I was so fat, they said. It was baby weight. After all, I was the biker slut of Charming. I kept that to myself too. I focused on dancing and drawing. In ninth grade, the dance group I joined, after going through WWIII with mom to let me join, moved to Oakland. I was forced to drop out because of whatever gang nonsense the club has going on in Oakland. I lost my only hobby. School got worse, I started skipping more. I started popping pills like they were Skittles because it was the easiest way to numb myself to go to school. Every day, someone would leave notes in my locker telling me that I was fat and ugly. Asking how many members of the club I had fucked. My personal favorite was one that told me to quit spreading my diseases to the guys in our grade. I got in fights all the time but never threw the first punch. I was still the one who got suspended, not the other girls. I applied to four colleges. One in Boston, one in San Francisco, one in Texas, and one in Florida. None of these places have charters, so they were all shot down as soon as I mentioned them. I got accepted to all four."_

Kozik pauses and clears his throat, glancing at Gemma and Clay. _"I have slept with two guys in my lifetime. Three now, I suppose, if you count that monster sweating and grunting over me while I could barely move. Both of them were sad attempts at normalcy that crashed and burned, but if I had ever brought either of them home with me, they would have been dead by the next day. Most other teenage girls are free to date who they want, it's the natural progression of life. Mom and dad have sheltered me to the point I don't even know how to fix myself, I'm so fucked up. But I want to try, and I need a favor from all of you."_

" _In California, you need only a few things to be emancipated. You have to be over 14 years old, which I am. You have to have a legal way to earn a living and the ability to handle your own finances. I can find a job in town away from TM and I've been saving most of my checks since I turned 14 and mom started paying me. You have to have your parent's consent and to prove that emancipation is the best option for you. Now, all I have to do to get the approval from a judge is bring up the club's arrest history. However, I'm leaving the parent's consent to the club. I want a vote, so I'm invoking my informal right as SAMCRO princess to call an official vote. Majority rules to decide if mom and dad sign for me or not."_

Kozik pauses, looking up at them before continuing as he sets the page down on the table. "I call for a vote on behalf of Elizabeth Teller."

A few low grumbles of shock passed through the room before Clay shakes his head. "No vote."

"If there is a second motion to vote, you have to let it happen." Jax cuts in quietly, staring defiantly into Clay's eyes as they look at each other, neither wavering.

"Fine, is there a second motion?" Clay glares around the table at each man seated.

A beat of silence passes before Piney raises his hand. "I second it." He meets Clay's disbelieving stare with a solemn grimace. "Honey might be your stepdaughter, but she's JT's blood. You know he'd want her to be happy."

"You can't be serious." Clay spits, his hands flexing as he sits up. Gemma rubs his shoulders trying to comfort him as he looks to his right, seeing Tig frown. "This will never pass."

"Take the vote," Piney says, pushing the tubes of his oxygen tank back into his nostrils where they had slipped down.

With a heaving sigh, Clay glances to his left at Jax, then his right at Tig. "I call a vote to decide on granting Elizabeth Honey Teller emancipation from her parents. I vote Nay."

Tig immediately shakes his head. "No way."

Chibs stays quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Nay."

Kozik's teeth sink into his bottom lip, feeling what felt like a lump of steel settle in his stomach. _C'mon, majority rules. Let her have this._

Happy laces his fingers together and bends them to pop them, glancing at Kozik before grumbling, "Aye."

Opie taps his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray sitting in front of him, remembering the girl he had grown up with fondly. He would do this for her. "Aye." He could see Clay's jaw clenching as they continued around the table.

Piney merely said, "Aye." He tilted his head back afterward, downing the glass of Patron he had in front of him.

Juice made the mistake of looking up, seeing Clay's warning glare. "N-Nay." He coughs, hurriedly looking away as he realizes Honey would never forget this.

Bobby ran one hand through his curly hair, letting out a sigh before shaking his head. "No. She's not ready."

Jax glances around the table before stating clearly, "Yes."

Kozik speaks up then, spitting out a quick but firm, "Aye."

Jax sits back in his chair, looking to Clay. "There's a tie it seems. Sack, vote." He looks over at the prospect who had been biting his nails the entire time.

Half Sack's eyes widen minutely as he approaches the table nervously. "Uhm...Yes. I mean Aye."

"Think about this decision real hard, prospect," Clay warns him, both him and Gemma staring at the young man.

"I spent a little time with Honey and we talked a lot. I know how unhappy she is here, and I know that if you keep forcing her into this life she's going to find her own way out and it'll end even worse. If you emancipate her at least she'll still be close and she'll be happier. So I vote yes." He finishes quietly, looking bravely back at Clay. He knew it was a risk breaking the tie in Honey's favor, but he knew he owed her a lot more than this too.

Clay stares at him for a moment before begrudgingly turning back to look at the table. "Six to five. I have three conditions though. She can't leave Charming until she's 18, she has to check in with us every day, and before I sign those papers I want you two to take her to Washington for a while. If she still wants out when she gets back, fine." He glowers at Kozik and Happy until they both nod their acceptance. The gavel bangs against the table and the men file out of the room, unusually somber as each of them remembers different memories of the small girl they had all taken a part in raising.

Half Sack slips out the clubhouse door after a quick glance around seeing the guys all lost in thought. _I'll be quick, I have to make sure she's okay._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honey was curled up in the hospital bed, her arms wrapped around herself and her headphones on letting her favorite playlist play on her phone. She could see the shadow on the wall when the door opened and she turned over, her eyes widening slightly as she sees Half Sack standing awkwardly in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Slowly, she takes the earbuds out of her ears and pulls herself into a sitting position as she murmurs, "Uhm...hi."

"Hey...Do you mind if I come in? Tara let me in but I can go if you want..." He runs one hand through his already messy hair, looking everywhere around the room except her.

"You can stay...why are you here though?" She frowns, playing with the paper-like material of the hospital gown as he perches on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle the wires and tubes at the bedside.

He finally brings his sad, blue eyes up to her face and she fights the urge to comfort him. "I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm not your problem anymore." She whispers, looking down as she wraps her arms around herself once more. He shakes his head, gently pulling her arms away from her stomach.

"You were never my problem. You're someone I care about, even if you hate me." He manages a small, bittersweet half smile as he looks at her small, pale hands in his.

Honey shakes her head, sighing softly as her shoulders slump and she gently runs her fingers along the palms of his hands. "I don't hate you. I don't think I'm even mad at you anymore." She plops back against the pillows with a huge sigh. "I'm so confused."

"Do you want to talk?" He offers after a moment, still holding one of her hands.

She shakes her head, then nods. "I think so...did Kozik read the paper?"

"Yeah." He gently interlaces his fingers with hers as his eyes examine her face. "I'm sorry about all that you went through."

She shrugs, her eyes locked longingly on their clasped hands. "It was a long time ago. But now you know a little about why I'm messed up."

"You aren't messed up, Honey." He whispers, only to be cut off by her shaking her head.

"I am. But I'm going to get back to myself somehow. That's why I want mom and dad to emancipate me, I can't do anything with them looming over me like a cloud of leather and blood." She sighs, looking up at him as she bites her bottom lip softly, playing with his long fingers out of habit. "Did it pass?"

"Yes, but Clay had a few conditions to go along with it." He runs his thumb gently over the back of her hand, over the delicate blue veins standing out against her pale skin.

"And what would those conditions be?" She frowns slightly, hoping they hadn't found a way to keep her there.

"Kozik and Happy are going to take you to Washington for a few weeks to get away. If that doesn't help and you still want out after you get back, he'll sign the papers. If he signs for you, you aren't allowed to move out of Charming until you're 18 and you have to check in somehow every day." He says quietly, watching her reaction as she nods slowly.

"I figured. I can deal with that." Without much warning, she leans up and kisses his cheek softly, bringing a warm blush to his cheeks. "Thank you for telling me, I know you're not really supposed to be here."

He shrugs, looking down at the dull white bedding between them. "I wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"I am, I think. Just a few more bruises." Honey shrugs as she leans over and lays her head against the soft cotton of his grey hoodie. He had left his cut in his dorm after the meeting. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"She's leaving in the morning. Back to Nevada." He slowly wraps his arms around Honey, holding her close as he presses his face against her thick, brown hair and inhales the lingering scent of her vanilla perfume that calms him a little.

"Why?" Honey frowns as she pulls away too soon for his liking, looking up at him. "I didn't mean to snap on her, I'm so sorry."

He shrugs, mumbling, "It isn't because of the fight. Trust me, it was coming before then." They lapse into an awkward silence for a few minutes as they look down at their hands, slowly playing with each other's fingers until he clears his throats quietly and she looks up at him. "Will you...will you tell me what happened?"

She stays quiet for a moment before looking away, her eyes finding the soft white shine from the moon outside the window as she chews on her bottom lip hard enough to worry him. "I don't want you to look at me different."

"I wouldn't."

"You say that now." She sighs as she throws the covers off and stands, one hand on his shoulder to stabilize herself as her legs tremble from lack of use and the IVs pull slightly as she moves her arm. He rests his hands on her hips, holding her gently as she reaches back to untie the gown. As it flutters off her body, landing in a crumpled mess on the bed, he drags his eyes down the familiar contours of her body. Beginning with the blue-green, bruised mark the size of a baseball on the soft flesh of her breast, then moving down to the hand shaped bruises on her hips and the dark bruises covering her inner thighs.

He bites his lip softly as he returns his eyes to her face, seeing the wet, shiny trails on her cheeks where tears had made their way down, dripping from her jaw as she kept her stare trained on the moon. Slowly, he leans up and kisses the bruise on her chest, slipping his arms around her waist gently and holding her comfortingly. She stays tense for a moment before her body sags against his and she buries her face against his neck, her body shaking with quiet sobs as he sits back down, pulling her into his lap and rocking her soothingly like a child.

When Tara went to check on Honey in the middle of the night, she found them in bed together, Honey curled up against his chest asleep as he played with her hair, dozing beside her. Her eyes widened, then she shook her head and let the door fall shut with a soft click.


	28. Run

**I know I haven't updated in forever. I've had a lot of personal issues that interfered with my writing, but I'm trying to get back into it. Please be patient with me.**

 **The song for this chapter is Run by Snow Patrol.**

The next morning when Honey woke up, she was alone with her gown back on and the blankets tucked around her. Half Sack was gone, but the scent of his cologne lingered on the bed beside her and she wondered how long he had stayed. After she had cried until her eyes were swollen and she could barely get her breath, he had laid with her and held her, closer than he ever had before and with no uncertain glances at the door or reservations about someone coming in. It was only the two of them for once.

Just as Honey swung her legs over the side of the bed to stumble to the bathroom, he returned with a guilty grin and a white paper bag in his hand. She smiles, her eyes drawn to the tempting bag as she smells the aroma of bacon and eggs. He chuckles at her expression, setting the bag on the rolling tray table as he looks down at her. "Morning, Honey. How'd you sleep?"

"Morning, good, food?" She answers quickly, her eyes glowing hopefully as she looks up at him, her hands clasped in her lap as she bounces like a child awaiting dessert.

He laughs and nods, gently nudging her arm. "I got breakfast from the diner. Go to the bathroom and," His fingers tug teasingly on her hair that covers half of her face in a fuzzy bush of tangles. "try to fix your hair or you'll end up eating it too."

"That was just once, ass." She smiles and stands carefully, her legs still feeling wobbly as she leans on the IV pole for support, slowly making her way to the bathroom on the other side of the room. After freshening up a bit, she returns to her bed where Half Sack had set up the food containers on the rolling dinner tray. She gives him a soft, unsure smile as she crawls into bed and relaxes, adjusting the back of the bed so she could sit up further. "Thank you for feeding me."

He shrugs, a soft blush on his cheeks as he shrugs, handing her a can of Sprite from the machine down the hall. "I like taking care of you."

 _I like you taking care of me_ , she left it unsaid as she used the blunt end of her plastic fork to pop the tab of her Sprite can, much to Half Sack's amusement. She raised an eyebrow at him as she took a long drink, daring him to make fun of her and her short nails. He wisely kept his mouth shut, merely chuckling as he handed her the foam container of breakfast.

They ate together in silence, every so often offering each other bites of food. He had gotten pancakes and Honey would reach over to dip her bacon in his leftover syrup every once in a while. She made up for it by giving him small bites of her scrambled eggs, smiling as he stared at her, a soft blush on his cheekbones.

"So...you're going to Seattle," He says softly once they're done eating, gathering the containers to toss out.

She nods, looking down at her fingertips as she stretches her hands out on the table, taking note of the small chips in her blue nail polish. "I guess so."

"...Cool." He mumbles, biting his lip softly as he looks down, standing by her bedside. "Uhm..."

"When I get back, I want us to talk...okay?" She looks up at him, her bottom lip tugged between her teeth nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Okay...if you need anything while you're gone, text me?" He offers, rubbing the back of his neck as he steps back towards the door.

Honey nods, watching him leave before she flops back on the bed and sighs, waiting for Tara to come with her discharge papers.

-o-o-o-o-

"Do you honestly need this much clothes?" Kozik raised an eyebrow at the young girl stuffing clothes and shoes into two giant, blue, vintage suitcases.

"Probably not, but at least this way I'll have most of my stuff packed up when I come back." Honey shrugs, zipping up the last suitcase and perching on the edge of her bed to look up at the older man. "Did the vote go well?"

"Clay was pissed. Piney told him that JT would've wanted you to be free if it made you happy." Kozik shrugs, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "You finished?"

"Mhm, think they'll fit on your bike?" She stands up, stretching her sore body as she slides her feet into some short, black boots and grabs her guitar from the closet. She knew that her mother would have no problem coming into her room and trashing it, so she tried to fit anything damageable that she wanted to keep into her bags.

"Should. Happy can carry them if you wanna keep the guitar." Kozik carries the suitcases down the stairs with Honey behind him, the guitar strapped to her back.

Honey nods and together, they stow her stuff away in the trunk of her car for the short drive to TM where the Sons were waiting.

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure about this, sis?" Jax murmurs as he looks into his baby sister's tired green eyes. She nods, playing with his hair as her eyes drift down to the VP patch on his chest.

"I need to learn to breathe again. I'll be back in a couple weeks." She kisses his cheek tenderly, giving him a soft smile before a set of thick, muscular arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. "Put me down!" Although her voice was annoyed, she couldn't stop the grin on her face as Opie spun her around a couple times in the crowded parking lot. The entire club had shown up to see her off, even the prospect.

Opie finally sat her down and she spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face against his bushy beard, whispering, "I'll miss you, Ope."

As they stood whispering together, Half-Sack watched from where he sat atop a picnic table. For the first time, he could see the influence Honey held over the club. Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Jax, Opie, Juice, Tara...Even Donna had buried her deep distrust of the club to come to wish her friend well. They all adored her, even after the recent revelations, and he could see now why they called her the Princess. When she was in the giant, motley crew of Old Ladies and bikers, she transformed from a quiet wallflower to a charming young woman who got along with almost everyone.

After she had hugged everyone and talked to them, promising to call and bring back souvenirs for Kenny and Ellie, she came over to him and perched beside him, watching Happy and Kozik getting their bikes ready and saying their own goodbyes. "Hey."

"Hey, Honey. How are you feeling?" He smiles softly as he nudges her knee with his own gently, watching the soft smile forming on her rosy lips.

"I'm good." She bites her plump bottom lip gently before slowly laying her head on his shoulder, giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted to. "I'm still upset at you..."

He nods, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Tig cast them a curious glance, though he ignored it. He wanted to have this moment with her before she left. "I know. I deserve that."

"We really have to talk when I get back." She sighs softly as she notices Happy and Kozik finishing up and grabbing their helmets. "Guess that's my cue. I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?" She stands up and begins to walk off, only to be stopped by his hand on her wrist.

He hesitated only a moment before he leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead gently and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Club members be damned, he wasn't going to let her go to another state without at least trying to show her he still cared. Honey stiffened for a second before melting into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and ignoring the surprised stares of the other members.

They only broke apart when Happy barked, "Honey, get your ass moving."

Honey sighed softly and reluctantly pulled away, kissing Half-Sack's cheek gently. "Few weeks."

With that last show of affection, she turned and scurried over to Kozik's bike, casting a hurt, saddened glance at Happy as she seated herself behind Kozik and wrapped her arms around his waist. The entire club watched them pull off of the lot, Honey's dark hair blowing freely in the wind.

As soon as they were out of sight, Clay stepped over to the prospect with a suspicious glare. "Let's have a little talk."

-o-o-o-o-

The ride up the coast was long and Honey stayed cuddled up to Kozik's back most of the way there, her eyes taking in the landscape of Northern California, then Oregon before they finally entered Washington. It was almost 2 am by the time they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building Kozik stayed in and Happy unloaded her bags from his bike wordlessly, carrying them into the apartment and dropping them unceremoniously in the rarely used bedroom. Kozik followed behind, carrying a half-asleep Honey with her guitar dangling from his arm.

He laid her in the bed, tucking the sheets around her as if she were a child and smiling as she curls up in a tiny ball, mumbling what could have been a thank you or a fuck you. "Goodnight, Honey-Bee." He whispers, sliding her boots off before gesturing for Happy to follow him out into the living room. "What the fuck is your problem with her?"

"I don't have a problem." Happy grumbles, glaring at his good friend.

Kozik scoffs, shaking his head. "You've done nothing but yell at her since she woke up in the hospital."

"She wouldn't have been in the hospital if she hadn't been a dumbass." He retorts, then immediately feels the unfamiliar, unpleasant churning of guilt in his stomach as Kozik stares at him in disbelief.

"Are you actually blaming her for some sick fuck raping her? She went to a party, she didn't ask for-"

"She's showed up with bruises covering her body because she said she wanted it rough. She knew the risks of going to that party, she knew it was wrong. She-" Happy cuts himself off as he begins to raise his voice, not wanting to wake Honey up and not able to take the sick feeling in his gut that told him he could never blame the young girl for what happened. Memories of his own dark years after his woman had left resurfaced and he could see the similarities.

"Maybe so, but it wasn't her fault that asshole forced her into that bedroom. She's trying to clean up, and if you're going to keep being an asshole to her she's not going to last long." Kozik cast his friend one last, incredulous glare before plopping onto the couch for the night. Happy stares at the door to the bedroom for a moment then sighs heavily and turns to leave to blow off some steam at the clubhouse.

-o-o-o-o-

It was easy for him to find a curvaceous, dark-haired croweater at the SAMTAC Clubhouse. She looked barely legal, but she was covered in scratchy, poorly done tattoos and he could see the small, purplish track marks in the bend of her knees when he pulled her into a spare room and commanded her to bend over the bed. She obeyed, hiking her denim skirt up over her curvy hips and bending over, showing him the black string of her thong disappearing between the cheeks of her ass. The sight was enough to make his cock twitch, but he couldn't get his mind off of the hurt in Honey's kind, green eyes when he had yelled at her.

He reached one hand out and rested it on the girl's pale ass, his other hand fiddling with the buckle of his belt until it came open and his jeans sagged lower on his hips, showing the cluster of smiley faces nestled amongst the other tattoos. The girl stayed in her position, her hands resting on the bed with her knees bent slightly, arching her ass up for him as he shoved his jeans down around his knees. He tore open a condom and put it on emotionlessly, then leaned over and gathered her long, thick brown hair into a ponytail in his fist as he tugged her thong to the side and shoved his length into her warm center without giving her time to adjust.

She shrieked, her back arching more as his powerful thrusts made her legs buckle, her knees pushing against the bed as she tried to bounce herself back against him. A hard smack to her ass made her whimper and freeze, pressing her face against the mattress to muffle her sounds.

Happy continued mercilessly pounding into the young girl, though his mind was conjuring up images of the girl he had loved as a best friend, a sister even. He knew it was wrong. It was fucked up on every level, but ever since the night they spent in Hollywood she had been on his mind. He had been so close to losing control and taking her, he would have without regret if she hadn't passed out.

The girl beneath him was panting and moaning when he finally let out a loud grunt and released into the condom. As he pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash can, she collapsed on the bed to catch her breath and get the stability back in her legs. He didn't speak to her as he fixed his jeans and lit a cigarette, showing no interest at all in her now.

"My name is Kelsey..." She says quietly as she moves her thong back into place, stumbling a little as she stands to pull her skirt back over her reddened ass.

"What?" Happy growls, staring up at her coldly, a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"You called me Honey. My name is Kelsey." She says again, louder this time as she walks clumsily over to the door to return to the bar area, leaving him with his thoughts.


End file.
